Time Bomb
by FromCaliToJersey
Summary: Voldemort has returned with a vengeance. Draco knows the time to follow in Lucius' footsteps has come and he must pledge everlasting loyalty. But hope, hope shows its face and its the last person he expected but she just may hold the key to his freedom...at a terrible price: Will he bear the mark of a murderer or live as a fugitive, forever on the verge of death for disloyalty?
1. Let The Games Begin

A dark and silent stillness came about. Much like the calm before the storm so to speak. Slivers of subtle moonlight crept along the high eves of the tall trees, along with the eerie sense of being watched by unseen beings. With a yawn, the creature silently slunk away, keeping to the shadows, its ebony fur blending perfectly with the emptiness surrounding it, as it quickly passed hallways and corridors, edging closer and closer to the forbidden forest.

Draco was wandering the empty halls late at night; the tip of his wand lit so he could see what was in front of him. He didn't necessarily like being a prefect, mostly for this reason. It had its ups and downs, like being able to take points away from the stupid first years in the other houses for no particular reason. But when it came to losing his sleep for absolutely no reason, he despised this job. But tonight started out different; as he turned the corner on the first floor, that was when he saw it. The shape of a dark wolf walking through the halls. Curiously, he started following it, the light tip of his wand leading the way. He kept his distance, not wanting to get attacked.

The wolf's ears pricked up, keeping a vigil out for anyone that could cause her harm or discover her. It looked around once more before escaping the edge of the grounds and heading towards the darkness where she knew the forest would be waiting for her. The small pack on its back, rattling slightly as she trotted.

Draco followed the creature quickly, keeping his wand low to stop the light from extending out too far. He narrowed his eyes slightly, noticing something sitting on its back. He had to do a double take when he realized what it really was. What in the bloody hell was a wolf doing with a backpack on its back. He knew he was too far in now, and his curiosity got the better of him. He made his way into the woods after it, sticking to the trees for cover.

The crunching of leaves under her feet, caused her to let out a sigh of contentment, and she let out happy growls and whines. Rolling around in the leaves once before shaking them off, and continuing her journey. The smell of pine and fresh cool air, its calming and gentle aroma, her cocaine.

Draco continued to follow after the animal, constantly ducking in and out of the trees. He knew if it saw him, the wild dog could easily kill him with one snap of its jaw. He continued to stare at the backpack on its back. A thought suddenly hit him. The way it moved and acted as it walked through the woods, the look in its eyes as it glanced up at the sky. It was very… human like. Draco smirked. This wasn't any ordinary wolf.

After having traveled for about a mile or so into the brush; the wolf bowed down, releasing the backpack from her person and laying it on the ground. A hollowed tree was nearby, and with the pack now in its jaws; the wolf carefully went inside, and set the bag down. Grabbing a small blanket that resided hidden in a small bush out and carrying it back to her _cave_.

He watched curiously. There was no way this was a normal wolf. He knew that now for sure. This was a person. Student or teacher, he wasn't sure, but he was _going _to find out. With a smirk, he slowly started creeping closer, the tip of his wand no longer lit, but pointed directly at the backpack sitting on the ground. Within seconds, and an accio spell out of his lips, it could be in his possession. He just needed to get a little closer...

Her pointed ears, now erect shifted in the direction of the sound of leaves crunching. She uttered a low growl, her fur standing on edge. Physically, she couldn't see anyone, but she smelled him. The scent of subtle cologne, and musk was familiar, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but it came from somewhere or someone she knew.

Draco froze at hearing the growl coming from the tree, slowly moving behind another tree, careful not to crunch anymore leaves. He glanced around the corner of the tree, waiting for the growling to stop, waiting for the animal to fall asleep before he made his move. He didn't want it to know it was him.

A bush suddenly began to shudder and to her surprise, it was a hare. It flicked its whiskers and upon smelling her, hopped off deeper into the wood. She chuckled to herself, shaking her head at her own silliness. Placing the bag in front of her, the wolf ducked into the blanket, resting her head on the bag and using it as a pillow. Before long, her hazel eyes were surrounded by a shroud of black and she fell into deep slumber. Her paws jerking gently an hour later, a sign that her sleep was in fact a deep one.

Draco cursed under his breath when he realized it had rested its head on the one thing he wanted to take. He stared at it, eying its chest as it rose and fell slowly, heavy breaths coming from out of its nose. The animal was definitely asleep. He made his way out from behind the tree and across the woods swiftly. He lowered himself slightly, grabbing onto the handle of the bag. Biting his lips together nervously, he slowly started to pull the back out from the head of the creature, careful not to wake it and to allow the head to fall gently onto the ground. He wanted to let out a deep sigh when he finally got it, but held himself back, slowly stepping away from it and back towards his hiding spot, the bag against his chest and the wolf still fast asleep.

The wolf curled up into a small ball, its tail curved inward, and breathes shifting small speckles of dirt into the air, lightly snoring.

When Draco reached the edge of the forest, he turned around and made sure nobody was following him before putting the bag down on the ground. He quickly pulled it open, digging through it, throwing certain things off to the sides. He frowned, not finding anything of interest. It was then he felt the silver rope on his fingers of a necklace. Slowly, he pulled it out. He smirked at what he saw.

"Got you now."

* * *

The morning bell echoed through the emptiness of the forest, waking the wolf up with a jolt. She groaned, heart pumping loudly against her chest. She shook the leaves out of her fur, and then turned around, heart dropping at the sight of what wasn't there. Her bag was gone. She frantically searched for it, digging up the ground and looking around outside, nothing. She was panicking. Had someone followed her there? Or had a beast gone off with it? The bell rang once more, giving her five minutes before class would commence. She didn't have time to look around; Snape would have her arse if she was late, again. She sprinted towards the grounds, phasing back into her human form when she was at the edge of the forbidden forest. Her long black curled hair bellowing behind her as she ran, shoes clattering along the stone floor. Her light skin, now laced with reddened cheeks as she was half out of breath. She quickly sat down in the only empty seat available just as class had started.

"Please turn to page 278, today we will be studying on how to brew the Draught of peace. This will be the potion you must perform at the end of term to pass my class." Snape said as he overlooked the classroom of students.

"Wonderful. Another detention with Snape." She muttered.

"Ms. Toretto?"

_Right on time_.

"May I ask why you don't have a textbook placed in front of you?" Professor Snape asked as he moved towards her. All eyes fell on her, and it made her cheeks turn pinker than what they were originally.

George Weasley raised his book in the air with a light smile on his face. "Isabella and I can share my textbook, Professor." He offered.

"All students must have their own textbooks, Mr. Weasley. One more interruption from you, and I'll deduct 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape said, still staring her down.

"Professor, if you don't mind, I have an extra book." Draco reached into his own duffel bag, grabbing the book out and holding it for Snape to see. "It's not doing me any good here."

Snape glanced up at Draco, looking at the book in his hand. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin for being so generous." Snape said as he turned his back on the students and headed towards the front of the class.

Draco stood from his seat, walking over towards her desk. He placed it down, smirking at her. "You would think, being in a class two years above your education level, you would be more careful not to lose your personal belongings." He gave her a knowing look, slowly walking back to his seat, a proud smirk on his face. She would know now. She would know that he knew who she really was.

Snape eyed both Isabella and Draco warningly. "Next time Ms. Toretto, bring your textbook or I'll have you helping Filch clean the dungeons. Is that understood?" He said, walking back to the front of the class.

Isabella nodded her head.

"What was that about?" George whispered, from the next desk over, quite confused.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Mr. Weasley? Ms. Toretto? Do I have to separate you two?" Snape interrupted.

The two shook their heads again, and Isabella stared at the back of Draco's head, confused. She looked down at her book and opened it, feeling her blood run cold when she realized it was her own. How did her book end up with Draco Malfoy? It was then that she comprehended just what had happened that night.

"Oh no." She whispered, panic stricken.

Draco slowly turned around, smirking at her. When nobody was paying attention, he subtly pretended to howl at the moon, chuckling to himself when he saw the horror in her eyes. He turned back around, picking up his quill and pulling out his parchment to take notes from the class. He couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Me and You." George gestured to both he and Isabella. "We're having a little chat later."

She was too in shock to even realize that George was talking to her. To say she was freaking out was an understatement.

"What am I going to do?" She whimpered. Draco would surely tell anyone or everyone, or worse, blackmail her. No one could know, it would mean a one way trip to Azkaban for her. "Please let this be a bad dream. Please let this be a bad dream." She prayed to herself.

Draco stared at the board, taking one more look behind him at Isabella Toretto before turning back to the lesson. He let out a small chuckle that only he could hear. "Let the games begin..."

* * *

No notes had been taken, nor words from the professor register in her ears. All she wanted to do was run. Run away and never return. It took the ringing of the bell to bring her out of her own swirling vortex of thoughts.

"Izzy. Izzy." A voice called out to her. "Class is over, Toretto. You don't want to stay here forever, do you?" The redhead smiled at her, and crossed his arms. "Has Hermione rubbed off on you that much that you actually fancy classes?"

"Sorry, George. Must have not heard the bell." She muttered, fingers fiddling to hold her book up. She dropped it and groaned, bending down to pick it back up. "I'll see you later, Weasley. Suddenly, I'm not feeling good." She said, holding her book tightly to her chest, and running off towards common room, taking a short cut through empty halls.

Draco watched as she quickly darted from the room, his smirk only growing. He quickly walked after her. He was taller than she was, had longer legs, and was able to catch up to her despite how quickly she was making her way down the empty hall. With his seeker skills and the perfect opportunity approaching, he reached out for her, grabbing her upper arm and throwing her against the wall. He quickly trapped her in between his arms and his body, her back against the stone wall. "Where you off to in such a rush, Toretto?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She growled, attempting to shove him away and being unsuccessful. "Don't you have a bitch that needs fucking?" She glared at him, wanting to slap that little smirk off his cocky pale face.

"No, I'm a little too busy catching the stray dog on the loose in Hogwarts." His smirk didn't disappear as he leaned in a little bit closer to her, accidentally inhaling her scent. He felt his senses tingle at the smell of warm autumn coming from her, and instantly hating himself for the way it made him warm up on the inside. "I wonder what the Ministry would think..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you mean your little _bitch_, Pansy. I'm sure she'll come home if you whistle hard enough." Her heart fluttered, and she felt her own breath hitch in her throat. "What would your father say if he saw you conversing with a half-blood? Wouldn't he disown you?" She smirked, "Being that you're stupid enough as it is, I'm sure knocking you down another peg would make your intelligence equal that of a krup."

Draco's smirk fell slightly, and he tightened his grip on her arms slightly. "Acting stupid is only going to make this worse in the end Toretto. I know your secret..." He brought his head down closer to whisper into her ear, only inhaling her scent more. "You better watch your back. Who knows what would happen if it ended up in the wrong hands."

"Either you've lost it Malfoy, or something is seriously wrong in the Wizarding World." Isabella frowned, his breath grazed her earlobe and it caused shivers to go down her spine and skin to be riddled with Goosebumps. "Now if you'll let me go, you can go back to your whore and I can get back to my room." She managed to get out, biting down on her lip while he had his head leaned down dangerously close to her neck.

Draco stared at her, lowering his hands. He couldn't explain the sensation he was feeling in his chest as he looked down at her. Something inside of him wanted to keep touching his skin to hers. "You seem to have quite a fascination with my sex life there, Toretto." His smirk grew again. He couldn't help but continue to poke and pry at her.

It was then that the hazel met the grey. Her tense body instantly softened, something behind that cruel and cocky gaze had sparked something inside her, and her mind went completely blank. She wanted to look away, but her brain wouldn't allow her that privilege. Those same eyes she learned to hate and avoid, now had her captivated and she couldn't stop her own from locking onto them.

Draco stared back at her, his body softening slightly as they couldn't pull away from each other gazes. He felt his defenses falling, his weakness showing through his skin and eyes as he continued to stare into the depth of hers. Feeling he needed to pull away from her, he cleared his throat, opening his mouth to say something, but quickly changing his mind. He grabbed her bag from over his shoulder and threw it down in front of her, staring at it. He had wanted to keep it, to use it to his advantage, but he felt the need to run, his vulnerability coming out. He glanced at her one last time before quickly darting away from her and down the hallway, his legs carrying him like lightning.

"Draco Malfoy, you are a strange boy." She was shaking her head in amazement, still somewhat dumbfounded as to what just happened. The weight of his body off of her, left her somewhat lightheaded, and she hated to admit it to herself, but she missed his warmth and scent. _What was she saying? Draco Malfoy? Missing him?_

"Merlin, I am going mad." She said to herself, bending down and pulling the zipper off her bag, finding all her possessions still inside. "At least, he's not a thief." Tucking her book into the bag, she threw it over her shoulder. Her only desire: To go back to bed and sleep this whole thing off.

Draco tore around a corner and froze, his back to the wall, staring straight ahead, pondering what in the hell had just happened to him. He couldn't explain the feeling that was occurring inside of him. He had never experienced them before. He had been with plenty of girls, sure. Had gotten close to them like he had just done with her, but never had they made him feel so... weightless. He ran a hand through his hair and started walking back down the hallway. He reassured himself it was nothing. He was Draco Malfoy. He didn't get that way with girls. Never had. Never would.

* * *

**Updates will hopefully be once a week (Thursday's) and thanks for your patience on waiting for the next chapters. -L & B**


	2. Stolen Affections

**AN: On behalf of my co-writer and I, we would like to thank all of you that have enjoyed our little story, for we have enjoyed writing it. For those of you who plan on sticking around, we would like to inform you that our story is indeed finished and we will post the chapters as soon as we edit them. Again, we thank everyone who has taken the time to read Time Bomb.**

~Lupita and Brittany

* * *

"Now, seeing as some of you are in this class for showing capabilities of magic beyond the ordinary wizarding level." Snape's eyes loomed over to Draco in particular. "And some of you are in this class merely because _other _teachers thought you showed promise." He then looked to the rest of the class, locking eyes with the few students who like Draco, were 5th years in a 7th year potions class.

Isabella glared at him. "It's only because Malfoy the spoiled brat gets Daddy to bribe the teachers into passing him." She mumbled under her breath, causing snickers to break out from a few students beside her.

"Ms. Toretto? Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Nothing that isn't already known Professor." She replied innocently, turning her attention back to her Cauldron in front of her.

Two weeks had passed since the little incident in the forest with Malfoy, and he didn't bring it up since then. Perhaps he had forgotten all about it,or maybe he had a change of heart? Nevertheless, no student or member of the faculty had mentioned it to her, nor her parents owl her about it; and although she was worried, her overall sense of nervousness was gradually calming.

Draco moved slightly in his seat to glare at Isabella from a side glance. He rolled his eyes at her, turning back to his seat. His mind went to her necklace that he had kept from her bag on that night two weeks ago when he had stolen it from her. He had it kept in his own bag, safely tucked away and out of her sight.

"Seeing as most of you failed the simple sleeping potion you were meant to make last week, I'm going to give you another chance to make it up. If you fail again, I'll take points from your house." Snape glared over at the Gryffindors. "Now, get out your supplies and get to work. Before I change my mind." He sulked back to his seat, cloak billowing behind him.

"What's wrong with Snape? Think he's alright?" Isabella asked, grabbing some Valerian Roots. She held all the ingredients in her arms and then turned to the red head, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't slip anything into his drink did you?"

"He's not the cunning one between the two of us, Izzy." Fred came in between the two, separating them and grabbing some Sopophorous Beans. "If anyone slipped anything it would have been me."

"Yeah, sure you would have, along with raising our marks as well?" George smirked.

"You'd need more than a simple potion to do that. You'd need a miracle." She joked, chuckling.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." He rolled his eyes, and as Fred left, he turned back to Izzy, forcing a smile. "Hey, Izzy. You think you and I could talk for-"

"What makes you think she even wants to talk to you?" Draco shoved his way in-between the two, nudging George hard with his shoulder, reaching into the cabinet himself and grabbing what he needed. "Might as well give up now, Toretto." He smirked at Isabella. "It's not like you'll pass a second time anyway. You'd need help from someone who has intelligence in this practice to get anywhere at it."

"Let me know when you see someone." Izzy rolled her eyes and walked away, setting her ingredients back on her desk.

"You really have a way with girls don't you Malfoy?" George mocked, shaking his head and leaving Draco alone as the other students gathered around the shelves, gathering ingredients.

At least Pansy was far away, her sickening behavior would have made her lose her lunch; even the thought of it made her shiver, but she quickly pushed the thought away and began to cut up the ingredients laid out on the table.

Draco quickly grabbed all of his ingredients, throwing down on his table before walking back over to Isabella, a smirk printed on his face. When he reached her table, he leaned over onto it, resting his elbows on the edge. He kept his voice low as he spoke. "So, Toretto. I figured by now you would have come to me and asked for it." He glanced at her neck. "Your neck seems a little... bare."

"Go away Malfoy. I don't have time for your little games today." She kept her eyes down on the table, setting up her ingredients to be thrown into the cauldron, ignoring him. "Why don't you do something for a change? You know, _work._ Or maybe bother someone else?"

"Nah." He shook his head, grabbing one of her ingredients and examining it, "I like bothering you too much." He looked down at her as she started cutting up her lizard tongues, raising an eyebrow. "You know, you're supposed to juice those first. Then cut them up."

"I wasn't asking for your help, brat." She glared, setting her knife down and making eye contact with him. "Can you just leave me alone? What is it with you and meddling into my life? Don't you get enough out of making _other _people miserable?"

He smirked at her, grabbing the knife from her hand. "And don't you want a good grade. Merlin, all I'm doing is trying to help you." He tried forcing his smirk away, but failed miserably. He reached for her jar of lizard tongues, grabbing three of them out and squishing them with the side of the knife. When he was satisfied, he pushed them back towards her. "Here, just cut them up and throw them in there. Don't be a stubborn Gryffindork and just accept my help."

"I want you to leave when I get back."

She moved the tongues away and took some more out of the jar, repeating Draco's action and cutting the tongues into small pieces. The smell coming from them was revolting, and it took everything in her not to vomit. The color in her face was fading, and she held her breath, leaving the table and going over the shelves and grabbing a sprig of lavender to calm herself; allowing the scent to hit her nose and overpower the smell of death.

When she came back over, Draco was still standing at her table, but with something else in his hand. Her necklace swung in his hands, the two dogtags glistening in the little light that emanated from the darkened room; as he smirked at it, watching as it moved back and forth in front of his face. He stared at it with interest, more than even he thought was possible.

Her eyes widened with shock. "You had it?" She asked, reaching to snatch it from his fingers and grasping emptiness as he pulled it away at the last minute. "Give it back, Malfoy!"

He shook his head at her, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Toretto." He put it in his cloak pocket, out of her reach. "You're not getting it back that easy..."

Isabella pushed herself off the table, storming over to his end, pointing to his pocket and looking around for a brief moment before scowling at him. "Malfoy, I swear on Godric Gryffindor-If you don't give me that necklace back-"

"What?" Draco snapped back, scowling at her. "What are you going to do about it?" He got a little bit closer to her, keeping his voice low. "Maul me to death?" He glared at her. "Go ahead. I dare you. Because the second you transform, I'm turning you into the Ministry."

She opened her mouth to say something, but the bubbling of her cauldron caught her attention. It was boiling over, "Shit! See what you've done!" She exclaimed, struggling to get the cauldron to turn into a light shade of lilac, stirring it and nervously following the directions of the potions book in front of her.

Draco smirked, proud of himself. "Told you, you wouldn't be able to do it without the help of someone who knows what they're doing. Because, clearly, you don't." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back over towards his table, fingering her necklace in his pocket the whole time.

"I hate you Malfoy!" She yelled loudly, a few Slytherins snickering as they looked over.

"Turn the temperature down Izzy, and stir it counter clockwise while adding some asphodel." Hermione said, noticing the distress in her friend's voice. "Let it sit for about 5 minutes more and it should turn light pink."

Isabella did as she was told and minutes later, the potion did indeed simmer down and change in shade, becoming lighter. After bottling the potion in a flask; she glared over at the Slytherin end of the classroom; bashing Draco's annoying little face in her mind.

Draco hadn't even bothered to do his potion again. He had passed with an E the first time, and found no need to do it again. Hell, it wasn't like he had to anyway. Snape would pass him no matter what. He glanced over at Pansy as she gave him a seductive smile. His own smile grew on his lips. He of course, was only using her. The sex wasn't amazing, but it was good enough for him. And while he knew Pansy had feelings for him, he could care less about that. He had told her he didn't want a relationship with her, and she had continued to come to him night after night anyway. The bell ran, dismissing the class, and Pansy quickly jumped from her seat, walking over to Draco, still smiling.

"Drakey, want to hang out later?" She held onto his arm, smiling up at him, and whispering. "I think there's a few of us sneaking away to go and drink some alcohol at the top of the astronomy tower."

"Ugh, this is disgusting." Isabella mumbled, gathering her things in her school bag, with a saddened look on her face. Her necklace was lost for good, and she didn't have the heart to tell her brother that the necklace was lost to a snooty Malfoy. With a sigh, she draped the bag over her shoulder and walked out.

* * *

Isabella quietly slunk through the halls yet again as a new moon was in the sky, allowing the halls to be darker than usual. As quiet as she could, she left Gryffindor Tower, went down the staircases and out into the main hall, hiding behind pillars to keep hidden as Filch came up at the end of the hall, a bright lantern in his hands, and his loyal cat in tow.

Draco let out a sigh, sitting down on one of the stairs, his elbows on his hands. He was exhausted, and not to mention stressed. For the past two days, he hadn't been able to get Isabella or her damn necklace out of his mind. He reached into his pocket, pulling it and holding it in front of him, staring at it. He didn't understand the hold it had on him. It had even started to affect his sex life. She would constantly come to his mind, and he was beyond frustrated with it. He had never had one single person affect him so much, and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to put a stop to this, right away.

The feline stopped in front of her, meowing and coming toward her. Her back was to the wall, and she stopped breathing, keeping as still as she could. "Go away, stupid cat." She thought, biting her lip and hoping the cat would leave. It suddenly hissed at her.

"Come on, my sweet. Let's go. There's no vile children here." Mr. Filch spat, his shaky hands rattling the lantern.

The cat planted herself right in front of the girl, causing panic to course through Isabella.

"Mrs. Norris, come on. We've still got patrolling to do before Ms. Umbridge asks for our findings."

The cat turned to him, hissing at her once more, and trotting away to him with her tail high in the air.

She let out a sigh of relief as they disappeared and wasted no time in practically running down the halls, and towards the forest.

Draco glanced up from the necklace when he heard steps echoing down the hall. That was when he saw her, running past one of the entrance ways. He acted quickly, standing up and throwing the necklace back in his pocket and sprinting after her. He had said he wanted to put a stop to his sudden... curiosity for the Gryffindor, and he knew just how. He caught up to her just as she turned another corner, grabbing onto her arm and throwing her against the wall, trapping her. "Well, well, well, look who's out of bed again." He smirked at her.

_Shit_

She groaned, "Leave me alone. I don't have time for your bullshit right now." And shoved him against the chest, dashing down the hall before another repeat of last time.

He caught her almost instantly, his hand gripping her wrist and pulling her into him, holding her tightly. "I didn't say you could leave." He snapped. "If you think I'm going to let you go so you can sneak off to your little _hideout_ you must be crazy. I _should_ turn you into Snape."

"Then why haven't you? Why haven't you told anyone?" Isabella asked, attempting to pry her body from his as he held her close. Her eyes met his, pleading for an answer. They were a piercing shade of grey, resembling a dragon's when they have you in their sights; causing your entire body to freeze with fright and riddle with numbness.

He stared into her eyes, opening and closing his mouth slightly. The truth was, he didn't even know the answer to her question. "I-." When he couldn't think of anything to say, he did what came naturally to him. His eyes met her lips for a split second before traveling back to her eyes. Within seconds, he had her shoved against the wall, his lips crashing onto hers. He had hoped he would feel nothing, that this would solve all of his problems; that he would kiss her and he would hate it. But when he felt the butterflies in his stomach and the spark hitting him, he knew that wouldn't be the case anymore.

She fought him back, their lips touching for a few seconds before shoving him backwards and wiping her lips with the side of her palm. "What the hell was that?" Her nostrils flared, and she stared at him.

"I just..." He stared at her. Could he really tell her the truth? "I was just trying to get you to stop running away from me." He lied, what he hoped was convincing. The tingling in his lips, however, distracted him enough to the point of where he wasn't even sure of himself anymore. What in the hell was she doing to him. "It worked, didn't it?"

"You sneaky, arrogant, cocky, relentless,-"

He took a couple more steps towards her, falling into the same position they had previously been in. His lips found hers again and he felt the Goosebumps growing on his body again. Never, in his entire life, had a girl done this to him. Faster than he expected, she became his drug.

"No, stop." She said, her words coming out in chopped whispers. "Draco-" He didn't recede and it didn't take long for her to melt into him. She moved closer to him, wanting to diminish the space between them, and to her own surprise, deepening the kiss, and bringing her hand to his jaw, caressing it. She was dreaming. She had to be; in what right mind would she be snogging Malfoy in the middle of the night like this?

He bit onto her lower lip, pulling her closer to him. He brought his hands to her hips, closing the gap that was between them. Everything about the fact that he was snogging a Gryffindor completely disappeared. As his hand started running through her hair, that was when he pulled away, but only for a split second, before crashing his lips back down onto hers again.

Izzy moaned, shivers running through her entire body. The kind that follows a surging sense of warmth and ecstasy. She hadn't been kissed like this in ages, and it was driving her crazy. Her hands cupped his face, locking their bodies together, as his one arm wrapped around her waist. His scent, only fueling her desire to continue, as to where it would lead to..She wasn't sure, but part of her wanted to be led back down to the Slytherin dungeons, while the other told her she was mental.

He pulled away from her slowly, staring back at her, shocked that she had returned his gesture, especially so intimately. He had never anticipated her to do that. "You... you kissed me back." It wasn't a question. He was simply stating the obvious.

When he pulled back and she opened her eyes, finding Draco's stunned face; she shook her head.

"No, I-"

Crap, what had she done? Did she really just do the unthinkable?

He slowly felt his defenses starting to fall. "I expected to have to apologize."

"You apologize?" She couldn't help but scoff, uttering a small laugh. "You don't apologize. You mock and torture people. It's in your nature." It suddenly hit her and she crossed her arms. "This is all some sort of set up isn't it? You planned this crap and are going to use it against me aren't you?"

He slowly shook his head. He didn't know why, but he suddenly cared what she thought about him. Maybe it was the sudden urge to kiss her again and for her to not push him away. Suddenly, he wanted her to like him. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Toretto."

"Well you've done a good job of proving that haven't you?" Isabella snapped, as she stormed off, but not before turning around to face him and returning to him. "And I want my necklace back, Malfoy."

He opened his mouth to argue. It was the one thing he had of hers. His only attachment to her. He didn't want to give it back, and if she wanted it back, she would have to work for it. He reached into his pocket, pulling it out and holding it in his hand. "Admit it first. Admit you liked that kiss. And then I'll give it back."

"No, because I didn't." She pawed at the air, hoping to sneak it back into her possession. Draco was up to something, and it was making her nervous. Meddling with a Malfoy never had a good outcome. Her father made sure to drill that into her.

He put her necklace back in his pocket. "Then you're not getting this back. Not until you admit you did." He took a step towards her, his lips getting dangerously close to hers again, so close, he could feel her breath. "Because I _know _you enjoyed it just as much as I did." A smirk slowly grew on his lips before he turned his back on her, necklace still clasped in his hand.

"You keep telling yourself that Malfoy because I'm never admitting that." Izzy stared at the back of his head, pulling out her wand and aiming it at him. She was about to mutter a hex and send it flying, but instead she lowered it, groaning and dashing off in their separate ways. Slowly, her fingertips brushed against her lips and the image of Draco kissing her, swept through her mind. She turned her head, taking one last look at him, and ran off into the forest.

* * *

George Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, both of his arms resting on the side of the red chair that he was sitting in. The fireplace roared in front of him, his text book in his lap, but he wasn't paying attention to that. Instead, his eyes were on Isabella, who was sitting on the couch next to him, her head buried in a book as she did her Transfiguration homework. He couldn't help but take his eyes off her.

Isabella's eyes gazed over at the clock as it chimed at the hour mark. "Is that the time? We should be heading back upstairs, its 2 in the morning and we have classes tomorrow." She closed her book, and turned over to George who seemed to be trapped in a sort of trance. "Weasley? Weasley? Are you listening to me?"

A small smile grew on his lips. "Izzy, have you ever been in love?" The red head asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. He knew her answer wouldn't be what he was hoping to hear, but he was honestly curious.

"Hasn't everyone?" She shrugged, answering honestly. Malfoy instantly came to mind, and it horrified her. She sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I must be really tired." She said to herself, shaking her head.

"Do you regret it?" He leaned forward in the chair. "That drunken night that we... you know..."

For some reason, the thought of it made him blush. He knew she regretted it, even if she told him she didn't. They were so young. It was all his fault.

"George, it's late. Can we talk about this some other time? I have a test in the morning." She sighed; running away seemed like her best option. It worked for everything else that she wanted to avoid.

"I don't want to talk about it another time." He grabbed her wrist gently, keeping her there with him. He stood up from his seat, towering over her by a good foot. "Please, Izzy. I know I messed up. It was my fault..."

"Don't George. Please don't. Tonight was fun, please don't ruin it by bringing up the past."

"Izzy, I'm still in love with you." He blurted out. "Can't you see that? I can't stand just sitting around. I want to be with you. Please. I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago. We were drunk. I wasn't thinking right."

"We've talked about this." She sighed, taking both hands in hers. "I mean we grew up together. Hell, we've been best friends since I was 5. I love you but not in the way you think. You're my best friend George, and while I don't want to hurt you-I have to be honest, I think it would be better if we should just be friends."

His face fell. "I just...I..." He knew there was only one way to show her how he truly felt. He pulled her into him, his lips pressing onto hers, trying to put all the emotion he felt into it. He _needed_ her.

"George, stop it." Isabella pushed him away, or tried to; he was a lot stronger then she was. She struggled to close her mouth to get him to stop but he wouldn't allow it and held her where she stood.

He pulled her closer to him. "Why can't you just have the same feelings that I do?" He was so desperate; he didn't realize how crazy he was acting. "I _need_ you to be with me, Izzy."

"Why can't you just accept the way I feel? I love you but I'm not_ in_ love with you." She hadn't meant to be so blunt and cruel but she didn't know how else to get through to him.

He let go of her, staring at her for a few seconds. He was heartbroken. He had expected it, but deep down on the inside, he was hopeful. And now that he knew she never would, he was devastated. He shook his head at her and then bolted for the boys dorm without saying a word. He couldn't stand there in front of her anymore.

"Wait. George." She cursed herself internally, running after him, and stopping at the 7th boys dormitory, getting a surprised look from another boy coming out of the dorm.

"Umm..Looking for something?" He asked, looking her up and down and scoffing, his arms crossed over his chest. Green eyes looming and black hair standing on end; probably just woke up.

"Yeah, can I speak to George?" She asked, standing up on her toes and looking over his shoulder, glancing around. "It's important."

The boy shut the door on her. "I don't think he wants to talk to you. And for the safety of the rest of the school, I don't think I should let you in. You might wake everyone in the whole castle up. What's this about anyway?"

"It's between George and I. Can't you just let me in so I can apologize? That's all I want to do, nothing more." She was practically groveling, something she despised doing for it showed weakness. "Caleb, can't you just call him, please?"

Caleb let out a sigh. "He doesn't want to talk to you, Toretto. He said so himself. I'm sorry. Just go to bed. It's late..."

"Can't you just-"

"I'm sorry but I have to say no. Now, get to bed before the head boy sees that you're up and sends you to detention." He sighed, disappearing back into the dormitory, and leaving Isabella by herself.

"I'm sorry." She said to a closed door before going back to her own dormitory, closing the door and plopping into bed, wide awake and feeling guiltier than ever.

* * *

Dark clouds starting rolling in as Draco attached a letter, addressed to his father, to his owl. The barn owl had been asleep, and it wasn't happy to see him. But if Draco didn't get him moving soon, he'd end up getting caught in the storm or the letter would be ruined. After a few bites to his pale skin, he finally got the bird into the sky, watching as he disappeared into the clouds, just as rain slowly started to fall from the sky.

That Saturday morning had been lovely, crisp, cool air, brushing through her fur as she spent that Friday night in her little enclave. After her fight with George earlier, she didn't really fancy company, and relaxed in the depths of the forest, among her companion; Danger, her Raven.

He suddenly cawed, and flew to the top of the Owlery, startling Draco in the process. Hissing at him as he perched on the edge of the open wall. The booming of the storm clouds resonating along the grounds; the rain becoming louder and stronger.

"If I don't get somewhere dry soon, I'll stink of wet dog." Isabella said, phasing back into her human form and running to the closest place she could find shelter, running up the stairs to the Owlery.

Draco stood there, swatting at the raven as it continued to caw at him. "What the hell you stupid bird!?" He cursed at it. "What did I even do to you!?"

It hopped over to him, studying his movements and biting down on his left index finger, uttering a caw that sounded like a laugh, mocking him.

"Fucking bag of feathers!" Draco cursed, pulling his hand away from it. "I'll teach you." He reached into his cloak, pulling out his wand and aiming it at the raven.

The bird flapped its wings in protest, screeching at him.

"Stop! Don't you harm a feather on that birds head! I will hurt you!" She cried, calling the Raven over, "Danger!" The bird flew to her, and she held him to her, stroking his head and then kissing it, allowing him to perch on her shoulder. She turned over to Draco, "What is wrong with you?"

"Did he hurt you?" She asked the Raven, tickling the underside of his beak with her finger as he cooed.

"Yeah, he did actually. Thanks for your concern." Draco snapped, glancing down at his finger that had a deep cut on the side of it. Blood was slowly dripping from it. "Fucking bird devil." Draco mumbled under his breath, pulling a tissue from his messenger bag and putting pressure on his cut.

"Serves you right for trying to hurt him." Isabella moved towards the door and the pounding rain water stopped her dead in her tracks. Instead she moved to the open window to where the birds arrived and left, watching the rain fall. "So, how long do you think we're stuck in here for, Danger? An hour or two, tops?" The Raven hopped off and pranced around the ledge, looking down at the grounds and then back up at Isabella, nipping at her hair and pulling at it playfully.

Draco rolled his eyes at the two of them. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." He sat down on one of the edges of the tower. He made sure it wasn't covered in owl feces before sitting down. He continued to exam his finger, stealing small glances at Isabella. He would be lying if he said that these past two weeks weren't driving him crazy. Since their kiss in the hallway that one night, he had been craving it over and over again. He had slept with Pansy numerous times since then, but it still didn't even compare to one kiss with the Gryffindor in front of him.

"Is your finger ok?" She asked, quietly, turning her head around briefly, now feeling bad after watching him studying his finger constantly. Danger was a feisty thing with people he didn't like; if that wasn't obvious enough.

Draco glared up at her. "Like you care." He snapped. "You're bloody bird attacked me for no reason, and the first thing you do is ask _him _if he's okay. His name sure as hell is suiting. 'Danger'!" Draco mocked, laughing slightly and shaking his head.

"Sorry I asked. So much for being considerate." Isabella scoffed, beginning to hate the fact that she was trapped in here with Malfoy. "What are you doing up here anyways?" Striking a conversation with him to ease the tension; she was going to be nice, or at least try to.

"Well I definitely wasn't owling a letter." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes again at her. "Are you really scared of a little rain, Toretto?" Draco smirked, finally taking his eyes off of his cut and looking at her.

"Shove off. Last time I checked, _Ferrets_ hate the water. Shouldn't it be _you_ who hates going out in the storm?" She rolled her eyes, and looked away, stroking Danger's wings, as he nuzzled her chin with his neck.

"Oh, you're so clever. Like I've never heard that before." He stood up from his seat, walking over to one of the windows and looking outside. "I knew I should have waited a couple hours." He sighed, pissed off at himself.

"You can leave you know. The door is wide open." Isabella gestured over to the exit, her back still facing him. "Great, now we're stuck here with Mr. Pleasant over there." Her thumb pointed over her shoulder, right at Draco.

"You know, for someone who still doesn't have their necklace back, you sure have an attitude. I would suggest getting on my good side if you ever want it back." He glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow. "I'd control that bag of feathers as well."

"You're never going to give it back, Malfoy. I'm not going to demote myself sinking to your level." She drawled. The Raven jumped away from the ledge and moved over to Draco's end of the room, pecking at his pocket, and hissing, chasing him around.

It caused her to utter a chuckle, as the two quarreled.

Draco kicked at the bird. "I swear to Merlin, Toretto, if you don't get him off of me I'm going to curse him!" He reached into his pocket pulling out his wand.

"You curse him and you can forget about ever kissing me again." Her face fell when she realized what she just allowed to come out of her mouth. Of course, she was thinking it but never intended to say it.

Draco brought his eyes up and met Izzy's, still kicking at the raven on the floor in front of him, but his attention on the Gryffindor. He smirked slightly. "Who said I ever wanted to kiss you again?"

"I didn't say that." She corrected, color flowing to her cheeks. "I-I said if you curse him, you can forget about me being pleasant around you." Danger, latched onto Draco's wand, and snatched it, bringing it back to his owner, cawing mockingly, and parading around the ledge.

She smirked, taking the wand in her hands, "Seems, like you're the one who needs to get in my good graces, Malfoy."

Draco advanced on her, the fear of the bird slowly disappearing. He reached her within a few strides, not stopping until he was a about a foot away from her. He towered over her, looking down at her, ignoring the small weakness he suddenly felt in his heart. "Give it back." He said dangerously. "Give it back, or else I'm _not _kissing you again. You might not admit it... but you enjoyed it. I know you did."

"Give me back my necklace and I'll _think _about giving you back your wand." She spoke through gritted teeth, glaring up at him with serious eyes, holding the wand tightly in her palm.

"You and I both know that I can take it back by force if I wanted to. I'm a lot stronger than you. So I'll make you a deal..." He smirked. "_You _kiss _me,_ and give my back my wand, and I promise you I'll give you back your necklace." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the necklace and holding it out in the center of his palm for her to see.

"How do I know you'll hold up to your part of the bargain?" Isabella crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, to say that he wasn't making her heart race so fast that it was deafening, would be a lie. "You've shown that Malfoy's aren't the most trustworthy of wizard kin."

"You have my word." He said simply. "Malfoy's might not be trustworthy, but we don't break our promises." He stared down at her, eyes landing on her lips for a second before going back up to her eyes.

"Let me think about this-"

She gently tapped Draco's wand to her chin, "Hmm. I think I'll hold on to this instead. It could come useful to me." The booming of the thunder claps behind them, startled her and she let out a small shriek as a flash of lightning lit up the room, instinctively running up to the first thing she saw, which to her dismay was Draco. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest, cowering.

Draco chuckled, his hands instinctively coming and laying on her back. "Told you, you wanted to kiss me." He mumbled under his breath, full of confidence. Slowly, he brought his hand to her chin, gently forcing her to look at him. If she didn't, he would kiss her. There was no doubt in his mind. "Where's your Gryffindor bravery, Toretto?" He whispered seductively.

Isabella swiped his hand away, "Shove off. I'll take my chances with the thunder storm instead of being locked in here another moment with you." She pulled away and made a break for the door, rain or not; this was not going to be another repeat of last time. She wasn't going to be made weak, and submissive.

He stood there for a few seconds, watching her leave, but then chased after her. She still had his wand after all. He didn't catch up to her until they were out of the owl post, the rain pouring down on them. He grabbed onto her arm, stopping her from running away from him.

"You still have my wand." His voice was raised thanks to the rain, his white shirt already soaked through, his pale skin sticking through, and shirt sticking to his chiseled muscles.

Her eyes traveled down to his chest, and she resisted the urge to go and touch it. She knew he was fit, but not _that_ worked. Even the sound of his voice, sent shivers down her body; her curly black hair weighed down from the weather and sticking to her face and clothing, constant raindrops flowing down their faces. His hands warming her skin which was growing colder as the moments passed; her eyes met his, again.

"I'm not giving it back, Malfoy-Until you give _me _back my necklace."

With the rain still soaking them, Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace. He stared at it in his hands before grasping it in both of his and making sure the chains were connected. He stared at her before bringing it over her head and around her neck. He stared at it as it dangled by her chest and he slowly reached his hand forward and grabbed her hair. He lifted it and allowed the chain to hit her skin before dropping her hair again. He stared at it, his eyes then meeting hers. His hands moved from her hair to her face, the pads of his thumbs running along her cheeks.

"T-Thank you." Izzy whispered, droplets of water crawling through the corners of her mouth and falling down her jaw.

She looked up at his own hair, the blond over his forehead weighed down.

"We should get out of the rain, it's getting worse." She managed to say over her another booming clap of thunder. This time, she didn't run into his arms, for as he held her face in his hands, it calmed her, and she was slowly moving it closer to his, looking into his eyes and letting them travel back to his lips.

Every other kiss they had ever shared had been rushed and forceful in the most intimate way, but this time... it was different. He stared at her lips, his eyes not leaving them, and slowly brought his own to hers. It started out gently, one of Draco's hands running from the side of her face and to her hip, pulling her closer to him, his other moving farther into her hair, his fingers becoming entwined. The rain still pounded down on them, but Draco didn't care. He was lost in complete and total bliss, feeling almost weightless.

The tips of her toes were all that were touching the ground as she stood on them, wanting to get closer to him. Merlin, he was a great kisser, but she wouldn't let him know that; it would only feed his ego. Both of her hands, stroking his chest, her fingers tingling as she memorized every indentation. Their bodies molded into one another, as if they were cut from the same jigsaw puzzle.

Draco moaned into her, biting onto her lower lip slightly, tugging on her soaking hair. He pulled away from the kiss, staring at her eyes. He was waiting for her to push him away or slap him across the face, but when she only stared back at him, he kissed her again, this time harder and with more need then he ever thought possible. He grabbed onto her hips and threw her body against his. Within seconds, he had her shoved against the walls of the Owlery, grabbing her hands the throwing them over her head, holding them there as he deepened the kiss even more.

Isabella's chest arched into his, and she moaned, wrapping her leg around his, and running it up and down his own, seductively. She smirked into this kiss, loving the way Draco was being so dominating towards her. He knew what he wanted, and showed no fear going for what desired. Was she really just admitting to herself that she 'actually' fancied the Malfoy?

He slowly removed his lips from hers, but didn't take them from her skin. Instead, he trailed down her chin, then to her neck, kissing along the skin that laid by her necklace, the thing that had been in his possession for so long. The only thing he had of hers that he was able to hold onto. But he knew now, as he continued to push things further with her, that he would have something else to hold onto. He knew he sounded crazy, even in his own head, but he wasn't letting her go.

He would make her his, no matter the cost.

Her hand clenched around his shirt, wrinkling it around her fist, water dripping in between her fingers as she ringed it out. The tips of her toes curling in her shoes. She desired him; perhaps it was because he was forbidden fruit and off limits, that she wanted him. But in the back of her mind, she suddenly remembered _her_, Pansy, as much as she hated her, nay,_ despised_ her; _she_ was with Malfoy and it would go against everything she believed in to go ahead and make out with her boyfriend. She pulled away from him, catching her breath and then looking away, guiltily.

He stared at her, heart racing against his chest. He knew by one look in her eyes, that something was wrong. She wouldn't even look at him, which surprisingly upset him. "What?" He asked, water dripping down his hair and into his eyes. "What's wrong?" His voice wasn't forceful. It was softer, gentler, and anybody who really, _truly_ knew Draco would know that in a way, Isabella's kiss had just changed him.

"Nothing." She replied, shaking her head, and moving his arms off of her body, crawling out from under him. "I have to go."

He grabbed onto her wrist, not letting her leave. He stared at her, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "No. Tell me what's wrong." He was demanding by nature. And while his voice was still gentle, he meant what he was saying. He wasn't going to share a kiss like that with someone and then allow them to run away from him without telling him why.

"Just let it go, Draco. You got what you wanted, right?" She pulled away, attempting to place distance between the two, her face full of hurt.

"Here's your stupid wand. I held up my end of the bargain." Holding the tip of the handle in her hands; Isabella held it out to him, avoiding eye contact with his piercing gaze.

"Toretto, I-." He didn't know what to say. "I didn't... I don't..." He never felt so speechless in front of a girl. He always knew what to say. Always knew how to get what he wanted. "That kiss wasn't about a bargain. I kissed you because I wanted to. I would have kissed you if you had my wand or not." He slowly reached his hand out, taking the wand from her hand.

"Yeah, sure you would have. And then what? I'd be your strumpet on the side, right? A little frolic in the night when Parkinson didn't want to shag you?" She scoffed, "Let's be honest, Malfoy. You're known for your little endeavors with girls who are stupid enough to fall for your tricks. I'm not going to be your whore and let's face it: I'm beneath you, aren't it?"

He stared at her, mouth open slightly. "It's not like that. No offense, but I wouldn't just _shag_ a Gryffindor." He took a couple steps closer to her. "I'm not always an asshole, you know." He reached out to grab her again. "Please..."

"Don't touch me, Malfoy. I have no interest in hearing more of your bullshit." She took a few steps backwards, withdrawing her arms to her sides, holding one of them sheepishly, her eyes slightly watering.

"You know, I thought you were different. I thought _maybe, _just _maybe, _you weren't what everyone thought. That _maybe_ there was more to you behind that cruel demeanor and horrible attitude." She wiped her eyes, just as she felt them redden.

Walking away, "Give Pansy my regards when you see her later on."

"No! Stop running away from me!" He grabbed her arm again, throwing her back against the wall and keeping her trapped between his arms. "If you're going to stand there and pretend you know me, accusing me of things that aren't true, then maybe I'm the one who should be telling you that I was the one who thought you were different." He _needed_ her to know that he wasn't a horrible person. Not really. He just pretended to be. "I... I am different. Yeah, I'm an asshole. I know I am. And I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry! But if you think Pansy means _anything _to me, you're insane."

"I beg to differ; she clings to you like a lost puppy." Isabella sighed, glaring at him, having enough of his constant lies and chatter. "Now, if you don't mind. I'd like to leave, before I'm seen with-"

Draco kissed her again, cutting her off. She already hated him. It didn't matter anymore. If this would be the last time he would ever kiss her, then so be it. He needed to feel the lightness in his heart when he kissed her, especially if it would be the last time.

"Stop Malfoy." She pleaded, feeling her hands traveling to his face again. She hated and loved this feeling of passion coursing through her at his touch. "Please, stop." She whispered, their bodies laced together yet again, lips locking and intertwining with one another.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" A voice shot up from behind, his angry words resembling that of the thunder that continued to boom. The red head stood behind them, his mouth slightly opened in shock.

Draco immediately pulled away from her, eyes shooting up and staring at George. He glared at him instantly. He already hated him for simply being a Weasley, but for him to have come and interrupt what he was trying to fix with Isabella and make her see him in a different light, made him hate him even more.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco snapped.

"Izzy, what the hell is this?!" He exclaimed, towering over Draco and challenging him. "First, you come out with all this shit about wanting to be friends and you need some time, and you snog this _ferret_?" _He_ looked Draco up and down with disgust.

Isabella shook her head, "I-I didn't-"

George may have been taller than Draco, but anybody with eyes could see that Draco was stronger. He took a step closer to George, getting within a few inches of his face, challenging him.

"You have a problem, _Weasel_?" He snapped back at him. "Or are you just jealous?" A small smirk starting growing on his lips.

She ran in-between the both of them, placing one arm on each of their chests, separating them. "Stop! Both of you!" Throwing glares at each of the Wizards, disapproval in her eyes. "You're acting like children. Hell, I've seen toddlers behave better than you two!"

"He's the enemy! He deserves to be treated like shit. It's only fair to return the favor he so graciously gifts everyone on a daily basis." George spat, studying him, disgusted.

Draco glared at George. "I may be the _enemy,_ Weasley, but your ex-girlfriend was just kissing _me_ instead of _you_! So go ahead and threaten me all you want, but I'll always know it's only your jealousy and anger showing through about the fact that you will never have her."

"I can't believe you!" She shoved Draco hard in the chest, her nostrils flaring as she huffed.

"Izzy, care to explain how in the hell Malfoy came to kissing you, and how you seemed to like it?!" He inquired, sternly glancing over at the girl who came in the middle of their argument.

"But I-He-" She groaned, frustrated and confused with the whole scenario, feeling very overwhelmed. Her emotions all confused and jumbled. "Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" She exclaimed, pushing past the two of them and running off to the forest as fast as her legs could carry her.

Draco watched her leave and disappear out of sight before turning back to George. "Good job, Weasel-bee." He snapped back, turning and advancing on the red head. "And for the record, stay away from her." He glared at George, eyes narrowed. "You had your chance. And you ruined it. Now it's my turn."

"Your turn?! Don't make me laugh. Like she'd ever go for someone like you, and besides, you already have a girlfriend! Stop playing her like that! Because I will beat you senseless if you think that _you _could ever have a chance with her." George's voice was dangerously low, as he was almost growling, looking as if at any moment, he would spit fire. "If I find you near her again, so help me, I will kill you."

Draco let out a laugh. "Yeah... I'd like to see you try." Draco took another step at George, shoving him back and pushing past him. He stopped and turned around, facing him again. "And for the record, Pansy isn't my girlfriend. I fuck her. And that's it! And another thing... I'm _not_ backing down from her." He stormed away, fist clenched at his sides.


	3. Revelations

"Drakey!"

"Drakey!"

Pansy's annoying and constant screeching resonated in the Slytherin Common room. Her eyes darting around as she looked for him.

"Drakey!" She yelled once more after finding the pale blond, sitting in one of the chairs, a book in his hands, reading.

"Drakey, what are you doing?" She quipped, her insensate nasally voice like nails to a chalkboard.

Draco continued to ignore her, keeping his eyes on his book. He wasn't in the mood. He hadn't been able to get Isabella off his mind since their kiss outside the owlery. And it was bugging the shit out of him. Not only because he couldn't concentrate on anything else, but because he had to admit to himself now that he definitely had feelings for her. And he _never_ had feelings for a Gryffindor. And Pansy's constant need to call him 'Drakey' was starting to tear at his sanity.

"I thought I told you never to call me that." He snapped, still not looking at her.

"But Drakey, you love it when I call you that." She whined, pouting and glancing over at him, taking the book from his hands and sitting in his lap. "I want to spend time with you." Her hand pulled at his emerald tie and she began to undo it. Obviously being subtle wasn't in her mindset. "In your room." She whispered, now prying apart his collar slightly and smirking at him.

Draco rolled his eyes at her, pushing her hands off him. "Pansy, I'm not in the mood." He finally looked at her. "Get off me." He was trying to be nice, but he knew that wouldn't last long

"Is this a joke? You're always in the mood." Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at him, still refusing to get up from his lap.

A couple 4th years snickering behind them, whilst they played a game of cards.

Draco turned around at hearing the other students laughing. "Is there a problem?" He snapped at them, glaring. When they said nothing, only stared at him for a few seconds, Draco knew they, like everybody else, were afraid of him and his last name. "That's what I thought." He snapped back. He shoved Pansy off of him, standing up and stalking up towards his room. He was done with everyone right now. All he wanted to do was be left alone. "Go be someone else's whore, Parkinson."

"Draco!" She yelled, staring at the back of his head as he continued to walk off. "Draco Malfoy, get back here now!" She practically screamed.

He didn't even bother turning around to look at her. If she thought he was going to listen to her, she was more insane then he already knew. "Piss off!" He stormed up the stairs, slamming the door to his dormitory and locking it behind him, keeping everyone out.

"Ugh! What the hell is his problem?" Pansy huffed, making her way up the stairs until a certain conversation caught her attention.

"Think it's true? What they're saying about Malfoy?"

"You mean that whole story about him snogging some girl out by the owlery?" One of the boys scoffed, and spoke in hushed whispers. "When have we known Malfoy to snog anyone except 'princess' over there?"

"You and I both know that Malfoy has a 'reputation' with girls. I mean, it's not like it couldn't happen."

"Rachel told me, that David told her, that Theo saw the Gryffindor girl and Malfoy snogging last week."

"What Gryffindor girl?"

"That Toretto girl. What's her name? The one with the dark hair that's always hanging around the Weasley twin."

"_Her_?! Malfoy was snogging _her_?!"

"Quiet!" The blond haired boy exclaimed, "We don't know if that's true Blake, so shut your mouth or it's our arses on the line. _I _for one do not want to piss off Malfoy any more than he already is." He sighed, looking around and finding Pansy's eyes studying them as they huddled closer. "Although, it would explain why he's been so strange around, that one." He tilted his head over at Pansy, subtly.

Pansy stared at the group, slightly in shock. Draco was kissing a... Gryffindor? No, it couldn't be true. She quickly made her way out of the common room, heading for the library. She needed to talk to someone who knew Draco just as well as she did. And she knew just the person. She quickly ran up the flights of stairs and busted through the doors of the library, eyes scanning the quiet room for Blaise Zabini. She ignored the librarian as she glared at her for being so loud, and spotted Blaise sitting at the back of the room. She approached him, trying not to look like she was panicking. "Blaise, I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy right now Parkinson." He drawled, his quill scribbling away, shifting from the pages of parchment to the ink bottle, studying the papers at hand. He wasn't in the mood for her constant whining, and he could guarantee the reason for her arrival would be the subject of his best mate, Draco, or any and all things Malfoy.

"It's important. It's about Draco." She crossed her hands in front of her, studying the table nervously. "I'm really worried about him. He... He just turned me down for sex. He never does that."

"Wow, call the ministry. I'm sure we can send in a few Aurors and dementors to find the root of the problem." Blaise scoffed, skimming the pages of his book, and writing down a few notes from the passage.

She had had enough of everyone treating her like shit. She reached forward and grabbed the quill from his hand, forcing him to pay attention to her. "Can you please listen to me?!" She didn't care if she was in a library. "You don't get it. I heard he's been kissing a Gryffindor girl. And he seems so... distant. You _have_ to talk to him. It can't be true."

"First of all-" He yanked his quill back from her hands and gave her an angry scowl. "Don't snatch things from my hands or interrupt me while I'm reading. My temper's a lot shorter than Malfoy's. And second of all, stop talking crazy. Draco would never in a million years snog a Gryffindor. His father would murder him for it, and besides, most Gryffindor's are mudbloods. He hate's those."

"It's that Toretto girl." She practically spat. "He kissed her outside of the owlery the other day. Please, Blaise. Please talk to him. If it's true and what you say about his father actually happens... I'm scared for him. He doesn't realize what he's doing to himself.

"The Toretto girl? The one he tortures almost as much as Potter and the Weasley's?" Blaise packed up his supplies and stuffed them back into his bag. "Now you're just starved for attention Pansy. Find someone else who will deal with your complaints. I have work to do."

"Fine." She snapped. "Don't help your best mate then. But think about it. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he bugs her as much as he does because he's trying to hide the fact that he actually _does _have feelings for her." She stared at Blaise for a few more seconds. "Trust me. And talk to him." She turned her back on him and walked from the room, wishing Draco would just talk to her.

"She's seriously gone mental." Blaise muttered, parting ways with the Slytherin, and heading back towards his dorm. As he got closer and closer to the Slytherin Common room, his argument with Pansy swirled around in his head. Draco was getting a bit too comfortable around the Gryffindor, and lately, he was paying more attention to her than Pansy. Perhaps, he had plan up his sleeve to get back at the Weasley's and Pansy was only exaggerating the situation. He made it his mission today to clear this situation and get Pansy to shut her annoying trap.

* * *

Draco was in his room, ruffling through his drawers and bookcases, throwing books and papers all over the floor. He was looking for his favorite book, and for whatever reason, he couldn't find it. All he wanted was to get Isabella off his mind. He let out a groan as he pulled another drawer open, throwing papers behind his back, desperate to find it.

"Draco."

"Draco, can I come in?" Blaise asked from behind the door, taking notice of it being locked.

Draco pulled his wand from his pocket, unlocking the door and opening it without moving away from the spot he was in. "Ignore the mess." Draco mumbled, still continuing to throw papers behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Blaise stepped over the array of papers scattered all over the floor, including some pieces of clothing, now wrinkled.

"Looking for a book." Draco sighed, throwing his hands at his sides and turning around, finally facing Blaise, his eyes on the mess on the ground. "It's not here. I'm sure Nott stole it." Draco spat, putting his hands on his hips, eyes continuing to examine the mess.

"Nott isn't exactly too keen on reading, mate. Take that into consideration." He chuckled, taking a seat on his own bed, gently pushing the papers aside that had flown over to his part of the dorm. Placing his books down on his bedside table, he set his bag down on the floor, and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "You alright, Draco? You seem a bit-tense."

Draco kicked some of his papers to the side, bending down and grabbing some off the floor, starting to stuff them back into his drawers. "No. I just..." He stared up at Blaise, not sure whether he could be completely honest with him or not. He was his best friend after all. "I can't get this fucking girl out of my head."

"Well Pansy does have a way of getting to you. She tends to drive one to the end of their sanity. No offense. Maybe you should tell her you need a break, or possibly a restraining order."

Draco sighed, sitting on his bed and running his hands through his hair. "I'm... I'm not talking about Pansy." He wasn't able to look Blaise in the eyes. He knew the looks he'd get.

"Then who?" Blaise continued to stare over at Draco, arms crossed over his chest. "Is it Courtney? Katie?" He scoffed, and hitched a laugh in his throat. "Granger?"

Draco slowly brought his eyes up to Blaise. "It's _not_ Granger." He sighed, sitting forward in his bed, resting his arms on his knees. "It's Toretto. Isabella Toretto."

"You're joking, right? This _has_ to be a joke."

Blaise laughed, "Oh, I get it. You're sick. And obviously not thinking straight. Want me to make you a potion to cure what's bothering you?"

Draco shook his head. "It's not a joke." He stood up from his bed, starting to mess around with the papers and books on the floor again. "I can't get her out of my head. I don't know what the hell is the matter with me."

"If you're doing this to get Pansy off your back-You better think twice about keeping that plan to yourself. Parkinson has this idea that you were out snogging some Gryffindor girl. I mean, don't get me wrong; I'm all for getting rid of her, but couldn't you think of someone more your level to use as an excuse? Maybe a Slytherin? If your father gets wind of this lie; he's going to think it's true and come after your hide."

"Merlin, Blaise!" Draco turned and slammed the papers he had in his hand back down on the ground. "I fucking snogged her! I kissed her in the fucking rain outside the owlery! And you know what? I liked it! I like her! I can't help it and you know what else, I don't care anymore. Let my father come. What's he going to do here at Hogwarts?!"

"She hates you, Draco! Probably more than what's healthy for a person. Why the hell would you want to snog her?!"

"I don't know!" He yelled back. "She got into my head and now I can't get her out! And for the record, she kissed me back. We... we haven't only kissed once."

Blaise's mouth dropped, and he stood up from his seat, walking over to Draco and glaring at him, appalled. "That girl is a Halfblood in case you didn't know. As in she has Muggle blood running though her veins? Put a stop to this Draco before you actually fall for her."

Draco shook his head again. "Stop acting like a fucking child. Who really gives a shit if she has muggle blood in her? She had magic in there too, and that's all that matters." He tossed another book across the room. "I'm so tired of this prejudice shit."

"Who are you?" He shook his head, confused. "This isn't the Draco Malfoy I know. The _real_ Draco would think that girl was disgusting and torture her because of it, not fucking snog her."

"Yeah, well maybe I've had a change of heart." Draco snapped. "Why don't you leave, Blaise? I'm not in the mood for a lecture from you."

"Change of heart?" He spat, continuing to pursue the matter as Draco walked away. "Bloody Hell Malfoy! Don't you get it?! I'm trying to help you, you blithering idiot!"

"I don't want your fucking help!" Draco turned back to Blaise, coming within inches of him. "So back the hell off! This is my life, and I can do whatever the fuck I want. It's messed up enough. Ever think that maybe I'm trying to change it for the better?!"

"You're mental Malfoy. And so help me, I _am_ going to help you through this phase your going through." Blaise slammed the door as he stormed out of the room, bolting down the stairs.

"Even if you hate me for it." He muttered to himself, pulling out a quill out of his pocket, and heading back towards the main halls.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Isabella quipped, staring up at the skies at the sudden whooshing sounds of something flying overhead. It was then that she saw a looming and large shadow swooping quickly, and causing the trees to shiver. After catching sight of a rather large wing, and talons; her curiosity couldn't be helped and she followed it. Running as fast as she could while it disappeared overhead.

"Aw, come on! I just saw you." She whined, stopping after the noise quieted.

Draco had been sitting on the steps leading out to the courtyard, staring at his wand in his hand. It was late at night, and he had just wanted to get away from everyone. His head shot up when he saw her running across the grounds, heading for the forest. He didn't even bother waiting or thinking before he stood up and followed after her, walking quickly to catch up to her.

"Please come out little Hippogriff. I won't hurt you." She cried, her feet pounding against the earth, jumping over tree limbs and bounding about like a rabbit, dodging boulders and sliding down hills as she saw the shadow make another appearance. She swiftly turned her head as another pair of footsteps reached her eardrum. She was being followed, and seeing as it was dark and windy out; it was nearly impossible to see just what it was. Her breath quickened, and she pushed herself even harder, attempting to put as much distance as she could between she and the intruder.

Draco watched her pace quicken, and followed after her, putting his wand in his cloak pocket. He continued to dodge behind trees when he saw her turn around and look at him. He knew it was wrong to be following her, but he had to see her even if she didn't see him in return.

Quicker than she even thought possible, Isabella found a small hill and jumped to a branch, climbing the tree in front of her and scrambling to the highest branch she could get to in that small amount of time, and waited in the shadows, heart pounding against her chest so loudly that she could hear her own heartbeat.

Draco ran as quickly as he could, but soon found, that he couldn't see her anymore. He came to a halt, spinning in all directions, looking for her. When he realized he had, indeed, lost her, he let out a deep sigh, letting his hands slam into his sides.

"Go figure." He looked down at the ground, kicking a patch of dirt before turning back around and starting to head for the castle again.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing out here?" She whispered, leaning closer to get a better look at him. He seemed a bit downtrodden, and frustrated, and suddenly felt a pang of sympathy pull at her heartstrings.

"Prefect duties are getting to his head if he thinks he is going to take points away from my house for being up this-"

She felt the thin branch lowering under her weight, and right before her hand gripped at the branch above; it slipped, and branches whipped her face, tearing cuts into her skin as she fell. Her body slammed into the ground with a thud, face first, and she laid there, unable to get up, as everything suddenly went fuzzy, and a slight ringing in her ears commenced.

Draco heard the thud, and turned around right away, mouth opening slightly when he saw Isabella laying on the ground, not moving.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He ran over to her, immediately kneeling down next to her and rolling her over.

"Toretto?" He pushed some of her hair from her face, checking to make sure she was alive and breathing. "Toretto, are you okay?"

She groaned, attempting to open her eyes and merely seeing a blurred vision on who, with partial deafness in her ears, seemed to be Draco. "Malfoy?"

"Yeah... It's me." He let out a sigh. "Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the hospital wing or something?" He honestly had no idea what he was doing. Or what he was getting himself into. If anybody saw him with her like this, he'd automatically be blamed.

"What are you doing?" Isabella whispered, feeling her chest burn with every breath, and winced, shutting her eyes as she whimpered.

"I'm helping you." Draco knelt down closer to her, grabbing her bridal style and lifting her up off the ground. "I have to get you to the hospital wing." He started walking back towards the castle, being gentle not to shake her too much in case he hurt her.

"Just leave me back near Gryffindor Tower. I can fix this myself, I just need some sleep." She whispered, a sudden rush of tiredness sweeping over her that she couldn't explain.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Toretto." If there was one thing he knew, it was that. If something was wrong with her and she passed out, she would really be in trouble. "And I can't take you to Gryffindor Tower. I can take you anywhere else, but not there. If anybody sees me holding you when you're in a state like this... Well, we both know what will happen."

"Leave me at Gryffindor Tower. I'll be fine." Her eyes became very heavy, and the rocking motion of being carried around was putting her to sleep. Despite being in immense pain, she was starting to go limp in his arms.

For a moment, the image of Dexter came into her head. He used to carry her up to bed when she would fall asleep in the living room while waiting for him to get off work. She smiled as her eyelids closed, and she could distinguish the smell from his work clothes, cologne and parchment.

Draco knew then where he had to take her. And it wasn't Gryffindor Tower. Somewhere where they could both be safe. "Isabella. Don't fall asleep on me." He said again, shaking her slightly when he saw her eyes closing. I'm never going to wake you back up if you do. I'm taking you to the room of requirement."

"Did you just call me Isabella?" She said, groggily, despite his plea to stay awake; she found it very hard to do so. Feeling his warmth against her skin, drawing her closer, she attempted sleep once more as her eyes continued to unwillingly fall closed.

"Yes. Now will you stop falling asleep? Please?" They had reached the stairs to the castle, Draco quickly walking up them and heading for the room of requirement. At least he could keep an eye on her there. "I'm trying to be nice and help you here."

She groaned again in reply. Her responses were getting shorter and shorter to the point that she wasn't even speaking, merely making subtle sounds to his questions.

"Oi! Who goes there?!" Filch yelled as he heard a student out of bed, and hurried over to where the noise came from.

Draco took a quick dive down a hall, hiding in one of the crevices of the doorway leading to a classroom. He waited for Filch to pass before quickly making his way down the hallway. They were minutes from their destination, and when they finally did reach it, Draco thought of the first thing that came to mind and watched as the door opened in front of him. He quickly dove inside, placing Isabella down on the bed he had imagined in the room, giving her a couple light pats on the face to wake her up. "Toretto, come on." He walked away from the bed, grabbing a glass of water and returning to her again. "Drink this."

"I d-wan-" Her words were coming out choppy again. Either she was losing brain cells from the fall or she was completely out of it, past the point of getting her to function. Her body resembled much like that of a ragdoll one tosses to the side after being played with for hours.

"Dammit, Toretto. Stubborn ass Gryffindor." He gently lifted her head off the bed, sitting down behind her and resting her back on his chest. He brought the water to her lips and forced them open. "Please drink it." He was trying to be nice. He really was. He just wasn't sure if it was working."

"Why y' bein' so nice t'me?" She spoke in a barely audible whisper, turning her head slightly as water gently flowed from the corner of her lip and onto her clothing as it spilled; it wouldn't be long now before she actually passed out. Whether she would wake up from this ordeal if she did happen to fall asleep was unknown, but the reality that it could occur became greater.

"Don't ask me that question." He didn't snap, in fact, his voice was kind. He thought it was obvious as to why he was acting this way towards her, and maybe if she hadn't hit her head, she would know the answer herself. But he didn't have the bravery to admit it aloud to her yet.

"Drink the water and then I'll let you go to sleep. I'll watch over you. Make sure nothing happens."

Isabella allowed Draco to bring the water to her mouth and she took a few sips, before coughing up the bit that had entered her lungs by accident, and continued to cough for a few moments after, the pressure in her chest tightening, like the grip of a constricting python. She winced, the back of her head resting on Draco's chest.

_This sucked, majorly sucked. Her doctor for the night was Malfoy. Yep, she was going to die._

Draco let out a sigh, gently lowering her to the bed and bringing the blanket over her body. "Get some sleep, Toretto." He said softly before standing up from the bed and walking over to one of the chairs in the room. He had to watch her now. He had no choice.

"Thank you, Draco." She whispered, the chaos of everything had happened, the fact that it was so late and the warm bed was enough to send her to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

It was a couple hours before she woke back up, and when Draco saw her stirring, his head immediately rose to stare at her. He was just happy he was alive. Slowly, he stood up from his seat and walked over to the bed, staying cautious. He didn't want to frighten her. She did hate him after all.

Her eyes opened slowly, vision blurred at first but was clearing. "Hi." She whispered, staring up at the figure standing beside her.

"Hi." He said back, smiling slightly. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're okay." He said honestly, staring at her head. "H-How do you feel?" He couldn't believe he was stuttering.

"Like shit." She hitched a laugh in her throat. "But that's expected when you fall out of a tree. I was never known for staying out of trouble; runs in my blood." She took notice of the strange room she was in. The walls painted a deep but calming grey, a comfortable, plush looking armchair beside her. And strangely enough there was even a bookshelf, filled to the top with a vast array of novels of all shapes and sizes. For one, she didn't recognize the room, and for another, Draco was still here. Maybe she fell on him on the way down and scrambled his brain.

He took note of her examining the room, and quickly cut in. "I brought you to the room of requirement. I know you didn't want me to. But I just couldn't take you to Gryffindor Tower. Not in the state you were in. I would have been blamed right away." He hated himself for how nice he was being to her. He wished with everything in him that he could be his nasty old, fake self. But he couldn't. She had imbedded a kindness into his heart that he couldn't explain.

"You're afraid of getting blamed for something? Why?" She asked, bringing her hands to her sides as she put her weight on them, to sit up. "It's not like anyone would believe that this was your fault. You could have just run off you know?"

He looked down at the ground, nodding. "I know. I could have. And then if you turned up dead the next day it would have killed me. Knowing that I was right there, that I could have saved you." He looked back up at her. "I couldn't just leave you there like that."

"Are you feeling ok? You don't seem like yourself, Malfoy."

He let out a small laugh, sitting down on the edge of her bed, as far away from her as possible, and staring at his hands as they rested in his lap. "Don't tell anyone I'm being nice to you, okay? Or that I saved you or whatever. There's already talk about me going around the school involving-..." He looked up at her, then back down at his hands. "I don't want my father to find out."

She nodded, "I understand." A certain awkwardness filled the room, and as she cleared her throat she said, "Well, thank you for, you know, _not leaving me to die_. But seeing as its morning, I better go back to my dorm, before anyone sees me with you then. Just stay here and leave after I do." She carefully got out of bed, feeling dizzy and grabbing onto the armchair, letting out a quiet laugh. "I better get up slower."

"Here, let me at least help you to the door." He stood up, holding his hand out for her to take. "Nobody here will see us anyway." He forced a smile, trying to tell her with that that he didn't mind helping her. He felt almost responsible for what had happened to her.

"Its ok, Malfoy. I'll be fine. You have a reputation to uphold, remember?" She forced a smile, gently declining his offer and making her way to the door, carefully.

He stood there, staring at her, watching her struggle. "I'm sorry." He blurted out. He was tired of the awkwardness between them and the 'reputation' he had created for himself. "I'm sorry I'm such an asshole."

"It's ok, really. I'm used to it." She smiled, "It's what makes you, _you_. If you lost that, you wouldn't be a _Malfoy_. The family everyone respects." Curling her hand around the door knob, she mumbled, "Even if it _is_ out of fear."

Draco continued to stare at her. He didn't know what to say. She was right. Being an asshole is what made him a Malfoy, but it wasn't him. He wasn't an asshole. Everything he'd ever done was for his family. Whether it was to protect them or to hold up the fact that they were as cruel as they seemed. But still... he was starting to hate it. Before she could fully leave the room, he got up the courage to yell one more thing. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?"

She turned around, giving him a soft smile. "Yes, Draco. I don't want you to get in trouble, but thanks for the offer."

He nodded his head. "I hope you feel better." He said before she shut the door behind him. He sank down on the bed, groaning. He felt like an idiot. He was always so slick around girls. But her... She played with his mind.

* * *

"I have to remember to be careful now. No doubt at this rate I'd probably fall into a ditch and never be able to climb out." She hadn't learned her lesson, as once more, Isabella headed out of the Great Hall after lunch two weeks after Draco had once again, interrupted her moments of solitude.

Was he secretly lonely or something?

"Come on, I'll race you into the forest." She said playfully, egging the Raven on as it flew from her shoulder and into the skies.

Draco watched as Isabella left the Great Hall, staring at her until she was out of sight. He took note of the direction she was heading in and knew she would be going towards the forest. He stood up from his seat, leaving his half eaten food behind and ignoring the looks he was getting from the Slytherins surrounding him as he started heading for the forest, following after Izzy who he could see ahead of him, a large distance between them.

"I'm winning this time." She grinned, calling out the bird as he went ahead of her, laughing out loud, passing a group of centaur that were huddled along a bank. Her steps were becoming quieter and quieter the further she ventured into the forest. Its tall pines and evergreen, swaying. It was colder than usual, much colder despite the fact that the morning was lovely.

Draco quickly lost her as he entered the woods, and quickly decided he would just go to her normal spot in the woods. If she would go anywhere eventually, it would be there. It had been two weeks since they had spoken, and he needed to speak to her again. He had a small smile on his face as he approached the small patch in the woods, the trees slowly starting to become thinner.

As he came to the spot she called home, his hand cleared the final patch of shrubs, and gave him a clear view of the area. He heard steps coming from up ahead, and imagined it was Isabella. With a smirk, he crossed his hands over his chest, and stepped forward.

A man stepped from behind a tree, a black walking stick in his hands with a snake slithering around the top of the hilt. "Expecting to see someone else?" He asked, glaring over at Draco.

Draco felt his blood run cold, eyes going wide and heart racing against his chest. He gulped, trying to get his compose together. "Father..." Draco could feel his voice growing weaker as his bravery quickly left him. "W-What are you doing here?"

Lucius turned his walking stick in his hand, examining it as he spoke. "Well it's come to my attention that you've been acting somewhat- How shall we put it...crazy? So I've come here to see for myself the extent of the damage."

Draco clenched his fists together as his sides, feeling his palms starting to sweat. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." He hoped playing dumb would work, but by now, he should know better.

"Oh really?" Lucius pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe pocket's, and handed it do Draco, almost throwing it over to him, as if Draco was unclean; his walking stick held tightly in his hands as he glared at his son. "Explain this."

Draco opened the letter, instantly feeling betrayed. He should have known... It was a letter addressed to his father, from his best mate, Blaise. Despite how scared he was towards his father, he couldn't help but feel pissed off. Blaise had told his father everything. "Zabini's a liar, father. This isn't what it seems like."

He slammed the walking stick against the ground. "That's not what I heard." He sighed, looking Draco down and gave him his back. "Come on. I want to have a talk with you. At home." Lucius looked up at the top of the castle, scoffing. "Filthy school, riddled with mudbloods and blood-traitors." he mumbled.

Draco knew the second he left the school he wouldn't be safe anymore. "I have class in a few minutes father..." His heart was still racing against is chest. He was a coward. Always had been. Probably always would be.

"That can wait." Lucius raised his hand, cutting Draco off, "I'll have Professor Snape excuse you later, come. Now!"

Draco lowered his head, accepting what was going to happen to him. He had no choice anyway. There was no way out of it now. "Yes, father." He took a couple steps towards Lucius, wanting nothing more than to run.

* * *

Lucius took Draco away from the grounds, as soon as they were off the property; they apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Lucius eyes locked on Draco, making sure he was still following him. "Go to the drawing room. I'll meet you there in a minute." he said, going in the direction of the dungeons.

Draco watched his father walk away, nervously making his way to the drawing room. He pushed open the door and nervously sat down in one of the chairs. He quickly wiped the sweat from the palm of his hands on his pants and breathed deeply, trying to calm his breaths. "Come on, Draco, man up." He said under his breath, hoping he could pep talk himself into not being a coward.

There were subtle screams, muffled by the padding in the drawing room. Draco's mother quietly came in and sat on the opposite side of the table a few feet away. Her eyes asking for forgiveness, as her voice was silent. She looked to see if Draco's father was coming, and tried to whisper something to Draco before Lucius came back. Her effort was futile as he walked in before she could speak.

Draco stood up from his seat the second Lucius walked into the room. His eyes went from his mothers to his fathers, and they stayed there, wide as ever. There was no calming his heart now. His mother was terrified, which meant Draco should be too. "F-Father please. I-I can explain. I-."

Lucius raised his hand, while closing his eyes. "I don't want to hear it Draco, and frankly you've left me no choice." His eyes opened again, as he spoke very calmly, as if what he were about to show Draco was nothing out of the ordinary. "Narcissa, have Greyback go fetch it."

"Fetch what?" Draco was terrified. What was about to happen to him. He turned to look at his mother, his eyes pleading. Surely she wouldn't let anything happen to him. She had always been the kind and forgiving one in the family. However, she gave him one apologetic look before walking from the room.

"I'm sure you'll know what it is once you see it." Lucius said putting emphasis on the word 'it', a mere object of sorts to be discarded when defective.

Narcissa returned to the room a few minutes later, and sat back down. "He-He's bringing it." she whispered, very frightened.

Draco didn't know what else to do. He wanted to cry. He had never felt so trapped in all his life.

The door to the drawing room opened, as a large man with an evil and cruel sneer came in, dragging something behind him. His crooked and filed yellowing teeth peering through.

"Sorry it took me so long. _It_ was being difficult." He reached back into the hall and brought someone with him, pulling her along by her black hair.

She had obviously been beaten, very cruely. Fresh bruising and bright red marks covered her skin. Along with some fresh blood streaming down her arm. Her face covered with a black cloak, and her voice whimpering in fear. Greyback pulled at her hair forcefully causing her to scream loudly, as he pointed a wand directly at her throat.

"Quiet!" he shouted.

"You see Draco. This is what happens when rules aren't followed." Lucius said as he stared at his _clean_ fingers.

Draco shook his head, not able to take his eyes off the beaten girl. "No. Please... You-." He gulped, fighting back tears. "I'm your son!" He yelled, looking back up at Lucius. He was becoming desperate now. "You-You wouldn't!"

"Yes you are! And you will act as such!" Lucius shouted slamming his cane down on the table. "Greyback be so kind as to show Draco our guest. If you please."

Greyback's grin grew larger, as he licked his lips, as if he thirsted for blood. "My pleasure."

The cloak was pulled off, and Draco's worst fears were revealed. The cut above her eye blinded her vision, as she was on the verge of passing out, blood still flowing from numerous places. Her hazel eyes looked on in fear, the minute she heard Draco's voice speak out.

She gulped and met eye with Draco, helplessly, the white around her iris, riddled with red, both from blood vessels surfacing and from blood coming from wounds in her head, dripping down.

Lucius struck his cane against her chin, forcing her gaze upward, and she cried out. Tears coming into her eyes and flowing down the trail of blood down her cheeks. "What shall we do with you? Killing you would be far too kind, a little more torture sounds to be in order."

He turned to his son, "Wouldn't you say so Draco?"

"Don't do this, please." Draco took a couple steps forward, trying to put himself in-between Lucius and Isabella. "She didn't do anything. I did it all. It's all my fault." He glanced down at the Gryffindor, eyes sad as he stared at her, before going back up to his father. "If you're going to torture someone, torture me."

"Oh but she did." Lucius pushed Draco back as he stabbed his stick into his chest. "You see, she's poisoned you. Filled your head with filthy thoughts of friendship, amongst other things." He smirked and took the walking stick in both of his hands, before striking Isabella hard against her back and sending her to the floor. She let out another blood curdling scream as she was hit.

Lucius kicked her side and then sent another blow to her back for good measure. "I'd rather teach this _thing_ manners. Maybe this way, she'll learn to behave."

"No!" Draco didn't know where the bravery came from, but he couldn't let this happen. He stepped in front of his father again. "You can't do this. People know, father. It's not just Blaise. People know that she and I have been friendly towards one another. If she suddenly disappears, who do you think the first person their going to blame is?" Draco gulped. "If it's not you, it'll be me. And then I'll be sent away once found guilty, and who will you have to follow in your footsteps. You'll have nobody to take the Dark Mark. Please. You don't have to do this. This isn't about her."

"No, it isn't about her. This is about _you_!" He cried, "Your reputation and mine! Our family! What do you think they're going to say once they find out that you've been consorting with _that_!? We'd be the laughing stock of the wizarding world!" He looked down at Isabella's body as she shook, both from fear and from her body jerking involuntarily as pain continued to shoot through her. Her clothes damp from blood and filthy. The fabric sticking to her body in some places. "She may be Payne's so called _daughter_ but not by blood; there for, that makes her filth."

Draco shook his head, breathing heavier again. "Let her go. I'll do whatever you want. Please." He hated begging, especially to his father, but he didn't know what else to do. "You said you're scared for our reputation, then fine. I'll-" He said the first thing that came to his mind, which also happened to be the thing he was most afraid of in this world. "I'll take the Dark Mark. I'll take it right now if that's what you want. Just please... let her go. I'll never speak to her again after tonight."

"Malfoy." Another man, stepped in, opening the door, and staring at the girl momentarily and then looking up at Lucius, looking frightened.

"Yaxley! What is it?! Can't you see that I'm busy fixing-"

"He's here. The dark lord is here." The man gulped.

"Get this thing out of here, Narcissa. Now!" Lucius shouted, at his wife, who nodded her head. "Draco!" He then turned to his son, and pointed to the girl. "Help her with that thing! And don't even think about leaving with her, or I'll kill her right on the spot. I'm not finished with her, yet."

Draco could feel tears coming to his eyes, but quickly fought them back, walking over to Izzy's side and grabbing her bridal style, not even needing his mother's help. The two innocent Malfoy's shared a look, both hating the situation. But Draco soon glanced down at the girl in his arms, not daring to say anything yet as he followed his mother out of the room.

"Already practicing for executions, are we Draco?" Bellatrix sneered as she walked past them, her lips now curved as she stopped the two from walking. "Let's see what you've done to her." Her fingers cruelly gripped Isabella's cheeks as she forced her to look in her direction. "Nicely done, Draco. You've nearly killed her." She cackled, "Would you like me to finish her off?" She offered, pointing her wand at the girl's throat and stabbing it up her chin. "She looks like she's a screamer."

Draco knew he _had_ to remain calm here. He had to go along with what his Aunt was saying, even if he hated her for it. "My father already called her, I'm afraid." What he was saying made him sick. "We're moving her to a better location." His own acting even surprised himself.

"Aww. Lucius was never one to share." Bellatrix sighed, clapping Isabella's cheeks tauntingly. "Enjoy those few minutes there, dear." She grinned evilly. "They'll be your last."

"Draco, take her upstairs to your room." Narcissa whispered after her sister had left them. "Before anyone else sees her."

Draco nodded, quickly rushing up the stairs and down a long hallway. He tried to keep Izzy as safe as he could as he practically ran down the hallway. He kicked open the door to his room, finding his bed right away and placing Isabella down on it. "Isabella, I am so, deeply, sorry." He pushed some hair from her face. "I'm going to get a towel, and clean you up." He left her bedside unwillingly, running to the bathroom and grabbing a hand towel. He soaked it with cold water and quickly returned to her side, starting to wipe some of the blood from her face. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. I promise."

Her voice sounded ragged and her breathing was heavy and painful. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked, coughing as her quivering muscles ached and burned, fresh bruising and reddened marks stinging with every breath she took.

Draco frowned, running the wet towel across her face, cleaning up the blood. "Nobody's going to kill you. As long as I'm around. I'm going to protect you." He glanced over at the door, dreading the moment he'd have to carry her out of it again. "I'm so sorry, Isabella."

"Draco. Be honest with me." Isabella reached out for his hand, stopping him from continuing to wipe the blood from her skin. "I'm going to die aren't I?" Her eyes ridden with moisture, but her tone was completely serious.

He shook his head. He _refused_ to let her die.

"No." He practically spat it at her. He wanted her to know how serious he was. "This is my fault. I'm the one who kissed you, who-" he couldn't admit he wanted to court her. Not if he couldn't completely guarantee her safety. "I'll take the dark mark. He'll be satisfied. He won't kill you."

"That's a suicide mission. You know that right?" She said, with worry in her voice. "I know we haven't really gotten along. Actually to be honest, we're supposed to hate each other. But-"

She sighed, "I can't let you take that mark. Even if you are a Malfoy-I can't let you do that for me." As slow as she could, Isabella was attempting to get out of his bed, finding the pain surging through her excruciating, and tears were rolling down her face, as she cried and whimpered.

"No, stop. Lay down." He gently pressed her back down into the bed. "You'll need your strength. And as for the dark mark... I'm meant to take it this summer. Not taking it sooner is just denying the unenviable. If it can save your life, then I'm fine with it."

"It's not fine." She groaned, pushing his hand away, and turning over, bringing the wounds to open once more and allow fresh blood to drip in small increments. "My dad taught me to take responsibility for my actions. _I_ was out in that forest today. _I_ was the one who wasn't supposed to be out there. And _I_ was the one who kissed...I'm responsible for this. This isn't your fault, Malfoy. It's mine."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore whose fault it is. Put your Gryffindor bravery away and accept you need help. If I just stand there and let him kill you... I won't be able to live with myself."

"He's planning to do that anyway. I heard him say so to that werewolf that kidnapped me in the woods. Take it as a thorn in your side that's getting rid of."

"You're _not_ a thorn in my side. I allowed myself to get feelings for you. So now I have to protect you. He said he wasn't done with you yet I still have a chance to convince him. He might be an asshole, but he's my father. And I know how he thinks."

"What?" She asked, her eyes widening. "Allowed feelings? What do you mean feelings?" Now fixated on his gaze at his sudden confession.

He just stated at her. "You know what I mean." He said simply. "Did you honestly believe I was only kissing you to try and sleep with you? Why would I risk all this that were going through right now simply for a lay when I have a whole dormitory at my disposal?"

"But I-" She huffed and mumbled under her breath. "Damn you Malfoy. Why the hell do you tell me this now?" She wasn't sure what sucked more. The fact that she felt like someone was killing her from the inside or the fact that Malfoy picked today to say something about what he felt?

He glanced down at the ground, letting out a tiny sigh. "I told Blaise. Not on purpose. He pissed me off and I told him. He wrote to my father. And because he did my father found me following you into the woods and knew it was true. That's why you're here. Because of me."

"Can I say something?"

Now that she was calmer, he started cleaning the blood from the cuts on her arms, nodding his head, not able to look her in the eyes. "Sure."

Isabella watched him work, placing her hand on top of his, asking for his attention. "If I do end up dying today; I just want to say, that kiss we shared. The one in the rain...I liked it. There I said it. I liked it. A lot. And I wanted it to happen again." She glanced down at edge of the bed sheepishly, turning her attention to actually taking a look at his room for the first time since she had been in there.

Draco just stared at her, not sure what to say. She... she liked it? He suddenly had the urge to kiss her again, despite the state she was in. And if it could take her away from what he going on right now, then why not. He brought his hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him. Without a word, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers, kissing her for what felt like the first time.

There was no protest from either party; as the two melted into one another. Pushing the pain aside, Isabella kissed him with as much emotion as she could muster for the situation. "If your father sees you-You're as good as dead." She said through the kiss, pulling away for a moment before going back to kiss him.

"Screw him." Draco brought his hands to her face, obvious to the blood on his own hands. If this was going to be his last opportunity to kiss her, he was going to take it. Let his father walk in. The kiss would only give him strength.

"Draco. Your father-" Narcissa opened the door to his room, much to Draco's surprise without knocking.

She turned bright red, and averted her gaze when she saw Draco snogging the girl that was, minutes ago; being tortured by her husband. "Sorry, I didn't-" She cleared her throat, covering her eyes and giving them her back.

Isabella gently pushed Draco off and glanced around to the opposing wall; her cheeks matching Narcissa's in color. She cleared her throat, and turning back to Draco, gesturing over at his face and hands. "You have blood on you." She whispered.

He gave her a small smile, wiping his face with his sleeve and the blood on his hands with his pant leg. He stood up from the bed, turning to his mother. "What does dad want now? Mum, I can't let him hurt her anymore. I can't- I won't let her die."

"Your father wants to see you. In the drawing room." Narcissa said, glancing over at the girl. "He's waiting for you in the hallway."

Isabella gulped, looking over at Draco. At that moment, she didn't want him to leave; for he was her only person she could trust. He was her best option, and now someone she desperately craved.

He nodded. He turned and looked back at Izzy before turning to his mother. "Will you watch her? Heal her up a bit. Please?" He walked over to his mother, the same height as her now. He placed a kiss on her cheek before walking out into the hallway to find his father. He could hear his own heartbeat, even feel it in the tips of his fingers.

Draco opened the door and quickly walked out, spotting his father right away. With his head held high, he walked over to him. "Y-Yes, father?"

"The Dark Lord wants to speak to you." Lucius said, pointing his cane down the hall. "Now. And don't embarrass me again." Lucius snapped. Draco nodded his head before walking down the hallway, his heart now pounding against his chest again. Could this day get any worse?

He paused at the doorway, hand on the doorknob. He closed his eyes, breathing ragged. He let out a sob he couldn't control before quickly covering his hand with his mouth. He _needed_ to be strong. For once, he couldn't be a coward. With a deep breath in, he turned the handle and pushed open the door, ignoring his brain as it told him to run from the house as quickly as he could.

An array of several men, all dressed in black cloaks swiftly entered the drawing room. All avoiding eye contact with a particular individual who sat at the end of the table. His snake red eyes cruel, yet filled with anger as his pale face remained calm with just an essence of evil. Voldemort. The door opened and Draco cautiously peered through the doorway.

"Ah. Draco. Please sit." Voldemort said, as he pointed his pale bony fingers to an open seat near to him. "We've been waiting for you."

Draco entered the room, trying to swallow his heart that was now in his throat. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my Lord." He said, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking. He took a seat where Voldemort addressed, immediately folding his hands together in his lap to hide how badly they were shaking. If he was here, he was in trouble. Maybe both he and Isabella wouldn't make it through the night.

Voldemort's gaze swept through the room like a cold frost. "Now. You all must be wondering why I have called you here." he said, with a shoddy sneer. "It's more of an accomplishment of sorts. You see...One of you will be chosen tonight. One of you will have the honor of proving yourselves."

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes going and meeting his fathers.

Lucius gave him a small nod, only enough for Draco to see. Draco gulped, licking his lips, his eyes immediately staring at the floor. If Voldemort hadn't already hand-picked Draco for this, then he knew he would have to volunteer. And she would hate him for it.

"But who should we choose." All eyes were immediately focused on objects, afraid of turning in the wrong direction and meeting the snake like slits that watched so eagerly from the other end of the room. He suddenly rose up and began to walk around the table, stopping briefly at each individual. Trying to make up his mind it seemed.

Draco's breaths came out unevenly. He needed to volunteer, to make up for the mistakes he made. But he didn't have the courage in him to speak out. He could feel his father's eyes on him and knew that Voldemort was getting closer. He closed his eyes for a brief second, hoping with everything in him that Voldemort wouldn't stop in front of him, wouldn't expect him to perform a task.

As if caught in a bad dream, the soft steps quieted behind Draco, as a bony and cold hand was placed on his shoulder. "Draco." Voldemort spoke softly. "How would you like to bring pride back to your family? To show your loyalty."

Draco jumped slightly at the cold fingers touching him. He was done for now. He didn't have a choice. He took a sharp breath in, trying to calm his shaking body. "I would do anything to serve you, my Lord. Anything to prove to you my loyalty." He was surprised by how calmly his voice had come out, but also thankful for it.

Voldemort turned to Lucius and gave him a pleased grin, "I see you've raised your son well Lucius. You could learn from him." and continued walking around the room.

"This is how the next generation should be. Obedient. You, Draco, will have the honor of ridding us of that, shall we say..."problem" in our world." He finally made his way back to the head chair and stopped.

"You my boy will have the privilege of disposing the head of that pathetic excuse for education. I'm sure you know of who I speak of. Don't you Draco?" he asked, as the same calmness in his voice remained.

Draco blinked several times; trying to hide the questioning look he knew was on his feature. "Dumbledore, My Lord?" Voldemort wanted him to... kill Dumbledore? There was no way he even expected him to be able to accomplish that. Draco, a mere fifth year, kill the most powerful wizard of all time?

"I see you catch on quickly." he added. "You see I'd do it myself, but as you can imagine. I have other matters I need taken care of." Voldemort's cruel smile exposed his somewhat pointed teeth, which seemed more animal than human like.

"Of course, My Lord." Draco couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he really about to guarantee he would kill Dumbledore? But how could he not agree to it? If he didn't, Voldemort would surely kill him on the spot.

"Whatever you need done... I promise to prove to you my loyalty."

Lucius cleared his throat, suddenly speaking up. "Pardon me, My Lord, but Draco hasn't yet been officially brought into your inner circle of Death Eaters." Lucius spoke quietly, calmly, doing his best to show his respect. "He has told me just recently that he cannot await his chance to join your ranks."

Voldemort gave Lucius a firm stare for speaking out of turn, then set his eyes again to Draco. "Is this true Draco? Are you awaiting your induction?" Voldemort asked.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own father, putting him up for bait and offering him as the next Death Eater. "Yes, My Lord." Draco gulped. "I wish to show you my loyalty, and follow in the footsteps of my father."

"Excellent." Voldemort pulled his wand from the safety of his cloak and gestured for Draco to approach him. "Your arm if you please, Draco."

Draco stood up from his seat, slowly approaching Voldemort. His eyes met his fathers for a split second before they quickly went back to Voldemort. Draco didn't look him in the eyes though. Nobody looked Voldemort straight in the eye. When he was a couple feet from him, he stopped, holding out his left arm and pulling up his sleeve. He had never seen this happen before, and he only hoped it didn't hurt. He wouldn't be able to hold back this time if it did.

All eyes fell, slowly but cautiously to Draco. Watching him being brought into their secret society: Its goal of ridding all unworthy people from their world. A sort of cleanse. Voldemort raised his wand onto Draco's bare arm. The tip made contact with his arm, and a burning sensation coursed through him as ink expelled into his skin, cutting him from the inside out.

Draco cried out, unable to help himself. His mouth opened in pain and his eyes went wide as he pulled back his hand. He stumbled backwards, clutching his forearm in pain. He knew deep down that it would hurt, but he never expected the pain to be so immense. The end result, a snake wrapped around a skull, etched in black. Marking him for all eternity. He glanced down at his throbbing arm, the snake slithering magically on his skin, as he let out another cry, this one hopefully not audible to anyone but him.

Voldemort watched as Draco had pulled his hand back. Giving him disapproving glares, "Not having second thoughts are we Draco?" he raised his wand yet again. Ready to end it, had Draco answered incorrectly.

"I-I'm sorry, My Lord." Draco was able to say through the pain, taking his shaking left hand and raising it back up to Voldemort, his eyes now on the tip of his wand. "I'm ready to serve you." He didn't want to look at his father, see the shameful and disapproving glare from his as well. He had told him not to embarrass him, and now he had.

"It's quite alright. Now. Go and prepare yourself. For I will call upon you when you least expect it." Voldemort said, as he pointed his wand to the door. To which he had opened with a flick. "Remember Draco...Betrayal is not for the wise."

Draco nodded his head, eyes on the ground. "T-Thank you, My Lord. I will not let you down." Draco turned away with a bow and stared to make his way for the door, when he suddenly heard Voldemort call him again. Slowly, he stopped and turned around to face him.

"Oh, and Draco." He gave him a cruel smirk. "I know about your friendship with that mudblood girl." He spat the word 'mudblood'.

"Fail me or betray me... and she will be the first one I kill."

Draco nodded his head, bowing once again before leaving the room, thankful to be out of there. Quickly, he made his way back up towards his room, his right hand clutching his forearm as he bit his lips hard to try and fight the pain.


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

"Draco, dear."

Narcissa's head shot up as the door swiftly opened and shut with a force. Her son's face stricken with both, pain and fear; she quickly rushed to his side, putting her hands over his face, to get a better look at him.

"Draco, what happened?"

Draco fought back the tears, his eyes beyond his mother and on Isabella. He wasn't thinking about himself. Only her. He had to get her out of the manor. Had to make sure she was safe. "Is... is she going to be okay?"

"For now. Poor thing's covered in bruises and cuts but apart from a broken rib, she should be ok."

"Draco." She called softly, forcing her to look at him. "Be honest with me, dear. How long has this been going on?"

He trusted his mother more than any other person in this world. He could tell her the truth. "Not long. Honestly." He finally looked at her fully. "I've had interest for about a month now, but I- she..." He was fighting the pain he was feeling in his arm. "This is all my fault." He cried out.

"Draco, sweetheart. Look at me. This is not your fault. None of this is." Narcissa forced a smile, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly against her chest, much like he was a boy and injured himself while playing in the garden.

"She's Dexter's daughter, isn't she? I recognize her from the times she's visited the ministry."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I-I guess." He realized then how much he didn't actually know about her. He risked everything, put her in danger, for someone he didn't even know.

"Mum..." Draco licked his lips nervously. "I- Dad- He... I got the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord. I- I got a mission." He shook his head. "I can't do it."

"Listen to me Draco. And listen carefully, go with what he wants. Do not anger him more than he already is. Don't worry. I'll take care of this, just don't give him another reason to come after you."

He nodded his head. He didn't know how to do what his mother was speaking of. How was he supposed to kill Dumbledore?

Slowly, he pushed past his mother and walked over to Izzy, staring down at her as she laid in his bed. "I have to get her back to Hogwarts. But dad..." He couldn't finish. He turned back to look at Narcissa. "He's going to kill her? Isn't it?"

"Not if we get her out of here." She added in quickly, casting a silencing charm on the door. "But we can't do it now. We have to wait this out for a bit. Until everyone leaves. As Bella told me, they're taking the meeting into the night. So we can't sneak her out then. We have to do it in the morning, after they leave."

Draco nodded, making sure he had his wand in his pocket. He pulled it out, glancing over at the door. "I'm not leaving her here alone." He said simply. "I'll do whatever I have to to protect her. I'm not letting her die. Not because of me."

She nodded, smiling over at him, handing him a wand and necklace he had grown an attachment for. "Oh here. I managed to grab these from Greyback."

The clicking of her heels, soft as she went to the door, "I'll bring you two some food later on. I'll send it up when there's no one around to watch."

He nodded. "Thank you, mum." He placed Izzy's thing in his pocket and sat down on the edge of the bed and listening to his bedroom door close and lock behind his mother. He let out a sigh and turned to look at the girl in his bed. He pushed some of her hair from her face. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled, grabbing the blankets and pulling them tighter over her body. "I'll protect you. I promise."

Isabella groaned quietly as if she had heard him and moved in her sleep, moving closer to where he sat, towards warmth.

Draco stared at her, and suddenly felt the need to get closer to her. With his shoes and clothes still on, he climbed under the covers with her. He stared at her, then at the door. Careful not to wake her, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it tightly in his hand. Just in case. He allowed her to get closer to him in her sleep, his only intention to not get any sleep that night, and to protect her from anything or anybody that tried to cause her harm.

* * *

"I had the strangest dream last night." Isabella whispered, coming out of her morning dizziness that came after sleeping.

"I was-" She looked around the room, noticing how the color didn't match her dormitory.

_Just like her dream_

The once warm room, now cold and chilled; she curled up in the blanket, and closer to the heat source beside her, but then felt another chill in her bones when she saw what the heat source was. There, under the covers with her, was someone else, her arm around their waist, head on their chest and leg wrapped around theirs. That smell, she recognized it from somewhere, and suddenly felt her breath hitch in her throat. Did she dare look at the face that it belonged to?

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he had. The exhaustion from the ordeal he had been put through was enough to make him pass out within seconds. He would be shocked to find his own arm wrapped around hers when he woke up, his wand still grasped tightly in his hand, his own self-conscious even paranoid about what was going on in the house.

She closed her eyes, swallowing her Gryffindor bravery and slowly looking up.

_She hated being right._

He moaned in his sleep, the sun shining in through his windows. He blinked a couple times, turning his head to avoid the light, his own eyes locking with Izzy's. It caught him by surprise; having almost forgotten what had happened the night before and not expecting her to be so close to him. He jumped, falling off the edge of the bed and landing on the ground, his body falling on top of his left arm and he let out a cry of pain as his dark mark stung more than he ever thought possible.

"I'm sorry." She cried, almost falling off the bed with him as they were still 'holding' each other.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" She slowly got up, and lowering himself down to his level, kneeling down on the floor, and placing her hand on his back, gently.

"I-I'm fine." He got off of his arm, feeling like an idiot, and sitting down, holding his left arm against his chest, trying his best to not show how much pain he really was in. He didn't want her to know he had taken the dark mark, even if he had told her he was planning on it.

"You sure? I didn't mean to scare you." Her tone, sheepish, after making herself even more embarrassed than before. First, she was practically clinging to Malfoy as if he were made of gold. Second, she had scared the shit out of him just by looking at him. And thirdly, now they were both on the floor, like idiots, just sitting around.

"It's fine. Really." He forced himself to stop cradling his arm, and dropped it, standing up and the offering his hand to her, wanting to help her get to her feet as well. "How about you? Are-are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She cleared her throat, politely refusing his help and crawling over to the bed to bring herself to her feet.

_What was she, a record player on repeat?_

"Are you sure?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out her wand and her necklace.

Isabella nodded, her back turned to him and then met his eye after regaining her balance.

"Here." He said, holding them in front of her. "You can thank my mum..." He said, shrugging.

"Thank you." She went to him, reaching for her necklace, missing her foothold as she slipped on the slippery floors in her socks and falling into him.

_Someone up there hated her_.

He caught her, smiling at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" He put her back on her feet.

"Here." He wrapped the necklace around her neck for her.

His smile slowly fell. "You should take your wand back." He turned around and looked at the door. "I'm getting you out of here. I don't know how. But I am."

Her cheeks turned redder than strawberries, and her hazel reflected on the marble floors as she met eye with them; they were so shiny she could see herself. No wonder she slipped.

"Are you hungry? I can try and go down to the kitchens. Get something made for you." In reality, he didn't want to leave her alone, but if she was as hungry as he was, it might be necessary. Especially with the state she was in.

"A little." Isabella quickly cut in as Draco opened his mouth to speak. "But don't worry about it. I'll be ok. I don't want to trouble you."

"It's fine, really. You need to get your strength up." He smiled at her, putting his wand in his pocket. "Just stay here, and keep your wand out just in case. I'll lock the door behind me."

"No. Don't leave, please." Surprised by the words that had just left her mouth, and hand gripped around his arm; her eyes practically begging him to stay. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"You don't have to be scared." It was a small lie. She was a Gryffindor half blood, in a house full of Death Eaters. Of course she could be scared. He let out a sigh. "I won't go if you don't want me to."

She didn't want to admit it to anyone, let alone herself, that she didn't want 'Malfoy' of all people to leave her side. "But if you're hungry-" She swallowed to wet her dry mouth and looked over at the door, heart beginning to race against her chest at the thought of that door opening.

"No." He gave her a small smile. Truthfully, he was starving. But he could tell how frightened she was. "Mum said she would bring us something. Maybe she got distracted or something. Hopefully she'll remember soon enough."

The sudden clicking of the door, caught her attention and without a second thought, phased into her black shadowy form, and ducked as quick as she could, under the bed, slipping again on her paws on the slippery floor and stumbling, letting out a whine, and cowering in the corner of Draco's king size bed. Eyes shut as she shook fiercely.

Draco watched her run away in fright. He stared at her for a few seconds under the bed, pulling his wand out and holding it in his hand, now staring at the door. He could only hope it was his mother and nobody else. He could feel his own heart beating against his chest.

Her whines were soft, yet pitiful, full of sorrow.

"Draco. Aren't you coming down for breakfast?"

The voice brought more fear to her heart as it practically leaped into her throat.

"Draco, it's your Aunt Bellatrix. Open the door." She cackled.

His heart beat even faster against his chest, and he looked back at Izzy as he walked towards the door, taking note of the fear in her eyes. He pressed his hands against the door. "I-I'm not feeling well. I'm not hungry." He quickly lied, not opening the door. He didn't want her to come in. He didn't want to make Izzy vulnerable.

"Draco, I have to talk to you. Come out before I make you come out."

Her laugh brought shivers to her spine, as she turned away, continuing to shake, and letting out whimpers that sounded like sobs.

"Besides, you can't stay in there forever. I've barely seen you at all."

Draco nervously turned to look back at Izzy. He bit his lips together and then slowly turned the handle on the door. He opened it just enough to slip out, push past his aunt, and then close it behind him tightly, keeping himself between it and his aunt. "What is it, Aunt Bellatrix?"

"Your father wanted me to tell you that he's gifting you that little token he was saving last night. He wants you to finish it off." She sneered, twirling her finger around in her hair.

"From what I hear, she's down in the dungeons. Mind if I watch the event take place?"

"Oh, I- uh..." Draco found himself trapped. What was he supposed to say. "I can take care of it. It's fine. I'm sure there's others down there that you could probably handle yourself if you asked my father. That'll way you won't just have to watch." He hated himself for the way he was talking.

"Saving her for yourself?" Cackles continuing to echo in the empty halls. "So like your father, always wanted to keep things to yourself. No consideration for the rest of us." Bellatrix saw her sister coming up with a plate of food, more than enough for one person.

"Cissy, aren't you proud? Draco's going to finish that horrid little plague off for Lucius."

"Oh, yes. Very." She smiled, "Draco, would you mind opening the door? This tray is a bit heavy"

"Yes, mum." Draco grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, allowing his mother inside and blocking it from his aunt. "Is there anything else you wanted?" He asked her with a small smile.

"No." She looked Draco up and down warily, "That's all." And walked away.

"Draco." Narcissa, called, looking around the room. "Where did she go?" She spoke in a hushed tone.

Draco closed the door tightly after him, nodding towards his bed. "She went under the bed when Aunt Bellatrix knocked." He approached the bed.

"Isabella?" He called, leaning down slightly and looking under it. "She's gone. You can come out. It's just me and my mother."

Isabella didn't listen, and stayed there, keeping as close to the wall and out of sight as she could, curled up in a ball, and still whining, biting her lips together to keep the noise to a minimum.

"Dear. I've brought you breakfast if you're hungry." Narcissa said kindly, and set the tray down on Draco's desk. "I didn't know what you liked, so I brought everything."

Draco smiled at his mother. "Thanks mum." He bent down, kneeling on the ground, looking over at the dog whining under the bed. "It's okay. Really. She's gone. Nobody's going to hurt you."

He looked back up at his mother before turning his attention back to Isabella. "My father is letting you go. He must be satisfied with...-" He couldn't admit that he had taken the dark mark to her. "With me. Come eat."

She opened her eyes and looked around at the two pairs of feet in the room and carefully crouched down. Her ears laid back as she poked her head out of the bottom of the bed and looked up, slinking out with sad eyes and letting her eyes glance over both of them.

Draco smiled at her, trying to comfort her with his eyes. "Here." He grabbed one of the plates that his mum had brought, holding it out in front of him, forcing her to change back to her human form in order for her to take it. "Eat something, get your strength up, then we'll leave. You're safe. I promise."

"I'll send the elf to take the tray when you two are done." Narcissa's kind smile resembled nothing to Lucius' cruel and inhuman smirk. She left and closed the door behind her; Isabella's hazel eyes meeting Draco's, she looked, if dog's could look ashamed, embarrassed.

"Come on. You said you were hungry." He grabbed a fork from the tray and sat down on the floor in front of her. "You don't have to be scared. I told you I would protect you..."

She was going to regret this, but something in her mind, made her do it. Crawling out from under the bed, she sat on her haunches beside him, and without giving him so much as a warning, licked his cheek once, before laying her head on his knee, and staring out at the walls that surrounded his bedroom.

Draco stared at her, a large smile on his face, one he couldn't control. He ran his hand through the fur on the top of her head, reaching for his plate and grabbing a piece of toast. He held it in front of her. "Just eat the toast. Please. You don't have to change back if you don't to."

The wolf gladly took the toast from his hands, taking bites from it, and tearing off pieces, almost swallowing them whole, closing her eyes at the feeling of his hands through her hair. She loved how her skin rippled with goosebumps every-time he touched her.

He removed his hand from her head, taking bites from some bacon on the plate. "You're going to have to change back in order for me to get you out of here, alright?" He said when he finished the bacon. "I won't let anyone come near you. You need to trust me."

She nodded, standing up from where she was laying and phasing back. "Why do I have to be a human? Can't I get out faster If I stay a dog?"

"It's not about getting out faster." Draco said, still sitting on the ground. "It's about getting out without anybody realizing that you're you." He stood up, walking towards his closet and pulling it open. "I don't think anybody will be looking for you anymore. My aunt said my father was leaving me to deal with you, which means he doesn't care anymore. I'm sure he's more preoccupied now that the Dark Lord is here." He said with his head still in the closet. He popped out a couple minutes later, an oversized cloak in his hand. "Just put this on and put the hood up. Nobody will realize who you are."

"But won't it be a bit obvious when suddenly there's a mysterious cloaked individual walking around?"

"No." He shook his head. "Trust me. It's not that far of a walk. We can just go to the library right down the hall and aparate to Hogsmeade and then walk to Hogwarts from there." He shook the cloak in his hand, urging her to take it. "You can trust me. Who else do you have to trust right now, anyway?" He said with a small smile.

"Your mum was nice." She shrugged, taking the cloak in her hands and throwing it over her, it hung like a heavy blanket. "But I didn't really want to talk to her."

"It's fine. My father tortured you. I'm sure she understands." He gave her a smile. "She's the only person in this world I really do trust."

"Oh, it's not that." Her cheeks were turning red again. "It's-"

"It's what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, grabbing his own cloak and throwing it over his shoulders.

"It's what she walked in on." She said meekly, turning away.

"What? You in your animagus form?" He gave her a tiny smile. "I highly doubt she cares about that."

"No."

_Was he really going to make her say it? _

"Just forget it."

"No, what?" He took a step closer to her, grabbing her hand. "What is it?"

"Just leave it alone, Malfoy. Forget it." She pulled her hood up and kept her face to the shadows of its dome.

He sighed. "Fine." He felt suddenly angry. Had he really missed something between the two of them? Was he that much of a guy that he couldn't even pay attention to her? "Let's just get out of here before my father changes his mind." He threw his own hood up over his head so the two of them would blend in together and started heading for his bedroom door.

The fingers in her hand curled over the door knob, and without thinking, yet again, she quickly turned around, pulling his hood back down and crashing her lips onto his.

It caught him off guard for a second, but within seconds, he was kissing her back. He shoved her against his bedroom door, trapping her in-between it as his hands slowly found hers. He grabbed them, squeezing them tightly, chewing on her lower lip, not knowing nor caring where the kiss had come from.

"Need another hint of what I was talking about?" She pulled away, now looking at him, seriously, taking her hands out of his and pulling her hood back over, turning around. "Now, open the door and let's get the hell out of here."

He stared at her, mouth agape slightly. "I-I..." He felt like an idiot just standing there staring at her. So instead, he pulled his hood back up and opened the door, holding it open and allowing her to go out first.

"I swear, all men are idiots." She muttered to herself, waiting for him to follow as she pulled the hood further over her head, as a precaution.

Draco walked past her. "Come on. Stay close." He said, pushing past her and walking quickly down the hallway towards the library. He felt lucky enough not to have passed anyone and quickly pushed open the double doors leading to the library, holding one open for Isabella and checking the hallway one last time before walking inside himself.

"If I survive, mental note, remember to get Malfoy back for that." She thought to herself. It took her walking through the Manor, just to see exactly how grand and luxurious it was. Marble and silver as far as the eye could see. The floor looked good enough to eat off of, had it not been a painful reminder of her 'wonderful' time here.

Draco walked over to one of the shelves, pulling a few books away and then reaching behind them, grabbing a jar and placing the books back in their spots. "My fathers never been one to want anyone to be able to escape easily." He gave her a comforting smile as he walked back over to her, opening up the jar and holding it in front of her.

"Really? I never would have noticed." Voice reeking with sarcasm. "I wonder how he treats people who get on his bad side?" She rolled her eyes, and placed her hand in the jar, grabbing a bit of floo powder in her hands.

"He's an asshole. I know. You don't have to be sarcastic about it." He grabbed some floo powder himself, placing it down on the table nearest the fireplace. "You ready? You go first. Just in case."

She nodded again, stepping into the fireplace and gulping in nervousness, throwing the emerald colored powder into the empty fireplace, instantly bursting into flames. "Hogsmeade."

Draco stood there, watching her leave, before throwing his own powder into the flame. "Hogsmeade." He called, suddenly ending up in the Hog's Head Pub. He wiped the soot from his cloak and looked up, searching for Isabella amongst the morning crowd.

She was already feet ahead of him, scrambling to get out of view of the eyes hovering over to where she had suddenly appeared. Her cloak, pulled up completely, covered her face, though her stature, and walk had given her away that she was indeed a young witch.

Draco quickly caught up to her as she reached the front door of the pub and pushed her way outside. He gave her a small smile, grabbing her around her upper arm to stop her from moving. "They don't care." He said simply. "I go in there all the time."

"Well you're a Malfoy, people don't question what you do." She shrugged, pulling her arm back. "People are looking, don't smile around me. Act mean, insult me, push me, just don't act nice."

He frowned at her, and not because she told him too. He pulled his arm away from her and put his hands in his pocket. "I'm not going to _push you_." He snapped. "Nobody gives a shit about us. We're just kids to them."

"You should." She muttered under her breath and walked ahead of him, with a quickness to her step.

"Why?" He asked, following after her. "Because that's what people want from us?" He was walking with long strides, keeping up with her. "We can be... acquaintances. We don't have to hate each other."

"Ok, I'm going to say this once." She sighed, keeping her pace, eyes dead on the road, ignoring him as they moved along. "We can't be friends. I appreciate what you did back at that manor. I really do, but given the fact that you're a Malfoy and I am a Toretto; we can't be seen with each other. My parents would go ballistic and so would yours. Your father made that clear enough."

"Will you stop walking away from me!" Draco ran in front of her, stopping her from walking as the two of them stood on a path in the middle of the woods. "I didn't say I expected us to be friends. I know we can't. I know what the danger is with doing that. But I can't- I won't hurt you. Physically or mentally. I- do you even realize what I did for you back there?"

"Look, I'm not saying I'm not grateful for what you did. Really I am, you should get used to the fact of not see each other outside of class. We should just stay away from each other." Isabella pushed past him yet again, and walking over towards the bridge that lead them to Hogwarts.

He stood there, staring at her for a few seconds. He didn't want to lose her. Not yet. "I took the Dark Mark for you!" He yelled, hands hanging desperately at his side. "You don't even realize..."

That stopped her head in her tracks and she turned around to face him, studying his face and noticing it completely serious. "That's not funny, Malfoy. Don't joke about stuff like that."

"Joke?" He laughed. "You think I'm joking?" He pulled his cloak off, throwing it to the ground and yanking the sleeve up on his left arm, his black Dark Mark sticking out against his pale skin. "Look for yourself, Toretto."

"Malfoy!" She was flabbergasted, her jaw dropping in awe. Rushing over to him, and glancing down at his arm, the snake wriggling against his pale skin; she reached down, allowing her fingers to gently graze around it.

"Why-What-Why did you tell me?" The words coming out of her mouth like tiny grains of sand from an hourglass, slowly and carefully.

"Because I didn't save your life by taking this for you to thrust me to the side. I don't want to hurt you. You can trust me. And now I know I can trust you." He stared at her, eyes staring, wanting her to understand how serious he was being. "Because you know my secret. And I know yours. Within seconds... we can ruin each other's lives. But we won't. Because despite what everyone _wants_, that's not going to work for us."

"So you're blackmailing me?"

He shook his head. "No. Of course not. If I was blackmailing you I wouldn't have showed you my dark mark. I would have forced you to be my friend and told everyone about your unregistered animagus if you hadn't." He let out a sigh. "We're too far into this to just walk away. Fine, we can't be friends. But I'm _not_ going to be a dick to you."

"Izzy."

"Its what everyone calls me. You can call me Izzy if you want."

He nodded, pulling his sleeve back down and grabbing his now dirty cloak off the ground. "Why don't you walk ahead. I'll stay here for a few minutes. We can arrive separately..." He stared at her, eyes looking up the path every few seconds.

Remaining silent except for the nod of agreement, she went ahead of him, keeping her hands inside her cloak, or rather the cloak Malfoy gave her and dashed over, quickly to what would be Hogwarts, not bothering to take a second glance behind her.

* * *

Draco smiled at his friends, but it was forced. They were walking down the hall, making fun of some first years that had just passed by them. He wasn't completely paying attention, and he hadn't been for weeks. Him and Izzy hadn't spoken in over two weeks, and he hated it. He couldn't stand it. It was clear now that what he had told Blaise was true. He had feelings for the Gryffindor, what they were though he wasn't quite sure yet. He turned to look at his friends, leading pack, giving them a small smile to satisfy what they expected from him; when he suddenly ran head first into someone, hearing a crash of books hit the floor. He quickly turned to see who had run into him, and felt his heart take a leap.

"Watch it Malfoy! You jerk!"

The Gryffindor bent down to pick up her books, now on her knees as she threw a glare up at the group of Slytherins now standing in front of her.

"Isn't there something else that you should be doing besides standing there like a bunch of idiots?"

As she reached over to pick up the last book, Crabbe kicked it away, and it slid over the stone floors, about 10 feet away.

"Is that better, Toretto?" He smirked. The other boys now joining him in a laugh.

Draco stood there, not laughing, just staring at her. He wanted to yell at his friends, tell them to stop being so immature and just walk away, that it was just an accident. Then pick up the book for her and apologize on behalf of his house mates. But he knew he couldn't do that. What he _should_ be doing is laughing along with them, throwing a couple jokes Isabella's way. But he knew he couldn't do that either. He stared between the two options running through his head before letting out a small groan of frustration and quickly walking away from the group and down the hall. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco! Where are you going?"

"Draco!"

His friends shouted after him as their leader had abandoned them. Like a cockroach without its head, sure it can survive without it, but let's be honest, it's relatively useless.

* * *

"Who's got the best house at Hogwarts?!"

"We do!"

"Who has the best seeker this school has ever known?!"

"We do!"

"Who's going to take the cup this year?!"

"Slytherin!"

"Who's going to take us there?!"

"Draco Malfoy!"

The cheering and shouting came as one, Greggory Goyle took to standing on a table, a drink in his hand as he and the rest of Slytherin house celebrated yet another victory in Quidditch. A stunning win over Ravenclaw, 200-120.

Goyle's cheeks flushed pink as he became more and more intoxicated. Though to be fair, everyone else was wasted too, well almost everyone.

"Draco!" Goyle shouted, clumsily stepping down his 'soap box' and staggering to Draco as he sat on a chair in common room. "Care to share a drink with me?"

Draco was sitting by the fireplace, legs crossed, the snitch he had caught in the game in his hand. He hadn't had a sip of alcohol all night, and in all honestly, he didn't even know how he had managed to catch the snitch with his head as fuzzy as it was. He allowed the light from the fireplace to reflect off the small gold ball, shaking his head at his friend, not even bothering to look at him.

"No, I'm fine, Greg." Draco let out a sigh, putting the snitch in his pocket. "I actually think I'm gonna go to bed. Pretty exhausted after the game." He quickly lied.

"No, no. I can't let you do that Draco. This is your victory party, take pleasure in it." He gestured over to a few girls, already past the point of sanity. "Reap your winnings." He smiled.

"I'm really not in the mood, Goyle." Draco said, letting out a sigh. "You go ahead and take all of girls you want." He turned his head away, looking around, mumbling under his breath. "They're all sluts anyway."

"I-" Greg hiccupped, "I-already have one waiting for me later on." He laughed, leaning on Draco's shoulder and sputtering. "Draco, did anyone ever tell you that you have blond hair? I mean it's like really blond."

"Yes, thanks Goyle." Draco stood up from the couch, pushing Goyle to the side. He didn't want to deal with a drunk person right now. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "Why don't you go examine someone else's hair." He snapped.

"Touchy, t'uchy." He sputtered, gathering himself up from his seat and going to the entrance way.

"I think I'll do some exploring 'round the castle." The doors opened, and with that, he had managed to get outside, the darkness surrounding him and moon high up in the sky as it was past curfew.

Draco let out a sigh as he watched Goyle walk outside, or rather, stumble outside. He would get in so much trouble for being out, let alone how wasted he was. He rolled his eyes though, sitting back down on the couch, deciding he didn't care. But as he stared into the fire, he decided he did, and with a groan, stood up and followed after her, throwing the door open.

"Goyle!" He yelled, walking through the dungeons in search for him.

Greg was leaning against the walls of Hogwarts, the glass still in his hand, half-full, and it was spilling with every step he took.

"Oi! What are you doing out here?" He called to a figure wandering the halls.

"I'm talking to you!" He yelled, sprinting as fast as he could after her, the glass in his hands breaking and spilling the sweet poison, as it nestled its way into the crevices of the floor.

Catching her by the arm, miraculously and in his attempt, dragging them both to the floor. His continuous laughing and snorting resonating.

"Goyle, get off me!" The girl shouted, shoving his chest with her arms to break free. But it was pointless as his heavy body had her weighed down like cinder-blocks.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty?" He smiled, leaning down to brush some hair out of her face.

"Goyle, let me go, you asshole!" She screamed, struggling with all her might, feeling the weight of his body crushing her bones, so much that it was hard to breathe.

"Toretto, don't make me do this the hard way? You know you want to kiss me."

"Kiss you?" His words were washing over her face; the pungent alcohol reigning supreme.

"You're drunk!"

"You noticed?" He leaned down to kiss her, and when she moved her head, Greg forcefully took her face in both his hands and took it upon himself to get what he wanted, cutting off her oxygen level, sloppy and wet lips and tongue attempting to break into hers.

Draco turned the corner just as it happened, and to his horror, he recognized the girl underneath him.

"Goyle!" He yelled, sprinting after them.

He reached them within minutes, grabbing his friend off Isabella and throwing him to the side.

"What in the hell is your problem?!" He yelled, watching as Goyle stumbled against a wall, Draco reaching down and grabbing Izzy's hand, pulling her up from the ground and back on her feet.

Isabella knew that this would probably end badly but the feel and want of being secure, safe, drew her to him. And without a second thought, she went into his arms, burying her head away from the sight on the floor; her back to Goyle while she sought comfort. The adrenaline rush from the incident, bringing her muscles to shake, and he took notice of it.

"What's my problem? What the hell is your problem!?" Goyle yelled, sitting up and wiping his eyes and face as he coughed, choking on his own saliva. The alcohol was not mixing well with his body.

"I saw her first!"

Draco wrapped his arm around the Gryffindor comfortingly, glaring at Goyle. "You're drunk!" He yelled at him. "Why would you even leave the common room?" He looked down at Izzy, still shaking. "Can't you see how much you scared her?!"

The Slytherin laughed, holding onto his side as he rolled on the ground like an empty bottle. "I scared her?" His question only made him laugh with more enthusiasm. "Draco, I didn't scare her. We were fooling around; she wanted to."

"I saw the whole thing, _Greg_. She was _not_ willing." Draco snapped. "Go back to the common room. Before you get caught and are considered even more of an idiot to everyone in this school." He knew it was harsh, but his mind was on the girl scared in his arms.

"I'm not going to get caught." He snorted, "Unless you plan on turning me in." Much like a toddler learning to walk, Greg got to his feet, leaning against the wall. "Where's my drink?" He said to himself, staring at his empty hand.

Tiny but soft sobs were heaving into Draco's chest as Isabella's emotions were spilling out. Tears seeping into his clothes; overwhelmed and frightened beyond belief at what could have happened had not Draco been walking the halls that night, her hands curled around his shirt, grip tightening, and sniffling while she wept.

"It's alright, Isabella. He's not going to hurt you." He ran his hand over her back, glaring at Goyle. He slowly peeled himself away from Isabella, walking over to his 'friend'.

"Go. I mean it. Go back to the common room. Or else I'm going to make you."

"Now why are you going to make Mr. Goyle return to his common room soon?" A deep voice that they all knew too well.

"I asked you a question Mr. Malfoy." His eyes then wavered over to Isabella who stood, crying, to the side, like a lost child. "What is going on here?"

"Professor." Goyle laughed loudly, his head against the wall. "Professor-"

He laughed again. Clearly it was going to be near impossible to get a response from him any time soon.

"Just a party that got a little bit out of control is all, Professor." Draco said to his head of house. "I was just trying to get it under control again. You know, doing my prefect duties." He glanced over at Isabella, looking at her tear stricken eyes. "Toretto just got mixed up in it."

"What were _you_ doing out of bed after hours Ms. Toretto?" Professor Snape's arms were crossed as he tilted his pointed nose up at her.

"I-" Her eyes met Draco's, and she quickly looked away. "I was out of bed. There's no excuse that I can make for that."

"Then why are you crying?" He said, sternly.

"She hit her head." Draco cut in quickly. "She stumbled into Goyle and wacked her head on the wall." It was clear Goyle was already drunk, and technically, it wasn't a lie. "I was going to make sure she was okay before sending her back to her common room." Draco looked over at Izzy as he spoke, hoping his lie was sufficient enough.

"Why is it that I always find you in the middle of something, Toretto?" He glared, and then sighed.

"Detention. All of you. My office, this Friday. You'll be writing lines for me that evening. And if any of you are late, I'll double it." Snape's gaze went to Draco as he took Goyle by the shoulder. "See that she gets to her Common Room. Then come by my office after. I want to speak to you, Draco."

"But, Professor-." Draco cut in. He knew it was really no use. "This isn't her fault. I mean, she just got caught up in it."

But when the glare from Snape hit him, he quickly lowered his gaze. "Right. Sorry, Professor."

He watched them walk away before turning to Izzy, letting out a small sigh and going to her when Snape and Goyle were out of view. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Isabella nodded; the black of her hair shielding her face as her head hung low; quickly she ran, as fast as her legs could carry her back to Gryffindor Tower.

Draco stood there, watching her run away, wanting to chase after her but knowing he should just let her go. If he hadn't intervened, who knows what Goyle would have done to her. She needed some time to herself. With a sigh, he headed down towards Snape's office, knowing the conversation wouldn't be a good one.

"Come in." Snape called from inside his office, scribbling down something on a sheet of parchment as Draco entered the room.

Draco nervously stepped inside the office, staring at the floor as he spoke. "Professor, I really should get back to the common room..."

"What was that stunt you pulled tonight?" He didn't bother making eye contact with the boy. Merely continuing with his notes; the quill scratching and darting with haste.

Draco finally looked up at him. "I didn't pull a stunt. Goyle stumbled out of the common room and I didn't want him to get in trouble. So I chased after him and found him forcing himself on Isabella. So obviously I pulled him off of her. She was frightened was all."

"Are you forgetting what you were set out to do?"

"No, I just-." He stopped short. He didn't know what to say. He had behaved. Hell, they hadn't talked in three weeks. "I'm trying..."

"-Mr. Malfoy, do you realize the danger you put yourself in? Meddling with her? And as much as I hate to say it, possibly endangering her by befriending the girl?"

Snape set his quill down, sharply, essentially slamming it on the mahogany wood. "You have a mission, Draco! Don't stray away from what you were assigned to do!"

"I-I'm not!" He yelled back. "I haven't spoken to her in... weeks! I'm trying my best. I really am. I just..." He let out a half sob, half sigh, slamming his hands at his sides. "I can't do this." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Snape shot out of his seat, grabbing Draco by the collar and slamming him against the wall. "Can't do this?! You have no choice!" He growled. "I took the unbreakable vow!"

Draco's eyes went wide as he stared at his Potions Professor. He didn't know what to say. "I-I didn't..." He shook his head. "This wasn't my choice!" He fought back. "I don't want this! This was forced on me!"

"Its. a. little. late. for. that." Emphasis was placed on every word, as he rudely threw him, releasing the boy. "You'll do well to stay away from that girl, Draco. It's in your best interests."

"What do you even know?" He snapped. "Why would you even make an unbreakable vow?! I'm going to fail! Everyone knows I am!"

"You have a mission to complete! I have my reasons why I made the unbreakable vow; and if you have any sense in your brain. You will go through with this, unless you want _you_ and everyone else you care about, dead!" The threatened, looking Draco down and glaring.

"They're going to anyway..." He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head. "How am I even supposed to do this? I-I can't kill..."

"This isn't a deal we're making, Malfoy. You _can_ and _will_ do this."

"You can't force me into this. This isn't my fault that you made an unbreakable vow!" Draco reached for the door, pulling it open. "And I'm not coming to that damn detention on Friday!"

"Alright, then you can explain to your father how you got that detention in the first place." Snape swaggered back to his desk, pointing his wand at the door and opening it with a flick. "Get out of my office, and I expect to see you there Draco."

Draco stormed out, slamming the door behind him and walking towards the Slytherin common room. Things had just become a million times more complicated. Now... he had no choice. He would have to kill Dumbledore. Snape wouldn't not let him.


	5. Mysteries Of The Room Of Requirement

"Professor?"

Snape perked his head up, as he kept an eye on all three students in detention.

"What is it, Mr. Nott?" He drawled, setting a roll of parchment back down on his desk.

"Professor Umbridge wants a word with you, sir." He proclaimed, standing in the doorway of the classroom, smirking at the back of the heads of the three students, Isabella in particular.

"I expect two rolls of parchment when I return." He warned, following the student out and making a move towards the Headmaster's office. "And there shall be no talking in the meantime."

Isabella sighed, sitting at the front of the classroom while Goyle and Draco sat on opposite ends of the room. Her quill dipping into the ink as she copied the lines written on the board; and bag set neatly to the side on the empty seat beside her, open as she took some more parchment out from it.

_I will respect all school rules at all times, regardless of what the reason may be._

Draco waited for Snape to be clear of the room before slamming his quill on the desk. "This is such bullshit." He said under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up Malfoy. No one wants to hear you complain." Goyle rolled his eyes, and for the first time in his life, actually did what he was told and continued writing lines, meanwhile Isabella didn't speak a word nor allowed her eyes to leave the paper as she continued to write.

"Oh, piss of Goyle. This is all your fault anyway." He let out a sigh and grabbed his quill, dipping it in his ink well and writing again. "You just _had_ to wander away from the common room like a drunken fool."

"And you just _had_ to fucking kill the mood and not drink along with everyone else. It's all _your_ fault, Malfoy."

"If I hadn't come out and stopped you, you would have ended up raping her." Draco nodded over towards Isabella. "So keep telling yourself that none of this is your fault."

"Well, you were the one-"

"Can both of you shut the hell up?! It's bad enough I'm stuck here. I don't want to have to listen to you two bitch and complain like idiots for the remainder of this stupid detention!" Isabella exclaimed, turning around and throwing glares at the two of them.

Draco stared at her, shaking his head slightly and starting to write down his notes again. "The only idiot in here is Goyle anyway." He mumbled under his breath, knowing very well that Snape could be back at any second.

"You're _both_ imbeciles." She scoffed, and turned around, writing down on her notes.

"Malfoy's the bigger prat." Goyle muttered.

Draco just rolled his eyes and continued writing the lines. He just wanted to finish and get out of here. He had better things to do anyway. Like trying to figure out what in the hell he was supposed to do about killing Dumbledore.

"At least you three managed to be civilized during my absence." The professor said as he was coming back into the room 30 later after his departure.

"I'm shocked." He added blandly.

Draco threw his quill down on the desk again, grabbing the parchment and pushing it to the end of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm done, Professor." He drawled.

"Are you?" He raised an eyebrow, beckoning him to come forward.

"Mine is already on your desk Professor." Isabella said as she continued, her eyes on the papers and books before her, and away from Snape as he addressed the boys.

"Then what are you working on, Toretto?"

"My Care for Magical creatures and Charms work, sir." She replied absentmindedly. "Figured I'd use the time spent wisely and finish my work."

"May we go?" Draco asked, standing up and putting the parchment on Snape's desk.

"There are a lot of other things I'd _rather_ be doing." Draco raised an eyebrow at Snape, hoping he would understand his hidden message.

Snape straightened the papers laid on his desk and studied them meticulously. "Be my guest. _You_ on the other hand, Mr. Goyle, stay until you are indeed finished."

Isabella was already gathering her things when Snape called the blond over just as he was about to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy. You do best to keep focused. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He mumbled under his breath, throwing the door open and storming out. With his hands in his cloak pocket, he starting heading for the seventh floor.

"And Ms. Toretto in the future, you will do well with keeping yourself _out_ of the halls. If there is a repeated incident, I will notify your parents."

She nodded solemnly and threw her bag over her shoulder, opening the doors and closing it quietly to avoid a loud outburst, and more attention.

* * *

Draco reached the seventh floor within minutes, his long legs carrying him quickly. He stood in front of the banister and closed his eyes, imagining exactly what he needed to find before pacing back and forth three times. When he opened his eyes again, a door stood before him. He quickly moved towards it, checking behind him before walking inside and studying the room. He knew what he needed was in here. It _had_ to be. He searched the room with no care to any of the belongings, throwing things from side to side, desperate for any good sign.

"Where the hell is it?!" He yelled, kicking a chair over in his anger.

A sudden shadow swiftly crossed a small entrance way to his left, quickly disappearing as he turned to search for it. When he thought it to be nothing, the shadow made another appearance and quickly vanished just as quickly as it appeared, leaving no trace or sound that it had indeed come around.

Draco stood there for a second, staring around, looking for whatever he had just seen. Pushing it off as him just paranoid, he turned back to his search. He walked about five feet before reaching up and yanking a sheet off what he soon discovered to be exactly what he was looking for. The vanishing cabinet. He smiled despite knowing what he would use it for. But it couldn't help it. It was a small bit of relief.

"I got you." He said, staring up at it.

"What does he plan on using an old cabinet for?" Isabella thought to herself as she stood on her haunches, cocking her head in confusion as she tiptoed behind him and sat, watching him without making a sound. Her black and heavy paws softly meeting the rug that was laid out on the floor, and pointed ears erect, allowing even the faintest of noises to reach her eardrum.

Draco reached forward and pulled open the doors to the cabinet, studying them before sticking his head inside. He scratched his head, staring at it. It was damaged, broken apart in some places. It would need mending. And he'd have to be the one to do it. He'd need to go to the library and look up some information on spells. He didn't even know where to start. He let out a sigh, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now what is he trying to do? That thing looks all broken and old." It was then that she saw, strange and what seemed like ancient writing intricately carved along the top. It didn't look like anything she had seen before, but judging from how he seemed to be so interested in it, only sparked her curiosity.

While he was preoccupied with that heavily damaged and not to mention worn piece of furniture; she stepped away, searching around for a few items or books that may help him fix that.

He shook his head, pulling his wand out and pointing it at the cabinet. He quickly lowered his wand.

"Merlin, this is hopeless. I have no clue what I'm doing." He fell down into one of the chairs sitting a few feet from the cabinet and put his head in his hands. "I'm hopeless." He mumbled under his breath.

In her mouth, were two books she managed to scavenge; one on languages thought to be dead for centuries, and the other on modern day uses of magic. Without him noticing, the wolf placed them at his feet and darted away, and began her search once more.

He heard a thud, and curiously lifted his head. He looked around, and when he saw nothing, became even more confused. His eyes met the floor and he raised an eyebrow when he saw two books now sitting at his feet.

"What the hell?" He reached down and picked them up, examining them. He knew he wasn't seeing things anymore. Someone or something had to be in there with him.

"Now let's see. What else would help mend that ruddy thing?" She sniffed around for anything with that familiar scent of the cabinet itself, hoping that it would lead to clues on what it was. From what she gathered, it seemed like he wanted to fix it. Why else would he be up here in the first place? Picking daisies?

He put one of the books back down on the ground, flipping through the other one. He was on his feet now, trying to make it look like he was reading, but when in reality he was just trying to figure out who in the hell was in the room with him.

Isabella found a few more books that seemed like they would help. Most were about harnessing magic to provide more accuracy on spells and charms; besides those, nothing in the room would be of any help; for most of the space was occupied with furniture, brooms, and the like. More of a warehouse of sort, storage. She trotted back over to where he stood; the books in her mouth, and one on top of her head.

Those lessons in being ladylike actually helped her situation, for once.

The book Draco had been flipping through had caught his attention, and he was now trying to mark up the lettering in the pages to what was inscribed on the top. He wasn't having much success, but was determined to make this work to his advantage none the less. He let out a sigh and glanced over at the other book, but what he saw made him jump out of his skin. He dropped the book from his hands and stumbled back a few steps, eyes staring right back at the wolf in front of him. It frightened him at first, but he quickly figured out who it actually was, and tried to calm his racing heart.

It spooked her to have Draco react in such a manner, so much that she dropped the books and jumped backwards.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to regain his composure as he stared back at Isabella in her animagus form.

Part of her wanted to ask what was he was doing, and the other figured that he would be cross that she followed him. Staring up at him briefly, she sprinted away, tucking herself into a deeper part of the room.

Draco let out a small sigh. She had been watching him the whole time. She would know, to a certain extent what he was up to. She could tell people. And he couldn't have that. He'd be killed in seconds for ruining everything. He started to walk in the direction that she had gone in.

"Izzy?" He called, searching for her.

The wolf had slunk away into a small cave like hole underneath furniture and chairs that were piled up all around the room. The ebony fur attached to her skin, blending perfectly with the dark area. Her ears were laid back, and head low as she embarrassingly cowered like a frightened cat. Where was her Gryffindor courage when she needed it?

He quickly gave up, dismissing her with his hand and walking back over towards the cabinet. He didn't have time to try and find her. He needed to figure out how to fix the cabinet. And as soon as possible.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Isabella relaxed; her tensed muscles loosening up as she laid her head down. The only view in her sight was the floor, along with the feet of chairs that were across from her. Though, she should have been paying attention to the small creaking that was coming from above. No sooner after shutting her eyes, an hour after she had first entered the hole, did the stacked chairs above her head at the top of pile, creaked even louder.

She yawned, stretching her paws and hitting her head as she stood up, forgetting she was in such a tight spot; and this set off a chain reaction as the mountain fell on her, trapping her underneath it. The last thing that left her lips before it all collapsed was loud yelping, that resembled screams.

Draco perked his head up at hearing the crash and quickly ran towards the noise. When he saw the disaster lying on the floor, he started pulling the chairs to the side, trying to find the black wolf underneath of them.

"Are you seriously still watching me?" He asked, finally starting to see her black fur.

She grumbled, bellowing low but non-aggressive growls; they sounded more annoyed than anything.

When he finally removed all the chairs and released her from her restraint, he took a step back, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to run away again?" He asked, slightly ticked off she kept interrupting him.

Isabella snorted and glared up at him, challenging his gaze; her eyes weren't even blinking. Perhaps that would be enough to show him that she wasn't kidding around.

"I'm not talking to you like this." He said, rolling his eyes at her and starting to head back for the cabinet. "If you're going to spy on me you can at least _talk_ to me."

She followed him, and took a seat on the chair he was using before. "You could at least say 'thank you'." She snapped.

He turned back to look at her. "Thank you." He said sarcastically, turning back to the book. "I didn't ask you to help me."

"And yet you're using the books I brought you?" She scoffed, hitching a laugh.

He turned back to look at her. "Mind telling me what you're even doing here? Other than stalking me?"

"Mind telling me what _you're_ doing here? I knew about this room way before you did. So if anything you could have stalked me here first."

"You can't prove you knew about it before me." He said, throwing the book in his hand down on the ground and putting his wand in his pocket, staring at her. "I was raised as a wizard. I know _everything_." He teased with a smile.

"You are in a serious need of a reality check. For one, in case you haven't noticed, that text you see inscribed there, uses nomadic symbols or something similar. _It_ by chance may be derived from a very early use of Latin. I can't really make out exactly what, but there's a very good chance that if you search for the right book; perhaps in the restricted section. You may be able to find something on its creator."

She cleared her throat, and stepped closer to the cabinet, placing her fingers on the wood, and running her thumb and forefinger along a split.

"See this. Its walnut. Only fine furniture pieces were created from this type of wood centuries ago. So, you can bet that the creator of this piece must have been paid a pretty penny for it. And its owner, most likely was wealthy, hence the workmanship. A lot of these details were done by hand, as far as I can tell. It was pretty special to whoever owned it."

"But you know everything. So you obviously don't need _my_ help."

Draco stared at her, slightly in awe. "It's a vanishing cabinet." He spoke, remaining calm, looking over at the cabinet. "It has a twin. You can go from cabinet to cabinet no matter where the other one is. It's great for escaping when you don't want someone to find you." He looked back over at her. "And for the record... I was just joking about knowing everything."

"And they were used a lot when you-know-who came to power. As a means of escape for his followers." She stared at the cabinet. "I've never seen one up close. I always wondered what they looked like."

"Well now you know." Draco spoke as he bent down and grabbed the book he had dropped, flipping through it again. "But it's broke. So there's really no use of it anymore. Unless," He sighed. "I can fix it."

"That's going to be very hard unless you have someone who knows how to repair enchanted objects. Your best bet would be to ask a wand maker, since they bind wood and magical entities into one."

Her eye brows now scrunched in confusion, and she slowly turned over to him. "Why do you want to fix it, anyways?"

He froze as he flipped through the pages, but only for a second, quickly flipping through it again, now nervous. He licked his lips, not looking her in the eye. "I- I just have to."

"Have to flip though a bunch of pages to keep from talking to me?" She smiled, "I wonder what would happen if I were to step inside it? I may be stuck here in some parallel universe for all eternity. Or nothing may happen. Who knows?"

He lowered the book, looking her in the eyes now. "Don't." He said seriously. "The thing is broke. And dangerous. You don't know what could happen if you walked in there. You could die."

"I'm fine with that." She shrugged, "It looks more interesting than it does dangerous to be honest." Her fingers curved on the door and she pulled it open, quickly taking a step inside and about to shut the door behind her.

"Will you stop!?" He grabbed her arm, pulling her back and slamming the cabinet shut behind him, putting himself between her and the wooden object. "What in the hell is the matter with you?" He let out a groan of frustration. "This isn't funny, alright? This is serious!"

"I never said that it was funny. But judging by the fact that you didn't let me close the door and get lost in god-knows where; tells me that this cabinet means something to you." She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now that you've set that book down, mind telling me what the hell you're doing with a vanishing cabinet used by death eaters?"

He stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say. He allowed his eyes to wander the room for a few seconds before he looked down at the ground, biting his lips together. "I..." He looked at her finally. "I have a mission..."

"And that is-?"

"Please don't make me tell you." He said, eyes sad and sunken in.

"What could be so bad that you can't tell me?" She asked, softening her pursed scowl as she noticed a drastic change in his tone and gaze.

He shook his head slightly. "You wouldn't understand. How I _have_ to do this even though I know, in my heart that I _can't_."

"Malfoy, just spit it out! What could be so bad that I couldn't understand-"

"I have to kill Dumbledore!" He yelled, now shaking. He stared at her for a few seconds before falling into one of the chairs, head in his hands as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"I can't do it. I can't." He whispered, barely audible, his voice shaking along with his body.

"Wait. What?" She placed her hand on his back, turning her head to get a better look at him. "Kill our headmaster? Why would you have to do that?"

"Because I'm a death eater now." He practically spat, hating himself. "And if I don't, I'll betray him. And he'll kill my family..." A tear ran down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "And you. And me." He finally looked up at her. "What other choice do I have?"

It was at that time that she enjoyed the thought of 'ignorance is bliss'. For she was better off not knowing than worrying about her life now being in danger. Scratch that. The darkest wizard of all time, wanted _her_, dead.

Isabella backed away, her flight now overpowering her fight and lowered her eyes in horror. So, being that Malfoy had to kill the most powerful wizard on this Earth, in order to gain everyone their freedom; it scared the hell out of her.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"I _have_ to fix this. To get the Death Eaters in here with me. To help me." He stood up, taking a couple steps towards her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or my family. I... I can't."

She continued to step back, keeping her arms held close to her chest; fear laced along her now color stripped face.

Draco stopped walking when he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Please. Don't walk away from me."

He needed her. Her small bit of Gryffindor bravery and her kind voice, even if it was frightened from what he had just told her, it reassured him that he wasn't alone. Her voice was his heroin at the moment. He craved it.

The hazel locked on the grey, and Isabella stepped back even further until she had backed into a wall, now shaking just as much as he was. When she noticed he wasn't backing down; her eyes closed, and she cowered, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Don't kill me." She whispered. "I'll do whatever you want. Just don't kill me."

"I-" He stared at her in confusion. "I'm not going to kill you. I care about you." He spoke honestly. "I think it's about time I admitted that out loud. These past three weeks have _killed_ me. Not being able to talk to you." He shook his head. "I can't take it anymore. Pretending to hate you."

"Yes you can. Just hate me. Hate me all you want. Just let me live long enough for me to escape from Hogwarts. I promise not to tell anyone that you did so. You can tell everyone that you killed me. You'll never see me again." She was practically begging, at his feet like a servant to a king. "It will be as if you never met me."

He shook his head, grabbing her arms gently and bringing her to her feet. "You can't leave. If you leave, and they find out, and I fail, they'll come after you. You're safest here. Amongst your friends and the professors. They can all protect you. Running away, that won't do you any good."

"Yes I can. I've run away before. I have safe houses." She insisted, "Please. Please Malfoy. I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die! I won't let that happen!"

Without even thinking or knowing that he wanted to do it, he crashed his lips onto hers, pressing her between the wall and his body, putting everything he had in him into the kiss. He cared for her. More than he ever thought possible. And if words couldn't describe his feelings for her, then maybe a kiss could.

His warm and gentle breath grazed her lips while they kissed. Yes, she was more than frightened, so much that she was kneeling before the enemy to give her a second chance at life. And yet it was the enemy that had her so trapped. So captivated. The fists that were held at tightly at her sides, were now limply hanging; as his kiss had wiped her mind clean.

She cursed Malfoy internally for the spell he had just cast upon her.

He pulled away from her slightly, staring into her eyes before crashing his lips down on hers again, his fingers running through her hair as he gently pulled her head closer to his, deepening the kiss even more. Here, nobody could see them. Nobody would know what they were doing. They could kiss all night if they wanted to. This was _their_ safe house. And he, for the first time in weeks, finally felt some hope flutter into his heart.

"No. No. Stop." She pleaded, pushing him away, feeling her heart being pulled at from all directions.

"I can't do this."

A traitor. That's what she would be seen in the eyes of her family and friends now; had they happened to find out about Malfoy's plan and how she didn't turn him into the proper authorities. After all, that's what the right thing to do right? Protect society? He was the enemy.

Draco stared at her with sad eyes. He could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Please..." His voice was soft. "I-I need you. I don't know what it is about you, but you make everything seem okay in my world. I can't just ignore you and continue to pretend to hate you. I can't do it anymore."

"Just, stay away from me." Isabella's voice was barely audible, as if every word leaving her lips was painful, much like pure acid, devouring her from the inside out.

"Hate me Malfoy. Hate me forever. I'm a horrible Halfblood who's tainting you. I'm a Gryffindor. A house filled with Bloodtraitors, Mudbloods, and the like."

"I can't." He said, shaking his head. "I want to. I really do. But there's something about you."

He took a step closer to her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me, truthfully, that you don't feel it too."

"Forget about me. You can surely find another girl, someone who will worship the ground you walk on." She began, walking back as he approached her, edging away from the wall, and bumping into furniture while doing so.

"I don't want another girl!" He cried out, following her as she started walking away from him. "Tell me you don't feel the same as I do! Look me in the eyes and tell me truthfully that you don't! And I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life. I won't speak a word to you."

"I can't do this anymore!" She shook her head, pulling her wand out of her sleeve and pointing it directly at him. "I'm giving you one more chance, Malfoy. I don't want to hurt you, but you're not leaving me much choice."

Her hand was trembling as the tips of her fingers wrapped around the bottom of her wand were tightening.

"I can't live a life in fear. I'll be a sitting duck for you-know-who to come and murder me whenever he feels up for it. I want you to tell everyone that I was found murdered in the woods and that my body was so badly mangled that it would be impossible for a wizard to know that it was _I_ who died." She yanked the necklace from herself, and handed it over to him.

"Tell them you found that near the body."

He shook his head. "You'll have to curse me." He said, staring at her wand then back at her. "I'm not going to tell everyone I found you murdered. For one, I'm Draco Malfoy. If you turn up gone and I'm the one who turned you in, who do you think is going to look guilty?" He stared at her, blankly.

"And two, I don't want you to go. So go ahead." He nodded towards her wand. "Curse me. Do whatever you're going to do. Because I know you won't. You feel the same way about me. You're just scared to admit it to yourself."

"Malfoy! I'm warning you! Don't test me!"

He continued to stare at her, completely calm in every way. He shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead. I'm not doing it. I'm not letting you leave. You don't realize it, but you'll only endanger yourself even more."

"I'm being held captive now?" She glared, "You obviously don't know me very well. I don't believe in taking orders or threats. Much less from a stuck up brat!" She exclaimed, and as she phased into the wolf Draco recognized, ran, like a deranged creature in the room of requirement; searching for an exit, and finding none.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and took a seat in a chair nearby. He let out a sigh. "It won't work for you like that." He said as she ran by his again. "The room won't work for a _wolf_."

Her paws came to a halt after hearing this, and emitting a very dangerous and low growl; teeth snarling; she began to stalk him, as if he were prey being hunted, coming at him from his left, the back of her mane all in one long streak that reached her tail as she grew defensive. Had he not known the she-wolf was a witch, the beast would easily be mistaken for a wild animal.

Draco continued to sit in the chair, the book of the symbols now in his hand as he read through it. He couldn't hear her anymore, but he knew she was still in the room, and he knew she wouldn't hurt him. And with that he felt confident. So, he sat there, waiting for her to show herself.

In an instant, she charged at him, allowing her legs to move as swiftly as they could as she tackled him out of his chair and onto the ground; tipping the chair over and now standing above his body. Her sharp canines now inches within his bare throat, continuing to snap at him.

His heart was racing slightly, but he stared at her, remaining calm nonetheless. "Maybe you should just do it." He said simply. "Maybe I deserve it. For everything I've ever done and am going to do.

"Let me out. Now!" She spoke through gritted teeth, instantly phasing. Wand now aimed at his throat and breathing hard. "Say that you hate me. Say it! Call me the pathetic and stupid Bloodtraitor that you always thought me to be!"

"I don't hate you." He stared up at her, still on the ground. "I'm not that person anymore. I don't think I ever was. But _you_, you brought it out of me. How can I hate you?"

"Yes you do! You hate me! Admit it to yourself! Just admit it, and you'll never see me again!"

"How about you admit that you have feelings for me?!" He was growing slightly angry. He would never admit it, because it wasn't true. "Just because we're complete and total opposites, doesn't mean we have to hate each other. The only reason we do is because we're told were supposed to. But we don't."

"Yes it does! Are you really that stupid?!"

Isabella stared at him, complete seriousness and venom lacing her words with every breath. "This can't and will _never_ work! Get that through that thick head of yours! _We_ can never work!"

"Then tell me you hate me!" He sat up, getting to his feet, now angry. "If this _can't_ and _won't_ ever work then tell me you hate me! If you don't have feelings for me then just tell me!"

"Go to hell." Picking herself off the floor, she stood up and headed for the door which had now appeared just as she was glancing over at the wall.

"I already am, Toretto!" He yelled back at her, kicking over a table in anger and storming towards the vanishing cabinet. How he was going to be able to concentrate enough to get anything done he didn't know.

She slammed the heavy door on her way out, causing a rattling to echo through the room and made her way back to the corridor that would take her to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Draco stared at the vanishing cabinet, letting out a groan. He had been trying to fix it every day for a week now, and hadn't done anything successful so far. He was starting to give up completely. He fell down into one of the chairs and his head fell into his hands. He let out a sob he couldn't control, tears running down his cheeks. He was going to fail. His family was going to die.

_He_ was going to die.

The door to the room opened quietly, shutting just as softly as the light pitter-patter of steps entered; stopping and coming again every few minutes. They were now within ear-shot of Draco, as he, trapped in his own vortex of torment, miserably stood before the cabinet he cursed so much.

He wanted to run. But he knew he couldn't. If he did, everyone he loved would surely die. He slowly brought his head up at what sounded like footsteps in the room with him. But when he couldn't see anyone, and his eyes met the cabinet again, he felt himself fall apart. He would never be able to do this.

Isabella had come into the room, yet again; but her face seemed indifferent, stern. She looked around, the room, the floor especially, and meticulously; ignoring the boy whom she had only passed a moment ago.

Draco looked up, staring at the cabinet yet again, this time, with anger in his eyes. He ran at it, throwing his body into it, kicking it and only damaging it more. "I hate you!" He yelled out, slamming his fist into it. "I hate you for everything you've done to me!"

"At least you've admitted to doing so." She said, pulling the pack on her back tighter to her body whilst continuing to scour the room.

He fell down in front of the cabinet, his back to it, crying again. He hated feeling so defeated. Like he was letting everyone around him down.

Isabella sighed, and turned around, double backing to where he was crying. "Just this one time." She tapped him on the shoulder, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a tissue, offering it to him.

He jumped at feeling someone touch him, immediately rising to his feet and yanking his wand out, pointing it at her. When he realized who it was, he slowly lowered it, wiping his eyes on his shoulder, now embarrassed. "H-How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough." Her hand still outstretched with the 'gift'. "Take it."

He stared at it before gently reaching out and taking it. He lowered his gaze, staring at the ground, his cheeks read from something other than the tears. "I'm sorry... That you saw me like that."

"You're human. We all cry." She shrugged, walking away, the full backpack jingling with every step she took.

"I'll be out of your hair shorty. I'm just looking for what's rightfully mine, seeing as you don't want to help me."

He looked up, eyes slowly meeting her. "W-What are you talking about? What did you lose?"

"My necklace, if you _must_ know. It's the last thing I need before I take off."

"Take off?" He took a couple steps towards her. "You're not seriously still considering running away?"

"I'm not _considering_. I am." She replied, now looking under furniture.

"But... you can't." He stared at her, mouth open slightly.

"Says who?"

"Me." He reached into his pocket, pulling out her most prized possession. "Because I'm not giving this back to you.'

"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to play games today." She held her hand out, throwing him a scowl, facing him. "Give it to me."

"No." He said simply, putting it back in inside his cloak and crossing his arms. "If this is what's keeping you at Hogwarts, then I'm going to keep it. I can't let you leave."

"Give it to me or I'll take it right out of your pockets!" Their chests were almost touching now as she challenged him with a hardened face.

"I dare you." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Her hand deftly slid into his pocket, searching for her pair of dogtags.

Draco yanked her hand out of his pocket, stepping back and pulling his wand out, pointing it at her. "I will keep you locked in this room is that's what I have to do to protect you."

"Attack me. Kill me. In fact, I _dare_ you. But before you do, I just want to know one thing."

Her eyes scanned his, falling upon the wand and then back at his gaze. "Why? Why such a desire to protect me? Why do you care so much?"

His wand fell slightly. "I started this. This is my fault. I'm responsible. I need to protect you." His wand fell completely. "You don't realize the dangers of leaving."

"I'll take my chances out there. I've come this far on my own; I can survive."

"And when the Dark Lord has everybody in his disposal after you because I failed and he wants to see me suffer for doing so, are you still going to be able to survive? When dozens of Death Eaters have you corned in your hiding place and take advantage of you before handing you over to the Dark Lord, will you be okay? And how about the solitude? Not having anybody around to talk to or comfort you..."

Clearly she hadn't thought this through, as she felt her blood clot and a chill sweep though her bones.

"Of course I won't be ok. But at least I'll know that I died fighting."

"Wouldn't you rather not die at all?" He asked. "If you stay here, everybody can protect you. Trust me, I've seen what he can do. You _don't_ want to get caught by him."

"We're all going to die anyways." She scoffed, "My father is a bloody Auror and even _I_ know that he can't protect me. No one can."

"_I_ can." He said simply. "But you need to listen to me. And trust me." He reached into his pocket and held her necklace out in front of him.

"You could pass for a Gryffindor with that speech." She said with a sigh, and shook her head. "That is very chivalrous of you to offer but let's be honest Malfoy. He's too strong for anyone. I have my doubts that Harry will have any chance of facing him."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. But we can have hope, can't we? Just like deep down on the inside, I know I can't kill Dumbledore. But I can hope that everything will turn out better in the end." He gave her a small smile. "Just like I can hope that you'll keep popping up in my life so I can talk to you again."

"Maybe we'll see each other again someday." A smile graced her lips with the last statement.

"Can I have my necklace back? Please?"

He dropped the necklace into her hand. "Do you really mean that?" He asked, staring at her with shock.

"Like you said, there's always hope right?"

"Guess this is goodbye." She held her arm out, palm open to him with a smile. "I wish you the best, Draco. I really do. And thanks for everything. Let me know if I can ever return the favor."

He reached out and shook her hand, but didn't smile at her. "You're not running? Right?" He asked with a frown.

"I am, tonight; before anyone realizes I've gone."

He sighed. "You're making a mistake."

"I'm not. You know what? Keep it safe for me." She smiled halfheartedly, and then reached around her neck, pulling the one thing she came up here to retrieve; her necklace was now in her hands and she offered him.

He didn't take it. "Why? So when I'm worried sick about you I have something to constantly remind me of you?"

"Take it. Please." Pursuing the manner further, she took a step towards him; the necklace sitting in her palm, now feeling as it weighed heavily.

"You should keep it." He still didn't grab it. "Because when they capture you, you're going to need to have something from your old life to hold onto."

His words dug into her like a rusty blade and her eyes began to water. "Can you take it, please? Just take it, Draco."

He shook his head. "No. You need it. I'm not taking your most prized possession."

"Have it your way." Alright, now she was getting frustrated; she exhaled loudly and forcefully put the item in his pocket and walked away.

He chased after her and wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her into him, his lips crashing onto hers before she could stop him. If she really was going to leave, he was going to kiss her one last time.

Isabella wanted to leave. She really did, but the second he grabbed her, not to mention kiss her, she was his. Why not have one last minute of relief before her life would become a living hell?

He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him, biting on her lower lip, inhaling her scent and never wanting to leave the moment. He felt like he was giving in by allowing her to leave. But in reality, could he actually stop her.

Her instinct was to leave, before he said something else that would convince her to change her mind. Though it still confused her as to why he cared so much for her. His father made it clear that her life was worth nothing more than the very ground they walked on. She set that aside, for the moment, and allowed the enemy to immerse her in passion and warmth. She dropped her bag onto the floor and moved Draco backwards, until he was against the wall of a tall cherry dresser; and moved her hands into his jacket, running her hands along his chest.

Draco moaned into her, pulling away from her lips and kissing along her neck, his hands on her back, pulling her closer towards him. He didn't want this moment to end. Kissing her made everything else in his mind disappear. As he bit at her skin, his hand lowered, landing on her lower back, inches from her bum.

"Run away with me." She whispered, feeling her skin tingle when his lips continued to meet them and tilting her head to allow him more 'free range'.

He stopped kissing her, pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. He seriously considered it. But he knew he couldn't. They'd come after him for running away, and they'd kill him for it. And he was too much of a coward to face that. And then to drag her into it with him? No. He couldn't do that to her. "Stay here in Hogwarts with me." He breathed. "We can do this. Hate each other out there."

He nodded towards the door to the room of requirement. "And do this in here. Nobody would have to know. It can be our secret."

Isabella shook her head and went to his neck, her lips nibbling on his skin and then biting down on the pale flesh, warm breath continuing to graze him. "Run." She added, in a soft whisper.

He grabbed her hips, turning them around and throwing her against the cabinet. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Stay." He kissed her. Hard. Putting all of his emotions into it. He pulled away from her to catch his breath, staring her in the eyes. "I'm a coward. I can't run away. They'll catch me."

"I'll be killed if I stay here." She breathed heavily, "If we both run, no one will find us. You don't have to hurt anyone."

She looked deeply into his eyes, "We can protect each other in the real world."

"Nobody can protect me. Wolf or human. But here, in this castle, with _me_... I can protect you. This is the only place we can truly be together." He pushed a strand of hair from her face, shaking his head slightly. "Your Gryffindor bravery is blinding you from your common sense. If you knew what I knew, you would know that out there isn't safe. Out there you're just a sitting duck."

"How?"

Draco just stared at her. Even he wasn't supposed to know what he was about to tell her. He had overheard his father talking about it during the summer. "They're everywhere." He whispered. "They're called snatchers. They're like death eaters, only they don't have a Dark Mark. They do 'The Dark Lords' bidding and they get paid well for it. If you leave, with or without me, they'll find you. They'll grab you. They'll hold you prisoner and when I fail, because let's face it, I can't kill anyone, they'll kill you in front of me."

Isabella glanced over at her bag that was now sitting a few feet away from them, and then turned her attention back to Draco, placing her hand on his arm.

"But how would we make it convincing that you hate me? You said it yourself that you couldn't do that."

A little flutter of hope hit his heart. "If we meet here every night, I can do it." He was positive about that. "I can." He gave her a small smile. "I'll do anything if you don't run away. If pretending to hate you is what I have to pay for you safety, then that's fine by me."

"What about Pansy? Aren't you and her a thing?" This would pain her to do so, but she couldn't even think about going with this any further without his answer. "I won't be your little side dish while you're still with her."

He smiled at her, letting out a tiny laugh. "Parkinson and _I_ aren't a _thing_." He pushed another strand of hair from her face. "Pansy _is_ my side dish. She means nothing to me. She's nothing but someone I have sex with on occasion. Does she love me? Yeah. I wouldn't doubt it. But do I love her?" He shook his head. "I never could. Honestly, I've never loved anybody but my mother..."

She pushed herself off of him and backed away, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "So in other words, _I_ would also be a side dish and someone to shag on occasion?"

"No!" He said quickly. His eyes stared at her with apology. He let out a sigh, letting his defenses fall.

"Look. I'm sorry. I just... I don't know how to talk to you. You're different. The other girls, they mean nothing to me. I don't care what I say to them because in the end I know I'm going to get what I want. But you... I care about you. Do you really think I would take The Dark Mark for someone I only want to shag on occasion?"

"So you _do_ think you and I will end up shagging?" Her tone was becoming more and more hostile with every explanation.

Poor bloke couldn't catch a break, at least not with this Gryffindor.

He stared at her, perplexed. "You don't get it, do you?" He asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Can't you see how crazy I am about you?! I don't care if we shag or not! Would I like to? Yes! Who wouldn't? Look at you! You're amazing!"

If there was ever a time that someone actually got her to shut up; this was the rare occasion of such a time. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't think of a good comeback for what he just said, seeing as he didn't insult her.

"Draco?"

He stared at her still, cheeks turning slightly pink from the embarrassment of what he had just admitted. But if it would get her to stay, then he was fine with it.

"What?" He asked back, snapping slightly, but trying his best to calm himself down again.

"I'll stay. Only on one condition."

He nodded his head. "What is it?"

"Put everything aside. Just for one night. Forget about your mission, your family, everything and everyone who has brought you nothing but pain and give me one night, alone. With the real Draco." Her lips curved into a gentle smile. "I want to get to know him."

He smiled at her. "Okay." He said, nodding his head. He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. "From now on, you have him." He said gently.

"I've always wanted to own a Malfoy." She laughed, going to pick up her bag, taking his hand and leading him along to a secluded and more comfortable part of the room. "If you want to gather some furniture or pillows, we can make this floor a bit less uncomfortable to talk. I've got blankets and food in my bag."

He nodded, not saying anything, letting go of her hand and grabbing as many pillows as he could grab, even ripping some from the couches. He laid them down on the ground, making almost a huge mattress for them to lie on. Had they not been in the lost room of the Room of Requirement, they could have just thought of one. But here, that wasn't possible.

"Is that good?" He asked, giving her a small smile.

"I sleep on dirt floors on occasion; this is fine." She nodded, going through her bag and pulling out the two thick blankets that were rolled up, along with the bit of food she had stored away; throwing them onto the 'mattress' while speaking.

"I've got pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, some toffee, water, and if you're still hungry, about two pounds of gummy worms I bought in London and stowed on the train."

"Gummy worms?" Draco asked, staring at the candy siting on the pillows. He grabbed some of the candy, looking at it, recognizing most of them. "What in the hell is a gummy worm?"

"They're not actual worms. It's just a sweet invented by Muggles that look like worms. They're very sweet and chewy." She opened one of the bags, and grabbed a handful, throwing two into her mouth at once and plopping down onto their 'bed'.

"I can eat an entire bucket full."

He held his hand out. "Let me try one." He said, staring at them with curiosity.

"Help yourself." Isabella threw the bag over into his lap, stuffing more into mouth.

"Alright, spill. What's your favorite activity or hobby to do in your spare time?"

He threw the gummy into his mouth, instantly relating it to a licorice wand. He looked over at Izzy, smiling as he chewed. "I don't do it here. It's a very Muggle thing to do. But it fascinates me. My father doesn't even know." He took another worm. "I like playing the guitar." He let out a small chuckle. "Or should I say I like playing the guitar horribly."

"I play piano, myself. Though guitar does fascinate me, but I can't play more than a few chords." Staring up at the ceiling with one arm cradling her head and eating sweets with the other as she laid on her back.

He stared at her as her eyes were on the ceiling. "Izzy?" He called, the question suddenly popping into his head. She had asked him about Pansy, so why couldn't he ask her this?

"You and Weasley. You and him aren't... you know?"

"Aren't what?" She turned her head to look over at him, eyebrow raised, sparking with curiosity.

He bit his lips together. "He told me you were _his_." Draco admitted. "To stay away from you. I guess I just assumed you two were... romantically involved." He was trying not to sound jealous or show his hate for the Weasel. But deep down on the inside, he couldn't help it.

One thing was certain; he hated the Weasley's.

"_Were_. _Were_ romantically involved." Isabella corrected, pointing a finger at him. "He hasn't been anything more than a friend for almost a year now. But we've been best friends for years, since I was about 5 years old. Met through our brothers."

"You have a brother?" Draco asked, with curiosity, not wanting to drag the attention out on the Weasley's for too long. He might say something about them and piss her off. "Does he go here?"

"He used to go here. He graduated a few years ago, and now lives in Romania with George's brother, Charlie. Both took a fondness for Dragons. Haven't really seen him for a while." She shrugged, sitting up and taking the canteen unstoppering it, bringing the container to her lips and drinking a few sips of water.

Draco smiled at her. "Do you really keep all this food with you all the time?" He asked. "Or was this what you were planning on surviving on while you were on the run?"

Isabella scoffed, and snickered, biting her lips for a moment before bursting out laughing, choking on the water, and coughing, but keeping her laughter. "The fact that you think that I could possibly eat this much all the time is just-"

"Hey, you're the one carrying candy around in your bag wherever you go." He teased with a smile, grabbing the water canteen from her and taking a sip himself. He handed it back to her when he was done.

"Yeah, because I was leaving, not because I eat like a boar."

"Oh!" He reached into his pocket. "Since you're not planning on leaving. You can take this back." He held his hand out, her dog tag necklace inside his palm.

"Thanks." Isabella placed the necklace back around her, and smiled at him. "Enough about me, Draco. What about you? What's the _real_ Draco Malfoy like?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I'm just figuring him out for myself." He looked down at the ground. "I know I'm an ass. I don't mean to be." He glanced over at his left arm. "I guess this is my punishment for always being that way, huh?"

"I'd say it was more of a test of what life can throw at you. Everything happens for a reason if you ask me." She cleared her throat, looking towards the vanishing cabinet and how destroyed and run-down it appeared.

"My father left my brother and I when we were very young. Practically disowned us, seeing as we haven't heard from him in over 10 years. We don't really talk about it. My brother gets very cross if someone brings up the subject. And sometimes I like to think that he had a good reason for leaving, and that he actually cares about us in his own twisted way, but I put that theory aside and just forget."

"That could be a good thing, you know? Him leaving you. Trust me, having a father who doesn't love or care for you is not ideal." He frowned, looking down at his feet. "I'd rather it just be me and my mother than a father who doesn't care for me and uses me as nothing more than the 'Malfoy heir'." He scoffed, shaking his head, feeling disgust for his father. "He doesn't even know me." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. "I didn't mean to bring fathers into the conversation, and for that I apologize."

He looked up at her, shrugging his shoulders. "It's fine. I guess I should be used to it by now." He looked around the room, his eyes falling on the vanishing cabinet.

"How can you like me?" He asked, still staring at it but speaking to Isabella. "Even as a friend. After everything you know, how is it possible to sit here and talk to me and not run and tell someone what my mission is?"

"I know how it feels. To have nowhere to run or no one to turn to." Isabella replied, glancing over at him, forcing a smile, and perking her head up as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd be dead if you hadn't come and saved me back there; I owe you that much."

He shrugged, looking up and smiling at her. "I started this." He said. "I kissed you first. If I hadn't, none of this would have happened in the first place."

"I wouldn't say that." The way her face changed when it met his eye again; at that moment, she looked wiser beyond her years. "No one really knows what would have happened. No use in wondering 'what if', 'what if'. One must just live in the moment, which is why this is a quote I live by-" She pulled her necklace off and turned it in her hands, reading the inscription engraved on the back.

_Be who you are, not who others thrust upon you_

"The only one who can really say what can happen or can't happen, is yourself. You can change the future, no sense worrying about the past."

He stared at her, partially in shock. "You really are amazing. You know that?" He only wished he could believe what she said. To him, he couldn't change the future. It was set in stone. His whole life was.

She hitched a laugh in her throat, and looked up at him with a soft smile; her hair moving onto one side while doing so. "More like a constant rule-breaker but thanks."

"You're friends with a prefect now." He grabbed a gummy worm and threw it into his mouth again. "You can get away with _anything_." He raised his eyebrows at her, smiling.

"Actually, the rush of getting caught is what I hunt for. That adrenaline rush is the best high one can get around here." Isabella plopped back onto the bed, summoning the gummy worms over to where she laid and bringing them to her mouth. "The gummy worms have grown on you, have they?"

He let out a small laugh. "...Yeah." He crawled over to her, smiling down at her when he reached her. He leaned over and kissed her before falling down beside her, staring up at the ceiling with her. "Let's never leave here." He mumbled under his breath.

"I could live with never taking another test or doing another assignment again." She yawned, cheeks slightly flushing when he leaned over in that matter and kissed her so suddenly.

"Or never seeing anybody else again." He said under his breath.

"Don't tell anyone, but I've always craved a friendship like you Gryffindors have." He was still staring at the ceiling as he spoke. "A _real_ friendship. Not the fake ones like I have."

Her hand reached over and grasped the blanket that she had set down near the edge. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. I 'hate' you, remember?"

"No you don't." He said with a smile. "You're probably the first Gryffindor to ever befriend a Slytherin." He grabbed the other edge of the blanket, pulling the blanket with her and covering them both with it.

"No, I'm not. I'm pretty sure there were other Gryffindors and Slytherins who became friends. They just weren't so open about it." She shook her head and scoffed, now laying on her side and facing him.

He turned his head to look at her, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. He stared into her eyes, wondering deep down what they were getting themselves into. He knew what he had to do. He had to protect her. This was his fault. Whether she thought so or not. But what would happen because he was protecting her was something he couldn't even guess.

She yawned softly, blinking her eyes to fight off sleep. It was obvious they had forgotten how late it was, as her eyes continually tried to shut against her will.

"I'm sorry." Isabella smiled, running her hand across her face.

Draco smiled at her. "For what? Falling asleep? Don't apologize. Sleep. I'll watch over you."

She shook her head, pulling the blanket closer to her body. "Are you kidding? I can stay awake for hours." Sleep was ridden across her face while she blinked her eyes, yet again.

He smirked. "Sure you can, Toretto." He could feel his own eyes starting to grow heavy too, but felt the need to stay awake and let her be the first to fall asleep. Maybe then he could sneak out and this wouldn't be so weird when they both woke up. Whether he would be able to or not was the question.

"Hey Draco?" She asked, closing her eyes and yawning again.

"Yeah?" He called back, closing his own eyes but staying conscious to everything that was going on around him.

"Why did you kiss me?" She said, her voice quieting as she rested her head on the pillows beneath her.

He slowly opened his eyes, staring at her, not even really sure how to answer her question. Unsure if he knew the answer himself. "Because I wanted to." He answered honestly. "I don't know why I wanted to. But I did. And once I did the first time... I wanted to do is again."

Isabella mumbled something incoherent in her subconscious; snuggling into the blanket, and sighing in content, a small but noticeable smile creeping onto her face. "Malfoy." She whispered, before falling into a deep sleep. "You're not so bad after all."


	6. Breaking The Rules

The once quiet and large lost room was now filled with light snores coming from the couple laid on the ground below, nestled in each others embrace. Just like before, Draco's arm was around Isabella as she had her head resting near his chest. The other was holding onto his shirt, as her fingers were gripping to it, along with the blanket.

Draco gently felt himself starting to wake up, eyes fluttering open. He could feel the weight of someone on his shoulder, and slowly looked down. When he saw her, that was when he realized that they had both accidentally fallen asleep in the room of requirement. He stared down at her, not able to take his eyes off her as he watched her gently sleep. He wanted to leave before anybody realized they were missing, but figured it was probably too late for that anyway. And she looked so peaceful. He didn't have it in his heart to wake her up.

Her chest was rising and falling slowly, a sign that she was still in a deep sleep. Scattered remains of pastries and sweets around the make-shift bed. Empty wrappers, and the bag of gummy worms open and some falling out of the bag, the canteen a few feet away, and Isabella's shoes kicked off to the side; the tips of her toes and mismatched socks peeking out from the end of the blanket.

Draco slowly brought his free hand up to her face, pushing some hair from her eyes and smiling at her. He let out a small sigh, gentle enough not to wake her. "I wish everything was as peaceful as it was in this moment." He whispered to himself.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Positive! No one has seen her at all Severus. Nor did I happen to meet her when I took my morning walk around the grounds."

"Perhaps she's run off to live in the woods like some deranged creature." The other person drawled.

"This is a serious matter Severus! Students don't just vanish into thin air. We mustn't take this lightly."

"Keep an eye for Mr. Malfoy as well. He wasn't in my class this morning."

"No, I spoke to him late last night in my office. And then I watched him go back to his common room." Snape corrected as the duo of teachers spoke outside in the corridor, their voices barely carrying inside.

Draco's head perked up at hearing the light voices, recognizing them, but not able to make out what they were saying. Gently, he shook his shoulder that Izzy was laying on.

"Izzy. Wake up." He called gently.

She groaned and turned to lie on her stomach instead, shifting her head away from him and going back to sleep.

"Isabella." He called again, shaking his head and smiling slightly. "Come on." He ran his hand over her back. "It's late. We need to leave before someone notices were gone."

"Leave me alone." She grumbled, "I'll wake up later."

"It is later." He glanced over at one of the clocks. "It's past eleven." He gave her a small shake.

"Dominic, if you keep shaking me I will beat your lion hide until you're raw." She warned, keeping her head buried in the pillow.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not Dominic."

She groaned loudly, and raised herself off the cushions and turned to glare at him. "You asked for it, stubborn-" When she met eye with just who was calling her, she nearly jumped out of her skin and stumbled backward, eyes widening, and letting out a small scream.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in here?!"

He gave her a small smile. "We fell asleep together." He nodded towards the candy wrappers all over the ground. "Must have stayed up later than we thought."

"No kidding." Isabella ran her hand through her now messy dark hair and looked up at him. She snickered and turned away, stifling her laughter after catching sight of his own hair off to the side and wild.

He frowned slightly. "What?" He asked, catching her smile. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, Malfoy, nothing." She chuckled, clearing her throat and keeping her eyes away from his.

He let out a sigh, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine. Don't tell me."

Izzy let out a deep breath and glancing up at him, biting down on her lips and shaking her head, calming herself. "S-So, how did you sleep?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I suppose." Really, it had been one of the best nights of sleep he had in weeks. And he knew it had been because he had spent it next to her. The comforting sound of her breathing had helped him to stay asleep, and rest blissfully. But he couldn't admit that to her.

"You?"

"Eh, it was ok. Better than the floor I guess." She crossed her legs and sighed.

Draco glanced over at the clock again, and that was when he realized. "It's Monday. We missed potions."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He chuckled. "It normally wouldn't be. But now they're going to realize that you're missing. And that I'm missing."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And I'm sure someone is going to put two and two together." He knew Snape would. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

"I disappear like this all the time. Not from class, but I come and go." Isabella scoffed and shook her head, "Who's going to know? I didn't tell anyone I was here. Did you?"

He looked down at the ground, thoughts going straight for Snape.

"No." He said quickly, probably too quickly. He cleared his throat to try and cover up his mistake. "Maybe we should get a move on. Just in case."

"Are you asking for a death wish? It's almost lunch time. If you just wait until then, you can blend in with the rest of the students leaving class. If you leave now, you're sure to get caught, genius."

"Well I can't just _sit_ in here and do nothing for an hour." He glanced around, his eyes landing on the vanishing cabinet and quickly turned away from it. He didn't want to deal with that now.

"Oh, have you no sense of fun?" She jumped to her feet, and rolled her eyes, going over to a hill of furniture and climbing it. "Poor spoiled little Malfoy doesn't know how to enjoy himself."

"You're going to fall." He said, glancing over at her, arms still crossed over his chest. "And then I'm going to have to save you."

"Yeah sure you will." Her feet and arms were reaching and gripping to small hand and footholds as she went higher. "If you're so worried, why don't you come and stop me?" A chair fell to the ground as she accidentally knocked it and slipped, losing her footing but kept going, almost reaching the top of the 'mountain'.

He looked around the room. "No. Thanks, though. I think I'd rather keep my life. Fine me a broom and we can talk!"

"You're not afraid are you?" She mocked, sitting at the top and smirking down at him. "Does Draco not want to go up high and hurt his little hands?"

"I'm not scared." He glared at her slightly and moved towards the chairs. "I have a game on sunday. I don't want to strain myself. Or fall and get hurt. My team needs me, you know."

"Excuses. Excuses." A smile curved on her peony pink lips and without so much as a second thought, Isabella stood up on the chair under her feet and leaped towards a cabinet on a lower level, landing on it with a thud as it shook unsteadily.

"Will you stop!?" He cried. "You damn Gryffindors drive me crazy. You know, being brave is about doing crazy stunts. Sometimes it's about knowing when to stop."

"At least _we_ know how to live. Sitting in the shadows and going by what we're told sounds so boring. It's not enjoyable, and it's not living." She corrected, ignoring his comment, taking a run across the cabinet and jumping over towards another piece of furniture. This time an armoire, laughing with much joy.

"You can sit in the shadows and have fun without killing yourself." He argued back. "You can't live if you're not alive."

"Can you really call living in the shadows, 'living'?" She took a deep breath before falling about 8 feet onto the pillows from the night before, sliding against the floor on top of one. "Live a little Malfoy."

"There's other ways to have fun besides doing that." He nodded towards the pillows. "You're just insane."

"What else do you suggest that's fun? Reading?"

"Well, yes. It can be. But there are other things, like simply being with friends, having a few drinks; that can be just as fun as well." He shrugged. "If you're with the right people, of course."

"I don't drink at parties." She quickly cut him off, looking down at her hands and then standing back up as she glanced over at the clock. "It doesn't end well for me."

He gave her a small smile. "Why? What's the worst that could happen?"

"It's almost noon. We should get ready to leave."

"Avoiding the question, are we Toretto?" He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling.

Grabbing her shoes off the floor and slipping them on, Izzy packed up her belongings into the bag; threw it over her shoulder and went for the door. The bell rang and she darted off as quick as she could.

Draco stood there, staring at the spot she had just disappeared from. He knew he would have to try and get out of her what she was hiding from him. And he knew, eventually, he would. But for now, he needed to get to lunch and make an appearance. And just in time too, as his stomach let out a loud growl.

* * *

An arm almost instantly took hold of her and pulled her to the side just as she went into the crowd of students.

"Where have you been, Izzy? Everyone's been looking for you. George practically ran a search party for you, with Harry, Ron and Fred."

"I'm sorry. I feel asleep in the forest again."

"You missed potions. Don't you think that's going to look bad on your attendance record? Your grades could drop."

"Hermione, I'm sure missing one class isn't going to kill me."

"You _should_ worry about your classes more. Didn't you want to become a healer?"

"That was before I knew they had to be good at making potions, and I'm rather horrid at those."

Hermione pursed her lips into a scowl, and she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you sound like Ronald."

"Izzy?" She asked, coming in closer, and taking a whiff. "Are you wearing cologne?"

Her blood ran cold, "Cologne? I'm not wearing cologne. You're smelling things."

"No. I can smell it on you Izzy. It smells like that really extravagant cologne Malfoy wears."

Isabella laughed, hoping to hide her fear of being caught and putting it off with sarcasm. "Me? Wearing the spoiled Brats cologne? You really must be crazy 'Mione."

Hermione gave her a skeptical look. "How about we go and get some lunch? And tell the boys that you're alright."

Izzy nodded her head, relief sweeping over her. "So what did I miss in potions anyways? Anything important?"

Hermione wasn't convinced, but dropped the subject anyway, adjusting the books in her arms and smiled at her, pulling a piece of parchment from her books. "I took notes, if you want to copy them. We just made a hallucination potion." She shrugged. "It was simple enough."

"What would I do without you, Granger?" She took the piece of parchment in her hands and slipped it into her bag.

Hermione shrugged. "You sound like Ron." She fixed her bag over her shoulder. "We might have an exam on it. So I'd study it pretty well."

"You sure I can't just _glance_ over at your test too?" She joked, following Hermione as she went in the Great Hall, walking through the crowd of students and teachers.

"That would be cheating, Toretto." Hermione said seriously as they approached the Gryffindor table. "I found Isabella."

All the boys looked up. "Oh, thank Merlin." Harry said, letting out a sigh. "We were starting to worry, Toretto."

"Hey, I got to miss class didn't I? So that's its own reward right there." Isabella took a seat, and set her bag beside her. "How was your morning?"

"Well we spent it looking for you." Ron cut in, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Ron's just grumpy." Hermione said with a smile, sitting next to him.

"Where'd you go, Izzy?" George asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Fell asleep." She shrugged, "Didn't wake up until near noon."

"In the woods?" He asked quickly, his tone stating that he knew something was up.

"That's what happens when you spent half the night running. You get tired and pass out." Isabella said simply, glaring at him. "You know I spend a lot of my time out there. Why did you make everyone look for me?"

"You were gone for longer than usual." He stared at her. "I was worried about you."

"I can take care of myself Weasley. There's no reason for you to constantly keep an eye on me."

"There is when you run around without a care in the world. What if something had happened to you? Am I just supposed to believe that you're always going to be okay?" He was getting pissed, which was making him more defensive.

"Yes! I'm not a child. You're not my father so stop pretending to be."

The rest of the group only stared as the two quarreled, battling between each other, back and forth.

"Fine!" George stood up from the bench. "Get hurt. See if I care." He slammed his cup onto the table, glaring at Izzy once more before storming out of the great hall.

She looked down at her plate for a moment, before angrily, taking her bag and pushing past everyone, accidentally bumping Draco in the shoulder just as he was entering the hall; swiftly pushing past him as well and taking off towards the black lake.

"Well that went-well." Ron said, taking another bite of food from his plate.

* * *

Another month had since passed to where the two students met under the cover of dark. Keeping their rendezvous out of sight and out of mind. Late nights of talking ending with falling asleep in a bed one of the two had thought of before the other came by later in the evening; both slipping back to their common rooms before daybreak in the cool May air.

Isabella was walking towards the library, to an empty classroom Draco had asked her to meet him, keeping her books clutched tightly against her chest to make a good excuse if someone asked what she was up to.

She turned the corner, heading into the empty classroom, and quickly shutting the door behind her. She flicked on the lights and a voice spoke out, sending chills down her spine.

"About time you got here. I was wondering if you were going to stand my son up. But of course, you wouldn't do that. Would you?" Lucius Malfoy's voice was full of hatred, and he pulled out his wand as he spoke, locking the door and keeping Isabella trapped.

Instinctively she pulled her own wand from her sleeve and aimed it at him. Her own hand shaking slightly with fear and her breath, quicken.

"What are you doing here, _pureblood_?" She spat, keeping her back to the door.

"I've come to speak with you. About Draco." Lucius put his own wand away in his cloak, nodding at hers. "You can put that away. I don't intend on harming you here, in the middle of the day. I can assure you it wouldn't end well for me."

"After your little stunt, no thanks Malfoy." She said keeping her eyes locked with Lucius'; it was uncanny to see how much his eyes resembled Draco's, but these gray were as cold and hard as stone, no life beneath that penetrative gaze.

"Very well then."

Lucius leaned against one of the tables, staring at the girl before him.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here like this Malfoy."

"I'm not a fool, Ms. Toretto. I know what you and my son have been up to. You might think nobody knows about your secret meetings behind the schools back, but you're wrong. You will stop this nonsense with my son at this very moment, or else I'm going to make your last visit to my manor seem like a walk in the park. Besides," He studied his finger nails. "My son is already betrothed to another woman."

"If you think for one moment that I'm actually going to listen to you and all this bullshit you're sadly mistaken." Isabella scoffed, taking her wand in her hands and reaching into her boot, and removing her concealed knife from its sheathe; holding them both in her hands, wielding the long blade nimbly in her fingers. "I'm going to give you one chance to walk away."

Lucius laughed, shaking his head at her. "You would think you would learn." He mumbled under his breath.

"Tell me girl, what exactly are you motives with my son? You realize now, with him being betrothed to Ms. Parkinson that even with my permission, which I would never give, you'd be nothing more than his mistress. His _whore_."

He smirked. "Have you slept with my son yet? Are you able to grasp that that's all you'll ever be to him? That's all any girl is to him."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She bravely took a step forward, keeping the knife in more control than the wand in her opposite hand. "I can do whatever the hell I want, Malfoy. And you only lying about this whole scenario about being betrothed to that bitch of a so called 'witch', only makes you look stupid. Draco will never marry her. You can be sure of that."

He suddenly looked serious, glaring back at her. "He _will_ marry the girl. He will have no choice in the matter. Just like he had no choice when it came to taking the dark mark." He pushed himself off the desk, taking a few steps closer to her. "Draco's life is already set out before him. It has been since he was born. And I'm not going to allow you to get in the way of it. You're not part of the plan. And if you continue to insert yourself into his life, I'll have to remove you. Permanently. I'm not afraid to kill, girl." He spat. "I've killed plenty of people before. What makes you think you're any different?!"

"Kill me? In a public place? By all means, go right ahead. No one will notice my disappearance here, and you safely go along your merry way with no chance of getting caught." Her voice dripping with sarcasm, yet her eyes were burning with fury, as she took another step closer. The knife twirling in her fingertips, while keeping her eyes on Lucius. She stopped, the dagger, now held tightly in her hands, as it separated their bodies.

"You're a coward Malfoy. And I pity you."

Lucius smirked. "I'm not coward girl. Soon, though, you'll realize that bravery of yours is going to get you killed. Whether it be now, or later down the road, is up to you." He looked her up and down, pulling his wand out and unlocking the door.

"You don't know who you're dealing with. Enter the room of requirement to meet my son again, and I'll personally come and make your life a living hell. I may not be able to kill you here, but I can easily take you somewhere else and have the job done. I did it once, what makes you think I can't do it again?"

Lucius took a step closer to her, practically daring her to hurt him with the knife in her hand. "Ask yourself. Is my son really worth dying over?"

He gave her one more glare before storming from the room, slamming the door behind him and disappearing from sight.

As soon as Lucius closed the door, she threw the knife, watching as it caught itself into the wood, aimed right where his head used to be and stood there, stabbed so deep that as she went to remove it, she had to pull it sharply to get it to come out.

Surely the man was joking. There was no way in hell that Draco would marry Parkinson. An imbecile could see that disaster from a mile away. Though even she had to admit, Lucius' warning did scare her. He threatened to kill her. He already tried once before, and it was like he said, what was to stop him from doing it again.

* * *

Draco was running late. He hated being late. Especially when the time they had was already slim. Nott had made him stay extra during practice for not catching he snitch in time, and now, he was sprinting down the hall, in his Quidditch uniform, and broom in his hand, towards the empty classroom. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching him before pushing open the door. But to his surprise, he didn't see Isabella anywhere. He started around the room, wondering if he had missed her, before pushing back out through the door and into the hallway again, his goal now to find her. There had to be a reason she hadn't come to meet him.

The halls were barren and empty that Saturday afternoon. Most students were out at Hogsmeade for the day or watching the Quidditch match for Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw that had just started a few minutes ago. And there was an unsteady sense of quiet the birds had stopped singing, considering the day was somewhat nice.

Draco wandered through the halls, hoping she wasn't in her common room, the one place he couldn't find her. After not finding her in any of the halls, he made his way outside, heading towards the lake first to see if she was there.

There, at the bottom of a tree, near the lakes edge, Isabella sat, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. She overlooked the lake, in its shady shadows, cold and alone, watching the ripples grow larger as the wind swept along the skin of the water, shifting the ripples in different directions; with nothing more than the jeans and shirt on her back to keep her warm.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, walking up behind her. "You never came to the classroom..."

"_I_ waited. _You_ never came." She replied bluntly, avoiding his eyes and keeping them on the water.

Draco stared at the back of her head. "I'm sorry. Nott kept me after. You know I had practice. I told you I did." He took a step closer to her.

"Whatever." She scoffed, ignoring him and mindlessly fingering her wand in her hands.

"What's your problem?" Draco walked around, facing her, finally looking her in the eyes. "I sprinted to get to you in time. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. Sorry I'm such an inconvenience for you." She stood up and started to walk off, shoving him in the shoulder for good measure.

He chased after her, curiosity and anger pushing him forward. "Can you just tell me what the hell I did wrong instead of giving me the cold shoulder? Because right now you sound like a crazy person. You have never been an inconvenience to me, and I don't know why all the sudden you think you are."

"Just leave me alone and go back to whatever you were doing Malfoy."

He grabbed her around her wrist. "No." He pulled her back, forcing her to face him. "Tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

"Why don't you go and ask your future wife what's wrong?" She pulled her hand forcefully out of his hold, and continued to walk off.

"Future wife?" Draco asked, grabbing into her again.

"Stop walking away from me." He was desperate to know what was bothering her. "What in the hell are you talking about? I don't have a future wife. Not yet at least..."

"Oh you don't do you?" She glared at him, pulling her arm from his hold yet again. "I just had a lovely chat with your father about your so called 'betrothal'."

Draco stared at her, mouth open slightly. "...what?" He stared at her like she was crazy. "You talked to my father? Why? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Oh we had wonderful afternoon with tea and pastries."

She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. "What do you think happened?!"

"I didn't know he was coming. We were being careful..."

It was then that Draco suddenly realized what she had said. "Wait. He said I was betrothed?!"

"Like you didn't already know."

"I didn't." He spoke quickly. "I was always promised that choice would be my own. He's lying! I swear."

"Malfoy, you've been with Parkinson for years; you're practically engaged with her. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't pop the question sooner."

"I'm not_ with_ her. I've told you. I can't stand Pansy. What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

"You can leave me the hell alone." She got dangerously close to his face, the hot air from her nostrils as she huffed, running down his collar. "Don't look for me or talk to me again. Ever."

Every word that left her mouth cut away at her throat like hot coals, but it had to be done. To keep him safe. To ensure their survival.

"Izzy." He tried to get her to come back, taking a step towards her as she walked away from him. "Isabella."

Her words had broken his heart. How was he supposed to stay away from her? "You feel it too!" He yelled back at her. "I know you do! You won't be able to stay away from me just like I won't be able to stay away from you!"

With his words continuing to echo through her ears, she phased, running as fast as she could into the forest. Disappearing into the brush, with a loud and somber howl as the only shadow of her attendance; and even it grew softer the further she ran.

* * *

"I'm going to go and grab us some ingredients for this, alright?"

Isabella nodded her head as Hermione went to the cabinet, gathering ingredients for a hallucination potion that needed to be finished by the end their class period. She sighed, and turned the page, glancing over at Hermione's notes, looking a bit down as her head laid in the palm of her hand, elbow resting on the table.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh as Pansy leaned over, her face mere inches from his. He scribbled down some notes, shaking his head at her. Since his father had decided to betroth him and Pansy together, she had been relentless. He glared over at her as she leaned over, playing with a strand of his hair. "Merlin, Pansy!" He swatted her hand away. "Why don't you go and do something productive?"

"I'm only being affectionate." She whined, locking arms with him, and looking over at his notes. "I thought you liked it when I showed you how much I loved you."

The 7th year Gryffindors looked over at Draco and Pansy, snickering among themselves at Draco's expense. The poor bloke's face was ridden with torture.

He pushed her off of him. "You're not being affectionate. You're being annoying." He nodded over towards the potion cabinet. "Why don't you go get some beetle eyes from the cabinet and make yourself useful? We need five of them."

"If I do that will that make you happy?"

"Yes." Draco said simply, snapping at her as he continued scribbling in his notes.

"You leaving me alone would make me happy." He mumbled under his breath.

Pansy went over to the cabinet with a bright smile on her face, and grabbed a vial of beetle eyes from the cabinet and was on her way back, when she stopped at the desk a few feet away from theirs.

With a smirk on her face, she said, "Toretto. Just the person I wanted to see."

"What do you want, Parkinson?" She groaned, ignoring the girl leaning over the opposite end of the desk. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm quite busy at the moment."

Pansy held her hand out in front of Isabella, the large and shimmering diamond ring, glowing brighter in the light as she showed it off. "Have you seen the ring Draco got me?"

"Was that for being an obedient little slut, or did Draco's father give you that for good behavior?" She retorted, keeping her focus on the parchment before her.

Pansy scoffed, sending a glare at Isabella. "Why you little-" She went to raise a hand to slap Isabella for her comment, but Draco had been watching what was going on, and he was up from his seat as quick as lightning, grabbing onto her hand and stopping her.

"What are you doing?" Draco snapped, quickly coming up with a lie to cover up defending Isabella. "You're going to lose Slytherin points if you keep this up."

"She brought this on herself! She insulted me!"

"Does poor little Parkinson need her _fiancé_ to save her?" Isabella scoffed, glaring at the two of them. "Instead of having some else fight your own battles, why don't you try something? Hit me Parkinson. I dare you."

"Don't listen to her, Pansy." Draco grabbed her by her shoulders, directing her towards their table. "Go take the beetle eyes back to the table. She's not worth it." He pushed her towards the table again, sparing a second to glare back at Isabella.

"That's right, walk away! It's all you two are good at!" She stood her ground, returning the anger Draco was directing towards her. The golden color in her hazel eyes melding into the green and blue as the darkened in shade.

Draco wanted to yell back that if anybody was good at walking away, it was her. She had been the one to walk away from him, to give up on what they had. Not him. He continued to glare back at her, giving Pansy another push. "We're leaving you alone, so just drop it, Toretto! Go back to making your bloody potion."

Pansy turned around, stopping and smirking at her, pulling away from Draco. "No, let her run her mouth Draco. She's just a filthy halfblood whose real father was too ashamed to even call her a daughter and left."

A few students gasped as their mouths dropped, and stared at Pansy, taking notice of Isabella's own face falling. Tears forming in her face, but overpowering quickly with anger.

"As long as we're throwing out insults-How about we mention the fact that you've slept with half of the male student body? I'd keep an eye on that dowry Malfoy. Who knows what you're bound to catch." She took a step forward, fists clenched at her sides and getting right into Pansy's face. "I may be 'halfblood' whose father ran out on her but at least I'm not an insecure, cowardly, clingy, conniving whore, who had to practically beg the father of her fiancé to force them into marriage." She said, dangerously.

Draco stared back at Isabella, a small, barely noticeable smile on his face. What could he say? She may have insulted him as well, but it was mostly directed at Pansy. And Pansy deserved it, especially after what she had said.

"You know nothing about me and Draco's engagement." She spat through clenched teeth. "You're just jealous. Because it's me instead of you." She smirked, reaching over and grabbing onto Draco's arm, bringing her hand up to Draco's hair and running her finger tips through it, causing Draco to groan in annoyance.

"Jealous of you?" Isabella couldn't help but chuckle and grin.

"Open your eyes, 'sweetheart'. Can't you see that the man is desperate to get away from you? You must be stupider than I thought." She shook her head and returned back to her seat. "First I was going to beat your face in for insulting me to that extent, but watching the both of you so 'happy' together, is a much better reward."

Pansy opened her mouth to argue, but Draco gave her another push. "Go back to your seat, Pansy. This fight is over. Both of you are being completely ridiculous." He stared back at Izzy for a few more seconds, hating himself for the attachment he still felt towards her, before following Pansy, taking a seat next to her.

"What's ridiculous is that you're actually going through with this." She mumbled under her breath.

"Seriously, Izzy. Don't let her get to you. She only wants to cause trouble." Hermione asked, stirring over the bubbling cauldron and mixing the ingredients in.

"I don't want to talk about it, Hermione."

"You shouldn't have insulted her like that, you could have caused a fight and that would have lost us points." Draco muttered, stirring his cauldron and adding in a powdered substance from his mortar.

"Why are you defending her? She insulted us!"

"I'm not defending anyone. I just said that you should drop this and leave her alone. What you said was uncalled for." He said, void of emotion.

"Oh my god." Pansy gasped, snatching his arm and pulling him closer. "You have feelings for the half-blood, don't you? Don't you?!"

Draco snatched his own arm back and cruelly grabbed hers, "I don't have feelings for anyone." He warned, speaking through gritted teeth. The grey in his eyes resembling stone, "Don't ever embarrass me like that again. Or I will make your life hell."

"Draco-"

"Pansy, you're being paranoid. Drop it." He warned, forcefully giving her a shove back into her seat and returning to his work. "You're going to drive me mental." He muttered under his breath.

"I've had enough of this." Pansy knocked over her stool, and stormed over to other end of the room, "Hey Toretto."

And just as Isabella was about to turn around, Pansy slapped her across the face.

"That's for being the meddling mudblood that you are!"

Isabella cleared her throat, and calmly got out of her seat, looking up at Pansy with an indifferent stare before throwing a hard punch straight to Pansy's jaw. A stare down commenced and soon a fight broke out between the two and both girls were now on the ground; Pansy pulling at Isabella's hair as Izzy pinned her to the ground and Isabella punching her anywhere she could. Catching her off guard, Pansy gave Izzy a hard kick to the stomach, sending her on her back and slamming head first into the cabinet, rattling the vials of ingredients. She tackled Isabella once more, now punching her in the face and the shifting bottles from the chaos fell onto the girls, spilling ingredients onto the floor and glass shattering all around, along with a few strands of hair scattered.

Pansy's eyes were full of spite as she used her foot to sink the glass deep into Isabella's arms, cutting into her flesh as it ripped through her robes, but both girls were too enthralled in their own battle to notice the extent of their injuries.

Draco after hearing the bit of chaos, immediately rushed over and pulled Pansy close to his chest, and off the ground, holding her back. "What did I just say?!" He snapped, glancing down at the girl, who in her pathetic state was pulling at his emotions and heart.

Snape's angry scowl met Isabella's eye as she picked herself off the ground, tiny shards of glass cascading down her clothing when she stood.

"Ms. Parkinson, take your seat! And you, Ms. Toretto, leave my class immediately, or I'll have you both serving detention."

"But she-"

"Now Toretto!"

"Fine." She removed the cloak from herself and stuffed it into her bag, revealing the red patches of blood splattered along the sleeves of her shirt. With a slight limp, she stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Serves the little bitch right." Pansy muttered, removing the sliver of glass that had gotten caught in her robe and cleaning herself off with a handkerchief she pulled from her bag. "She ruined my robes." She whined, pouting.

"Professor, may I be excused?"

"Why?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a matter to attend to." Draco said, showing Snape his hand, which was cut down the middle and had a bit of blood seeping through. "Its rather urgent."

"If you must Mr. Malfoy." Snape walked back over to his desk, rolling his eyes. "The rest of you, back to your work. If I hear any more talk of this incident, I'll have you all in detention."

* * *

"Honestly Ms. Toretto. Could you at least try and control your temper?"

Isabella winced, "It's not my fault Madam Pompfry. She verbally attacked me and then proceeded to slap me across the face out of nowhere. She's lucky I didn't kill her for it."

The healer pursed her lips and scoffed, pulling the pieces of glass out of the girls skin. "You're _lucky _these didn't go in deeper. You've got cuts everywhere." She sighed, and stood up from her seat, dropping a long sliver of glass into a pile in a metal tray. "Stay here while I go and get some more bandages.

Draco waited for Madame Pompfrey to disappear before making his entrance. "I'm sorry she did that to you." He took a couple steps closer to her. "I really am."

Isabella's head turned at the sound of his voice, looked up at him briefly before turning around and away from him. "Go away Malfoy."

"I have been going away for the past three weeks now. I don't want to go away anymore." He was speaking honestly. He missed her like hell. "You can't honestly sit there and tell me these three weeks haven't killed you too?"

"No, according to Madam Pompfry, the glass could have killed me." She replied, feeling slight burns from the scratches along her face. "Now, if I were you, I'd go. Pansy won't be happy about you being here."

"I don't give a shit about her." He walked around the bed she was sitting on, standing in front of her, forcing her to look at him. "Please... I need to see you again."

"You've seen me enough." She scoffed, grabbing a pair of tweezers and pulling at some glass that was throbbing as it laced her skin. "I'm not worth it, right?"

"Here." He walked over to her, ripping the tweezers from her hand before she could argue and sitting down next to her. Gently, he grabbed her hand, holding it steady as he resumed what she had started doing herself. "And I never said you weren't worth it." He didn't look at her as he spoke, continuing to pull glass from her arm.

"No, your exact words were 'She's not worth it.'"

He looked up at her for a split second before going back to her arm. "I didn't mean it like that. And you know it. Stop being stubborn."

"You stop being stubborn." She muttered, wincing right as Draco had removed another shard of glass from her arm.

"Sorry." He said with a small chuckle, looking up at her and smiling. "I'm no healer." He said as he went back to her arm.

"Malfoy, are you bleeding?" She asked, seeing a small trail of red, dried across his palm.

He ignored her and shielded his arm inconspicuously, "Its yours, not mine."

"Draco?" She asked, looking down at him as he continued to work on her injured flesh.

"Hmm?" He didn't lift his head up from what he was working on, but gave his head a small tilt, acknowledging her.

"Are you happy?"

He stopped what he was doing, looking up at her. He stared at her for a few seconds, not even really sure himself if it was true. He decided to be completely honest. "Here, right now, with you... Yeah. I am. But out there." He nodded towards the hallway, the world he lived in playing out before his eyes. "No. I'm not. How can I be?"

Izzy took in what he said, and stared at her lap. "Guess I should have seen it coming." She felt her eyes begin to water and turned away, letting out an exhale and a short sniffle. "I got too ahead of myself and was living in a clouded reality. My best friend hates me. My own father ran out on me. I haven't seen my brother almost a year. And now this-I'm so stupid."

"Weasley doesn't hate you. He hates me." He stared at her, gently bringing his hand to her chin and forcing her to look at him. "You're life isn't bad. Trust me. You're going to come out of everything going on right now just fine." He gave her a small smile, but it quickly faded. "I'm sorry we started this though. Not because I regret it. Because I don't. At all. But because you're only getting hurt from it."

Despite the pain coursing through her skin, Isabella wrapped her arms around him, and felt tears flowing down her cheeks as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Don't marry her Draco."

He stood there, slightly shocked at first, before wrapping his arms around her, running his hand along her back, trying to soothe her. "I'm not. I wouldn't. Even if my father was serious about this. Which he's not. This is his way of punishing me for being with you and not following his rules."

"Y-you're not?"

"No." He laughed slightly. "My father hates the Parkinson's. And my mother wouldn't allow me to be unhappy. She always promised me I'd marry for love."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pompfry's voice called as she walked back in the room. "What are you doing here?"

He quickly pulled away from Izzy, standing up and nervously staring at the nurse. "I just... I wanted to make sure she got to the wing alright."

"Well she was being taken care of just fine."

She swiftly moved over to the girl, the bandages and cleaning solutions in her hands. "Is there a reason you're in here or are you just skipping class?"

"Oh..." He looked over at Isabella before looking back to the nurse. "Professor Snape knows I'm here."

"That doesn't answer the question Mr. Malfoy. Just why are you in here?" Taking the tweezers in her hands, the healer looked down at Isabella's arms.

"Did you take the rest of the glass out on your own?" She asked, looking up at Isabella with surprised and disapproving eyes.

"I took it out for her. I'm sorry. I'll just be going." He gave Isabella one more look before walking out the door and into the hallway, heading for the room of requirement.

"Dare say, I'm quite surprised. That's the first time I've seen him nice with anyone. You didn't curse him did you?"

Isabella shook her head, "No, Ma'am. To be honest, I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Stranger things have happened." Pompfry shrugged, "Now let's clean you up, before you end up getting an infection." She picked up the bandages, after running a strip of cloth filled with alcohol down her arms.

Izzy groaned loudly at the wet and stinging sensation as the liquid ran down her arms and into her open gashes.

"And stop fidgeting. Or it will hurt more."

* * *

Draco stared up at the cabinet, still as broken as the first day he started working on it. He pulled out his wand, a book held open in his other hand, muttering a spell under his breath. Blue fog seemed to creep from his wand and towards the cabinet, but what was promised never occurred.

With a frustrated groan, he chucked the boon across the room. "Piece of shit!"

Isabella came from his left, watching his frustration only growing as the cabinet remained broken. She quietly stopped 10 feet away from him and stared at him with sad eyes.

"Hi." She whispered.

He turned around at hearing her voice, his heart racing slightly. When he realized it was her, and not someone else unwanted, he smiled. "Hey. You scared me." He laughed slightly, taking a couple steps towards her.

"Sorry, you seemed busy. I didn't want to bother you. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

He sighed. Glancing back over at the cabinet. "Horribly. I can't fix it. He's going to kill me. Use me as an example for everyone else to see."

She sighed, "I know, that's why I took matters into my own hands."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Just promise you won't yell or be angry."

He stared at her, mouth open slightly. "What did you do?"

"Well you seemed so miserable and he was going to kill you if I didn't help."

"Izzy..." He took a step closer to her. "Tell me what you did."

"Do you know the shop in Diagon Alley where the other Vanishing Cabinet is located?"

His face was ridden with surprise with that bit of information, and yet he took another step closer to her. "Yeah..."

She backed away, clutching to her arm sheepishly and sighed once more. "I went there, and I found out how to fix it."

"Isabella! Are you mental?! Do you know how many death eaters are watching that shop?!"

"Oh Merlin's pants." He mumbled under his breath, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't think you realize how close you came to getting caught."

"Even if I had gotten caught, they wouldn't have known it was me." She grumbled, turning away and crossing her arms.

He turned to her again, breathing heavily through his nose, frustrated and angry at the same time.

"You are impossible! I took Polyjuice potion, sneaked into Knockturn Alley, went back to Borgin and Burkes disguised as yourself and demanded Borgin to tell me how to fix it. I did this to help you!"

She groaned, "Don't even ask how I managed to disguise your voice."

He stared at her, mouth agape. "Isabella Toretto, you are bloody insane! Do you even realize what would have happened if my father caught you?! Or a bloody death eater for that matter?!"

"He didn't! I was careful!"

He promised he wouldn't freak out, but this was worse than he imagined. "I'm doing all this for you! If you die, it's useless!"

"So much for being helpful." She whispered to herself.

Draco let out a sigh, calming down slightly. "Look I appreciate your help, but don't ever do that again! Do you hear me?!"

She grumbled, staring over to her left and muttering a few incoherent phrases. "You could say thank you." She said; quiet enough for him to keep from overhearing.

He stared at her. "Why are you doing this? Helping me? You realize if I succeed and Dumbledore dies... There's no hope."

"Because I don't want you to die!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

He stood there, breathing heavily, staring at her with a wide mouth. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached her within a couple steps, slamming his lips down on hers and shoving her against the wall, putting all his feelings and want that had been consuming him for months now to kiss her. He had never wanted anything so badly before.

"Draco, wait." She pushed her hands against his chest, prying herself from his arms and looking up at him with desperate eyes.

"What?" He wanted to groan out loud, desperate to just kiss her.

"If your father finds out that I'm in here with you, he'll-"

"He'll what?" He looked her up and down, stopping on a strand of her hair and pushing it to the side.

"He threatened to kill me, and I don't want him to hurt you too." She whimpered.

He gently shook his head. "He won't hurt us. I won't let him. I'll protect you. No matter what."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want you to get hurt or killed in the crossfire. I lov-" She cleared her throat, "I've lost so much already. I don't want to lose you too."

"Alright." He slowly backed away, ignoring his heart telling him to proceed. "I'm not going to force you to do anything. I'm sorry..."

"Can I ask you one thing? Just one word, and after this if the answer is no, I'll be out of your life forever."

He nodded his head slowly, slightly nervous as he waited for her question.

"If things were different-If you and I had no obstacles to face. Would you have taken a second look at me? Despite my background and house? Despite the person I am." She took a step closer, moving until their chests were touching and her hand grazed his own.

"We're a complete and total accident. Face it, neither one of us meant for this to happen. But it did. Despite everything, we found each other. Had that other stuff not been there, I don't know if I would have given you a second look." He pulled her closer to him. "But I did. And what seriously makes you think I want you walk out of my life?"

"Because I'm not the person you should associate yourself with. You should find someone else your parents approve of- Someone your father won't get in the way of."

"Like who? Pansy?" He scoffed. "We might not have meant to end up together, but we did anyway. And I'm happy we did. Because you taught me to stand up for myself. And to not give a shit what my father thinks anymore. This is my life. My choices."

"Exactly! It's your life! Don't be so careless with it!" She pushed herself off him and let out an exasperated groan. "Live. Grow old even if it's on the wrong side. Live, don't force yourself to fight for what's right when you have so much to lose."

He shook his head slightly. "I have nothing to lose. I'm going to die anyway. Nothing matters anymore. Might as well live my life the way _I _want to while I can. If you're scared and don't want this, that's a different story. But I want this. I want _you_."

"Scared?" Her voice was almost saddening, but hidden beneath a cover of darkness and cruel demeanor. "You think I'm scared?"

"My father threatened to kill you. You'd be crazy to not be scared." He stared at her, a bit of sadness in his grey eyes. "But I'll protect you. I would risk my life to protect you."

"He's not the brightest nail in the toolbox. He kills me, so what? He's got nothing to gain, except a very revengeful pair of wizards out to kill him if he does. I'm not worried, but you should be."

He took a step closer to her, putting himself within inches of her, reaching out and gently grabbing at her hair. "But I'm not. Not anymore."

"Draco." She whispered, staring into his grey, cold, yet sad, eyes.

He took another step towards her, completely closing the distance between them. He slowly leaned forward towards her, her breath on his lips before he gently and passionately kissed her.

Her once limp arms at her side, now tentatively went up towards his chest, before wrapping themselves around his neck, and pulled him closer towards her. "We shouldn't be doing this. It's so wrong." Isabella whispered as she pulled back for a split second before going back and kissing him with even more heat.

"No it's not." He shoved her again the nearest wall, pinning her between himself and it. "If it was, it wouldn't feel this way. It wouldn't feel this right." He found himself grabbing her hips as he kissed her again, harder this time.

A pulsing sensation surged through her lips and sent shivers down her spine, clouding her vision and thoughts. A light moan escaped her lips, as she grabbed onto his collar and grasped it tight, smirking and biting down on his lip.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were undoing the buttons on her blouse, his excitement and the butterflies in his stomach only growing more and more intense.

In the heat of the moment, she was mindlessly following his lead, throwing his Slytherin robes onto the ground and ripping the buttons on his own shirt, and roamed her finger tips inside and along his chiseled chest, and dipping her head in the crook of his neck and placing kisses and bites along his pale flesh.

Within seconds, he was throwing her shirt to the ground, grabbing her bum and lifting her into the air before throwing her onto one of the couches in the room, laying on top of her, never once disconnecting their kiss.

Isabella's hips were involuntary grinding into his, as another moan escaped her. Her want only increasing by the second, "Draco." She said low and dangerously, pulling at his hair, while pushing his head towards hers.

He only pulled her closer to him, his hand roaming under her bra as his other hand found her skirt, slowly pulling it down her legs.

She repeated the same verse, from before as her skirt was now removed and she shoved him backward, and placing him on his back, seductively licking her bottom lip slightly like a beast with a fresh kill. Her head lowering and placing kisses along his chest.

He unsnapped her bra from the back, staring down at her and letting out a moan as her lips ran along his cold skin.

Her warm breath grazed along his flesh, and she could see the shivers rise along his body. She smirked, and let out a quiet scoff. Slowly, Isabella raised her head and looked up at him. "So explain how only one of us, seems to be naked, while the other is merely enjoying the view?" She rested on his chest and merely stared at him, playfully, waiting for an answer.

He gave her a small smirk, pushing her off of him slightly and standing up, removing his pants and shoving her back down into the couch, attacking her neck.

Izzy gently pushed him off and gave him a very serious look. "Just where were you thinking of taking this Malfoy?" And raised her voice, "Did you actually think I was going to sleep with you?"

He stared at her, slightly shocked. "You asked me why I wasn't naked..."

"I asked why only _one_ of us was naked. I never asked why _you_ weren't naked."

"Alright, fine. Sorry." He stood up and grabbed his pants, putting them back on.

She glared at him in silence until he was about to button his pants and then chuckled softly. "Oh Malfoy, you're too easy."

He looked up at her slowly. "What? What are you talking about?"

"The look on your face." She chuckled, "Was priceless."

He frowned at her, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Well now you ruined my mood."

"Aw, come on. You have to admit it was a little funny."

"No." He raised an eyebrow at her. "It wasn't."

"Alright fine. You can just stand here, while I streak across the grounds." She said simply, getting off the couch and heading for the door.

"I didn't say I was done with you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, slamming her body into his.

"Have I hit a nerve?" She asked, smiling. It was safe to say she was enjoying this.

"Shut it." He mumbled under his breath, kissing her again. "Or ill make you regret it." He said daringly.

"I'd like to see you try." She whispered.

"Why do you think I have girls chasing after me?" He ran the tips of his fingers gently across her collar-bone, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her arms. "It's because I'm the best." He whispered into her ear with a smirk hidden deep in his smile.

That simple move shut her right up, as her mind went blank and she let out a shuttering and nervous moan. Her pupils dilated and her hands began to shake, not from fear, but from that one simple caress with Draco's cool fingers along her warm body.

He only pulled her closer to him, now sucking and biting on her ear lobe. "You're not the only one who can play games."

She was going right mad with all this torture, blood rapidly flowing through her veins as her body increased in temperature. Izzy shuddered again, wanting to pry herself away, but again, stayed her ground, longing for more. "This isn't fair." She whispered, begging him to stop and at the same time, egging him on.

He pulled his head from her ear, staring into her eyes, smiling slightly. "Why?" He gently walked her over to the couch, lowering her down and laying on top of her. "Don't like me teasing you?"

_No, For Merlin's sake stop!  
_  
Giving him an all-knowing look, her eyes darted over at his pants, which were still on, and back to his face. "Shut up." She grumbled.

He smirked, rolling over onto his back. "You made me put them back on. You take them off." He grinned at her.

She opened her mouth to say something in retaliation but held back her comment and smirked.

"You like games, do you? I'll show you a game." She thought to herself, kissing his chest and biting at his skin, going lower and lower until she reached, his lower abdomen. Slowly curling her hands on his belt, she undid his pants and instead of taking them off, left them there, nipping at the skin right near his hip and licked and bit at his flesh. Smiling darkly to herself and running her hands along his thighs while doing so.

Draco groaned as Izzy kissed at him, involuntarily grinding his hips into her, letting out a moan that echoed through the room. "Oh, Izzy." He could feel the chills growing all over his body. She was driving him crazy.

"Don't like me teasing you?" She whispered, slipping his belt off and tossing it to the side.

He gave her a shove, tossing her onto her back before standing up, ripping off the rest of his clothes and attacking her with his lips. He grabbed her hands, holding them above her head and allowing their naked skin to come in contact with each other.

Isabella's chest arched into his as an instant wave of goosebumps surged through her skin, every touch of Draco's lips onto her warm flesh brought on more and more chills. "Draco." She breathed as her own heartbeat deafened her.

He pulled away to stare at her, his own excitement digging into hers. "A-Are you sure you want to do this? With me?" Despite the moment, he was more serious than ever. He didn't want to hurt her. He cared for her more than even he knew.

She reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him back down, crashing her lips onto his with as much passion as she could muster without saying a word.

He took that as a yes, and without another word, pushed past her barrier, letting out a groan he couldn't contain. He stared into her eyes before deepening the kiss, now grinding his hips into her, chills running over his body.

Her hands were now clawing at his back, leaving red marks along his pale skin while her fingers were digging deeper and deeper. She felt her legs start to give out and body tense up the more he worked on her. A moan escaped her, "Oh, Draco." She gasped.

His grip tightened on his hands as he pulled away from her lips, attacking at her collar-bone with his teeth and sucking on her neck. He pulled away from one of her hands and grabbed at her breast, palming at her most sensitive spot, still kissing at her neck.

The skin under her neck was now pulsing and throbbing while her toes curled inward and her knees tightened around him. Her eyes met the ceiling, and her vision was blurred as a hazy fog was now clouding them and her heart was beating fast and loud, surely he could feel it beating under his fingers.

He could feel himself starting to break down and he grip tightened even more on her. He let out a moan, her name coming out of his lips in a breath. His eyes closed as his head fell into the crook of her neck and he could feel himself starting to explode, fireworks appearing in front of his eyes, a louder moan escaping his lips.

Their chests rose and fell rapidly as they each struggled to catch their breaths and she became putty in his hands.

"Tell me again, just why are the girls are chasing after you?" A laugh hitched in her throat and she kissed the side of his head, throwing her head back and melting into the pillow under her.

He let out a chuckle, laying down next to her and pulling her into him closer. "Don't lie. You loved it." He looked down at her, kissing her on the forehead and smiling. "I'm starting to wonder why I always turned down you Gryffindors." he teased.

"Now you know why we're always in a good mood in the morning." She said simply.

He let out a small chuckle, only getting more comfortable on the couch as he snuggled in closer to her. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes. He wanted to fall asleep like this every night, next to her. Gently, he let out a small content sigh.


	7. An Unlikely Ally

Isabella flipped over to her side towards the open end of the couch, letting out a small moan and shutting her eyes, pulling a cover over herself and snuggling into it as she felt herself waking up but pushed past the feeling and tried to go back to sleep.

Draco let out small moan in his sleep as he felt the person next to him moving. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and a smile graced his lips when he saw Izzy still lying next to him. He let out a small chuckle when he realized how she was fighting sleep. "Hey." He ran a hand over the back of her head. "You're not a morning person, are you?"

She grumbled something incoherent and ignored him; the tattoo of a small bright fuchsia lily wrapped around green slender vines on her right shoulder blade coming into view as she turned around.

Draco was staring at her, mouth agape. He honestly hadn't heard a word she had said, too busy staring at her. "Umm... I...-." It was then he saw the tattoo, and stared at now, trapped by curiosity. "Do you have a tattoo?"

"Do I? Where?" She asked sleepily. "Is it on my face?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Draco ran the tips of his fingers over her tattoo. "When did you get this?" He paused, looking at it closely. "It's beautiful."

"I got it for my 14th birthday, during my "rebellious" stage, at some shop in London. I forget what the place is called."

"And why didn't I notice it last night then?"

"It was dark, not like you have night vision."

Draco laughed and shook his head, turning to look at the clock. That was when his smile fell. "Shit!" He cursed, jumping from the bed and quickly grabbing his clothes from the floor. "Transfiguration started ten minutes ago."

"Good, we'll skip class then." Isabella mumbled, keeping her eyes closed.

"_We_ can't skip." He said, buckling his belt and looking over at her. "Well at least I can't. If I get one more missed transfiguration, she's going to fail me."

"Seriously? Can't you break the rules for today?" She asked, looking up at him and staying in her current position. "I'll help you cheat on your next exam if you stay here."

He started to button up his shirt, grabbing his tie and wrapping it around his neck. "There won't be any making it up. If I miss today I might as well not go back to class at all."

She grabbed her wand and flicked it, bringing Draco's wand from his pocket to her own hands and disarming him. "Can't leave if you don't have this." She smirked, twirling both wands in her fingers.

Draco gave her a stern look. "I'm serious." He said, walking over to her. He leaned over, grabbing the wand from her hand and kissing her.

"I have to go. You stay here. Sleep." He smiled at her. "I'll be back after class."

"I'm leaving for Defense Against The Dark Arts in a little bit." She replied, using both her hands and taking his shirt collar and placing a slow, gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later."

"Alright." He said with a smile. He pulled on his cloak and started heading for the door, but not before leaning in once again and giving her a kiss. "Meet me before lunch? Third corridor empty classroom on the left?"

"I'll think about it." She said thoughtfully, reaching up and stretching her arms, letting out a yawn; blinking her eyes repeatedly and letting them drop back onto the couch.

He let out a small laugh. "You'll meet me. You know you will." He gave her a confident smile before heading for the door, turning around and giving her one more look before closing the door behind him and quickly sprinting towards transfiguration, wondering if the small flutter he was feeling in his heart for the first time was from sleeping with her, or maybe something more emotional. He had never felt it before, but could it really be what he thought? Could he really be falling in love for the first time?

* * *

When the doors opened to Professor McGonngall's classroom, everyone's heads turned and McGonngall cleared her throat, her lips pursed in disapproval. "Mr. Malfoy, are you making a habit about being late to my classroom? Should I have you transfigured into a map so you don't get lost?"

"I'm sorry Professor." He said, heading for his seat, slightly out of breath from running. "I overslept. I got here as fast as I could. It won't happen again." Well, at least it was partially the truth.

"Perhaps I should inform your father about this?"

"No." Draco said, probably too fast. "It won't happen again." He took his seat, heart racing slightly. If he was late, his father would know why. "I promise."

"I remind you that its nearly the end of term, this is your last warning Mr. Malfoy. One more tardy and I'll be forced to pursue the matter with your father."

Draco nodded, waiting for her to turn her attention away before letting out a sigh and grabbing his books from his bag. He was reminded about how dangerous what he and Izzy were doing actually was. One little slip up, and they were both toast.

Pansy placed her hand around Draco's shoulder and scanned him with a worried look and in the process flaunting her obnoxiously large diamond ring. "Are you alright dear? You seem a bit tense?"

He shook his shoulder, shaking her hand off of him and glaring at her. "Leave me alone, Pansy." He snapped, turning his attention back to the blackboard, pulling out his quill and starting to scribble down notes.

"What is the matter with you? I'm only trying to help." She retracted her arm and slowly set it back down on her lap.

"Well stop." He spat back. "Don't you realize that you can _never_ help me? Nor do I _want_ you to help me?"

"Seeing as we're going to be married-I should think you would want me supporting you or at least trying to." She said in hushed tones, lowering her gaze onto the table, letting out a quiet sniffle and shuffling her notes and chair to the side, away from him; wiping her eyes and sniffling again.

Draco knew he had hurt her feelings, but he couldn't get himself to care. He didn't love her. He didn't want to get married to her. Hell, he didn't want to have class with her. All he wanted was for it to be lunch time, so he could be back with Isabella.

After an hour and a half of long lectures that went in one ear and out the other, the bell had rang and the scuffling of feet scurrying out the door signaled the rest of students that class was dismissed. But before Draco could get out the door, an arm grasped him around the shoulder. "Mate, can I have a word with you?" Blaise asked, with a notebook in his hand.

Draco let out a sigh. He didn't want to talk to Blaise, especially if it was about Izzy. But he knew he couldn't destroy all his friendships. He needed somebody on his side. Just in case. "Sure." He said forcing a small smile. "What's up?"

"Can we go somewhere more private to talk?"

His smile fell slightly, looking around at the empty classroom. "You want a place more private then this?"

He sighed, "Fine, if you want someone to overhear everything that I have to tell you, that's fine with me.

Draco let out a sigh. "Where do you suggest we go then, Blaise?"

Blaise flicked his wand and shut the doors, casting a silencing spell on the classroom. "I know what's going on Draco. You can cut the act mate."

Draco rolled his eyes, turning his back on Blaise and finishing up packing his stuff. "I don't know what you're talking about Blaise."

"I know what happened to your arm."

Draco froze, but didn't turn around to face Blaise. He stared at his books for a second before quickly shoving them in his bag. No. Blaise couldn't know. How would he. "What about my arm?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Draco. Let's do us both a favor and be honest with each other." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the back of his head.

Draco let out a sigh, throwing his bag over his shoulder and turning back around to face Blaise. "Fine. So what are you going to do now? Blackmail me? Tell everyone? What exactly is you telling me that you know going to accomplish?"

"Help you." He cut Draco off, taking a few steps forward and staring at him. "How do you think Toretto got past the Death Eaters in Knockturn alley?"

Draco stared at Blaise, slightly open mouthed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-You helped her?" He asked. "Why?"

"She would have gotten killed had I not stepped in. Call it boredom."

Draco shook his head slightly. "You realize if they find out that you helped her, you'll be in just as much hell as I am?"

"Are you going to tell them?" He retorted. "I'll give her this; she could fall back as an actress if she fails her studies."

Draco smiled slightly, nervously looking at the ground. "Well... thanks I guess."

"Now we're even." Blaise looked over at the clock and smirked, "Which reminds me, I'm late for another affair to attend to." He picked up his notebook that he had placed on the table and walked out, throwing the doors open with another flick of his wand.

Draco watched him go, still slightly surprised by what he had just heard. With a small shake of his head, he fixed his bag over his shoulder and started heading towards the empty classroom where he was supposed to meet Izzy.

A shadowy figure sharply pulled him into a dark enclave just as he had reached the second floor, and covered his mouth as he was shoved onto the brick wall. The figure snickered and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't bite you unless you want me to." The scent of fresh fruit washing over his face as her skin touched his.

Draco smiled when he realized who it was, pulling her hand from his mouth and pulling her closer into him, kissing her hard on the lips, not even thinking about the fact that they were out in the open, whether the hallway was abandoned or not. "You can bite me whenever you want." He mumbled into her lips, smirking.

"Shut up." She whispered and went to kiss him a second time, wrapping her arms around his neck and pinning him between her and the wall in the darkness.

Draco kissed her back, but when they pulled away, he stared at her, gently running his fingertips through her hair. "Were you going to eventually tell me that Blaise helped you in Knockturn Alley?"

She scoffed, letting out a short laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"He told me he helped you." Draco said seriously, staring down at her. "Tell me you didn't ask him for help."

"One, Blaise hates me. Two, he hates me." She replied, shaking her head. "He would never help me even if I begged him to. What's got that idea that he helped me in your head?"

"Because he told me so." Draco said. "Blaise wouldn't lie to me."

"And I would?"

Draco stood there, staring at her. He knew she wouldn't either. "You're seriously telling me he didn't help you?"

"I'm telling you aren't I?"

Draco sighed. "Maybe he helped you and you just don't know it?"

"No one helped me, ok. Now can you just drop the subject?"

"Fine." Draco said with a sigh. "I'll drop it." He paused, looking her up and down and quickly changing the subject. "McGonagall said if I'm late again she's going to owl my father."

"She's not going to owl your father." Isabella placed her hands on his shoulders, "Not if we get your marks up."

He smiled at her. "What are you going to do, help me cheat?"

"Why not? It's not that hard. If I can get a hold of the assignments before McGonagall gives them out and sneak into her office and get the exams-"

"Izzy." He cut her off with a smile. "It's fine. I'll pass on my own." He pushed a strand of hair from her face, keeping his hand resting on her cheek. "You've done enough sneaking around for me."

"The adrenaline rush of getting caught is what makes sneaking around fun." She smirked, "It's why I sneak around. What's fun about doing everything by the book?"

Draco shrugged. "It keeps you alive." He leaned in, placing a hard kiss on her lips. When he pulled apart, he stared down at her, licking his lips nervously. "Izzy, I have to tell you something."

Her smile was dropping and worry was written across her face. "What's wrong?"

He stared at her nervously. "I..." He couldn't say what he knew he wanted to say.

"What? Tell me."

He grabbed her by her upper arms, turning them around and shoving her into the wall. He kissed her with everything he had in him, pulling away for a split second, his lips still so close to hers he could feel her warm breath on his skin still. "I love you." He whispered, barely audible.

She felt an immediate sense of her heart dropping past her chest and into her feet. The tingling sensation of her lips numbed her and she couldn't get another word out other than, "What?" in a choppy whisper.

He stared at her, nervous still. He didn't want to lose her because of what he had said, but it was the truth. He loved her. He knew that now. "I've never been in love before. But this, the way I feel about you, the lightness in my heart and the butterflies I get by just hearing your name... it has to be love." He paused, staring at her, waiting for her reaction. "I love you."

She gulped, staring down at the ground before meeting his gaze, "Draco, I-"

"I'm sorry." He quickly cut her off. "I shouldn't have said it. I just..." He let out a sigh. He knew now he messed up by telling her. "I was just telling you the truth."

Isabella's eyes darted over to the opposing wall to her right, and bit down on her lip; she then looked deeply into his eyes, and reached up pushing his hair back. She cupped Draco's face, ran her thumbs over his cheeks, "Why are you apologizing for being honest? Do you think I'm incapable of loving you?"

"No." He shook his head, finally looking back into her eyes. "I just don't want to lose you." He spoke softly. It was true. After everything it had taken to get to this point, he didn't want to lose her for saying something he could have easily kept to himself.

"I'm here, aren't I?" She whispered, "You know, you could keep on talking..." eyes moving from his eyes to his lips. "Or you could kiss me."

He didn't say a word, instead pressed his lips to hers, hands finding her hips as he pulled her closer to him. He was kissing the woman he loved. The thought made him smile into the kiss, deepening it even further.

"Oh this is fucking rich, Toretto." Someone scoffed, the voice coming up right behind them. "You really picked the lowest of the low you conniving bitch."

Draco turned around feeling a mixture of anger and fright at what he saw. Standing before him was a Gryffindor who looked to be a year or two older than them, and his heart was racing against his chest. He had seen them snogging, clear as day in the middle of an open hallway. And although he was terrified of being caught, the knowledge that he had called Izzy a 'conniving bitch' took over his emotions.

"What did you just call her?" He snapped, taking a step towards the Gryffindor.

"Stay out of this Malfoy!"

"Caleb, don't-"

"Shut up Toretto!" Caleb shouted, shoving past Draco and stepping forward. "Don't try to lie your way out of this! I saw you snogging this git! I bet you're shagging him too! Aren't you?!"

Draco walked over towards Caleb, shoving him back hard, glaring at him. "Who in the hell do you think you are!? You have no right to judge me or her, let alone talk to her like that!" He put himself in-between the older Gryffindor and Izzy.

"I'll talk to her however I want, _pureblood_."

"Caleb please. It's not what you think. We were just-"

"Just what?" He mocked, glaring over at her. "You disgust me Toretto. And I'm glad you had the audacity to leave George, so he won't have to feel as betrayed and repulsed as I do right now."

She placed a hand on his arm, "Don't tell him. Please don't tell him, I want to tell him when-"

He quickly shrugged her away from him and pushed her to the ground, "I hope you enjoy being Malfoy's dirty whore because that's all you're going to be."

Draco couldn't take it anymore. It didn't matter who found out. This guy deserved to be taught a lesson. As quick as lightning, Draco's fist connected with the Gryffindor's face, sending him stumbling back, Draco continuing to advance on him, giving him another punch to the face. "You like pushing girls around!?" Draco yelled, giving him another shove and knocking him to the ground this time. "Let's see how you like it!"

"You vile little-" Caleb got to his feet and rammed into Draco, knocking them both to the ground and threw a hard punch right into the bridge of Draco's nose. "How do you like that Malfoy?!"

Isabella heard a crack as soon as Caleb's fist slammed into Draco's nose, ran to his aide, and placing herself in-between Draco's body and his attacker. But before she could even blink, Caleb aimed another blow for Draco and instead, missed and hit Isabella right in the jaw, and causing her to cry out.

Caleb's face fell and softened, now full of shock. "Izzy, I didn't mean-"

"You fucking bastard!" Draco stood up despite the blood pouring from his nose and tackled Caleb to the ground, delivering punch after punch to his face. When he was satisfied, he wiped his own blood from his nose and delivered one last punch to Caleb's face before standing up from him and going to Izzy, studying her jaw where she had been punched. "Are you okay?"

Tear ridden, Isabella looked up at Draco with saddened eyes, holding her hand to her cheek to keep Draco from seeing. It stung and throbbed under her own palm, and continued to burn as the heat from her hand transferred to her cheek. "You're bleeding, you should go to the nurse."

"You're coming with me." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You need to go too. And I'm not leaving you here with this piece of shit." Draco spat, sending a glare towards Caleb. "Come on." He sent one more glare towards Caleb before starting to lead Izzy away from the hall, ignoring his bloody nose, only caring for her.

"I'm ok, really. It was an accident." She explained, nervously, pulling herself away from him and taking a step back. "I'm fine; you should go to the nurse and get that checked out." She continued to cover her cheek and forced a smile.

"A-Are you sure?" Draco asked, knowing she was only trying to avoid admitting to having been hurt. "He hit you really hard. There's nothing wrong with admitting to being hurt."

She nodded and then sharply winced, shutting her eyes out of instinct.

"Come on, just come with me." He took a step towards her, pulling her hand away to study her cheek. "She'll fix you up in no time."

"My face is fine." Isabella turned her head, hiding her reddened and sore right side of her face. "A little ice and I'll be right as rain."

Draco let out a small, defeated sigh. "Look, I don't think you should go to your common room right now. What if he tells someone?" Draco nodded in the direction of Caleb. "Just come with me?"

"But-"

"Please." Draco cut her off.

"Fine, I'll go but how do we keep Caleb from telling someone. I don't want to leave and have the news spread about- you know."

Draco glanced over at the older Gryffindor still lying on the ground, trying to get himself up from the ground, but failing and letting out moans of pain. "I'll take care of him." Draco walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "Listen to me, _Caleb_." He spat. "You're lucky that Isabella's here right now, or else I'd kill you." He spoke dangerously. "You tell anybody what you saw, and I mean _anybody_, and I'll kill you regardless of who's around."

"Piss off Malfoy, you don't scare me." Caleb groaned, through a spurted breath.

Isabella turned her head at the sound of footsteps approaching the empty hallway, along with the voices, enthralled in conversation. "Draco." She called, dashing over to them and tugging on Draco's robe. "Draco, let's get out of here. Now." She urged, placing her hand on his shoulder and attempting to pull him away.

Draco ignored her, only glaring at Caleb. "Why don't you take all those rumors that are spreading around this school about me, pretend they're real, and then see how scared you actually are." Draco dropped him to the ground. "You just pray I don't get you alone. You touch Izzy again, and you'll regret ever seeing us together."

"Draco Malfoy! Move!"

Caleb stared over at the two, throwing daggers and spitting towards their feet. "Enjoy eternal purgatory, Toretto."

Draco sent him one more glare before reaching over and grabbing Izzy's hand, quickly leading them away and towards the hospital wing, the voices from the other students quickly getting louder. He was pissed, needless to say. He knew Caleb would tell someone. Everything, all the weeks of being careful, not having anybody find out, were ruined. All because they were too foolish to just move inside the empty classroom.

"Someone is going to see us, Malfoy."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and said in a very serious tone, "Draco, I want you to hit me."

"_What_?" Draco stared at her like she was crazy. "No! Absoluetly not. I just beat the shit out of that dumbass for hitting you, and now you expect me to do the same? Like hell."

"How else do you want everyone to think that you and I despise each other?" She began, trying to seem rational. "If you hit me, it will prove Caleb wrong. Hit me."

He stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No. If someone's going to be getting hit, it's me. You hit me."

"Malfoy, hit me!"

He couldn't do it. He had just told her he loved her, and now she expected him to hit her. He let out a groan.

"No!"

He turned his back on her and stormed away just as the other students turned the corner. He didn't care anymore. Caleb would tell anyway. He wasn't going to hit her. He might be an asshole, but he had never hit in his entire life hit a girl. He wasn't about to start with her.

"Stubborn Slytherin." She muttered under her breath and went in the other direction, bumping into a few students and catching the eyes of some 3rd years passing by who were muttering to themselves with raised brows and quizzical expressions.

* * *

"Oi! What's the big idea?!"

Isabella grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him aside, against his own will.

"Toretto, are you crazy someone will see us-"

"Did you tell Malfoy about you helping me get into Borgin and Burkes?"

Blaise sighed, and scanned the area, pulling Isabella deeper into an empty classroom, concealing them in the dark as students bustled in the hallways.

"You've got a lot of nerve, bringing that up in public, Toretto." Blaise asked, keeping his voice low. "Did you really expect me to keep this from him?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "I didn't want you involved in case things went bad."

"Well that theory is already out the window. What did you expect to happen after I made you that batch of polyjuice potion? Which by the way you never thanked me for." Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and hitched a laugh in his throat.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything. You gave your word."

"Well I lied. Force of habit amongst us Slytherins."

"I expected you to keep to your word and stay out of this."

"Look Toretto. You can get angry with me all you want but you have to accept that I may be your only ally in this. Like it or not."

She sighed, "That doesn't-"

"And stop being such and incessant dimbo, halfblood!" He spat, giving her a light shove just as Filch had entered the classroom with a bucket and mop in his hands.

"Dimbo? What is wrong with-"

Blaise cleared his throat and subtly waved his eyes to the doorway while keeping his stare directed at Isabella.

"What are you two doing in here?! Students are not to be within 4 feet of each other!" Filch screeched.

"Yeah, Toretto! Get away from me!" Blaise snapped.

It took her a moment to catch on, but thankfully Blaise was quick to act on a whim.

"You stop being such a prat, _pureblood_! It's not my fault everyone hates you!"

The two locked eyes, glaring at one another with such spite and hate that if the room were covered in ice, the heat steaming from their eyes would have surely melted it.

"Get out! Both of you!" Filch ordered, "Or I'll have Umbridge give you detention!"

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the girls dormitory, cross legged in her bed, a book in her hand. A white quill was in her mouth and she was occasionally scribbling down notes on a piece of parchment, already studying for a test they would have in potions in a week. She had recently gotten into an argument with Ron, and was hiding in her bedroom, away from her two best friends.

The door creaked open and Izzy peeked into the room, disheveled and exhausted. She gently closed the door, and plopped down on her bed, kicking her shoes off and groaning quietly.

Hermione looked up when she finished reading her paragraph, smiling at her fellow roommate. "Hey, Izzy." She frowned slightly when she realized how bad she looked compared to usual. "You okay?"

"Brilliant." She sighed, turning over and forcing a smile. "How are you?"

Hermione still frowned at her fellow Gryffindor, able to read through her. "Izzy, I can see it in your eyes."

That was when Hermione's eyes met the small bruise on her neck. Shocked, she put her book down, slowly getting off the bed and still staring at her neck.

"What is that?" Hermione already knew what it was, but she was giving her friend a chance to tell her.

"What are you staring at Hermione?" Izzy frowned, backing away into the headboard, inconspicuously allowing her hair to flow down and cover her skin.

Hermione moved over, sitting down on Izzy's bed and getting a closer look at her hickey. "That." She pointed at it. "Is that where you've been disappearing to every night? To snog with a guy in secret? Who is it?"

_Crap_

"I disappear all the time, 'Mione. I'm not snogging with anyone." She chuckled, allowing the crook of her neck to be concealed from prying eyes.

Hermione gave her a knowing look. "Izzy, I'm not stupid. Who is it? You obviously have a 'love mark' you're trying to hide on your neck."

She sighed in defeat, closing her eyes and leaning on the headboard, staring up at her four-poster bed posts. "It's complicated."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "It can't be that complicated. It's not like you're sleeping with... oh, I don't know... someone like Draco Malfoy." She laughed at the insanity of the idea.

"Yeah, sounds crazy right?" Isabella breathed out a laugh.

Hermione's laugh quickly fell and she stared at Izzy. "Izzy... It's not actually Malfoy, is it?"

She turned her head, away from Hermione and looked sullenly at her bedside table without another word.

Hermione gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Izzy, no..." Her eyes were wide and she was shaking her head. "That's so dangerous!"

"Don't start Hermione. Please don't start with this." She pleaded, placing her hands in her lap, with her legs crossed. "It's bad enough someone saw us."

Hermione's eyes went even wider. "Someone saw you?" She pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Who?"

"We were being careful. No one was supposed to even be in that hallway, it was deserted."

"Izzy, you realize that Draco's dangerous, right? What made you want to even start doing anything with him?"

"He's not dangerous. He's sweet, protective, passionate, smart-"

Hermione shook her head at her friend. "Izzy, even if Draco isn't, his family is. Do you actually think you can be with him?"

"I know. I know." She exhaled sharply, "I know what his family is capable of, trust me. But I'm in too deep to walk out now."

"In too deep? What do you mean? You can't possibly have feelings for him?" Herimone's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "He couldn't possibly return them."

"Today he told me, he loved me and I was too scared to say that I loved him back." Isabella whispered, mindlessly rubbing her fingers and clenching them.

Hermione stared back at her, mouth open in shock. "Izzy..." Hermione knew it was dangerous, but she could see the truth in her friends eyes. She loved the Slytherin, dangerous or not. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She sighed deeply, running her hand down her face, and placing it down on Hermione's hand tightly, "Promise you won't tell anyone, Hermione. If this gets to our parents, we're both finished. Promise me."

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone." Hermione said with a small, yet sad smile. "But if someone else saw, it won't matter who I tell. They're going to find out anyway. You know how news spreads around this school."

"I've been running possible situations in my head on what we can do to put the so called, 'rumor' to rest." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. "I was desperate enough to ask him to hit me so people would see that we 'hate' each other."

"And he hit you?"

"No. He got upset that I would even ask that of him and stormed off before anyone saw us. That was after he threatened to kill Caleb. Which reminds me, you haven't seen Draco have you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I haven't. But from what I hear he's been sulking up in the Slytherin common room for a couple of hours now. Refusing to go to classes." She gave a small shrug.

"Where did you hear that from?"

The brunette shrugged. "Rumors. You know, going through school. Heard some 7th year say it in the library. Said Draco cursed out Parkinson."

"That doesn't surprise me. I _should_ go over there and beat the shit out of her after this-" She lifted her sleeves, revealing her bruising and scarred arms. "And Snape had the audacity to throw _me_ out of class, safe to say I 'failed' today's exam."

Hermione gave her a sad smile, having witnessed what happened in Potions class first hand. Just as she was about to open her mouth and say something, there was a loud bang on the door, making Hermione jump. "Who in the world-?"

"Isabella! Open this door!" George's voice came booming through the locked door.

"Shit! How did he even get up here? I thought boys couldn't climb up to our dorm?" She asked quietly, through gritted teeth, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

Hermione stood up from the bed, approaching the door but not opening it. "George, Izzy isn't here." She quickly lied. "It's just me."

"Don't lie to me, Granger! I know that... slut is in there!"

"What do I do?" Isabella mouthed, terrified out of her wits.

Another loud bang came from the door. "I swear I'll break the door down!" Hermione, not knowing what else to do, opened the door only a crack, enough to speak to George. Or more so, yell at him. "George Weasley, you're acting like a lunatic! I told you, Izzy isn't here!"

"Yes she is, Hermione, I know she is. Now let me in!" He didn't wait for her to say anything and instead gave her a shove, forcing his way inside, his angry eyes meeting Izzy's.

"Don't touch her like that Weasley!" Isabella shouted, jumping from the bed after watching Hermione get treated to roughly.

She stood her ground and glared at him, "What do you want?!"

"Oh, I'm Weasley now, am I Toretto? And what is Malfoy to you now, huh?" Anger was pulsing through him as he glared at his ex-girlfriend. "How can you even stoop down to his level?! You know how he treats woman! You're fair game to him!"

"You called me a _slut_, what do you expect me to do, 'greet you with open arms' and a smile on my face after you busted down my door like a maniac?"

"You were bloody snogging Malfoy for all to see! Everybody knows every girl he's with is nothing but a slut. So what do you expect me to think of you as?! How could you do this!?"

"How could _I_ do this? How could _you_ do this?" She demanded, "Coming in my room like this, practically screaming bloody murder after something that doesn't even concern you!"

George got dangerously close to Izzy, towering over her. "You said you didn't have feelings for me. But you have them for him?!" He was screaming again. "He's using you like he uses everyone else! You're only going to get hurt!"

"The only one _hurting_ _me_ right now is you! You were supposed to be my 'best friend', my brother, someone I can trust. Now I feel like I don't even know you anymore, George. What happened to the Weasley I used to know? The happy-go-lucky George that would never yell, and smiled in even the harshest of situations."

"You broke his fucking heart!" George practically had tears in his eyes.

And Hermione, sensing she needed to get help, fled from the room as quick as she could. "I loved you. Hell, I still love you! And now, you're nothing more than Malfoy's whore!"

"That's all you see me as? Just someone's whore?" Isabella backed away slightly, balling up her fists but feeling them shake and her own heart breaking as his words cut into her like poison filled arrows; now surging through her skin and into her arteries, eating her from the inside out.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I see you as. You're going to lose everyone by being with Malfoy. You're going to come out of this hurt and abused, and nobody, especially me, is going to be there for you."

The moisture was now accumulating in the corner of her eyes and gently falling down her face, she sniffled once and wiped them clean. "Well I'm glad that I mean so little to you." Her voice cracking for a moment.

Isabella's sadness then shifted to anger and she threw him a glare. "And you're right, I am going to come out hurt and abused and the only one responsible is standing right in front of me." She gave him a hard shove to his shoulder and stormed out of the room and down the stairs, out of Common room, still barefoot and then ran faster than an inmate on a prison break towards the 7th Floor, now crying profusely.

George let out a sigh, immediately feeling bad for being so cruel to her, and started chasing after her. "Izzy, wait! Please!" He could see her in the distance, but even with his long legs, he couldn't catch her.

His calls echoed through the staircases, and it only urged her to run faster. Though her legs were feeling like they were starting to give out the more she pushed herself. When she finally did reached the 7th floor, she went to her 'safe-haven', and keeping an eye out for Filch, figuring that Umbridge would have the place under surveillance after catching the students practicing magic that was prohibited. Dumbledore needed to come back and soon, Umbridge was driving everyone stark raving mad and matters were only getting worse day by day. From torturing students with cruel and unnecessary methods, to creating ridiculous rules that made little to no sense, the woman was mental, and everyone missed the gentle and warm nature of their old Headmaster.

After a clean search, Isabella made a mad dash for the secret entrance to the room of requirement, and stepped inside after the door appeared, collapsing against the walls of the door and crying even harder.

"Izzy?" Draco's head peered around the corner after a couple minutes, a book in his hand. When he realized it really was her, and he saw the state she was in, he quickly threw it to the ground and ran over to her. "Isabella, are you alright? What happened?"

She didn't even bother speaking and just held onto him, weeping into his chest.

He rubbed her back soothingly, his other hand resting on the back of her head, his voice calm. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." He kissed the top of her head, holding her closer to him, waiting for her to calm down enough and tell him what happened.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Her cries were muffled by the fabric caressing her lips, and sniffled after a few more minutes of silence.

Draco immediately felt responsible. "Everybody doesn't hate you." He pulled away from her slightly to look her in the eyes, the lights in the room turning in just as the sun set outside.

"What happened?"

"Caleb told people and now everyone knows. And now George doesn't even care if I die or live. My own best friend disowned me, just like everyone else." She sniffled again, wiping her nose and eyes as they stung.

He lowered his head slightly. Everything was his fault. "Weasel did this to you? What did he say to you? I'm sure that's not actually true. He's just jealous."

"He said I was nothing more than your whore and that I was stupid enough to fall for your 'tricks' and I was only being used."

Draco stared at her, anger and hatred toward Weasley coursing through him.

"You know that's not true, right?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

He kissed the top of her head. "Good. Now stay here. I'm going to go beat the shit out of Weasley." He was gone from her side in seconds, feet from the door.

It took a moment for Draco's words to register in her brain, and when they did, Isabella ran off in pursuit, "Malfoy! Malfoy wait! Stop!"

"I'm not going to just let him talk to you like that without consequences. I'm sorry." He spoke without stopping, throwing open the room of requirement door. To his surprise, George was only feet from it, walking around with a desperate look on his face.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see!" He walked up to George without stopping, throwing his fist at his jaw and knocking him to the ground.

"Don't, Draco. Please." She cried, pulling at his arm with a horrified look on her face. "Don't hurt him." Placing herself in front of his body, her hands met his shoulders as she pushed him away, or tried to. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." He stepped away, giving her a light shove to the side, and walking over to George. "Why don't you tell me what you told her earlier, Weasley? If you have the guts."

"Malfoy, you really don't want to step on my toes right now. That conversation was between Isabella and me. I have no reason repeat myself to a _ferret_."

"Oh, but you made me part of it when you brought me into it." He gave George a kick in the shin as he still laid on the ground. "You can be jealous, Weasley, but coming up with lies about her to make yourself feel better is wrong. If you have a problem with her being with me, you come and talk to me. Don't you dare ever talk to her like that again!"

"Stop!" She cried again, shoving him back with as much strength as she could muster. "Both of you, please. Just back off, Draco. And George, leave, before you two get into a fight."

"It's a little late for that, Toretto." George jumped to his feet and tackled Draco, ramming into him and punching him in the face hard.

Isabella let out a horrified scream, and went around the scuffle, attempting to find a way to separate them, grabbing at both boys, whichever way she could. The two kicked and pawed at each other from all sides, like starving, rabid dogs.

With a good thrust, Draco sent George back down onto the ground, pinning him between his legs and delivering punch after punch to his face. "I'm so tired of you god damn Weasleys thinking you're so fucking perfect!"

Isabella couldn't take it anymore after she saw the tables turn and George hitting Draco mercilessly.

"Draco, George stop!"

Without a second thought she pulled out her wand and waved it sharply, sending both boys to the ground and creating a barrier in between the two, blood now creeping from their faces and knuckles red and swollen. "You two are bloody mental! What are you planning to accomplish? Kill each other?!"

Draco stood there, breathing heavily, glaring at George, who quickly turned and sent a glare in Izzys direction. "See you in hell, Toretto." He spat before turning away and storming from the hallway

Izzy glanced over at Draco briefly as he looked over apologetically, making his way towards her, "Izzy, I-" and before giving him a chance to open his mouth to speak, she ran off again, faltering down the stairs in the chaos and picking herself up once more, and disappearing from sight.

"Izzy, wait!" Draco chased after her, able to keep her in his sights. He was fast on his feet; always had been. And even if he did lose her, there were only two places she would be running to. One, the room of requirement, which was an obvious no. And two, the forbidden forest, he was sure he'd find her there.

They both rushed down the corridors, pushing past students and anyone that crossed their paths; running blindly into the forest, Draco closely following the sounds of her footsteps and the shifting of shrubbery.

He lost her for a moment, searching for her, surrounded by total and deafening heavy silence. His blood ran cold when he heard his name being screamed, "Draco!" and the sound of object falling, steps suddenly charging and spells being shouted.

One in particular frightened him beyond belief, "Avada Kedavra!" he heard a man shout and flashing green lights filled the dark forest.

"Izzy!" He screamed, his heart practically breaking through his chest. When he came to a clearing, he felt his whole body freeze. Death eaters. In pursuit of her, and gaining.

"No!" He screamed, pulling his wand out and throwing a spell in their direction.

"Draco!" She cried again, as the Death Eaters were now at her heels, just feet from her grasps; ducking spells and panting heavily, already tired from the excursion from earlier. She turned around; evil sneers catching her eye as she desperately fled and threw spells in random directions behind her.

He threw spells in their direction, hardly able to breathe anymore but pushing himself along anyway. He knew he couldn't allow them to get to her, but in his heart he knew they would. There were dozens of Death Eaters, and only two of them. They were outnumbered and helpless.

She let out a cry as ropes flew out of a Death Eaters wand and tangled around her foot, sending her skyrocketing to the ground as the Death Eater pulled back his wand like a bull-wrangler to a calf. Scrambling to get away, in desperation, she shot a spell out in defense, only to have it deflected, and locked eyes with the Death Eater who made his kill, quickly swiping her wand and dragging her to him.

"Thought you could get away? Bad choice, _sweetheart_."

"Don't just stand there like imbeciles!" The dark haired, brown eyed man called as he turned around and sneered at his accomplishment. "One of you, go get him!"

Draco saw them coming for him, and he felt anger take over him. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting. He charged into them, knocking a couple death eaters to the ground. But his victory only lasted seconds. Soon, they had his wand from his hand and were pulling him up from the ground, holding him from both sides. "Let Isabella go!" He found himself screaming.

"I don't know what they were talking about; _you're_ easy on the eyes there." He looked her up and down, hungrily and muttered something under his breath, before gripping her tightly to him, making escape impossible. The man's horrid breath grazed her neck, sneering.

"_Very_ easy on the eyes." She jerked her head in disgust, and he smiled, gently caressing her neck with his dry and cold skin, examining her pale skin and then meeting eye with Draco, gesturing over to Isabella's hickey. "So, you've claimed her, have you?"

"Yes! Now get the fuck off of her!" He was fighting to get free, but after the running and the fight with George, he was weak.

"Come on. It's not like she's going to live long enough to call for help anyways. Might as well have a little fun with her."

There was no escaping it. The man's jagged and evil lips slowly made contact with her neck, biting and kissing at the spot where Draco had left his 'love mark'.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, trying to pull herself free as she felt his tongue dart in and out lacing her skin.

"Stop moving! Or I won't be nice!" He ordered, squeezing his grip on her body and moving his lips down her neck to her collarbone and shoulder, lowering her shirt and picking at the buttons. She wriggled and wriggled as best she could, but he only tightened his hold more.

Draco could see the way the night would end. She'd be taken advantage of, right in front of his eyes. And then they'd kill her.

_And it was all his fault _

Desperation coursed through his body and he started lashing out. "Let her go Clayton or I swear to Merlin, ill-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Clayton asked, almost taunting him. "You can have her after I'm done with her." His eyes turned to Isabella, tilting her head. "Isn't that right, sweetness?" All the other death eaters watched in amusement, as the girl was put on display like some kind of act. The cruel laughter around her, sent shivers down her spine. She trembled.

Draco fought as hard as he could, kicking his legs and fighting his best to break free from their grip. "Stop!" He found himself yelling. "Let her go!"

"Here that boys?" He proclaimed, parading the girl around. "_Malfoy_ here is fond of our little 'guest'. Let's have it 'sweet'. How's we take off a few layers? I'm sure it would please our dear friend _Draco_, here."

Clayton's hands were now roaming around her body, as he wrapped one hand around her waist and the other on her neck, almost choking her; while his mouth locked around her hickey and he sucked on it roughly. Tears beating down her pink cheeks and she shut them, sobbing quietly.

"Stop please!" Draco hated himself for begging, but he didn't know what else to do. "She has nothing to do with this! It's me you want! Let her go!"

Clayton kissed the side of her face, and dipped his nose in her hair, taking in a long inhale, then smirked at Draco; holding her close to his chest. "Have I got your attention now?"

"Please, let her go. Don't do this." His whole body was starting to sink, his weight giving in on him. He was so weak, all he could do was beg. He wanted to look in Isabella's eyes, tell her he was sorry. Tell her he loved her...

"I'm not doing anything. _We're_ just having fun, you know spicing up the evening."

When he approached her lips, forcing her own towards him, Isabella head-butted him and kneed him in the stomach, making a mad run for Draco and shifting in mid-air. The men with stunned looks on their faces as a wolf charged at them. She bit down on the arm of one, sinking her sharp teeth in easily and tearing through, releasing Draco from the hold of smaller of the two and pulled him down to the ground. Barking viciously and now going for the larger of the two who had Draco, biting down on the man's shoulder as she leapt at him, throwing Draco a look, begging him to make a run for it.

He stared at her. "I'm not going anywhere without you." He grabbed one of the Death Eater's wands. Even if left, where could he go? They'd find him no matter what.

She nudged him in the side and jumped at a Death Eater who was attempting to assault Draco with his wand pointed straight at him and tackled the man to the ground.

Draco stared at her, eyes wide slightly in shock. "Come on!" He yelled. "We have to run!" He yelled, throwing a spell at a death eater coming at them.

She took his hand in her mouth and gently guided him away, pulling and urging him to follow, letting out a whine when he threw another spell, wanting him to run.

He ran with her. But why, he didn't really know. They had no hope. They'd be caught. He knew that. Maybe she didn't. But he did. Nobody ever got away from the Death Eaters. You could hide, sure, but they'd always find you in the end. Running was only denying the inevitable.

"Get them!" The hounding of men, driven like hungered animals fueled their fire.

She could see Draco was fading, exhausted. Hell, she was close too, but her fear drove her further and further. Communication, however, they both needed, to which she decided, although most likely a horrid idea, she shifted back into her human form and continued to run alongside him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I dragged you out here, I didn't know-"

"No. This is my fault." He panted. "Look. We're not going to escape them. Not like this. They'll catch us. I'm too weak. But you can make it. Transform. You can outrun them and disappear. I'll distract them."

"I'm not leaving you here! You can out run them any day. They have to be getting tired." She breathed; sweat beating down their foreheads and bodies ached, screamed for relief. "Just a little longer, and we can find somewhere to hide."

"You can't out run them. You just can't. They won't kill me. But they will kill you... Please. Run."

"I'm not leaving you here!" She exclaimed.

"Enough! Enough!" Lucius Malfoy shouted, as he came approaching the circle of death eaters who surrounded his son. The dark lord's followers lowered their wands and created a space in their circle for Lucius to pass through. What he saw nearly shocked him.

"Draco you're filthy!"

"And you." Looking at Isabella, "Filthy curse on my life, get your disgusting paws off my son." He flicked his wand in her direction, as a Death eater was ordered to take her.

"You've caught her Draco. Well done." He smiled. "Gave us a good run there for a moment. Thankfully you were too stupid to try and save yourself. How noble. Typical Gryffindor." He spat.

"Stop it!" Draco took a few steps towards Isabella, his wand raised. "Let her go! I'm done fooling around! I'm not letting you hurt her!"

"I want nothing to do with that!" Lucius pointed to Isabella, shouting. "You think I want that thing in my house?!"

His eyes looked to a death eater who stood behind Draco, and nodded his head.

"I would rather kill it now and be done with everything!"

A sudden rustle of leaves behind Draco, followed by sounds of a struggle. Another Death Eater, this one smelling even more foul than the first, came up from behind Isabella and grabbed her. His wand now touching the base of her neck, near her jaw line.

"Don't try anything stupid. Scream and I'll kill you." he whispered. Isabella sucked in a breath, and froze. "Get up." he ordered.

Lucius had distracted Draco long enough for him to step away from her. Her hands now kept it at her side, stiff like a board.

Draco stared at his father, eyes begging. "Please, father. You don't have to do this. I courted her. This is my fault. Let her go and I'll never speak to her again. I swear it."

"Quiet Draco!" Lucius scorned, shifting his eyes now at Isabella.

"Didn't I warn you of the consequences of not distancing yourself from my son?! Didn't I tell you that I would kill you if I found out that you continued to see him?!"

Draco, with the wand still raised, put himself in between in father and Isabella. "I convinced her to!" He yelled in her defense. "She didn't want to! It was my fault! There's other ways to solve this! You don't have to _kill_ her. I won't let you!"

All the masked men bowed their heads, even Draco's father, "My lord." Lucius whispered, lowered his gaze.

"Draco. You speak so passionately."

Isabella began to breathe very anxiously, as a cold, bony, pale hand laid upon her shoulder. She was shaking violently, and when she heard the voice speak again, she didn't dare meet his gaze.

"I would change my decision very quickly if I were you." His voice was twisted, and almost maniacal, yet eerily calm.

Draco slowly turned his head to see Voldemort standing right before him. He could feel his heart practically breaking through his chest, but with the horror, also came strength he couldn't even begin to explan or understand. "My lord, there's no need to kill her. There's other ways to take care of her."

"I never said I was going to kill her young Draco." He explained, keeping his voice calm throughout, slowly examining the girl. Voldemort then stopped and removed his hand, and a feeling of weightlessness overcame Isabella as her tense shoulders uncringed.

Draco slowly lowered his hand holding the wand, staring at The Dark Lord. He opened his mouth slightly, not sure what to say. "Y-You're not?" When he realized he hadn't addressed him correctly, he quickly made a move to fix his mistake. "-My Lord."

"Of course, I'm not going to kill her." Voldemort's snake-like eyes wavered over to a Death Eater, "Yaxley. If you please-" He opened his hand, awaiting for him to approach him.

But when Yaxley hesitantly offered his wand, Voldemort's face shifted to disapproval and frustration. "Not your wand!"

"But my lord-"

"Your dagger, Yaxley! Now!"

Draco felt his wand hand tighter around the strangers wand at the mention of the dagger. He stared at it as it went into Voldemorts hand, his breathing ragged, biting his lips nervously.

"I hear you have skill wielding a blade." He sneered, using his wand to pull the hair out of Isabella's eyes as her bangs fell down. "I would love to see just how 'good' you are."

Isabella's heart jumped into her throat as he touched her again. "I'm not skilled-" She gulped, "-Sir."

"My Lord, please." Draco licked his lips nervously. "There's no need to do this."

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything Draco." He waved his wand, straight at Isabella.

"Imperio." And then turned to Draco, smiling with an evil glassy look in his eyes.

"She is."


	8. In The Lion's Den

Draco shook his head. "Please, don't do this." He was stupid to not realize what was about to happen. "Please. This is my fault! Not hers!"

He offered the dagger over to Isabella, "Take it, dear."

Isabella grabbed it willingly, her eyes looking blank and dead, and held it in her hands, staring up at Voldemort.

"Good, now do you see that tree over there?" He pointed over about 7 feet away, past the Death Eaters.

Izzy's dead and lucid eyes laid upon the item she was forced to look at, and gave a simple nod in understanding.

"Throw it."

She did as she was told and aimed the weapon at the middle of the old and wide Pine. Pulling her arm back and shot it, watching as it whipped through the air before landing right in the bullseye of the target; now stabbed into the wood, penetrated deep.

She slowly lowered her arm and observed straight ahead like an obedient soldier.

"Very good. Very good."

Draco was digging his fingers into his palms so hard that they were actually bleeding. He was so lost. He didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to stop her? She was doing everything on Voldemort's will. One little thought and she'd be dead.

"Now, you see Draco over there?"

She nodded again; silence her only form of communication.

"I want you to give him this." Voldemort handed Isabella Draco's wand, and again, she walked over to Draco, offering it to him.

"Get the knife you just threw and walk back over here."

Draco, now with two wands in his hands, stared at the back of Isabella's head as she walked to get the dagger. Daringly, he took a couple steps towards.

"My lord, I don't understand what the point of all this is. Please, let her go. If there's anyone you should be angry with, it's me."

"Draco, since you're so keen on maintaining a close 'friendship' with this 'girl', I want you to keep an eye on her." Voldemort smiled cruely, shifting his attention over to Draco briefly before meeting Isabella's once more.

Draco's eyes went from Voldemort to Izzy's, then back to Voldemort. "Please, My lord, I'm begging you. I'll do anything. Just please... let her go."

"What's your name?" He asked, ignoring Draco and placing another hand on Isabella's shoulder, speaking with a semi-friendly tone, almost human.

"Isabella Aria Toretto, sir."

"Isabella, I want you to take that knife you have in your hands and I want you to push it into your leg."

"No!" Draco practically ran to Isabella's side, stopping when he was only a few feet away, the fear he had for Voldemort taking over. "No, please! My lord!"

The dark lord flicked his wand sharply and threw Draco onto the ground. "Touch her or come near her again and I will kill her where she stands!"

"Do it! Now!" He commanded, flicking his wand once more.

Isabella dug the dagger into her thigh, emitting loud screams as the long and sharp blade drew darkened crimson blood down her leg, trickling down slowly just beginning to flow from penetration.

"Now pull it out!"

She quickly shimmed the blade out and cried once more, cringing and holding onto her leg in agony.

Draco laid on the ground still, staring up at Isabella desperately. He shook his head at her, the wands that were now in his hand falling onto the ground beside him. "Please, My Lord... Please, stop. I'm begging you."

"Again." He ordered.

Isabella screamed after thrusting the blade once more into her flesh, feeling her legs giving out under her as more and more blood dripped down, now seeping into her toes and leaving red and slick marks down her pale skin.

"Remove the dagger from your leg." Voldemort smirked, stepping forward.

Draco got up from the ground, slowly making his way closer to Izzy, eyes on Voldemort. "Y-You said you weren't going to kill her. This-" He pointed behind him to Izzy. "Is killing her. Please, My Lord."

"One more step and she's dead."

With his hand raised, he beckoned the girl to come forward; smirking as she groggily and clumsily made her way over to him and leaned in, whispering something in her ear.

Isabella stood up straight as best she could, and raised the knife to her body, turning the blade in her hands and gripping to the handle as the tip of the point was turned inside, aimed at her stomach.

"No! Stop!"

In one swift motion, she pulled the weapon into her and stabbed herself deep, wincing almost instantly and leaning over with the knife still inside. She shut her eyes, tears rolling down her face, screaming painfully and falling on her blood stained knees and onto the ground.

He was at her side, staring at the knife in her stomach but not able to pull it out due to the way she was now laying on top of it. "Stop!" He was yelling at Voldemort. He didn't care what happened anymore. He couldn't let her die like this. "You're killing her!"

This only caused Voldemort to cackle in amusement. "I'm not killing her. She is the cause of her own undoing." With a wave of his wand, the knife caked in both fresh and dry blood was plucked from her body and tossed to the side.

Isabella collapsed fully on the ground now, as blood profusely continued to expel from her lower appendage as well as her stomach; her breathing was shallow and she coughed as dirt and debris entered her lungs, from lying face down on the forest floor.

Draco was at Isabella's side, pulling her onto his lap and holding his hand over her stomach, coating his own hand in her blood. He tried his best to keep pressure on where the blade had been. "It-It's going to be okay." He cried, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "I promise it's going to be okay." The truth was, he didn't really know if it would be. She was dying in his arms, and there was nothing he could do.

The dark lord took a few steps towards them, looking down at the couple with disgust, a pleased look on his face watching them suffer. "Ah such a pity, to feel love's cruel sting."

And before Draco could respond or even gather what Voldemort was doing, Isabella was ripped from his arms and thrown near a clearing, struck against a large boulder, and the sound of a soft crack resulted from impact; had the area not been large and quiet, no one would have heard.

If that wasn't horrid enough, Voldemort decided he wasn't finished and allowed another spell to leave his lips, "Crucio!"

"Stop! Please!"

"Quiet!"

A tear ran down the side of Draco's face. He ran to Isabella's side again, turning to Voldemort, pleading.

"You've done enough!"

The wand was pointed further ahead, strengthening the spell, and this time, Isabella screamed; though it sounded ragged and almost incoherent as it left her lips. Blood was running into the ground in small increments as it left her soaked clothes and created a trail in the earth as the convulsed along the ground. She was now unbelievably pale and barely breathing.

"She's dying!" He grabbed onto Izzy's hand, knowing he could do nothing for her.

With one last ounce of cruelty, the dark lord raised her into the air and allowed her to drop from a good height and she hit the ground with a thud.

Not a scream, a whimper, nor sound left Isabella. Her chest wasn't even rising anymore and she laid there, still like a statue amidst the group of Death Eaters.

"Izzy..."

She was still warm, beneath the bloody entrails of dirt, dust; pale skin now filthy and sticky with both blood, mud, leaves, just about all the forest had to offer.

He crawled over to her, grabbing her and holding her against his chest. "Isabella..." He pushed some of her hair from her face, not able to take his eyes off her bloody body. "Please don't be dead." He breathed.

She didn't respond and Death Eaters alike, gulped and turned away, afraid to suffer the same fate as the girl had they happen to accidentally meet eye with The Dark Lord.

"Here, as a token of our appreciation." Isabella's wand was thrown at his feet, as Voldemort and his followers began their departure.

"Fenir. Be so kind as assure that Draco gets back to class, 'safely' of course."

"Yes, My Lord." Greyback bowed and then stormed over to Draco. "Get off the floor, Malfoy. You look pathetic."

Draco slowly looked up, shooting a glare at Greyback. "Piss off you pathetic waste of a death eater." Draco spat, holding Izzy closer to his chest, standing up and carrying her bridal style, making sure to grab their wands in the process. If there was any hope for her now, he had to get her to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was her means of salvation.

"I don't need your help."

"Why are you even carrying her back? Can't you see she's obviously dead? She isn't even breathing."

"Shut up! She's not dead!" A tear ran down his face at even the thought of it. He knew she might be, but he was in denial. He was walking faster now, determined to get her to the hospital wing before she really did die.

The Werewolf's heavy boots were sinking into the soft earth with every step he took, keeping Draco in his sights, wand pointed at his back in case of a surprise attack.

"Fine, have it your way. You'll just ruin your robes."

Draco glared at the ground in front of him as he started walking even faster, practically running now.

"It's okay. I promise. You're going to be okay."

Greyback went as far as the covered bridge and then observed Draco sprinting off to the grounds, and out of sight; with a huff, he backtracked in the direction the rest of the Death Eaters had left.

Draco rushed to the hospital wing; the dark of night his ally.

"Madam Pompfry! Madam Pompfry!" He yelled, literally bursting through the wing. And began desperately banging on her office. "Madam Pompfry! There's an emergency!"

Madame Pompfry quickly opened the door, pulling her robe tighter around her body.

"My dear boy, there is no need to shout." The healer's face instantly turned to shock to see Izzy laying lifelessly in Draco's arms.

"What happened?!" She asked. Getting a closer look at Isabella, Madam Pompfry now saw the battered girl covered in scars and bruises that were beginning to heal. What shocked her even more was the fact that the girl wasn't breathing. Her lips were pale against her already paler skin; almost paper like.

"In the bed." She spoke quickly. "Get her into one of the beds. And tell me what happened to her!"

Draco quickly walked over to the nearest bed and setting her down gently. He fell back into one of the chairs sitting beside the bed as Madame Pompfrey started working on her, his own face going paler and paler at the memory of what had happened to her. He could barely speak, but the two words he was able to get out were; "Imperius Curse."

He managed to say it under his breath, and didn't see the reaction of the woman in front of him because his eyes were locked on the lifeless girl in front of him.

Madam Pompfry's head immediately turned to Draco, when he uttered that unforgivable curse, staring at him for a few seconds before turning back around to working on Izzy, shaking her head slightly.

Draco knew his life was as good as over. Maybe it would have been better if Voldemort had just killed him in the woods when he killed Izzy. He slowly glanced up to look at her, but soon lowered his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't bare the shame of what he'd done.

Madam Pompfry ran to her stores, searching for any and every type of potion that popped into her head. She constantly and quickly put some back, and grabbed the same ones, in desperation. This process was repeated quite a few times, before she decided to just bring them all and set them on a tray by the girl's bed, and ran back to her office. She could be seen browsing through her books, flipping pages for anything that seemed to be a cure for what the girl had, but in all honesty, in her eyes, the girl was dead.

Draco opened his eyes and glanced up to look at the healer. He cleared his throat, finding his voice. "Is-Is she going to... die?" He gulped, not really sure if he even wanted the answer.

In the healer's flurry, everything became inaudible; the tapping of her heels became the background noise in the wing as she continued to look for a solution; running back and forth from her stores and back to her office, hoping she might have missed something. All that was seen was a white haze dashing to each side of the room.

Draco took that as his answer and allowed the sob that had been building up inside of him to finally burst. With his elbows resting on his knees, he let his head fall in his hands and the tears eventually starting landing on his pants, staining them with his salty tears. And once he started, he couldn't control himself. He couldn't take the torture of not knowing what was going to happen.

"Mr. Malfoy. I think it best if you wait outside." Madam Pompfry said as the sudden sobs broke her concentration, and she walked over to Draco.

Draco licked his lips and looked up. "No. I'm not leaving her." He quickly tried to compose himself, wiping whatever tears were on his face off.

"I'm afraid I must insist. I need to have full focus on her with no distractions." Madam Pompfry gently took his arm, and gave him a small tug.

"No!" Draco yelled, pulling his arm back. He wasn't going to leave her side. If she was still alive, by whatever slim chance that was, he wasn't going to just leave her for somebody else to kill her. Voldemort wanted her dead, that was pretty much clear at this point, and he needed to do anything in his power to keep her alive.

"I'm not leaving her alone!" He was on his feet now, backing away from the healer. "If you want me out of here you're going to have to curse me in order to do it!" He knew it was time to confess, tell the truth. "I-It was all my fault." Draco said bravely, eyes on Izzy. "She's dead because I love her; the Dark Lord couldn't stand it."

"There's an owl on my desk by the window. Send her to St. Mungo's. Tell them there's a student that needs emergency treatment." Said Madam Pompfry.

Slowly, Draco nodded his head and went to her office to write a letter to send to the Wizarding hospital.

"Tell them it's urgent." She yelled from Izzy's bedside.

He sprinted into the room and wrote a letter that was barely legible before tying it to the owl's leg and opening up the window. The owl flew out immediately, and Draco watched it disappear into the distance before returning to the nurse. "Is-Is she not dead?" He asked, slightly hopeful.

"She's losing a lot of blood." The healer replied, letting out a short exhale, and placing a few drops of a strange potion on the wound on her abdomen that was leaking the most precious and valuable essence of life and bandaging her wound as best she could, slowing down the blood for now, but not healing it completely.

A loud pop resonated in the infirmary; and two men in lime green uniform robes arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Madam Pompfry?" A tall man with russet colored haired called. He had light blue eyes, and close shaven face, very young for a doctor, looked to be in his twenties, extremely good looking, fit too.

"Healer Aaron Ryan. I'm here about a girl who is unresponsive." he said, bursting into the room and over to the bed. He had the type of voice that made you go weak at the knees. Almost charming them to fail you.

"And this is my assistant James Matthiews." There was an older gentleman along with him, thirtyish. Dark hair covered most of his head, creating a trail to his muttonchops, and brown eyes that seemed never ending; like a chocolate river.

Matthiews gave a nod. "Good evening."

Pompfry gave a curt nod, "The student in question is Isabella Toretto."

Draco could only watch Izzy, a glimmer of hope, creeping its way into his heart.

The healer's eyes met Draco and he raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, but you can't be in here, Mr. Malfoy." He cleared his throat, standing protectively over the girl. "You can leave."

Draco only returned the gesture, glaring up at him. "_Excuse me_, but I'm not leaving."

"It's alright." Pompfry said, "He's with her."

"But he's-"

"I know."

Ryan let out a small groan of disapproval and shook his head, "What exactly happened to her?" He said, changing the subject and turning back over to the girl, lifting her eyelids, one at a time. They looked still and glassy, like a porcelain doll that has been sitting on the shelf of your grandmother's attic for years.

"She was cursed and tortrued." Draco licked his lips nervously, now looking at Izzy. "By a...very powerful wizard."

Aaron's sapphire blue eyes closed for a moment, as he took a breath in. The blood rose to the top of Isabella's skin resembling a large bruise in various places. The healer lifted her shirt, revealing only her stomach and noticed it sore and covered in the same condition as the rest of her body along with the massive wounds in her legs and waist. "I need you to tell me what exactly she has been through. Get a blanket for her please. Haven't you two noticed she's freezing?"

Draco ran off to the nearest cabinet and grabbing the heaviest one and setting it down at the end of the bed. He nervously licked his lips, staring down at Izzy.

"Well, she was upset and I followed her, hoping to help her and lost her in the woods. Before I knew it, I heard her screaming for help and saw that she was surrounded by Death Eaters." Draco finally glanced up to look the healer in the eye. "I ran after her to help but they captured her, along with myself. Then, You-Know-Who showed up." His voice softened when The Dark Lord's other name escaped his lips.

"He cursed her to stab herself multiple times, and then tortured her, slamming her body into a tree, and a boulder before he threw her onto the ground from a great height, until he was satisfied enough that she was dead... Once they were gone, I brought her here, and we called you."

"Look, Healer Ryan..." He sighed. "Is she... you know...? Going to die?"

"If you haven't killed her by now; I'm sure she's indestructible." Healer Ryan muttered under his breath and then called the assistant over.

"James. My bag if you please." The stout and heavy set assistant brought the rucksack over to the healer, who quickly began searching through his bag.

"At least, you've stopped the bleeding, and bandaged her up so that's well on your part, Pompfry."

"Let's see. What to give you." He brought to light a small purple vial to the light. "No that's not the right one." He searched again and pulled a green vial of liquid back out. "Hmm..No..That's for dismemberment; luckily you don't need that, love."

Draco stared back and forth between the bag and the healer, mouth agape slightly and confusion on his face.

Healer Ryan searched for what felt like eons before, "Ahh. There you are, you little devil." and brought out a small red vial that sparkled brightly.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Draco snapped.

"Are you sure you want her to live?" The healer asked brutally and went back to working on the girl. He unstoppered the small jar of liquid, which seemed more like thick red rubies melted down and held up the vial in hand and tilted the girls mouth, "Here goes nothing."

He waved his wand, reciting a few incantations Draco had never heard before.

Draco watched nervously, breaths becoming faster as he stared at Izzy. When it seemed like nothing was going to happen, he turned back to healer Ryan. "Why isnt it working?!"

Healer Ryan shook his head in disbelief and looked down at the body, "I don't know. That should have worked. Wizards have been healed using these methods of magic." He held his palm to his forehead. "She should have been breathing by now."

Draco yelled in frustration, throwing his hands on the top of his head and starting to pace the room. "T-This wasn't supposed to happen to her!" He yelled, creating an imaginary hole in the floor as he paced.

"Matthiews, should we try another revival potion?"

"We might overwhelm her body with too much."

"Well then why isn't it working?"

James sighed, "I don't know. Maybe there's no real chance-"

"Don't you say it! Don't you dare say that she's dead!" Draco's face was fuming, bright red like a cherry tomato. "I won't allow it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If you continue to speak in that matter." He stared the healer down, almost egging him on to make a move; fists clenching deep into his flesh.

"If you really think I'm scared to what you can dish out, you're sadly mistaken. I should-"

"Aaron-"

The healer turned to his assistant, eyes widening in shock to what he saw on the bed.

"She's responding to his voice." James said with bewilderment, as he saw the girl's chest rising slightly, taking Isabella's pulse.

Draco could feel his own heart stop at the words he thought his mind had tricked into hearing and went over to the other side of the bed that the healer wasn't occupying. "Izzy... please wake up."

After an eternity of nail biting, pacing and uncertainty from each individual, Isabella's chest finally began to rise and fall slowly but surely.

Healer Ryan's pale face now regaining color as he watched the girl react. "Oh thank Merlin." He leaned closer, moving Draco to the side and checking her eyes. "They look clearer, didn't realize they were such a pretty shade. Hazel?" Colored blue and green, with flecks of gold thrown in.

Aaron turned to Pompfry, moving away from the body, and speaking low. "Make sure she keeps calm. Her heart needs as little stress as possible. This is vital, don't excite her."

Draco nervously biting his lower lip, glanced over at both men. "Sh-She'll be ok though?"

"Seems like it. She's a fighter this one." Healer Ryan said smiling.

All four of them watched in silence for a good hour. Draco pacing back and forth, Pompfry bringing everyone a cup of tea for the nerves and the assistant sat near the doorway, ready for anything that might go wrong.

It was a quarter past 11 when Izzy finally but slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes first met the stranger looming over, which both surprised her and brought her to blush. He was absolutely gorg, and she felt like a giddy school girl when she saw him; fighting to keep her calm and feeling her palms starting to sweat.

"Hello there beautiful. How are you feeling?" The attractive and tall stranger asked.

"Sore." She replied, uttering a short but soft chuckle.

"Glad to see you didn't lose your sense of humor."

"Who are you if I may ask?"

"My name is Aaron, I'm here to make sure you feel better."

Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, watching from a few beds away and feeling relief wash over him at seeing the girl he thought was dead, alive and safe.

"There was another wizard with me. Is he ok?" She asked, looking around the room in panic.

He wasted no time in making himself known, sitting on the edge of the accompanying bed . "Didn't think I'd actually leave, did you?"

She looked down at her lap, fighting the urge to kiss him when she knew he was alright.

"Are you in any pain at all?" The healer crept closer, clearing his throat, and checking her once more, both wounds and ability to respond to visual gestures.

"A little, but I think I'm alright."

He pulled a vial out of his bag, and handed it to her, smiling. "Drink this. It will help."

"What's it for?" Isabella turned the vial in her hands, looking into the sparkling platinum liquid swirling inside.

"It will help with the pain, trust me."

She pulled the cork that sealed the bottle and sniffed at the potion warily before drinking it and handing it back to the healer, licking her lips after. "That was actually really good, what's in it?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't want to drink it, but it has an additive that tastes like strawberries and peppermint so it's more appetizing." He explained, watching Draco as if he were about to leap out of nowhere and attack them. "Now, stay out of trouble and try not to do any extraneous exercise or jumping about. I don't want those wounds to open up."

She nodded, hands placed in her lap as she lied down.

"Be sure to take these, ok." Aaron went into his bag, and pulled out two flasks of silver liquid, setting them down on the counter. "Now they're very strong so take half of one before bed. They'll help you sleep."

She yawned, "Thank you, sir."

"No worries, love." He smiled at her, "Now get some sleep, its late."

"Aaron, let's get a move on. I'm sure they're still very busy down at the ward." James packed up his associates belongings, while Aaron stole one last look at Izzy.

"You feel worse or have any questions; you owl me, alright?"

"Promise." She smiled, hiding the impish smirk that wanted to make an appearance.

Draco sat in the shadows, and kept quiet; holding off talking to Isabella until they were alone and watched the men dissaparate after speaking to Pompfry in her office.

Izzy yawned again; feeling as if someone was pulling her eyes closed against her own will, groggy once again, the lamps lit in the wing now seemed like small stars in the dark.

Madam Pompfry returned soon after, "Ms. Toretto?"

"Hmm." She muttered, eyes already shut and head sunk into the pillow; the adrenaline that was once rushing through her had subsided and before they knew it, she had fallen asleep again.

"Did she fall asleep already?"

"Seems like it, she's as exhausted as I am." Draco then turned his eyes to the window, neither of them had realized it was so late; pitch black outside, the small candles on the candelabra near the door lit up instantly giving the room a little light.

"Mr. Malfoy; You can go on back to your dormitory. I'll take over from here."

He shook his head, "I'll stay. I won't be able to sleep knowing she's in here."

Madam Pompfry sighed, "Mr. Malfoy-"

"Please." He hated begging more than anything, but at the moment, if he wanted to stay; he had to.

"I could use your help watching her." She admitted, "But, if you don't want anyone knowing you were involved with bringing her back, I suggest you be gone by morning. You'll find blankets in that cabinet over there."

"Thank you." Draco said, watching her leave to go to her office and then placing a kiss on Isabella's forehead when the nurse was out of sight. "You will be safe, I promise you that." He whispered, pulling the blankets over her body to keep her warm.

He slipped off his robes and sat in the chair beside her, leaned back into it, now facing her, as he tried to keep his eyes open; his arms folded and locked, falling asleep the minute he allowed his eyes to close, exhausted from all the chaos they were put through.

* * *

The silence didn't last long as it was broken in the middle of the night by the stirring coming from, Isabella's bed. She was tossing and turning, shivering a bit; barely audible whimpers were coming from her direction.

Draco, who had always been a light sleeper, awoke with a jolt after two hours of sleep at the sound of whimpering coming beside him. He knew instantly it was Izzy, and wondered if that was why he woke up so easily to the sound of it. In his unconsciousness mind, that was her being tortured again by Voldemort. He turned his head to look at her and took notice that she was still sleeping and stood up, walking over to her bed. Gently, he brought one of his hands down to hers and clasped it, bringing his other hand up to her forehead.

"Hey, Izzy, it's me." He whispered kindly. "You're just dreaming, it's okay."

She started to mutter something; her body was still trembling. "No", Was the only word Draco was able to make out.

"Shhh." He whispered, running his hand through her hair to calm her as he sat beside her until her cries lessened and the nightmare subsided. "I'm here. I'm here. And I promise I'll never leave you."

The same hazel eyes and hair as black as night contrasting against their light skin; Same cute button nose. One could tell his hair was hard to keep in place for long. Maybe he stopped trying to, a while ago; his face was rugged, clean, not a freckle in sight, and close shaven as well.

"Ari?" When he spoke, his deep voice seemed inviting; As if you knew him forever. The azure plaid shirt he was wearing, over the plain white T-shirt, was open. His dark jeans and black converse sneakers, finished the ensemble. Dog tags that were identical to Isabella's could be seen around his neck. When he moved about, his fit and muscular body shown through; a bit tan.

Draco, who was sitting in a chair next to Izzys bed, quickly took notice to the man entering the room. He didn't know who he was, but one look at it reminded him of Izzy herself. He would bet it was her brother. And seeing him, scared the shit out of Draco. One swing of his fist, and Draco would be knocked out cold. Slowly, he backed away into one of the corners of the wing, hoping he could avoid being spotted.

"Ari, you in here?" The man asked again, and wavered his eyes over the wing, freezing and stepping inside, slowly and uneasily, like a bull in a china shop.

"Aria?" He spoke horrified, leaning over and sitting on the edge of the bed, and tenderly held her hand, his own shaking.

"Ari it's me, Dom. I came to see you. Just like I promised." The young man forced a chuckle and then his expression was dead serious. "You won't die on me right, Ari? You still owe me a rematch at Quidditch." He forced a smile, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. "You know I just let you win." He felt himself begin to cry softly, looking down at the battered and bruised girl before him.

Draco lowered his gaze to the ground. It was killing him to listen to her brother talk the way he was talking. Draco blamed himself entirely. He should have listened to her... He should have let her go...

It didn't take long for the Dom to begin sobbing, lowering his head and allowing tears to fall down his face. His fists clenching around the sheets.

Draco wanted to walk out, to say something... anything. Even to just apologize or tell him what happened. He knew it would be the right thing to do, but as he opened his mouth to speak, someone else came bursting inside the room.

"Where is she?!" George was panting, having run the whole way. "Where is she?! I swear, I'm gonna kill him!"

Dom swiftly turned his head, jumping slightly as someone bombarded in the wing. "George, what are you-"

"Malfoy!" He screamed, his whole body shaking. Draco nervously licked his lips in the shadows, fear rising in him. He couldn't be blamed. "He did this to her! It's all his fault! When I find him-"

"Hold on a minute-" Dom towered over George, by a few inches. "You mean to tell me that _Malfoy_ is responsible for this?"

"Explain!" He snapped, his eyes darkening in shade, and coldness in his heart, as he grabbed George by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward, easily.

"Now!"

George's eyes widened. "They've been 'romantically involved'. I told her to stay away. I told her he would only hurt her."

"I like jokes as much as the next person, but this is anything but funny." He gripped onto his shirt tighter. "Now, explain just how that prat is involved in all of this."

"I told you! They've been together! In secret! My friend saw them snogging in a hallway! Look at my face!" He ponied to the bruises and scrapes along his freckles. "We got into a fight over it!"

He threw George onto the adjacent bed, and walked a few steps before stopping in front of a nightstand. In a blind fury, his own hand shifted into a large and heavy paw and in one swipe, he clawed deeply into the wood, creating a deep impression of claw marks upon it, and when he noticed his own arm lacing itself with fur, he took a couple breaths to calm himself and the fur began to disappear back into his skin and he lowered his arm.

"Where's the bastard?!" He demanded, speaking through gritted teeth and glancing over at George, like a beast stalking prey.

"I...I don't-"

Despite the way his heart was beating in his chest, Draco took a step out of the shadows. "I'm right here. But I didn't do that to her!" His own bravery even surprised himself.

"You are so dead Malfoy!" Dom roared, grabbing him by the collar, just like he did with George, and shoving him against the wall, pulling him up and in the air, his feet dangling and Draco now choking.

"Stop!" Draco choked. "Please! It wasn't me! I tried to save her! It was the Dark Lord!"

"You sorry excuse for a wizard! How dare you lay your filthy hands on my sister?!" He punched Draco square in the nose and threw him to the ground. "You're not going to live to see another day or my name isn't Dominic Toretto!"

"Dom?" A voice piped from behind them, groaning slightly. "Dom is that you?"

Dominic ran past Draco and right to Isabella. "Ari! You're ok!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

She winced and let out a sharp cry.

"Sorry. Sorry, I'm just-" He held her a bit tighter, "Thank Merlin." He breathed.

Draco coughed from the ground, trying to regain his breath. His world was spinning, and he blinked his eyes to try and get his focus back. He tried to raise himself back up, but after everything that had happened in top of Dom attacking him, he didn't have the strength, and fell back over again.

"A little more gently there. I'm not made of stone." She coughed, forcing a smile. "Is this what its going to take for you to come and see me?"

"What is?"

"Me being in the hospital." Isabella stated, throwing him a soft smile.

Slowly, Draco got the strength to stand up, wiping his face of the blood, only adding to what was still covering his shirt. He looked up, glaring at George as George eyed him back. "Don't even think about running, Malfoy. This is _your_ fault."

"I told you, I didn't do this to her!" He spat back.

"Draco?" Had she been in wolf form, her ears surely would have perked up.

He gave a small smile. "I'm right here." He wiped his nose one more time before walking over to the side of the bed, keeping his distance from Dom. "How do you feel?"

"Get away from her." Dominic warned, standing up and sizing Draco up. "Or I'll beat your face in."

Draco looked back up at Dom, heart racing slightly but standing his ground. "You don't even know what happened." He said defensively. "I'm the one who brought her here. I'm the reasons she's not lying dead in the forbidden forest right now."

"Dom-"

"Don't Aria! Don't defend this son of a bitch!" He gave Draco a hard shove, nodding his head towards the door. "Get the hell out, Malfoy. I don't want your kind in here!"

"My kind?" Draco fought back. "Who the hell are you to judge me? You don't even know me!"

"You don't know me either." He smiled, cruelly, daring him to take the first move. "I can snap your neck in two before you even had the chance to blink. How's that for judging you?"

"Go ahead then." Draco wasn't going to move. He wasn't leaving. "You'll be doing multiple people a favor. My father included."

"Dominic Alonso Toretto!" Isabella glared, throwing the nearest item she could find, a lamp, at his back to get his attention. "Will you stop acting like an idiota!?"

"Idiota?! Sono l'idiota?"

"Yes you!"

The two siblings were now cursing at each other and arguing, shouting profanities in Italian along with various annoyed hand gestures.

"I honestly don't know why you're still here, Malfoy!" George asked, "No one wants you in here! We've made this very clear."

"No, you've made it clear." Draco spat back. "I'm not going anywhere. Unless Izzy wants me to."

"Have you learned nothing from Dexter?! Ari, this is not some sort of game! Do you realize what could have happened?!"

"I'm not a child anymore! You don't have to treat me like one!" She exclaimed, laying back on the bed and then letting out another whimper, clutching her hands to her stomach and shutting her eyes.

"See! This is exactly what I was talking about! If you had listened to us, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Stop yelling at her!" Draco quickly defended Izzy. "This isn't her fault. They grabbed her!"

"And who might _they_ be?"

"Death Eaters." Isabella breathed, rolled over on her side, gripping to her waist, letting out a few short exhales to relax herself. "And _he_ was there. He's the reason I'm in the hospital."

"Malfoy?" Dominic threw a glare in Draco's direction. "This prick is responsible?"

"Voldemort." She spoke again.

Draco went to Izzys side, staring down at her side as she clutched to it. He reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a green potion. "I tried telling you while you choked me to death." Draco said, looking at Dom before handing the potion to Izzy. "Ryan's been giving this too you for pain." He said softly.

"I'm not taking that one, it smells horrid." She nestled her head in the pillow and rested her tense muscles. "You take it."

George sat on a nearby bed, his face softening as his once 'best friend' was in pain and suffering. He sighed, "Don't be so stubborn Toretto. If a healer gave it to you, it had to be for a reason. Drink it."

"Just take it, Izzy. Please. I promise you'll feel better." Draco gave her a small smile, thrusting the potion at her again

"No." She replied like a toddler who was being offered vegetables. "I'm not taking that slimy potion. I'd rather eat lizard tongues."

"Why are you being so nice to my sister Malfoy? What's in it for you?" The older Toretto asked, shifting his weight and frustration towards Draco.

He let out a small sigh, staring at the ground for a second before placing the potion on the bedside table and looking up at Dom. "There's nothing in it for me. I just..." He glanced over at Izzy before looking back up at Dom. "I love her."

"Oh stop the presses. What's that-" George rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "-the 20th girl you've said that to?" He added, dripping with sarcasm.

"Why?" Dom asked, keeping his hardened, stone expression. "Why my sister? You have plenty of girls you could play."

"Oh yeah, didn't you hear Dom?"

"Hear what, Weasley?" He snapped.

"Malfoy's engaged to another girl."

"I'm _not_ marrying Pansy." He snapped back at George. "It's a forced engagement, one I don't plan to go through with. Izzy here is the only girl I've ever loved. If you must know, Weasley, the others have been nothing to me but... flings."

"And what's to say that Isabella isn't another fling for you?"

"Because I didn't choose her. It happened by accident." He turned to look at Isabella again. "It's real."

"Ari?" He called, "Look at me."

She unwillingly turned her eyes, hazel meeting hazel. "Ari, do you have feelings for him?"

She lowered her gaze, meekly glancing over at her hands instead of Dom's watchful stare.

"Answer me Aria."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes."

Draco felt a sense of relief wash over him, and he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. He only hoped Dom didn't notice. Slowly, he lowered his head to the ground, not wanting it to be seen.

"Isabella Aria Toretto, what did you just say?!" A voice, loud and booming echoed through the wing.

The man was wearing a large black wool overcoat, a light grey collared shirt that was buttoned up and tucked in. His silver-black tie matched his even darker pants, finished off with newly polished shoes; and his thick chocolate brown hair was a combed back neatly, matched with dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce through your very soul, as they met your gaze. From the looks of it, he hadn't shaved for about 3 days, showing just a bit of stubble around his light face; but still very well groomed. When he stood beside, who Draco assumed to be his wife, he was a foot taller than she, around Isabella's height, but still shorter than Dominic. The couple seemed a little young to be parents, as if they were trapped in time, never aging, but their voices told a different story.

The woman however, was wearing a black skirt that reached passed her knees. The ruffled jade dress shirt she was wearing was covered with a dark cardigan, which she left open; a tall slender woman with light brown hair and golden honey brown eyes. An oval shaped face as kind as any mothers and eyes as warm as sunlight. She looked nothing like Izzy, except for her curly hair. Though it seemed impossible to hide her body any more, she practically wasn't showing any skin, besides her neck and past her knees, strangely conservatively dressed in comparison to Isabella and Dominic, whom he had only just had the 'pleasure' to meet. Her green heels matched her shirt, and a thin silver necklace hung around her neck.

Draco felt his heart racing again, but this time he was slightly more calm. Maybe it was the knowledge that Izzy did have feelings for him, or maybe it was just him finally being fed up with people judging him by his last name. Either way, he turned around to face the man storming into the room, standing his ground, knowing very well that everybody in the room, save Isabella, hated him.

"Daddy!" Isabella exclaimed, sharing Draco's expression of being horrified, was awestruck.

"Daddy, I-"

Her words were cut short as the woman, ran to Isabella's side, looking her over tentatively and gently.

"Sweetheart, are you ok? How do you feel? We were so worried about you!" She fawned, kissing her head and holding her in her arms.

"You've got some nerve coming in here, Malfoy!" The man proclaimed, raising his wand and casting a silencing spell around the wing and then pointed it at the young Slytherin.

Draco took a couple steps back from the wand out of instinct, his eyes staring at the tip, waiting for a spell to come flying at him. "I-I've been here all night with her." He stuttered.

"I didn't say you could speak. Now get out!"

"Daddy, stop it! Please." She begged, struggling to sit up and pushing her mother off of her. "There's no need for that-"

"Isabella, stay out of this! I'll handle this, miscreant!" He spat, veins practically bursting out of his head.

"With all due respect, I'm not going anywhere. I saved her. I've been with her for... hours. I'm not leaving her."

"Fine have it your way." The man raised his wand, starting to recite an incantation, sparks starting to fly out of the tip.

"Daddy no!"

Draco felt a shove knock him to the ground and a figure lying beside him, now whimpering in pain and lying on the ground, clutching her hands to her stomach, a red ruby substance now coming into view of her sleeping gown, blood gently seeping from the now open wound.

"Izzy!" Draco stood up from the ground, only to kneel besides her and examine her wound again.

"You know, you all think you're so much better than me!" Draco turned to the people in the room. "But since you've walked in here, you've all been the ones to cause her pain, accidental or not!" Angry and frustrated with the constant pain he knew Izzy was in, he grabbed her and held her bridal style, bringing her back over to the bed and laying her down. "I'm going to get you a potion." He sent another glare at her family before walking to the cabinet on the other side of the room, looking around for the one he saw Madame Pompfrey use so many times.

"Where is that damned healer? Isn't she supposed to be here at this hour?" Her father snapped.

"Dexter, perhaps you should step outside dear. While we tend to her." The woman offered, forcing a smile over at him.

"Grab the dull blue vial, and sparkling silver potion from the table, Draco. It will help as well." She said, stroking Isabella's hair.

"Katerina-"

"Don't start Dexter. Your daughter needs help, and like it or not Draco is 'trying' to help and being respectful, so stop it."

Draco spent a few more seconds at the cabinet before returning with the exact potion Isabella's mother had instructed him to get. He poured the right amount, then did the same with the red potion from earlier, handing them both to Izzy. "Drink. Please."

She shook her head again, while her mother grabbed the vial labeled, 'Essence of Ditany' and unstoppered it. "Isabella, this is going to sting a little. Ok?"

Katerina pinched at the top of the dropper and allowed a few drops to fall into the wound, and Isabella let out a sharp groan as the wound was slowly sealing back up. "I told you it was going to hurt, now lie still."

"Now drink the potion Draco's giving you or it will hurt more." She instructed, dropping the last few parts of the potion into the wounds and then shut the vial back up.

"No."

"Draco, make her take it."

Draco turned and looked at her mother like she was crazy. He would be lying if he said the thought of forcing her to do anything didn't remind him of what happened only a few hours ago when Voldemort forced her to stab herself. Slowly, he turned back to Izzy. "Please just take it..."

"No, that one tastes horrid, I don't want to." Isabella whined, too stubborn for her own good. Though when another stinging sensation shot through her body and pulsed harshly, she submitted and held out an open palm.

"If I can't taste for the next century I'm blaming you." She grumbled.

He smiled slightly as he handed it to her. "Blame me all you want. I just want you to get better."

She took it, and shuddered, making a face resembling babies eating sour food for the first time. "I knew it, tastes like troll bogies."

"Now take this one, sweetheart. I promise it won't taste as bad." Katerina brought over the silvery liquid, offering it to her, watching as her daughter doused it in one gulp.

Izzy licked her lips, "Is it the peppermint?"

She suddenly felt herself go dizzy, and weak all at once. "Mum, I feel funny." Her eyes were shutting on their own accord; moments later she was out cold.

"It was for your own good. You'll thank me later."

Draco fell down into the chair next to her bed, and let out a long sigh, just staring at the bed. He himself felt like he was going to pass out from lack of sleep, but knew he couldn't.

"We should be heading out. It's late and I don't want Umbridge to know about this, otherwise it will bring attention to her and I don't want that _toad_ involved in this. We'll be back in the morning to check up on her, Dominic-" Dexter said as he glanced over at the clock on the far right wall.

"I'm staying here tonight." Dominic replied, glaring over at Draco. "I'll keep an eye on her. If she gets worse, I'll let you two know."

Draco looked up at the mention of Dom not leaving, and knew he wouldn't do the same. He didn't want to go back out into the school. Rumors would have spread by now and he didn't want to hear any of them. Instead, he bowed his head back down, studying her bed again.

* * *

The darkened hospital wing had slivers of moonlight peeking into its large windows, overcasting spotlights on each bed. Soft cries were coming from one of the beds; Isabella was having another night nightmare and this time, it was all too real:

_The dark and empty field filled was filled with tall grasses, concealing those beneath its swaying enclave. A dragon and a wolf were walking through the brush; both sticking to each other, constantly looking around. They were searching for something, but she couldn't determine exactly what it was. Huge gusts of wind suddenly hit her face and she realized they were running, practically flying towards the end of the field. Her eyes thought were being blinded by a beam of light close to the edge of the field, slowly consuming by the darkness surrounding it. Her heart dropped when she saw it, a hoard of dementors feeding on an innocent victim: A little boy, alone and scared, barely alive. She followed them, desperate to help and hoping to see who it was. But when Isabella reached them and tried to look at the boy's face, he disappeared; So did the dragon, wolf and dementors. Now sitting in the field by herself, she looked around, Nothing. Not a sound, or trace of anything or anyone that was in close proximity as she was sitting in a dust field with only the dark for company._

Draco, who had fallen asleep in same chair, blinked awake at hearing the cries coming from his front. When he realized it was Izzy, he got up from his chair and sat on the edge of her bed, frowning down at her. "Shhhh." He ran his hand over her head, his fingers moving through her hair. "It's okay. It's just a nightmare." He spoke so softly that nobody else but she, would be able to hear.

Dominic was two beds over snoring lightly, in one of the beds; knocked out.

Instinctively heading for warmth, she moved her body closer to Draco's in her subconscious, dipping her head near his lap and curling up.

Draco glanced over at her brother, and then, deciding he didn't care what he thought, went to the other side of Izzy's bed. He gently pulled the covers off her and climbed into the bed; curling up, pulling her against him and kissing the back of her head.

An hour later Dominic shifted in his sleep, peeking an eye open and lifting his head to check on his sister, but he felt his blood boil when he saw a head full of blond hair in bed with her. Jumping to his feet, he stormed over, overshadowing the two, his fists clenching and releasing slowly and he reached out to grab Draco roughly and throw him off but catching the look on Isabella's face, taking note of how peaceful and content she looked, _they both looked_, he couldn't help but let out a hushed frustrated sigh and begrudged, went back over to his bed for the evening and shut his eyes, turning away from the sight and forcing sleep to come forth.

* * *

Draco stirred from his slumber as the little bit of sunlight shone through the tall windows in the wing. He looked down at Izzy to see she was still asleep, then slowly turned over. He almost cried out in surprise at who he saw standing over his bed.

"What are you doing in bed with _my_ daughter?!" Dexter snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him.

"I was- she... She was having a nightmare. I was just comforting her."

"It looks like there was more than 'comforting' going on here." He pointed his wand at Draco, "Move. Now!"

Draco slowly got up from the bed, holding his hands in the air, defensively, not turning his back to Dexter. "Look nothing happened. She's been through a lot. A normal person would have nightmares from it."

"So that gives you an excuse to jump into bed with her? _IF_ she was having nightmares, Dominic could have helped her. She doesn't need you."

Draco let out a breath, glaring at Dexter. "Look, Mr. Payne, I love you daughter. Whether you like it or not. And you may think she doesn't need me, but she does."

"I don't care if you proclaimed eternal love to her, I don't approve of you going anywhere near my daughter." Dexter grabbed Draco by his shirt, and pulled him away from her side. "Have I made myself clear?"

Draco glared back at him. "Crystal." He spat, shoving himself off of the Auror. "And for the record,_ you_ pushing us apart is only going to bring us closer. Just ask my father." He snapped before fleeing from the room.


	9. Darkness Falls

**On behalf of my co-writer and myself, we thank all of you who have read our little tale. We hope you have all enjoyed it, and for those of you who are left in anticipation on what's to come next, rest assured, the remaining chapters will hopefully be updated and uploaded sooner rather than later. -Lupita & Brittany  
**

* * *

It was now the beginning of summer, as June crept on suddenly and the end of term was only two weeks away. After her step-father found out about her little fling with Draco, he banished all contact with him; keeping tabs on her. Even though she was surrounded by people, a sense of loneliness overcame her and she felt cold. She scanned the memory, of what had occurred during her OWLs last week, fresh in her mind.

_"What is that?" Umbridge huffed, storming over to the large and wooden doors of the room, fuming, her tiny heels clattering against the stone floors like nails to a chalkboard, and thrusting the doors open; She looked puzzled, and ventured out further into the halls to get a better look. The students all dropped their quills and turned around, now curious as to what exactly was going on. They weren't expecing what was about to happen at that very moment. Umbridge gasped and then quickly ducked as Fred and George burst in the room on their brooms, creating mayhem by sending everyone's exams flying into the air and firing fireworks inside the classroom._

_Desperate for order, she shot her wand at them, hoping to stop them only to find herself trapped moments later, her mouth dropping as she was chased by a large lighted Dragon._

_All students, with the exception of Hermione, rejoiced as the exams were torn to shreds, now swirling downward in spirals, nothing more than ash. Umbridge was getting just what she deserved after her cruel and torturous methods used on students who in her eyes, were unfit and following Potter's so called, 'rebellion'. The Dragon soon combusted with a loud boom, echoing through the castle walls and sending all of Umbridge's 'Proclamations' crashing down and scattered glass everywhere._

_The twins ended their endeavor by shooting one last bit of fireworks, creating a large 'W' for Weasley into the skies of the courtyard as everyone followed, cheering, while a ruffled Dolores, struggled to regain her composure and scorched pink suit and hair. __Isabella followed them outside, feeling her heart lighten; that was the first time in weeks she had seen George break a smile, one that wasn't forced._

She felt a smile creep upon her lips but it quickly faded as she came crashing back down to reality, sitting at the top of the astronomy tower with only 'Danger' for company. The twins were of course, expelled after their little endeavor, much to everyone's disapproval and dismay; Hogwarts had lost its final rays of sunshine as darkness now reigned supreme.

With a gentle nip to her finger, the raven nuzzled against her, begging to be scratched. She sighed, and complied, rubbing the top of his head with her thumb and observing the sunrise, its 'warm' rays chilling her already cold body.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room on the windowsill, staring out into the lake that surrounded all the windows in the common room. He let out a sigh, turning back and looking at his bedside table where the numerous letters he had been receiving from his father sat. They stated that he was 'lucky' that Izzy was still alive and that if the dark lord hadn't come and stepped in, she would be dead. He hadn't seen Izzy in weeks, thanks to not only his father, but her father as well. His heart ached for her. But at the same time he knew, he had to behave. Staying involved with her would only mean more trouble down the road for her. Next time, she might not make it out of it alive.

The silence was broken as two students came in through the door to common room; rushing up past the prying eyes and running up to the boys dormitory disappearing, the door shutting as the only break in silence before quiet overcame the room once more.

Draco let out a sigh, his eyes back on the lake. "I thought I told you lot I wanted to be left alone?"

"Draco?" A familiar voice shot up from the top of the stairs. "Earth to Draco Malfoy. Are you in there?" Blaise called, staring at the back of Draco's head as he sat on the couch.

He turned to glare at Blaise. "What?" He snapped. "I told you guys to leave me alone."

"Mate, I need you help with this Herbology essay. It's due tomorrow."

Draco let out a deep sigh, looking at Blaise like he was crazy. "Herbology? You seriously want me help you with herbology?"

"You're not doing anything, besides you still owe me." He raised an eye-brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on, it will only take a few minutes away from your day and then you can go back to whatever it is that you're doing."

"Fine." Draco groaned, throwing his feet of the side of the couch, stuffing the letters in his pocket and nodding towards their dormitory. "Are we going or what?"

"A little enthusiasm there, Malfoy." Blaise smirked, following him up the stairs. "I'm not going to kill you."

"You just might." He mumbled under his breath, opening up the door. "You know I hate Herbology.

"Yeah, and you'll hate this even more, Draco." Blaise smiled and closed the door behind him, not even bothering to step inside.

On his bed was a mysterious cloaked figure that burst in a few moments ago, with sblack hood concealing their face and head bowed.

Draco finally turned and looked over at his bed. He stared at the individual with confusion for a few seconds before turning back towards the door. "What is this?"

"I never would have thought I would have a Slytherin sneak me in here."

Draco's heart stopped and he slowly turned his head, body frozen in place, flabbergasted at the sight before him as the figure got to their feet and pulled the hood down.

He stared at her, mouth open, wondering if what he was seeing was really real and took a step towards her.

"Izzy?"

When she smiled back at him, he rushed at her, grabbing her in his arms and lifting her in the air, kissing her harder than he ever had before; he missed her like hell.

"I missed you so much." She breathed, placing her hand on the back of his neck and running her hands through his hair and looking up at him with warm eyes. She kissed him again, slowly and gently this time, "So...much." She said in between kisses.

"I'm sorry. My father, he threatened your well-being to keep me away." He pushed a strand of hair from her face. "And your step dad...I didn't want to risk anything." He gave her another kiss. He would have to remember to thank Blaise a million times over for this.

"My dad forbade me to see you again. He's been watching me, and mum told me he went to your dad. I don't think the conversation they had was 'friendly', so to speak."

Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck, locking herself to him.

He stared at her, smiling. "Merlin, I fucking missed you." He kissed her again.

"I hope you know I'm not letting you leave." He laughed.

"Is that a request or an order?" She smiled, his scent of cologne and musk washing over her, and filling her nostrils; she missed it so much that sometimes her senses tricked her into thinking that same scent was around her 24/7, or maybe that was the fact that some of his aroma had rubbed off on her clothes; she wasn't sure.

"It can be whatever you want it to be." He said with a smile. "Either way I'm not letting you leave."

"And if I refuse?" She whispered, brushing her lips against his but not giving him the satisfaction of a kiss.

"Then I'll just have to keep you tied up to my bed." He whispered seductively into her ear.

"Who said_ I_ was going to be the one that was tied up?" Isabella placed her lips over the crook of his neck, leaving a light wet trail along his neck that went cold as she let out a soft breath before sucking on it, gifting Draco his own 'love mark', until it was red and sore, darkening to an almost purple like hue.

He let out a moan, grabbing her hips and slamming her against the wall, kissing her lips and biting at them, inhaling her scent, pulling her body closer to his.

"Slow down, Malfoy. We don't want you to get all excited do we?" She smirked, pulling back slightly, as she felt her own hips jerk forward involuntarily towards his, as if they called out to her.

"I think it's a little too late for that." He said with a smirk.

She let out a soft scoff, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

He put on a huge grin, laughing. "Hey, you picked me. Don't ever forget that."

"I picked you? _Who_ followed _who_ into the forest that night?"

"You were the one who willingly kept coming back to me, remember?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her, sitting on his bed and staring at her daringly. "You were the one who came into the Room of Requirement and kept talking to me, wanting to help me."

"That's not the same thing. I helped you because you _needed_ help. _You _followed me out of spite, to get me in trouble." She walked over to him, standing in between his legs and gently fondling his hair, pushing it back, surprisingly it wasn't full of gel and hard as he sometimes wore it. "_You're_ at fault for this, not me."

"Fine. I'll take the blame." He smiled up at her, straightening her tie in the process. "But I'm taking the blame for everything good that's happened to us as well."

Isabella didn't know what came over her, but she pushed him down onto the bed, playfully, and took a seat beside him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're room is so...clean." She began, "Most blokes' dorms are messy and smelly."

He sat back up, looking around and shrugging. "I guess." He looked back over at her. "It's not like I've been spending a lot of time in here. Still trying to fix that damn cabinet."

"You don't have to anymore." She sighed, reaching over and taking his hand in hers for the first time outside the Room Of Requirement since they first began 'seeing' each other and lowering her gaze to the carpeted room. "It's been taken care of."

"Izzy... you didn't?" He looked over to her, raising an eyebrow at her. "You need to stop doing all this dangerous stuff. Haven't you learned your lesson already?"

"I know. I know, but you couldn't do it and I knew how to fix it, so I did." She gave him a pleading look, "I wanted to help you."

"You could have just told me how to do it, you know?"

"There was no way of meeting you to explain, we're both heavily guarded, remember?"

He let out a sigh. "But I guess if it's done... then... it's done."

He gave her a forced smile, but the fact that it was fixed meant only one thing. He'd have to tell Voldemort. And then Dumbledore would have to die. And he'd have to do it.

She let out a heavy sigh, "Draco, don't look at me like that. What did you want me to do?"

"It's not that." He said honestly, letting go of her hand and standing up from his bed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring out the window. "It's just that now that it's fixed... I don't have a choice."

"What if you run? Somewhere they can't find you." She suggested, now feeling an emptiness in her hands that frustrated her.

"Where am I going to run to?" He turned back to her. "They'll find me. Or worse. They'll go for you."

"Stop worrying about me. You have a chance to start your life anew. Take it and run with it."

"I can't." He said. "I'm too much of a coward."

She stood up and went to him, looking into his saddened grey eyes and placing her hands on his shoulders, "What if, I went with you?"

He stared at her, mouth open slightly. "W-Wha... no. What about your life here? Your classes. Your friends-"

Izzy raised her hand, placing her finger over his mouth and cutting him off as he rambled. "I would feel a lot more relaxed if I wasn't worrying about your whereabouts or safety all the time."

He shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter. I'm not running away."

"It kills me. Seeing you like this." She whispered, resting her head on his chest and bringing him into a tight hug.

He hugged her back. "I'll be okay. I'm the one who should be worried about you. What happened to you... in the woods...That kills me. Knowing I could do nothing to stop him."

"That wasn't your fault and I'm all better now." She lifted her shirt, allowing her abdomen to peek through; visible scarring along her flesh but it was now light pink, almost blending in with the rest of her body. "It's nearly healed, see. I'm fine, none the worse for wear."

He stared at her, letting out a deep sigh. "Izzy, you can't just think that because that's behind, it won't happen again. Because if it does happen, what happened to you the first time... that gash in your stomach-" He pointed to it. "Will seem like a walk in the park."

"Could you be a little optimistic Malfoy?" She groaned, throwing her hands in the air and plopping herself on his bed, turning away from him and to the wall. "You're impossible." She grumbled,

"I'm just trying to get you to understand that 'this' is dangerous, _Us_. And me not doing my job, running away from it, is going to make it even more deadly. Since meeting you... everything I've ever done has been for you." He took a step towards her. "I love you so much. Can't you see that?"

"And when I try to do the same, you go all mental." She retorted, keeping her line of vision to the wall and only the wall.

"It's different." He defended. "No offense, but your life is a lot simpler than mine."

She turned her head, glaring at him. "You call keeping secrets, hiding from the ministry, not to mention avoiding murderous wizards _simple_?"

"I'm not talking about while we're together. I'm talking about _before_ us." He took another step towards her. "Before all of this, you had nothing to worry about."

"Before us, let's see-" Izzy began, counting the reasons on her fingers, "If word gets out of my 'little furry problem', the Ministry would have my head, seeing as I'm not registered; which in turn would turn my bro-" She cleared her throat, "Friend, whom also is also unregistered, because he would try to bail me out. I have a birth-father who doesn't give a shit about me. I'm terrified of water and my real father wants to coddle me until I turn 40. So no, my life never _was_ or never _will_ be simple."

Draco stared at her, pausing for a few seconds before speaking. "Can I ask you something?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You told your brother you cared about me. To what extent does that go?"

"What do you mean to what extent does that go?"

"How do you feel about me?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you love me?"

It struck her that she never did return those three words when he said them in the Room of Requirement. She was quiet for a few moments before looking up at him, standing up and flipping the situation. "Let me ask you a question. What exactly are we doing, Draco? What do we call-?" She gestured between them, daringly. "This?"

"Don't change the subject, Isabella." He said sternly. "Does it honestly matter what _we _are? You're the first person I've ever loved other than my own mother, the only person I've ever said those three words too, and you can't even tell me whether you love me or not."

"It matters to me." Isabella grabbed Blaise's cloak he had let her borrow and placed it over her head, walking towards the door. "I shouldn't have come."

"Wait, please-." He grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. "Please don't go. I'm sorry. You _know_ if we could be together out there-" He pointed out towards the direction of the halls. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I would love to be with you in public... call you my girlfriend", He cleared his throat, "but I _can't_. You know that."

While things were heating up inside…outside, was just the tip of the iceberg.

"I haven't seen him. I think he's probably out in the library or something."

"I checked; he's not in there."

"Well he's not here."

"Blaise, stop acting stupid and let me in."

"Pansy, you've got to stop being so suspicious. He's not in there."

"Blaise move."

"Black roses wilt when tainted with poison." Blaise said loudly, and leaning up against the door, causing it to shift and creak, his voice carrying inside the dorm.

"Shit, Pansy's here!" Isabella exclaimed, "Get rid of her!" and running into the boy's bathroom, shutting the door just as Pansy walked in the room.

Draco quickly threw his hand on his neck to cover up the hickey, making it look like he was scratching an itch. He let out a sigh, glaring back at Pansy.

"Where have you been?" Pansy glared, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't think that's really any of your business." He turned his back on her, flipping up his collar and pulling off his tie, leaving his collar up to cover up the love mark on his neck.

"You _are _my business." Pansy turned him around, throwing him disapproving glares. "Like it or not."

Isabella peeked in through a small crack in the door, urging Draco with her eyes to get her the hell out and then shutting the door once again, as Pansy dared a look in her direction, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, but shaking her head and turning back to Draco.

Naturally she would have been glad assaulting Pansy right then and there, but the odds wouldn't be in her favor if she did so.

"So what have you been up to?" Pansy asked, sitting down on his bed; now calm and sweet.

_Merlin, the girl was bi-polar._

"Pansy." Draco sighed. "You need to get out. Now. I'm done with you." He grabbed her upper arm, pulling her off the bed and giving her a light shove towards the door. "And take the ring off your finger." He held his hand out towards her. "Give it back to me."

"Stop kicking me out! And this ring is mine!" They locked eyes after Pansy, herself, shoved Draco back. "You can't make me leave or take _my_ ring away."

"I'm not marrying you! I don't love you! In fact, you annoy the shit out of me!" He grabbed her arm again, dragging her towards the door. "And for the record, it's not _your _ring. It belongs to my family. Which you'll never be."

She slapped him across the face in hate, and then threw the ring at his chest, and it hit the ground with a light clink; Draco's face now turning bright red where the imprint of Pansy's hand was just starting to seep through.

"You are a worthless piece of shit and I hate you! I hope that half-blood you love so much dies! And the same goes for you too, Asshole!"

Draco bent down, unfazed by her slap, grabbing the ring from the ground and putting it in his pocket. "Get the fuck out of my room!" He said, pointing to the door again. "Now!"

Storming out, Blaise heard loud and angry footsteps darting past them as he leaned up against the wall, at the fork in the stairwells that separated the two dorms, keeping watch, and filled with curiosity, he turned his head. "Where's the fire, Parkinson?"

She didn't respond and went up to her own dorm, slamming the door upon entering it.

"I take it that it didn't go well with Pansy." Blaise said to himself, scratching the back of his neck in confusion.

Draco walked over to the bathroom door, pulling it open and letting out a sigh. "She's gone. For good now I hope."

"Draco, your face-"

"Don't worry about it. Can't even feel it."

"I should go over there and beat the little bitch senseless."

"She's not worth it and besides if you did, it would let everyone know that you were in here; and that wouldn't end well for either one of us."

She sighed, glancing over at the door, expecting Pansy to barge in at any moment, pitching a fit. "I better go, before your dorm mates come back. I don't think Blaise can hold off anyone else for long."

"Wait. Before you do." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring Pansy had thrown at him. "You wanted to know what we were." He held the ring out in his flat palm in front of her. "This is what we are."

She looked down into his palm, at that same obnoxiously large diamond ring; it was at least a karat if not more with a round cut and small emeralds around the stud, surrounding the diamond in the silver band, she could practically see herself in it, it was so clear. She shook her head, looking back up at him, stunned. "Draco, I can't take this-"

"Yes, you can. It's mine to give away. I'm not... asking you to marry me or anything. I just want you to know that you're mine and I'm yours. Even if we can't be together in public; It's a promise." He gave her a smile.

"I can't take this." She shook her head, still shocked, exchanging glances from the ring back to Draco. "It's yours and it looks really expensive."

"It's meant to be given to the person I love." He gave her a small smile. "That's you. Please, take it."

She shut her lips, sealing the small slit between them that came from the sudden gesture. "Draco, I can't. If your father finds out-"

"Fuck him. Besides, how's he going to find out?" Draco glanced down at the ring, then back up at her. "It's not like the ring is screaming my name for everyone to hear. If anybody asks, it's just a ring you bought."

"Pansy's flaunted this ring to everyone." She replied, a bit of sarcasm dripping from her words. "I think people will notice."

He stared at her, letting out a sigh. "Isabella... take the ring. I'm trying to make up for what I said earlier. You don't have to wear it, but at least take it."

"Malfoy-"

"-Toretto." Draco warned, clenching his teeth lightly.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" Isabella commented, lightly placing the tips of her fingers in his palm and gently picking the ring up as if it were a fragile Fabergé egg.

"It's really pretty though." She added, smiling down at it.

"See if it fits." He said, staring down at it as well. It had been in his family for years. But he didn't want to tell her that. He knew if he did, she wouldn't take it.

Her eyes met his briefly, and another smile graced her lips before asking, "Help me?"

He gave her a small smile, holding his hand out and taking the ring back from her. He waited for her to stick her hand out before sliding it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit...

"It's really pretty." She said again, staring down at it, gently brushing her left index finger against the ring.

He smiled at her, pushing her hair behind her ear and lifting her chin, leaning in and giving her another kiss. "I love you."

"Draco, I never thought I'd say this but-"

The door burst open, and they both froze, feeling their bodies tense up for a moment.

Blaise had an apologetic look on his face, and quickly shut the door behind him and both Isabella and Draco let out a sigh of relief, their hearts beating once more.

"Blaise,what are you-"

"Sorry, for interrupting mate, but Theo, and Greg just came in Common Room and I heard Theo tell Greg that he was coming up here to change. You need to get out of here now." He urged, glancing over his shoulder every few moments.

Draco looked back at Izzy, grabbing the hood of her cloak and throwing it over her head. "Go." He gave her a small smile. "Meet me in the room of requirement? Tomorrow night?"

She nodded, leaning up and kissing him once more. "After curfew. I'll be the deranged one."

Draco smirked, and pulled her closer, daring another kiss, and chewing on her bottom lip, and threatening the chance of getting caught, to which Blaise groaned.

"Come on, Toretto." Blaise waved her over, taking her arm and leading her outside.

"I'll keep an eye on her mate." He threw Draco a nod, and rushed out, slamming into Nott in the process.

"Blaise? Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Isabella gulped; she recognized the voice and lowered her head, keeping her face concealed.

"And who's your friend?" Theodore Nott asked, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing a nod in her direction.

"Oh, this is my-"

Isabella took Blaise's hand and held it, bringing her voice higher to keep Nott from recognizing it, "I'm his girlfriend."

Blaise looked confused for a moment and nearly jumped when Isabella grabbed his hand, but he didn't pull away, following her lead.

"Girlfriend, eh?" Nott raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. "And you never happened to tell us about her?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but we're rather late for something." Isabella replied, "You can ask Blaise about it later. Excuse us." She pushed past him, taking Blaise with her.

"Sorry mate. I'll see you later." Blaise yelled as he neared the bottom of the stairs.

When they were out of sight and in the halls, she let him go; pulling her hood even lower, in case anyone saw her.

"Sorry about that. It was the only thing I could think of to keep him from asking why I was up there. If he asks again, just tell him you broke up with me for being clingy." She chuckled.

Blaise shook his head, snickering and letting out a relaxed sigh in amusement. "Are you sure you never took acting classes?"

* * *

Draco was wandering the halls later that night, doing his prefect duties. He let out a sigh as he turned the corner. But what he saw surprised him. Several Gryffindor students, all running, very stealth like, towards Umbridge's office. He raised an eyebrow questionably, starting to head in the direction they were heading. He knew he shouldn't turn them in. If they were together, all of Dumbledore's army, they were doing something that would only help out his cause later on. But then again, his father was pissed at him. And if he and Izzy were going to try and start seeing each other again, he needed to do something to make him happy. And what would make him happier then turning in Potter and his friends?

Harry was leading the group along with Granger and Weasley; while the others were falling behind, keeping a vigil out it seemed as the trio disappeared into the office.

Weasley continued to turn around, before ducking inside, shutting the door silently.

Draco knew what he had to do. He quickly sent out his patronus to Umbridge, warning her that Potter and his friends were breaking into her office. He took a deep breath before heading towards the door himself, wand raised and ready. Slowly, he pushed the door open, nobody even taking notice to him, all of them so focused on their plans. He only hoped Izzy wouldn't hate him for doing this. He even hated himself. With bated breath, he pointed his wand at all of them. "That's far enough, Potter."

The trio all shot their heads up, stunned by the fact that someone had indeed caught them. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, as Ron made a move towards Draco before Hermione quickly caught him by the arm and pulled him back, making eye contact with Draco, catching sight of something that struck her interest, there on his neck, slightly hidden by his shirt was the evidence of a 'love mark'. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise and quickly averted her gaze from the area.

"He's just being a foul git. Nothing out of the ordinary." Ron snapped.

"Typical, Weasley." Draco snapped back, glaring at him. "Umbridge knows. You aren't going anywhere. Might as well stand down, and drop the Floo Powder. Now."

"Why don't you fuck off Malfoy! No one gives a shit about your threats, so just back off."

Harry raised his own wand, ready to strike in case Draco decided to throw a curse at them. "You're outnumbered Malfoy. This wouldn't end well for you."

Draco turned his own wand on Harry, ready to defend himself. He glanced over at Hermione for only a split second, taking in the strange look she was giving him. It was like she knew the real him. Like she didn't see him the same way that Potter and Weasley did and wondered if Izzy had told her, about the two of them.

"Try me then, if you think I'm kidding. Umbridge will be here any second. You're not getting out of this one. Not this time."

"I beg to differ, no one is going to listen to a spoiled _pureblood_." Ron spat, looking Draco up and down, raising his own wand, and gently pushing Hermione away. "Go on, Mate. We'll catch up."

"Alert _them _if you can." Harry nodded, throwing a bit of floo powder into the fireplace, green flames shooting up instantly and devouring the dark emptiness.

"No, Harry." Hermione shook her head, her face laced with worry.

"Are you mental?" Ron spoke out, flabbergasted, keeping guard against Malfoy. "We're going with you!"

"It's too dangerous." Harry spoke into the fire.

"When are you going to get it through your head?" Hermione exclaimed. We're in this together!"

"That. You. Are." Umbridge's voice shot up from behind them, infuriated with her lips pursed and huffing.

Draco turned to look to his left, Umbridge standing next to him, her wand pointing directly at the Gryffindors. He hated himself immediately. He should have let them go. He shouldn't have told Umbridge. He was only making things more complicated. He looked down at the ground with regret before quickly changing his expression, going back to pointing his wand at the trio, trying to make himself look as convincing as ever.

Harry was quickly grabbed by Umbridge and set in a chair while she interrogated him, while the rest of Dumbledore's Army was brought into the room, each caught by someone in Umbridge's 'Inquisitorial Squad'.

"You were going to Dumbledore won't you?" Umbridge asked in a sweet like tone.

Harry shook his head, "I wasn't." Which earned him a slap to the face.

"Don't lie to me, Potter. I know you're consorting with him." She lifted her head, shifting her wand and aiming it towards all the students, resembling a patient in a psych ward. "You all are."

Draco lowered his head again. He couldn't bear to stand there and watch this happen to Izzy's friends. She would hate him. He knew she would. He bit his lip, not able to take his eyes off his feet.

"You will give me answers Potter. I'll make sure of it."

Snape entered the doorway, clearing his throat, his robes billowing behind him as he stepped inside. "You asked to see me, headmaster?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. It's come time for Potter to give me answers." She glared at Harry, clenching her fists like an immature three year old that hadn't gotten her way. "Whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritesirum?" She asked, impatiently.

Draco looked up at hearing the mention of the potion. "That's illegal." He said, before realizing what he was actually saying. He hadn't meant to come to the defense of Potter, he just couldn't help it.

"Are you questioning my actions, Mr. Malfoy?" She snapped, throwing him a glare and stamping her foot.

"I've run out of Veritesirum." Snape drawled, glancing over at Harry, and clasping his hands. "You've used all my stores interrogating students. Unless you wish to poison him. And I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did-" He took a step backward, "-I cannot help you."

"He's got Padfoot." Harry suddenly said, as Snape was about to leave the room and stopped dead in his tracks. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

Umbridge looked between the two, now baffled, and speaking in a fast, hurried tone. "Padfoot? What is Padfoot? What is he talking about Snape?"

Snape shook his head, indifferently, "No idea." He shrugged, leaving the area and walking away.

Draco looked curiously between the two. He knew at seeing Snape leave that that was exactly what he wanted to do. "Head Mistress, may I be excused?" He quickly cleared his throat, glancing over at Potter for a split second before look at the woman who had replaced Dumbledore.

Hermione stole a glance at Draco once more, biting her lip and then meeting his gaze, it was full of sympathy.

The headmaster seemed too enthralled at the situation at hand to even take notice of Draco anymore, for she didn't even acknowledge him and instead began muttering something to herself before speaking to Harry once more. "You leave me no alternative. The cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"That's illegal!" Hermione shouted, shifting her attention to Umbridge, becoming nervous.

He couldn't take it anymore. He put his wand away in his pocket and stormed out of the room. He couldn't stand there, knowing that he was the one to have turned them in, that he was the one behind Potter being tortured. He slammed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Draco stared at the paper in shock for what had to have been the millionth time. The Daily Prophet read, in really big letters,

_Lucius Malfoy, known Death Eater, imprisoned in Azkaban_

He knew he should feel bad, feel sorry for his father having to deal with what he was going through right now, but he couldn't find it in him to do so. He felt a sense of freedom now. Lucius could no longer boss him around, make him do things that he never wanted to do. And when Draco realized this for the first time, amongst seeing the paper, that's when he made up his mind. If there was ever a time to leave, it was now. Now, he could run, and he wouldn't have to worry about anybody looking for him for a couple of days. He just might be able to escape. So now, with his roommates all asleep, his wand lit, he quickly, but quietly, was packing his bag with everything he could possibly need. He had to get out. Tonight.

* * *

The clock chimed outside, its soft bell muffled by the stone walls of Isabella's dormitory. She was waiting until her dorm mates fell asleep, Hermione in particular in case she decided to ask any more questions about her 'Slytherin friendship'. She sighed, grabbing her wand from her nightstand and slipping it into her pocket and ducking out of sight, running up to the 7th Corridor, but when she got to the Room of Requirement and opened the door, Draco was nowhere to be found and she suddenly grew very concerned. Worry consuming her, Izzy dashed back down the stairs and hurried, searching the halls for Draco in case he was wandering the halls, but heading for the Slytherin dungeons, hoping to find him there; though finding another way in, without Blaise's help, would be another task all together.

Draco double checked over his room, making sure he had everything he would absolutely need before throwing his messenger bag of his shoulder, pocketing his wand and heading for the door. He stuck his hand in his robes, feeling for the piece of jewelry he had purchased earlier that day. He let out a small sigh, ignoring the ache in his heart. He couldn't think about Isabella. She had been the one to tell him to run in the first place. He pushed open the door to the Slytherin common room, quickly shutting it behind him and letting out a sad sigh, staring up at it for what he believed to be the last time.

As Draco was trekking his way in the halls, a pair of hazel eyes glowed from out of the shadows and a wolf stood before him, cocking its head in confusion as it caught site of the mysterious bag he seemed to be holding and the saddened look on his face; the sudden wagging tail, dropping and keeping still.

Draco froze, staring at her. "Izzy..." He hadn't wanted to see her. It only broke his heart even more. He was hoping to leave her one last token where she would be able to find it, along with a note telling her what had happened to him, and for her not to worry. He was so busy concentrating on getting out of the school, he had completely forgotten about their meeting that night.

A low and soft whine bellowed in the back of her throat, and her once pointed ears were now laid back as she approached him, nudging the bag with her nose and then looking back up at him, now sitting, letting out a short whimper and snorting.

"... I'm sorry." He said, lowering his head, not able to look at her. "I have to go. I-I can't do this."

Izzy nearly jumped in shock, awestruck with confusion as she cocked her head, as she pulled at his bag and lead him to a more discreet location, a deserted corridor. "What do you mean go? Where are you going?" She asked, returning back to her human form when she was sure they were out of sight.

He finally looked her in the eyes. "I don't know yet. I just... I can't stay here. If I'm going to leave, I need to leave now. My fathers in jail and he can't come and find me."

"Did I do something wrong? Is that why you're leaving?"

"No." He answered quickly, shaking his head. "It's not you at all. You did nothing. But you know I can't do this. I can't do what the Dark Lord wants me to do, and if I don't, he'll kill me. You yourself told me to run. So I am."

"You can't just run off like this. What if you get hurt or worse, what if he catches you? And kills you, then what? It's safe here, you said so yourself." Isabella placed her hand on his shoulder, "You can't go at it alone, Draco. You won't survive."

"I don't have a choice." He shook his head gently. "If I stay here, I'll die for sure. It's almost summer break. Once the school closes I'm going to be around him all the time. He'll expect me to replace my father. Running is my only option right now."

"Then I suppose it's settled then." She sighed, stepping away from him, fixating her gaze on Gryffindor Tower. "If you're running away, then so am I. I'm coming with you."

"What?" Draco stared at her like she was crazy. "No. You can't. You have to stay here. I stand by what I said last time. You'll be safer around your friends and family." He reached into his pocket. "Here, I bought you something. A farewell gift." He held his palm out.

She lowered her head, studying his palm with curiosity; her eyes lighting up and meeting Draco's momentarily before going back to the two charms that were nestled in Draco's palm. In his hand were two charms: A wolf and a dragon, both made of pure sterling silver, with small diamonds built into where the eyes would be, matching the original chain she was wearing around her neck, perfectly. Though the thought behind the gesture was what shocked her the most; what she interpreted the animals to be that fueled her curiosity. Though that feeling of surprise quickly fell at the sound of his voice.

_The dangerous and misunderstood Dragon who met the lonely and wild wolf_

"Draco, I-"

He gave her a small, sad smile. "Something to remember me by." He took a step closer to her, taking the charms and attaching them to the chain already around her neck. He let his hand grace her skin, gently bringing it up and pushing her hair behind her ears, his thumb caressing her cheek. "You don't know how much I'll miss you. You made me into a better person. You'll never understand how much that means to me." He whispered.

She felt tears welding in her eyes, "Please don't leave. Please." Now begging, her voice cracking and body feeling limp as a tear slid down her rosy cheeks. "Draco, don't do this-"

"I love you." He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace, fighting back his own tears. "I love you so much. I'm sorry. Maybe one day, we'll meet again. Maybe things won't be so screwed up and we can be together." Talking like this, with the sense of hope, was only making everything harder.

**"**You can't leave." She whispered into his chest, tears flowing down her face and melding into his robes; her grip on his clothing tightening, much like a person hanging from a cliff, their fingers clinging on for dear life. He was truly her everything, and she knew that now. "You can't leave because-"

He slowly pulled away from her, yet still held her in his embrace. He brought his thumb to her eyes, wiping away her tears. "Because why?"

"Because I love you." She stated, sniffling, eyes feeling red, dry and heavy as they slowly dared a look into his grey.

He stared back at her, letting out a sigh before kissing her, pulling her into a tight embrace again. "How am I supposed to leave you now?" He whispered, knowing him staying here was only making it harder on the both of them when he finally did disappear. Because he would. He had no choice.

"I've never wanted someone so much in my life. I love you Draco Malfoy. I'm not afraid to say it now." She cried, returning his embrace, and holding onto him even tighter. "Please don't take my air away."

"I can't stay here." He breathed, blinking back his tears at her confession. She finally said it, and it was too late. "He'll kill me... he'll kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you again."

"We can leave now, before anyone even notices we're gone." She ran her hand across his jaw, gently brushing against it and placing a gentle kiss on his lips before looking into his eyes with honestly and bravery. "Run away with me."

He just stared at her, so many mixed feelings rushing through him. He wanted to leave with her more than anything, but he didn't want to put her in danger. "Izzy..." He let out a sigh, looking away from her for a second and up towards the Gryffindor tower she had looked at herself only a few minutes ago.

"How long will it take for you to pack your things?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more, this one harder than the first, "Faster than you can catch a snitch." She whispered, pulling away and smiling up at him.

"We need to hurry." He gave her a smile, grabbing her hand and pulling her along towards the tower.

"You're not afraid to go into Gryffindor Tower?" Isabella shifted her head to look at them while they sprinted in the halls and up the stairwells, the bright moon high up in the starless sky, as if lighting the way for them.

"I'm not going in." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'll wait outside. But you do need to hurry. And don't let anybody see you, alright?"

"Where are you going to hide? In case you haven't noticed, you're in an open area."

"I left my broom at the Quidditch pitch so I could easily just leave with it without getting anybody's attention. Meet me down there in fifteen minutes, alright?"

She nodded, speaking the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and the passage to her Common Room open; she took a step inside before turning around once more, "Be careful."

He smiled at her. "You too."

He waited for her to shut the door before quickly making his way outside and heading for the grounds, his smile quickly fading at what he was about to do. She would hate him for it, but did he really have a choice? He couldn't risk bringing her along. He loved her more then he loved himself, and that was why he was about to do what he knew he needed to do. To protect her. Here, at the school, with her friends, and then at home with her family... with Dexter, she wouldn't get hurt again. Giving her time to pack would give him time to disappear. Once he grabbed his broom, he would leave. He wouldn't wait for her to come and find him. By the time she did, he'd be long gone.

Isabella poked her head in the room, relieved to see everyone still sleeping soundly in their beds.

With a flick of her wand, brought her backpack and opened her trunk, diligently packing all of her belongings in that one bag, "Thank you 'Mione." She thought to herself, as she stuffed object after object and it never seemed to get filled. Her Raven perched on the windowsill, now flew over to the end of her bed, staring at her curiously.

"Danger, were going on a little trip, ok?"

Danger merely nipped at her hair affectionately, and nuzzled against her neck; she moved her lips and kissed him on the top of his head, before grabbing the last of her clothes and throwing them in her bag, the ring on her right finger, catching light and she smiled once more, feeling readier than she did before. She went over to the door, opening it and extending her arm, "Come on." She whispered, as the Raven perched on her shoulder and the two vanished, the only trace of them were the bedsheets that were shifted from piling her belongings on the comforter as she was placing them in her bag.

Draco let out a sigh as he grabbed the broom from the corner of the quidditch field. He let out a sigh as he mounted it, securing his bag over his back. He flew into the air, but not before stopping and turning around to look at the school one last time. His eyes immediately went to Gryffindor tower, and he had to look away. He couldn't think about her, what he was doing was right.

* * *

When she indeed reached the field, Draco was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he? He said meet him here." She spoke to the Raven sitting on her shoulder, and he perked his head up, flying over to the storage room where the brooms were held and cawing loudly, sitting at the top, calling out to her.

Izzy scurried over to her companion, stopping and noticing a broken lock on the floor. "He was here." She pulled at the chains, thrusting the door open, only seeing cleansweep brooms; she sighed. "Why didn't I bring my broom from home?"

Her arm reached over, to her dismay swiping a cleansweep and mounting it.

"Fly ahead and let me know if you see him. He might be hiding somewhere to keep out of sight." The Raven nodded, soaring into the sky, letting out another caw.

There was suddenly a bright flash of light and the broom in her hand exploded to pieces.

"Going somewhere, beautiful?" A cold, familiar voice spoke clear as the night itself.


	10. Danger Averted?

**Hope this makes up for not updating in a while. Longest Chapter to date, just for you lot.**

* * *

A man suddenly came out of the shadows, a large smirk on his face. Clayton, with the same bloodthirsty look in his eyes, that only weeks ago, had all intention of raping her in front of everybody.

"Good to see you didn't die." He said with a sneer. "Would have been such a waste." He was quickly approaching her, the smirk still plastered on his face. "You'd make great death eater meat."

"Get back!" She exclaimed, pulling her wand out from her sleeve and pointing it straight at his heart. With a quick gulp she managed to say, "This won't be a repeat of last time. I can and will kill you if you take another step closer." A few brooms shifted as she had backed up against the wall, now with nowhere to escape; a game of cat and mouse.

He only laughed at her, and with a quick flick of his wand, sent hers flying from her hand. He laughed again, clicking his tongue at her and shaking his head, "Now, now, now, you better behave. Or else I'll have to punish you." He was now directly in front of her, his wand stabbed into her throat, his other hand grabbing a strand of her hair and smelling it. "When the Dark Lord gave me the mission to guard the school and make sure everyone he wanted to stay, would stay, I had only hoped we would cross paths like this."

Isabella gulped once more, swallowing to wet her dry mouth as he stabbed the wand further into her throat and his lips and nose dipped into her hair. She, with every fiber in her being, wished this was a dream, hell even a nightmare would suffice at this moment, but alas, this was all too real. In one last attempt at freedom, she phased, bolting down the field in her wolf form with her backpack still on, sprinting as fast as she could into the dark where she could hopefully hide.

He quickly chased after her, able to keep her in his sights. He only laughed. "You can't hide!" He called.

That was when Draco came flying over the woods on his broom, his heart racing at what he saw. He recognized Clayton right away, and the wolf he was chasing... Izzy. He took a dive, slamming into Clayton and sending him flying. He let out a groan as his shoulder ached from slamming it into him, but he had to stop him somehow. He jumped off his broom, still holding it in his hand, his wand in his other hand.

"Izzy!" He yelled at her, quickly turning his back on the death eater and running for her.

She skidded to a halt, hearing a voice. His voice calling out to her; Izzy's tail now wagging viciously, grass now feeling like clouds as she ran to him; her heart leaping and bounding as her paws dug into the field, pulling up dirt as they did so.

Seeing the way she was running at him, the fear in her eyes, he knew that he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have left her. If he wanted to escape, he would have to take her with him. She was in as much danger as he was, especially since most of the death eaters now knew of her existence.

"Malfoy!" Clayton yelled loudly, finally getting to his feet. "You stupid boy! I'm going to kill you!"

Isabella felt her heart now dropping as the Death Eater threatened the very person her heart longed for. Fear overpowering her and sending her crashing down from the clouds she was gliding on originally. With her Gryffindor courage boiling in her veins, she ran past Draco and straight for the death eater, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Izzy wait!" He chased after her. "God damn it." He mumbled under his breath when he realized what was happening. He quickly mounted his broom, flying towards the broom closet. He grabbed another broom, and flew back towards where Izzy was, ready to hand it to her so they could leave and escape without either one of them getting hurt.

"Come here, sweetness. I've got nothing but time." He cackled, bringing his wand up and stretching his arms out, beckoning her to continue pressing forward. "You won't survive after I'm done with you, I promise you that." He said to himself as she was almost in his arms.

As Draco was flying back, he narrowed his eyes at the death eater as he flew towards him. Within seconds, he slammed into him again, sending him flying to the ground. He landed quickly, right in front of Isabella.

It was if an imaginary truck struck her full in the chest and snapped her out of her rage; she shook her head, knocking her fur loose, regaining 'consciousness' of what had happened and staring up at Draco, catching sight of a second broom.

"Ignore him!" He yelled at her, throwing the broom at her. "Let's get out of here before he calls for help."

Looking him up and down she nodded, phasing back into her human form and mounting the broom, taking off as she kicked her feet, in seconds melding with the dark.

He followed after her, leaving Clayton moaning in the dust as they flew quickly up into the sky, leaving their world, friends, and family behind. He flew up next to Izzy, yelling out into the wind surrounding them. "We have to make a pit stop first!"

She nodded, floating beside him, and whistling sharply to a tune of some sort, it sounded familiar but Draco couldn't exactly place where he had heard it before. The shadowy Raven came bursting out of the trees and flying to them. "Lead the way and we'll follow."

He nodded, flying a little bit ahead of her. They flew for about half an hour before Draco turned back to look at her. "We have to land and walk there so nobody sees us." He said, starting to fly down towards the ground, a forest sitting at their feet.

She glanced around the area, puzzled and nervous. She recognized this place, she couldn't quite place her finger on it, but deja vu suddenly swept through her. "Draco? Where exactly are we?"

"It's my manor." He said without looking at her, instead walking a little bit closer towards the building, still hiding in the shadows of the forest.

Finally, he turned around. "Look, I'm sorry I left you back there. At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. I promise I won't leave you again. But I need to take care of something in here before we can leave."

She gulped at the confirmation of her suspect; hoping her hunch was wrong. "Are you making me wait out here?"

He nodded his head slowly. "_He _might be in there. I know my way around my house. They won't be able to find me, especially if I'm by myself. If you stay here and stay hidden you'll be safe. I promise."

She backed away from him, an ebony wolf now facing him; with a nod, Isabella walked off deeper into the brush, easily concealing herself in dense forestation, and lying down, now camouflaged in the forest floor.

* * *

Draco had sneaked into Malfoy Manor with ease, knowing every nook and cranny, able to avoid being caught. He made his way towards the library, his mothers favorite place to just sit and relax. It was guaranteed that at some point in the night, she would come and he would be able to talk to him. He pushed open the door slowly, and when he saw the room was empty, he made his way towards the corner, hiding from sight. He was there for only about 10 minutes before there was a sudden creak and the door opened. A smile came across his face when he saw it was in fact his mother. He waited for her to sit down in one of the massive arm chairs and open up her book before revealing himself. "Mother."

She turned around, shocked to hear her sons voice. But when she saw him, she smiled, putting her book down and practically running to Draco. She wrapped him in her arms, hugging him close to him, and Draco returned it. "Oh, Draco. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm with Izzy. I can't do this mum. I can't do what the Dark Lord wants of me. And Izzy's only in danger as long as we're together. So, I'm running away. It's the only way. And Izzy's coming with me. I-I came to say goodbye." He said as he pulled away from her embrace.

Narcissa frowned. "I'm so sorry." She cooed. "You know I never wanted this for you or that girl. I'm sorry for what happened to her."

"I know you didn't." He gave a light sigh. "But what father wants, father gets, right?"

Narcissa held Draco close to her again and stroked his hair while she spoke softly. "If I could take your place, I would in a heartbeat. I didn't want you to go through this. I was hoping you could live out your life like a normal teenage boy and your only worry would be school."

Draco shook his head. "I just wish I could know that we'd be okay on the run. That we'd be safe. But I guess in the end there's no way to guarantee that, is there?" Draco knew what he was saying was all just high hopes at his point, that it could never really be true, that they'd never really be safe, but what his mother said next shocked him.

"Well, you know Draco, there might be."

Draco pulled away from his mother gently, looking up into her eyes curiously.

"W-What are you talking about?" Draco asked, heart racing slightly with the bit of excitement he was building up in his head.

"Isabella, she's an animagus, right?" Draco opened his mouth to ask his mother how she even knew about that, but she smiled at him, and the incident of weeks past popped into his head.

"Unregistered, too, correct?"

"Mum... what are you getting at?"

"Two Hogwarts students who also happen to be animagi', unregistered ones at that, could flee and hide from anything. Don't you agree?"

Draco's lips turned up into a smile. Merlin, he loved his mother more than anybody knew.

* * *

He stared at his mother as she handed him a large glass of a silver liquid, it seeming to sparkle slightly in the candle light.

They were standing in the potion room of the manor now, Narcissa with a small smile on her as she glanced over at the door to make sure it was locked shut. It was risky enough to come down to this room, getting caught now would be a disaster. "It'll hurt, Draco." Narcissa said softly, giving him a small sideways smile. "I just want you to be sure that this is really what you want to do before you drink it."

Draco continued to stare at it, nodding his head. "I want to do this. For Izzy. It'll only make hiding easier."

"Alright then." Narcissa nodded towards the drink. "You drink it, and then in about a few days or so, the transformation will be complete. You'll know. You'll be able to feel it. And I'm sure Isabella will know what to do, as well."

"Alright." Draco brought the glass to his mouth slowly and drank it. It didn't taste bad, in fact, it didn't taste like anything. Draco licked what was on his lips off, staring at the now empty glass. "I thought it was supposed to-." He stopped suddenly as a sudden pain shot through his body. He let out a cry, but was able to keep his voice low enough to where nobody could hear him outside of the room. He was bent over, biting his lips to try and fight back the pain, when it suddenly stopped. Breathing heavily, he looked up at his mom.

"I got everything already packed up. I had a feeling you'd be coming here." Narcissa handed him a black messenger bag, smiling at him. "I charmed it. You can hide as many things as you want in it. I put all your clothes inside and a tent... just in case."

"Thanks, mum." Draco stood up all the way, grabbing the bag from Narcissa and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much."

"I'm going to go to the front door and distract the death eaters guarding it. Follow me, and when they're not paying attention, flee the ground, get Isabella, and get out." Narcissa was now completely serious, wanting to make sure Draco understood how dangerous this was. "It won't be long before they realize that you're gone." Draco pulled away from his mother, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. He loved his mother. Really, truly loved her. She was the only one, besides Izzy, who actually understood him. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, mum." Draco smiled at her. "I promise I'll stay safe. Let you know I'm okay when I can."

Narcissa gave him a kiss on the top of his head, one more smile, and then turned and walked out the door. Draco wrapped the bag his mother gave him around his shoulder, pulling his wand out of his cloak, and followed after her quietly. And when he saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs, slowly luring the death eaters away from their foyer and he knew the coast was clear, Draco made a run for it. Without looking back, he sprinted from the house and out into the grounds, heading for the woods Izzy was hiding in. He knew now they had a chance to survive, even if they didn't know where they were going.

* * *

Draco quickly ran out of Malfoy manor, licking the taste of the potion his mother had given him off of his lips. He took a glance behind him before running into the woods. "Izzy?" He called out in a whisper, looking around for her. "Izzy, where are you?"

Feeling the stress of the situation, Isabella thought a bit of humor would lighten the situation and with a wolfy grin, after hearing her name being called out, thanks to her heightened scenes as an animal, carefully stalked him, bending down low to the ground and creeping up behind him.

Draco ran his hand through his hair with worry, looking around frantically. "Izzy, where the hell are you?"

With her snout quaffing the smells of the forest along with Draco's scent, the wolf gently prodded the back of his hand with her wet nose, smirking, and letting out a quiet yip.

Draco let out a small yell, turning around and whipping his wand out, pointing it at her. When he realized who it was, he frowned, putting his wand away and shaking his head at her. "That wasn't funny."

She chortled, sounding like small quiet whines in her wolf form, brushing against his legs as she circled around him, letting her tail wrap around him in the process and placing her head under his hand, fingers now nestled in her black fur between her ears, smiling up again.

"I hope you're satisfied." He said, practically pouting. "I could have cursed you."

She whined, letting out a short snort and shaking her fur loose, now sitting in front of him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you going to change back? So we can fly? Or are you just going to continue sitting there and laughing at me?"

She shrugged, glaring up at him with the same intensity and stubbornness he was radiating.

"Fine." He grabbed his broom from behind a tree and mounted it. "I guess I'll just go without you." He was hiding his smirk, fixing his bag over his shoulder.

Isabella growled, baring her teeth and snorting again; trotting away into the brush and coming back moments later, with her broom in hand and mounted it. "You leave me again, and you can forget about me sleeping with you. Ever." She warned, kicking off from the ground in anger and leaving him behind.

Draco smirked, letting out a small laugh, chasing after her. "What's the matter?" He said, catching up to her. "You can dish it but you can't take it?"

"You say that now-but tell me that again when you want to get laid and I refuse to give you any." She grumbled, yelling because of the wind resistance coming up and hitting them in the face.

Draco frowned. "Hypocrite." He mumbled under his breath. "So where to? Muggle London? Find a place to stay until we can get a game plan?"

"Well we can't go to the Leaky Cauldron now, can we?"

"Obviously not. Let's just go to London and then we can figure everything out." He sped his broom up a bit, taking the lead over the two.

"Are we racing now Malfoy? You do happen to know what my father is known for, right?" She said, pushing her broom forward and reaching him quickly, creating a more aerodynamic way of flying.

"And do you happen to know that you're on a cleansweep, and I'm on a firebolt, right?" He smirked at her. "Sorry, sweetheart, but you won't beat me."

"It's not the ride-" She smirked, "-It's the rider, love." Lowering her head and moving faster, she moved past him and ahead quickly, laughing.

He quickly flew up to her, catching up quickly. "You know I'm a seeker, right?" He said with a small laugh, nudging her lightly with his shoulder when he was right beside her.

"And you know that I don't lose." She said daringly, speeding up and laughing, as the two now raced for London; constantly turning around to make sure she was being followed.

The bright city now only miles away, busy lights were in their sights now.

Draco sped up, becoming even with her. "Maybe we should land and walk and find a hotel." He yelled over the wind.

"That would be ideal." She drawled, nose diving as she caught sight of Big Ben, aiming for a small park nearby, going way too fast and sharp than was safe. "Hurry up Malfoy!"

He dove after her. "Don't crash with that crappy broom!" He yelled after her, honestly concerned for her, not wanting her to hurt herself.

"Relax Malfoy, I know what I'm doing!" She swooped, landing with a sharp thud and dusting herself off the ground, uninjured, besides a few specks of dirt that covered her clothes and skin on impact.

"Not one of my more graceful landings but none the worse for wear."

He landed right next to her, holding out his hand for her broom after stuffing his own inside of his bag. "Here, I'll put it in my bag. So nobody sees it."

She let out a small scoff, slipping her bag off her back and pulling the zipper open. "Don't need to. Undetectable Extension Charm." She explained, hiding the large broom inside her black backpack, and zipping it closed again. "I should have brought my own broom from home. This thing is a walking death Trap."

Draco shrugged. "Little late for that, isn't it?" He nodded over towards a street that was brightly lit. "Come on. There's got to be a hotel down that street."

"Ok." Isabella whispered, agreeing with him; ignoring everything around her, all the noise and crowds of people moving past them. Staring at them like they were part of some freak show. Who wouldn't? Two teenagers out at night.

Draco grabbed Izzy's hand, smiling at her, and then pulling her back along into the street. They walked continually for a few minutes before Draco spotted a hotel. He nodded towards it. "What do you think? It's not too busy. I don't think they'll think about searching for us in there."

"Whatever you think is best." She shrugged and looked up to the hotel, it seemed alright and not too sketchy; filled with bright lights and constant traffic.

Draco walked inside of the hotel, walking up to the front desk and smiling at the lady sitting behind it. "Hello." He said, reaching into the bag and starting to search for some form of money. "We'd like a room for two. Just one night. Please."

"They don't accept Galleons Malfoy." Isabella said, handing the woman a small and thin piece of plastic she pulled out from her clutch in her own bag.

The concierge looked at the two suspiciously, taking notice of their age.

"Give me a moment."

The woman reached for her phone, this couldn't end well. In hushed whispers, her back turned to them, "Jack, You might want to come down here. I-"

"Imperio." Isabella whispered as she pulled out her wand, careful to avoid being seen by a muggle. Which wasn't too difficult, seeing as there wasn't anyone else around.

"Are you crazy?" Draco's teeth were gritted as he stared at her with disapproval, speaking in low tones but still quite cross. "We've got the trace. We'll get caught!"

"You've got a better idea, Sherlock?"

"-nevermind. I've taken care of it. Turns out it was just a simple error on my account." With that she hung the phone back up and handed them a key after typing a few things onto her computer and taking the credit card from Isabella.

Draco stared at the thin piece of plastic curiously, looking down at Isabella before turning his attention back to the lady at the front desk, waiting for her to hand them over some keys. When she handed Draco back another small piece of plastic, he was even more baffled. Knowing that he would have no idea what to do with it, he handed it over to Izzy, and they quickly headed for the stairs; sighing, watching Izzy take the curse off the concierge.

"When we get to the room, we need to make a plan, discuss a couple of things."

_No shit, we need to make a plan._

Isabella looked down at the room key-card. Room 54.

"Great more stairs just what I needed. It's not like I haven't ran enough today." She thought, groaning.

They got to the third floor, and started searching for the number 54 on one of the doors. When they finally did, Isabella slid the plastic card into a slot and the tiny light above the locked door knob flashed light green and opened. Isabella turned the knob and beckoned Draco inside. When he did, she took one last look into the empty hallway before shutting the door behind her and locking it from the inside.

Draco looked around the room, studying everything around him. "This will work for tonight. We should take shifts. I'll stay up for a little and then I'll take a couple hours rest and you can go back to bed. That'll way we can keep an eye out for any death eaters."

"It won't be long before they find out we've escaped and used magic around a muggle, best not to sleep at all."

"Don't be so stubborn. We both need to rest a bit." He ran a hand through his hair. "We'll take shifts, alright?"

"S'fine with me." It's not like she was sleeping tonight anyways. "I can take the first watch. I'm not tired." She offered, going to the window in wolf form and watching the city night life begin. The lights from shops and neon signs turning on and illuminating the darkened city.

She sat, laying her snout on the edge of the windowsill.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her in her animagus form. It was then he remembered the news he had for her. "Izzy, change back please. Come here...sit with me." His voice was pleading. He wanted to comfort her now that he could, let her know that he knew what was going through her head, but that everything would be okay in the end. He wanted to hold her in his arms, run his hands soothingly through her hair.

Isabella turned to look at him once, before turning her attention back towards the window. She shook her head, resting it once more on the windowsill.

"Please, Izzy." Draco moved over a bit on the bed. "Look, you don't even have to change back, but just come sit next to me. I-I never thought I was going to see you again... I... I just want to be with you." He bit his lower lip, staring at her nervously and pleading.

She sighed and moved closer, now laying on the floor. She was listening, but that didn't mean that she was still over everything that happened.

Draco couldn't take her pushing him away. He knew she was just overwhelmed about everything that was going on; not to mention almost getting raped and killed by that insane Death Eater earlier on, but he needed to talk to someone right now. He stood up from the bed and walked over to where Izzy was laying on the floor. He got down on his knees first, then lied down on the floor as well, his side on the carpet and his head facing Izzy. He brought his hand up and lightly started to pet behind her ears.

"Isabella, my mum helped us escape. She wanted to make sure that once we ran away, we could easily avoid being caught. Which is easy for you, seeing as you can change into this beautiful wolf I love so much, but obviously I can't do that. At least... not yet. But, in about a few days, I will be able to." He paused, still petting her behind the ear. "I'm going to have an animagus too."

Isabella's ears pricked up and she rolled onto her side and stood back up. Retreating into a corner, ears laid back flat and her back to the wall.

_What did you just say? In a week? Animagus? Merlin's beard, has Malfoy gone mad!_

Draco sat up, still sitting on the floor but staring at Izzy, wondering what he had done wrong. "What?" He asked, holding his hands out. "Come on, Izzy, talk to me." He was becoming frustrated.

Isabella just stared at him. She looked angry, and Draco could hear her growling quietly.

_Are you crazy?! Do you know how painful the first transformation is?! Not to mention it doesn't always go as planned and sometimes the results are disastrous?! _

She rushed under the bed and plopped down onto the carpet, curled up into a ball, with her back towards him.

Draco was now beyond frustrated with her. "You know what, fine. All I wanted to do was have a conversation with you, but all _you_ want to do is growl at me and send me dirty looks. So you can take the first watch." Draco stood up from the ground, walking over to the bed and pulling back the covers.

"Wake me up in a couple hours." He snapped, laying in the bed and getting under the covers, laying on his side and making sure to keep his back to her. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but he could try.

Isabella waited until Draco was asleep before peering out from under the bed.

She opened the window, and stepped out onto the balcony. Letting the cold air hit her; now back in human form, she sat on the floor and leaned up against the wall. A half hour passed and unable to keep herself awake, she fell asleep, sitting up, her head leaned up against the corner of the enclosed balcony.

Draco awoke after sleeping for only an hour, and when he saw Izzy asleep on the stone floors, out in the cold, from the glass wall separating them, he walked over to her, guilt-ridden for getting angry with her; he shouldn't have done so. He stared at her for a few seconds before slowly bending down. He picked her up bridal style, being careful not to wake her, and walked over towards the bed, the covers pulled back from when he had been laying on it and then gently placed her back down; placed the blanket back over her, and leaned down, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry I got mad at you." He whispered before walking over to the window and starting to keep an eye out.

Isabella nested into the sheets, warming herself; Draco's scent still lingering on them.

* * *

_Isabella felt even smaller in the fields as they towered over her even higher. Her feet now pads, body laced with fur, a small pond was to her left; She made her way over to the collection of water, feeling the earth shifting beneath her paws, and with the upmost caution, looking down at the reflection in the mirrored liquid. A wolf, black as night stared back at her with hazel eyes of the purest blues, greens, and flecks of gold. Though the dragon from the vision before was nowhere to be found, and she was once again alone. _

_A deep whooshing noise caught her attention, and she looked off into the distance like before; the area suddenly dropping in temperature, bringing shivers to her flesh and cold air to leave misty trails around her as it left her lungs and reached the icy lands. Ghost like creatures, cloaked in black, hovering high and swooping low, towards the earth. The wolf caught sight of them, the ghosts now recognizable, Dementors feeding. Upon closer inspection, in the distance, the 'grim reaper' very much a hovering beacon of what was to come, she took notice and saw a glimpse of hair, darkened brown, almost black; it was something larger, much larger than the boy from the previous dream. _

_She ran to it, taking her chances with the deathly thieves of souls, trying to reach the helpless individual before the Dementors finished him off completely. Quickly gaining speed, the long stalks of grasses whipping her face as she bounded, pushing herself to get there faster; the pads on her feet, digging into rocks, cutting at them slightly as she ignored the stings of fresh wounds seeping with dirt. When she finally arrived at the place where the Dementors were surrounding the individual; She went pale, instantly knowing who the beast was that had been victimized; taking notice of the dogtags that hung around his neck, and now lying there, dead in the middle of the field, cold and unresponsive. She pushed herself past the band of Death Eaters, feeling their jaws ripping at her, draining her, their new prey; Isabella pawed at her loved one furiously, calling his name over and over, trying to wake him up with no avail; barking like mad, pulling at his mane with her teeth, and furiously scratching at his golden fur, leaving reddened scratches all along his skin, the more determined she became to wake him. _

Draco had moved to sit beside her when he saw her starting to move restlessly in her sleep. He tried shaking her awake, but he knew that it was no good. So he sat by her side, waiting for her to wake up.

_"No Dom! You're not dead! Wake up! Wake up!" She cried. _

_The sensation of her body being ripped from his side, pulled at her like a hatchet would to lumber and Dominic was getting further and further away from her, into the darkness, by some inexpiable force, despite how hard or relentlessly she fought against the invisible chains that were so tightly clenching around her body, now dragging her and leaving Dominic into the darkness. _

"Dom!"

Isabella woke up screaming, panting heavily, and looked around, confused and frightened as she shot up from the bed.

He grabbed onto her hand immediately, scooting closer to her. "Izzy, it's okay. It was just a dream." He said, trying to stay calm for her sake.

"I saw Dom. He was dead." Isabella gasped. "He was dead." She crying softly, shaking and breathing heavily.

He held onto her tightly, wrapping his arms around her. "Shh." Draco said soothingly, rubbing his hand along the back of her head. "It was a dream... a nightmare. It's not real. Toretto's okay." He continued to run his hand through her hair. "He's going to be okay."

Isabella jumped and looked in the direction of the sudden rapping on the glass barrier, "What was that?"

A loud screeching became louder and louder, ripping into their ears. At the window, much to their surprise, were Draco's eagle owl and Isabella's Raven, a sleek, black broom in their talons. The raven was squawking around like mad, while the owl stood closer to the window, keeping a vigil as they dropped the broom on the bed in the way in.

"My broom." She gasped, staring in awe at the flying equipment placed before her, which consisted of a pair of visors, and finger-less gloves that resembled Dragon skin coating the outer knuckles.

"Danger? How did you find us?" Isabella said, looking over at the birds as they flew into the room, looking nervous.

"How did you get your hands on a Voltage 2100? Those aren't even supposed to be out on the market yet."

"Dad managed to snag one for me before they get released."

He scratched the back of his neck, letting out a shaky breath as he met eye with his own owl. "Izzy... I don't like this. I don't think we should stay here any longer."

Isabella phased into her wolf form, sitting on her haunches before the raven, becoming more and more nervous as she let fear sink in. "What's-"

"Fuzzy, there's no time to explain; you have to get out of here now!"

The wolf shook her head, bewildered. "I don't understand, what's going-"

"Dexter! He's coming!" The bird exasperated. "He received a letter about you using an unforgivable curse on a muggle! Moody and a few other Aurors are heading to this hotel right now! You need to get out now! I brought your broom figuring you wouldn't want to keep using that worthless stick you had earlier. I had Fluffy come along with me."

"It won't be long before _Mr. Malfoy_ finds out about this. I implore you to leave this hotel, or blood will riddle the cobblestone streets." The Eagle Owl spoke out, clearing his throat, and giving an all-knowing look towards Draco.

"And don't call me _fluffy,_ you incessant bucket of useless feathers!"

Isabella quickly nodded, not even bothering to ask just how these two animals happened to find them in the middle of nowhere and stood up, grabbing Draco's messenger bag and handing it to him, and phasing, placing her backpack on her back, slipping her gloves on and stuffing her broom in her own bag. "You we're right to suspect. Draco, we need to get out of here now. Without the use of magic." She urged looked at him with Desperate eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Draco nodded quickly. "Of course I do. But what's going on?" He grabbed the messenger bag from her and through it over his shoulder.

"Danger, stay close, we'll be going to Blackwell's! Meet us there but stay hidden!"

"I know of a place we can go to. Somewhere not even Dom knows about, but we have to leave now." She said to Draco, as the eagle owl followed the Raven into the night.

Draco looked at Izzy, a determined look in his eyes. "Alright." He held his hand out for her to take.

"Let's go... and fast."

The couple rushed downstairs and to the concierge.

"Hello again. I've come to check out."

The woman looked at Izzy confused. "Was something the matter? Was the room not to your liking?"

Isabella shook her head. It was time to bring out the Slytherin side of her. "It's not that at all, it's just we found a rather large rat running inside our room. Scared the life out of me. Which is why you probably heard me scream a little while ago. I'd like to just check out. Don't worry about the refund. I merely want to get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Draco had given the room a once over, making sure they hadn't left anything behind before walking after Izzy, his eyes looking around cautiously, making sure nobody suspicious was watching them. When he walked up behind Izzy at the desk, he gave a small smile to the concierge, who looked completely taken aback by what Izzy had just told her.

"I'm in... shock about that piece of information ma'am. I can assure you that your next stay will not be so... creepy, as you said." She started typing in her computer. "What was your room number so I can check you out?"

Draco took a slow glance around the room, trying to look casual. They were out in the open, and this was taking too long.

"Number 54." Isabella said, handing her back the room key. She could see Draco was getting worried, but if she tried to hurry up the process it would only seem more suspicious.

"Number 54." The Concierge said as her eyes swept her computer screen. "There you are. What was your name again?" She asked.

"Sophia Holmes." Isabella said, calmly.

"Would you sign here, please, Ms. Holmes." The woman said, handing her a pen and a receipt.

After Izzy quickly forged a signature and the woman handed her a receipt, both she and Draco walked out as casually as they could, before bolting out the doors and down the street.

"We have to get our brooms out!" Isabella said to Draco as they ran.

"It's going to take some digging to find mine." Draco said as they continued to sprint, turning his head behind him to make sure nobody was following them. "Where are we going, Izzy?"

"Somewhere Safe. A friend of mine. But he lives a while away from here. Or at least that's what he's told me in his letters. I haven't seen him in about a year now." Isabella said, constantly turning around as well; If her father found her; they would surely be done for.

"Izzy, I don't know about this. I mean..." He paused, thinking as he slowly started to run out of breath from the speed they were running at. "I mean, are you sure we can trust them?"

"Of course, we can trust him; Chase always told me his door was always open."

"It won't be open when he sees who you're running with." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Relax will you? Trust me. I'll explain everything on the way."

Draco stared at her curiously. He wasn't liking the sound of these people the more she talked about them. But he trusted Izzy completely. He would, however, still stay on his guard. He wasn't going to put his trust in anybody except the girl he was running from the ministry from at that very moment.

"You'll like Chase. He's a lot like you actually." Isabella assured him and stopped for a moment, leaning against a fence, and holding her hand to her side, catching her breath, snagging her broom out of her bag.

"Find yours yet?"

Draco stared at her for a few more seconds, then reached into his bag, digging around blindly for any feel of his broom. He couldn't help the jealousy then built up in him at the idea of Izzy writing another guy who was just like him but he quickly shook any feelings he had away. They were in danger now and he needed to concentrate on that. He bit his lip, groaning in frustration when he finally located the broom, pulling it out and smiling at it, relieved.

"Thank goodness." Isabella exclaimed, pulling Draco into a nearby alleyway away from sight. "He lives in Manchester. I know it's far, but it's the best plan we have for now. Plus, it will keep the ministry at bay. Chase doesn't know about our _world_. I never even told Dom about him."

Draco mounted his broom. "Alright, you're going to have to direct me when we get to Manchester." He waited for Izzy to mount her own broom behind him.

"I only wish my father knew I was about to get help from a muggle." Draco couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at picturing his father knowing what kind of rebel he had become.

"I have such a good influence on you." She smirked.

"And for the record, control your temper; try not to get jealous. I'll let you know when we're close by. I think I remember the address."

"Alright." Draco said, already filling back up with jealousy at the thought of this complete stranger knowing about Izzy on a deeper level.

"Kick off on three. Ready? One- two- three!" And with that they were soaring through the air, Draco immediately heading off straight up into the air and into the safety of the clouds, as the early morning air, whipped by against their faces, the sun had yet to make an appearance, as it neared 3 in the morning.

"Just go into the coldest clouds why don't you." Isabella joked, gripping to her broom handle, and pulling up ahead of them "Race you there, Malfoy!"

"You're on Toretto!"

* * *

It took the two, a little over an hour and a half to get to Manchester. The sun was beginning to rise, blinding Draco. The constant movement of the broom, rocking her, putting her to sleep.

**"**Izzy." Draco called her name through the wind blowing against them. "Izzy!" He could see buildings he recognized to be Manchester and started to slowly descend. He was dead tired from not getting much sleep and knew that he needed a place to sleep and soon.

"What? We there yet?" Isabella yawned, lifting her head. She nearly passed out as her hand slipped, and she almost fell off, letting out a tiny scream. "You didn't have to yell! You nearly killed me!"

"I'm sorry!" Draco quickly apologized. "I kinda figured the air blowing in your face that you wouldn't drift off! Anyway, we're in Manchester. You need to tell me where this... Chase guy lives!" Draco yelled, keeping his head forward as to watch out for anything else flying around them.

"Very funny. In case you haven't noticed, your back is deflecting the wind! 858 Norfolk Avenue!" Isabella blurted out, heart beating tightly against her chest as he glared at the back of Draco's head. That little accident almost killed her.

"Come on!" Draco yelled, taking a dive, narrowing his eyes when he spotted the street, mentally thanking his mother for dragging him shopping when he was younger, he took another sharp dive, stopping when they were about ten feet from the ground, then slowly landing, waiting for Izzy to dismount her broom before putting his away in his bag.

"Thank god that's over." Isabella said, delighted to have relief on her sore bum, concealing her Voltage as she looked around for the house number; finding a two story flat with a small front yard. "I think this is the right one", she said, knocking on the door. "Try to be nice Draco."

The door opened, and a little blond haired, blue-eyed boy came out of the door. He was about 3 years old; her mouth nearly fell out of her skull at the resemblance to Draco. He could have been his son with that platinum blond hair, which she was sure only Malfoys' had a gene pool for.

Isabella looked around for the house number and then turned to see the street sign. Confused that it read Norfolk Avenue. "I must have got the wrong house. But I could have sworn it's the right address." She said to Draco.

A voice was coming closer from within the home, along with angered stomping, "Niklaus, I told you not to open the door to strangers!"

A man who looked to be about 19 maybe 20, came out; With dark brown hair and blue colored eyes, he stood about six foot, and was wearing a red jumper and dark jeans.

"Remy?" He said shocked to see the teenage girl outside his door. "Oh god it is you!" He shouted, as he ran up to hug Isabella. "What are you doing here?"

Isabella smiled and laughed as he twirled her around, for a few brief seconds. "I need your help Chase." She cried, laughing. "Can we come in?"

"We?" Chase asked and then caught sight of Draco. "Who are you?" He nodded his head in Draco's direction. "Is this that George guy you were so crazy about?" He said as he made eye contact with Isabella and pointed at Draco.

He felt a pang in his chest that he knew was jealousy at seeing Izzy hug this much older guy, and he felt the need to make sure he knew that Izzy was his. He had second thoughts towards telling him his real name, but Izzy had said that they could trust him, right?

"Name's Draco." His body now concealing Isabella as he stood in front of Chase, claiming his territory.

Chase stretched out his hand for Draco to take. "Chase Blackwell."

Draco looked him up and down once more, still not trusting the guy completely but extending his hand anyway and shaking it. They needed to get inside, somewhere where they could be safe and not have to worry about being seen. And Draco wanted a bed and a hot meal more than anything. "Izzy's never told me much about you until just now."

"Well that's because she was probably too embarrassed to say anything." Chase winked.

"Come inside you two. It's cold outside. and you look like death Isabella." He ushered the two inside.

"Oh before I forget, this is my nephew Niklaus, but you can call him Nik. I do." He shrugged.

The little boy waved his hand to say hello; then quickly put them behind his back and shifted his weight between each foot, his cheeks blushing as he looked up at Izzy. "You're pretty." He said meekly.

Draco glanced down at the little boy. He had never been one to be good around children. Not having any younger brother or sisters, everyone always being his age, he didn't have much experience with them.

Draco turned to Chase. "You babysit?" It was a random question. He knew that. But he was trying to show Izzy he wasn't jealous despite how much it was growing on the inside of him. Not to mention trying to get on Chase's good side. They needed a place like this to stay.

"Occasionally." Chase said. "His mother's out of town. So I'm watching him for the time being."

Isabella knelt down to the boy's eye level. "And you are so cute." She said, picking him up and smiling. "Be glad you didn't get your uncle's bad looks."

Chase shook his head. "Hey. That isn't very nice of you. I just let you in my house. I can just as easily kick you out."

"Is he always this grouchy?" Isabella asked Nik, and he nodded a mischievous grin now on his face.

Draco couldn't help the small smile that grew on his lips at watching Izzy handle the little boy, taking note of the boys thoughtful grin. Yeah... muggle or not, he was definitely a Slytherin.

"So, how did you two meet, anyway?" Draco asked Izzy and Chase, curiosity taking over.

Chase turned his attention to Draco and then back to Isabella. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Isabella turned to Chase, very seriously, and then back to Draco. "Well..." She sighed, "One night we were totally hammered, and we came back here. I wasn't thinking straight and neither was he. Well one thing left to another and after our night of fun; Nik came into our lives."

"He's our son."

Chase was very serious for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "Yeah, and Izzy was a deadbeat mother; just up and left me to raise him alone."

Isabella turned to Draco, "I'm joking in case you haven't noticed." All the while Nik, just smiled.

Draco didn't want to laugh or smile the laugh that was creeping in the back of his mind; he only Draco forced it down his throat. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. And he was becoming grumpier by the second. They had barely made it out of London alive and here was this stupid muggle friend of Izzy's cracking jokes about them having a one night stand leading up to a baby. Not to mention the fact that he was becoming extremely jealous and was starting to hate this guy more and more with every second.

"I never would have known that that was a joke." Draco said dryly.

"Come on Draco. Don't be like that." Isabella said. "The reason Chase and I met was because I used to sneak out of the house and Chase would give me music lessons. He plays guitar and writes songs. Nothing amorous between us ever."

Chase nodded. "She's telling the truth. We're just friends, that's all. No need to get angry."

It seemed like the perfect Icebreaker. Why didn't she think of it sooner?

"Draco plays guitar too, Chase."

Draco looked at Izzy, not believing that she had remembered that small detail about him. He had only told her once, and that seemed like an eternity ago now. He turned to look at Chase, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not that good. Trust me. My... my father never really let me play."

"Well seems like a good time to try; don't you think?" Chase said thoughtfully.

"That reminds me Remy. Remember that song we wrote eons ago?"

Isabella thought for a moment and nodded. "_All for you_?"

"Yes, _All for you_."

"We sang it so much, its practically embedded into my head. Why do you ask?"

He smiled, "One recording label is interested in it. They want me to go to a studio and sing it for them."

Her mouth dropped slightly, smiling brightly after a moment of silence. "Seriously?"

He nodded.

"But that song was so horrid-"

"Well horrid or not, they liked it." He smiled, "They think it can be the next top hit."

"That's brilliant. I'm glad that alcohol was useful for something."

Chase could see that Draco was feeling left out and turned to him, a small, playful smile tracing his lips.

"Do you want to hear it? Maybe play along." He asked. "Remy could sing with us."

Isabella shook her head. "Oh no. No. No. Don't-"

"What? I'm not doing anything." Chase smirked again.

"Yes you are. You're instigating."

Draco gave a crooked smile at the thought of picking up a guitar again. It had been years. Once his father had found out that he was playing a 'disgusting muggle instrument', as Lucius liked to call it, he had taken Draco's and destroyed it to pieces, forbidding Narcissa to never buy him another one.

"You know, I've never heard her sing." Draco said to Chase, pointing his thumb in Izzy's direction. Maybe a distraction like this would be good for the both of them. Help them escape the world they were still living in for a few minutes.

Nik tugged at Isabella's shirt sleeve. "Please sing. Uncle Chase sings yucky. I like your voice better."

"No, sweetie. You're uncle Chase is being a push over."

"Please." Nik cried, pouting his lip.

Draco smiled at her. He wanted to tell her it would be good for them to get their heads out of running away, but as he looked at her being convinced by everyone else, he realized she already was.

"You know, deep down, you want to."

"Pwease." Nik asked again.

Isabella sighed, "Fine. Go and get some guitars Chase."

"Yay!" The little boy jumped up and down in front of her, grabbing her hands in his, grinning.

At least Draco was smiling. For that she would endure the few minutes of this.

"That's the spirit." Chase's small smile broke out and he left the broom, coming back with two guitars and sheet music.

He handed Draco the instrument and sheets of paper and led them into his living room. "Just play along. It's a bluesy tune. Very slow. You'll catch on quickly."

Draco stared at the pieces of paper, tilting them from side to side and trying to figure out what he was even attempting to read. He shook his head as he put them to the side, putting the guitar on his lap as he took a seat in one of the chairs, sitting close to the edge as to be able to get a good leverage over the guitar.

It felt right, like how things had felt before his father had found him doing the one thing that was real in Draco's personality and shoved down his throat. He grabbed the pick from the top of the strings and waited for Chase to start, eying his guitar to copy him.

Izzy took a deep breath, nervously clasping her hands together before glancing over at the trio of men now watching her, deciding that Nik would be a good person to concentrate on; she picked him up, holding him in her arms, swaying back and forth; looking at his cute little smile and innocent eyes.

_I remember when I first saw you.  
Your eyes like stars  
bringing light to my darkened sky _

_Banishing the wicked_

_You brought me back _

_Fighting the demons that chained me_

_Now let me save you_

_The only way I know how  
_

_I wish to fill your life with wonder,  
let me take you away.  
We'll run into the unknown,  
tackle all the darkness that comes our way._

Draco had caught on rather fast like Chase had said, and couldn't believe how much he had remembered. But that memorization was blanked the second he heard Izzy sing. He was still playing along with Chase to what he knew, but his eyes were unable to leave Izzy as she danced with the little boy. A smile graced his lips, tiny yet peaceful in the moment. If he hadn't realized how much he really loved her, he did just now. She was everything to him, and always would be until the day he died.

_Let me take your hand and lead you into the light,  
Let us dance the night away,  
Let me serenade you,  
the only way I know how._

_We'll climb the highest mountains,_  
_Swim in the darkest seas,_  
_I'd do it all for you,_  
_All for your love._

_I'll be there to pick up the pieces,_  
_Once I break down the wall._  
_The wall of your heart._  
_I'd do it all for you._

_I want to hold you in my arms,_  
_Tell you it will all be alright,_  
_The way you smile,_  
_it lights up my life,_  
_Let me light the candle to yours,_  
_The beacon of hope that you'll someday be mine._

_That you'll someday be mine._

"Yay!" Nik exclaimed when the song was finished, clapping his tiny hands.

"Alright I sang. Happy now?" Isabella said, sitting down on the couch next to Draco.

"Again! Again!" He pleaded.

"Its like you never left Remy." Chase said, putting his guitar back down. "You didn't do too bad yourself Draco. Told you, you would catch on quickly."

Draco gave him a small smile, then glanced down at the guitar. "I surprised myself, actually." He laughed slightly, looking at Izzy and giving her a smile of approval, standing up and handing the guitar back to Chase. "Thank you. For letting me play. I appreciate it."

Chase shook his head and handed back the guitar, "Keep it. It's Remy's. She lent it to me years ago, and forgot about it."

"Oh, no I couldn't. I mean, you letting us into your home and everything." He glanced over at Izzy, silently asking for help before looking back to Chase. "I couldn't take more from you."

"If you don't take it. It'll be an insult. Besides if it weren't for Remy. I wouldn't have this song. Keep it."

Draco shook his head, holding the guitar out.

"You sure? I mean, you're more than welcome to take it."

"Positive." Draco extended the guitar back to Chase, smiling as he took it back.

"Chase?"

He nodded, acknowledging her as he set the guitar down on the floor carefully.

"I know that it's really early and were just barging in like this, but do you mind if we stay here for a few days?"

Chase raised an eyebrow and looked to Isabella and Draco. "You two eloping together or something?"

"Something like that." Draco said under his breath, "Our parents don't approve of us being together, so they're trying to find us and tear us apart." Draco thought it was a good enough lie. A lie, but yet still a little bit honest.

"Sounds reasonable." Chase said. "Of course you can stay. It's not like my roommate has any issues with you." He gestured to Isabella who was fawning over Nik. "Any friend of Isabella's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks." Draco glanced around the room. "This might seem sudden too, but do you have a place we might be able to crash for a couple hours." Draco laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know about Izzy, but I'm about ready to collapse."

"You could sleep in my room." Nik offered eagerly.

"Thanks sweetie, but I think your bed's a little small for me." Isabella said, rubbing his head playfully. "Like I said, I'm beat. Tell me where Chase. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to."

Chase chuckled and pointed to the hallway. "Second door on the right, past Nik's room."

"Thanks again." Draco said to Chase, holding his hand out for Izzy to take so they could go together, and heading for the room they were instructed to go.

When they were both inside the room, Draco shut the door behind them and walked over to the spare bed, immediately sitting down and already feeling like he was about to collapse. "I over reacted when we first got here towards him, Isabella. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Isabella walked over to the bed and laid onto it. Feeling like her eyes were shutting closed almost instantly as her sore back ached and burned when it finally had relief.

"Chase, like I said is very easy to get along with. And I was telling the truth when I said that nothing happened between us. Were friends that's all."

"Can I ask why he calls you, 'Remy'?"

"Oh that? He calls me Remy was because we were both a little intoxicated when we wrote that song. The drink was called Remy Martin. Hence the name Remy." She shrugged.

Draco smiled at her, lying down next to her and immediately wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him. "Makes sense." He said, pausing for a split second before speaking again.

"Izzy, look, Chase seems like a nice guy and he does have a little bit of my trust for right now, and he has nothing to do with why I'm saying this, but I don't think we should stay here that much longer. Maybe leave tomorrow."

"Why?" She yawned. "I thought you liked him."

"I do." Draco answered quickly. "It's just... he's a muggle. He doesn't know anything about our world and the power it possess. And... that little boy is here." Draco sighed. "If the Death Eaters find us here, the two of them don't stand a chance. And I can't stand even the thought of that."

"I hadn't even thought of that." It was then that she thought of the dream she had, and then wondered. What if the little boy she saw getting mauled by the dementors; what if it had been Nik?

She shuddered at the thought. "I suppose you're right." She paused for a moment. "Crazy thought, but what if little Nik was a wizard. He could pass for a Malfoy."

"I don't know about a Malfoy, but-" Draco laughed slightly. "When he was smiling mischievously earlier, the same thought crossed my mind. Slytherin for sure." Draco leaned forward and kissed Izzy on the top of her head, happy that through everything they could still lay in a bed and talk like nothing had happened.

"I love Nik. I don't know why, but I just do. Maybe because he reminds me of you." Isabella said thoughtfully, running her hand through Draco's hair gently. She loved the way it felt when it passed through her fingers, and she smiled. "I can assure you that no one will look for us here but; Do you want me to keep an eye out while you sleep?"

"What about you?" Draco's eyes half open, them being weighed down with sleep. "Aren't you tired too?"

"I'm tired, but knowing you, you'll be grumpy if you don't sleep." Isabella shrugged.

Draco laughed slightly. She knew him really well. "Alright. But just for a couple hours, then you need to get some sleep too." He started to close his eyes, but then opened them as a sudden thought struck him. "Hey, Izzy? When exactly will my transformation to an animagus start?"

"That depends on you really." Isabella took his hand, giving him some support for the news he was about to drop on him. But she felt it better to prepare him than lie. "The first time is painful, just as a warning. I know I felt like I was dying when I first transfigured. The pain is unbearable, but it gets easier with time. You will have to force the transformation. It doesn't just happen. And you won't know what animal you will become until you actually manage to morph for the first time. You can't choose what you want to be. It reflects on your personality."

"I wish it would happen now. I mean, I know it takes time, but..." He sighed, bringing his hand up to the side of her face and running his fingers through her hair. "With both of us as unregistered animagi, do you realize how easy it would be to escape? They'd never be able to find us."

"I know. I want to escape too. To be free." But even she was beginning to have her doubts that this would work.

Draco sat up more in the bed, leaning forward and lightly placing a kiss on her lips. "We're going to be okay. They're not going to catch us. If the death eaters do, you know I'll do anything to keep you alive. And if the aurors catch us, they'll see my dark mark, they'll protect you, and I'll go to Azkaban." He leaned in towards her a little more, looking her dead in the eyes. "I'm not going to let anybody hurt you anymore."

That's precisely what terrified her the most. If they got caught, no matter what the outcome would be, Draco would be the one who would lose in the end. Isabella couldn't help but feel her guilty conscious take over her. "I know you will." She said sadly, turning away from him.

"Try and get some sleep."

Draco stared at her, hearing the sadness in her voice. "I miss your smile." He said, his own voice now sad as he spoke the truth. He missed the Izzy he had first met, the one he got to know in the room of requirement that first night.

She missed it too, before everything got so screwed. In a way, she blamed herself for what was happening. She should have just run off that day. Draco would still be safe, and so would she. "I'm fine. Get some sleep, Draco." Isabella replied, turning her entire body away from him as she laid on her side, facing the opposite wall.

Draco sighed, knowing his attempt at making her feel better hadn't done anything. He laid down on the bed, facing her for a few seconds before deciding that maybe she needed some time to herself still, and rolled over, putting his back to her. The second he closed his eyes, he passed out, not even able to worry whether somebody was about to catch them or not.

Isabella waited until she was sure Draco was asleep before leaving the room; letting him sleep in peace and carefully shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you sneaking around?"

She jumped out of her skin, when Nik came up from behind her.

"I'm not sneaking around, Nik. I'm letting him sleep." Isabella said, catching her breath after that scare. "Nik, does your uncle have a music room?"

Nik nodded, "Its over here." and took her hand. "I'll take you, come on."

She followed Nik to a large sound room. It had a variety of instruments, drums, a guitar, microphone and to her delight, a piano. "Uncle Chase, doesn't let me come in here, but I do anyways."

Isabella smiled, moving towards the baby grand piano. "We just won't tell him." she whispered, lifting the cover and taking a seat before it. Her fingers gently caressing the ivory keys. It had been a while since she played, almost 6 months; seeing as she hadn't been able to get home to play her own.

"Shut the door Nik." She smiled happily at the thought of being able to play again.

When Nik closed them off to the outside world, Isabella called him over and he took a seat beside her. "Want me to play you a song?"

Nik nodded and looked at her, his eyes brightly shining. A wave of peace swept over her as she began to play one of her favorite pieces, Beethovens: Fur Elise. She didn't need sheet music as she knew it by heart. All the while Nik watching her fingers instinctively hit the keys. At one time, her eyes were closed and she continued to play; never missing a note.

Little did she know that Chase was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest. He wasn't angry, just content on watching her play. And he had no intentions of interrupting her until she was done. So when she finally had finished playing the piece, he smiled, and spoke. "I really do miss having you around."

She jumped again, and quickly turned around. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." Isabella quickly apologized, lowering the cover back onto the keys. "I know we're not supposed to be in here."

"It's alright, really." He walked over towards the piano, standing next to Nik and putting his hand on the top of his head, ruffling his hair. "This little rascal is the one who isn't supposed to be in here." He took a seat next to Izzy on the bench and lifted the cover back up on the piano, sitting down and pulling Nik up onto the bench as well. "But I'll let it slide just this once." He smiled at Izzy.

"Thank you." Isabella said, anxiously wanting to get her hands back on the piano again. Whenever she played, everything swept away: Worry, fear, anxiousness. It all melted away as she became one with the instrument. "Did you want to accompany me?" She asked, the two boys.

"Of course we will." He glanced over at Nik. "I guess it's about time I showed him the ropes anyway." Nik only looked up at him smiling, eagerly putting his hands over the keys, waiting.

Isabella smiled at the two and got herself ready, thinking for a moment. "I'm sure, you'll know this one Chase." And began to play another Beethoven Piece: Symphony No.9. "You can play along too Nik, or just watch."

Chase immediately started to play along, looking down at Nik and watching as he looked at both of their hands with amazement. He couldn't help but chuckle as he looked back over at Izzy, giving her a smile before staring down at his own hands, becoming lost in the music like he typically did whenever he played.

Nik occasionally let his finger slip onto one of the keys and giggled when it made a sound. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Isabella was enjoying herself. She and Chase looked at one another; smiling and laughing as the two tried to keep up the fast tone of the music and with each other. For those moment's she forgot about everything. From the fact that she and Draco were on the run, to having left everything behind, everyone she loved, school.

As the vibrations from the music coursed through her body, the reason why she was sad in the first place, disappeared completely. Overcome with joy, she and Chase continued to play; the music becoming louder and louder as the piece came to its Climax. Enveloping herself in the music, it was her addiction; her incurable and undying addiction. Behind that hard shell of an exterior that was Isabella, laid someone delicate bursting to break free, it never saw the light, until her fingers touched the white ivory keys and its song rang loud as it took flight.

Chase had stopped playing when they had finished the song, staring at Izzy with a smile on his face as she continued to play. He waited patiently for her to stop, turning to Nik a couple times and smiling at him too. But he was captivated by Izzy and the way she could play. When she finally stopped, he laughed slightly, shaking his head. "You're incredible. You really are, Isabella. Wish you were here for more than just a few days."

Isabella chuckled and stretched her fingers a little. The fast pace of the song had tired her digits and she caressed them while she spoke. "I'm not really." She smiled at Nik and ruffled his hair just as Chase had earlier. "This little guy is the incredible one. Quite the sneaky little scamp. I owe you big time."

Nik bent his head low, trying to escape Izzy's attempt at ruffling his hair. "You can't catch me Uncle Chase!" He yelled, running from the room.

Chase only laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, you're right! You're too fast for me, buddy!" He turned back to Izzy and gave a small laugh, nodding towards where Nik had just run out. "He's does this to me every single morning. And I never chase him. You would think he'd learn by now."

Isabella looked in the direction that Nik had run off, "I wish I had his enthusiasm." and shook her head. "Oh to be young again and have your look on life to be so carefree. No worries, no rules, no responsibilities. I'd trade places with him in a heartbeat." She sighed and met eye with Chase. "Thanks again for letting me play. I missed it. Seems ages since I've been home."

"Well anytime you're in town and want to stop by and play, you know you're more than welcome to." He smiled at her, standing up from his seat. "I was going to go make some breakfast, did you want anything?"

"If you don't mind, I'll cook you all something. God knows Draco will be hungry when he wakes up, and he's cranky when he doesn't eat." She laughed. "I promise I won't try to poison you."

Chase laughed with her. "Well alright then. Kitchen's this way." He said, starting down the hallway and heading towards the back of the house. "He's a nice bloke, Draco. How long have you two been together?"

Isabella followed him down the hall, "He is. We've been 'seeing' each other for a few months now and we go to the same boarding school in Scotland."

She smiled when she thought of Draco. It was a stupid smile plastered onto her face, one she couldn't remove. "I love him more than I think I loved anyone before to be honest."

Chase found himself smirking and laughing after catching a glimpse of her blushed cheeks and smile. "I would sure hope you love him. I mean, running away from both your parents just to be together. That's intense, if I do say so myself."

"Don't laugh at me chase." Isabella said, smiling. "Of course I love him."

"Now sit while I work. I don't want any funny business in _my _kitchen." Isabella snooped around Chase's kitchen for a few basic ingredients: eggs, flour, milk, vegetables, bacon, ham, cheese, and a few other things. "How do Omelets and Waffles sound? And what does Nik like to eat?"

"Anything, honestly. Unless it's green." His eyes went wide. "He'll throw the biggest temper tantrum ever. Trust me. If you think Draco's grumpy, you haven't seen this boy."

"Oh then I'm definitely throwing some vegetables in there. I'll just chop them up so he doesn't realize they're in his food." Isabella assembled all the vegetables and started chopping them up with precision, leaving the large vegetables nothing more than tiny cubes in various colors.

Chase grabbed the newspaper off the kitchen counter, flipping it open and starting to read it. "Fine. But I'm blaming you if he sees the greens in there." He glanced over at the door frame to make sure Nik wasn't standing there. "You can be the one to calm him down." He smiled at the thought.

Isabella knelt down and took out a few pots and bowls, as well as a waffle iron. "That's fine with me. He likes me more than you anyways, so I've got half the battle won." She cracked open a few eggs into a bowl and started whisking them furiously. When those were done, she turned her attention to the waffles; mixing the ingredients in and pouring the mixture into the iron, shutting the top. While those were cooking, she turned the stove on and poured some oil into the skillet. "What do like in your omelets?"

Chase had stopped reading, the paper slowly falling down onto the table as he studied it, eyes now scrunched in confusion. "Umm... Isabella? Is this you?"

"Where?" Isabella asked, as she walked over to the table and looked at the newspaper.

He was still staring at it in shock, but his fingers were now pointing to a picture in black and white, printed in a muggle newspaper. The headline read:

_Wanted For Murder_


	11. Verto Mio Anima

She went pale, "Wh-How? I didn't kill anyone!" There must be some mistake. I only got back to England just a few hours ago. I-" She shook her head, her heart beating madly out of her chest. "That's not me!"

"It has your name, right here." He looked up at her, mouth agape slightly. "Isabella... this is you." He stared at her, waiting for her to say something. "I thought you said you were just on the run from your parents?"

"I am! Why would someone print that?!" She looked Chase dead in the eyes. "Chase, you know I would never hurt anyone."

"I know, Remy, but then why would it be in the paper?" He shook his head slightly. "And they have Draco's name too. You two are marked as wanted criminals!"

"I don't know! But how would they even know what our names are? Like I said, we only just got back to England, and went straight here looking for you. Draco's been with me the entire time. We didn't hurt anyone!" She was panicking, breath quickening and hands shaking.

"Look, Izzy, I don't mind you guys hiding out here, but this is serious. If you didn't do anything, then you better get this whole thing straightened out, and soon." He stood up from the chair. "I wouldn't be acting like this, but with Nik here I have to be careful. If they really think you murdered someone, I could get in a lot of trouble for hiding you guys."

Isabella nodded her head, her body shaky. A burning smell of oil now lingering in the air. With shaky fingers, she fumbled with the knob, finally shutting off the stove and ran straight to Draco; throwing the door open and shook Draco madly. "Draco! Draco! Wake Up!"

He woke up in an instant, sitting up in the bed, eyes wide, trying to shake the sleep from him. He could hear the panic and uneasiness lingering in her voice and knew that something was wrong, but that didn't mean he wasn't still half asleep. "What? What's wrong?!"

"Draco, they think we killed someone!"

"What?" Draco rubbed his eyes, scooting to the edge of the bed and making his way to his feet. "What are you talking about? We didn't kill anybody. They're the ones trying to kill us."

"Draco, I'm telling you. This is not a joke, people know about us! Accusing us of something we didn't do!"

He groaned, rubbing the back of his head, a pounding headache now surging after his rude awakening. "Isabella, what are you-"

"It's in the newspapers! We're wanted for Murder!" Isabella exclaimed. She still couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. "I saw it with my own eyes; our pictures and names, they're all there!"

"But... No... That's not possible." His mouth was agape in shock, now staring at Izzy, eyes distant in thought. "Show me. Where's the paper?"

Isabella towed him along to the kitchen. Chase was still sitting at the table, studying the newspaper with disbelief. "I don't know who would do this. Or why we were targeted. It has to be a mistake!**"**

Draco grabbed the paper, looking at his and Izzy's faces staring back at him, not moving like he was used to, but still there clear as day. Even their names. It didn't matter that Chase was in the room and would hear things he wasn't supposed to. They needed to leave, and now. "Izzy, we have to get out of here. It has to be the ministry, or the dark lord. They're using it to catch us easier. We have to get on our brooms and get out of here, now."

"What in the hell are you talking about? Brooms? Ministry? Dark lord? Have you two gone crazy?!" Chase's eyes grew even wider. "Remy have you and Draco been drinking?!"

"Look, the less you know the better." Draco said, throwing the newspaper to the table.

Draco walked into the bedroom and quickly grabbed his bag, reaching deep down into it and pulling out his broom before walking back into the kitchen, his bag now over his shoulder.

"Isabella. What is going on and please be honest with me."

Isabella looked at Chase apologetically, "I'm sorry Chase. If I could I would explain, but-"

"Come on Izzy. I don't know where we'll go next... but we don't have a choice anymore."

Isabella hugged Chase, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Thanks for everything Chase. If I ever get a chance to write to you again, If everything goes back to normal, I'll-."

"Izzy, come on." Draco grabbed her hand, pulling her along. He felt like that was all he did nowadays. Pull her after him as they ran for their lives. He opened up the front door and ran outside, quickly mounting the broom, urging Izzy to get on hers as well. "I'm sorry, Isabella." Draco said softly. "I'm sorry you didn't get more time with him."

Isabella followed him, quickly pulling her broom out of her own bag and they took flight almost instantly. "It's not your fault." She said, gripping onto the handle tightly looking down below as Chase's house became nothing more than a mere dot amongst the canvas of green below. The less contact Chase had with her, the better.

Draco flew up high into the clouds where they were out of sight beneath the cotton bursts in the blue skies. "I don't even know where to go next." He said, almost to himself, trying to rack his brain for anything. "I can't believe they put our faces in the paper."

"Did you see who they say we killed? I didn't see anyone's name. Only that we were wanted for murder. Think it was Dexter?"

"No." Draco answered honestly. "I don't know. At this point, it could be anybody. I mean, the dark lord could have used the imperious curse on the muggle newspaper writers and made them put that in there." Draco sighed. "I think it's time we take drastic measures, Izzy."

Isabella nodded her head, thinking the same exact thing. "I hate to say this. And I know it's dangerous and stupid to try to force it but I think we have no choice. We might have to force you to the phase early."

Despite still being in the air, Draco turned his head as best his good to look at her. "What? Izzy, I know were desperate, but you said it was dangerous... painful. I don't' care about the pain, I can take it, but... what if something happens while we're forcing it. I'll be completely useless."

"What choice do we have? Got any better ideas? If you do I'd like to hear them." Isabella didn't mean to snap at him. It was her way of hiding her fear from them both.

"Flee the country. And I mean farther than leaving London for Manchester." He licked his lips nervously as a plan he wasn't even sure about he had left his lips. "Somewhere far away where they won't expect us to go. Australia, America, Canada. Tokyo? Somewhere far away, at least until the war is over."

"How do you expect to get there Malfoy?"

"We can't fly there on my broom." Draco said, his bum already hurting from getting back on. "There's no way we'll last the whole trip. We'll have to go in one of those... muggle flying contraptions. Whatever their called."

"Airplanes. And how do you expect to fly there with the country looking for us?" She asked. Too bad they weren't birds and could fly there.

Draco groaned. "I don't know, Izzy!" He was becoming frustrated. He only wished they could use magic. It would make everything ten times easier. He looked down and spotted a huge area of trees, and quickly dove for it. He needed to get his feet back on the ground, think about their situation.

If things weren't bad enough before, they were now. "Don't yell at me Draco Malfoy!" Isabella said as they touched ground and jumped off their brooms; quickly throwing hers back into its enclave for safe keeping. "It's not my fault!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" He on the other hand, threw his broom on the ground in anger. "I'm scared, Izzy!" He admitted, turning to face her, hands clenched at his sides. "I'm scared, alright?! Terrified! And... And I don't know what to do next."

"And what you think I'm thrilled! That I love that everyone around me wants me dead! That I can't bloody eat, sleep, or even sit without thinking that someone isn't going to sneak up on me and end me right then and there!" She hadn't meant to admit this, but it just sort of slipped out like word vomit.

"I already told you that I'm not going to let that happen!" He approached her, sensing her falling apart just like he was. "I already told you that I will die before I let anybody lay a finger on you."

Isabella backed away. "Don't touch me, Draco." She pleaded, turning around so he wouldn't look at her. "Leave me alone."

"No, Izzy." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. "Whenever things don't go the way they're supposed to or you're afraid to admit something, you turn away from me. But you can't do that anymore. We have to stay together. It's the only way we can survive."

Survive? Yeah like survival was something she thought would happen. She didn't expect to live through this and the thought scared her. "I'm not turning away from you." Isabella pulled her wrist back out of his hand.

"By telling me to leave you alone, that's exactly what you're doing." He sighed, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, alright? I told you. I'm just scared for you. Maybe..." He shook his head in thought. "Maybe it'd be better to turn ourselves into the Ministry. Dexter will protect you, you know he will. And yeah, I'll go to Azkaban, but the death eaters won't be able to touch me there."

"Don't be an idiot! You think Dexter is going to protect me?! Neither of us are safe, Malfoy! You go to Azkaban-What's going to stop me from trying to break you out?! Both of us are as good as dead!" She turned her eyes to the ground after staring at Draco while she scolded him, "Just get used to the idea. I did."

Draco looked down at the ground. He couldn't accept it. He just couldn't. "Force the transformation." Slowly, he looked up at Izzy. "It's the best chance we have. Make me phase early."

"Forget it! I'm not risking your life like that. The answer is no."

"God damn it, Izzy!" He took a step towards her. "Two minutes ago you were gun hoe about the idea! What other choice do we have?! Like you said... we're both dead anyway, right?"

Isabella had expected Draco to tell her the complete opposite. Reassure her that everything would be alright and that they would live out their lives in peace. And when he didn't, she couldn't help herself and rushed off as always to a tree 40 feet away and sat down against the trunk.

Draco slowly walked over to her. He stood a few feet from her, watching her, before slowly sitting down next to her. Without any hesitation, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest, letting her cry if she wanted to, into his shirt, his hands running through his hair soothingly. "I didn't mean it." He said softly into the top of her hair. "You know I don't actually believe that."

"Yes you do. You know there's no hope for us. We're just avoiding the inevitable." Isabella spoke into his shirt. "We're both dead." She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. The fact that she had no contact with her family or anyone from the wizarding world and that only made her sadder than what she already was.

"There's still hope, Izzy." He gently kissed the top of her head. "Potter. If anybody can stop the dark lord, he can. We just have to stay alive until then... and then we'll be safe. And I have faith in him. I really, truly do." He pulled his messenger bag off his shoulder, sticking his hand inside and pulling out a large piece of bread. It wasn't much, but it was enough. "Here." He held it out in front of her. "I smelled the breakfast you were cooking. I'm sorry you didn't have time to eat it."

"I'm not hungry." She said, turning the bread away. What little food they had needed to be saved. Who knows how long it would be until they had their next meal. "You eat it."

"Isabella, come on. I know you're starving." He ripped it in two, still holding half in front of her. "We'll share it, alright? Eat your half and then I'll take watch for an hour or so and you can get some sleep. These woods are thick. We should be safe here for a little while."

She'd be lying if she said that bread didn't seem appetizing. Hell, even a squirrel sounded good now. But she was thinking ahead, saving the food they had for when they really needed it.

"I was only cooking it for you, because I thought you'd be hungry." And pushed the bread away again. "I don't have much of an appetite right now." She admitted.

He sighed, knowing there was no use. "Fine, but at least get some sleep. You need it. And since we have the time, now is when you should take it. I'll keep a look out."

Isabella knew there wasn't much hope in keeping this charade up about not being tired; eventually, she was going to keel over from exhaustion.

"Only for a little while. Then you sleep." And moved closer to Draco, sitting in his lap and laying her head on his chest, arms curled up, and legs draped off to the side. "Wake me up when it's my turn to keep watch." She said sleepily, eyes already closed. "I'll take over after."

"Alright." Draco said softly, kissing the top of her head.

He had no intention of actually waking her up. He would let her sleep for a few hours and when he finally woke her up, they could travel through the woods by foot and find a grocery store or something and get some food for their journey. Wherever it was that they were even going to go. Draco sighed, holding her against him with his right arm around her waist. He waited for her to be asleep before reaching into his messenger bag with his left hand and searching it in for whatever books his mother had packed him.

He knew what he was looking for had to be in here somewhere. His mother would have packed it for him just in case something happened to Izzy and she wasn't there to help him. He smiled when he finally found it. He opened up to the index and quickly found what he was looking for a book:

_Animagi: Secrets and Dangers of Becoming_

Isabella's stomach growled very quietly, the reason behind her groaning and whining while she slept: She had told Draco she wasn't hungry, and felt she did a good job convincing him. But it was all for nothing as her body had other ideas. At one point her hands clutched to her stomach, though being dead tired, she didn't know if she was dreaming this or not and it was becoming painful; her body was rejecting this plan of starvation with protest. What choice did she have? Draco would never get her to admit she was hungry. There was too much on his plate as it is, why worry him with something minor?

Draco stared down at her every once in a while, watching her move in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. It had to be. But sleep was something that they didn't have all that often anymore, so he decided not to wake her. Regardless of the bad dream, she was sleeping right now, and that's all that mattered. He sighed, flipping through the pages of the book and continued reading about how to become an animagus. Izzy wouldn't like it, but he would figure out how to force it early. They needed a place where they could be safe should something happen, and being an animal that nobody knew them as would be exactly that.

Gently, he lifted her off his lap and rested her against the tree, pulling off his cloak and laying it over her like a blanket, smiling as Isabella curled up into the cloak, submersing her body completely. He stood up, looking down at her to make sure he hadn't woke her up before walking over towards a clearing not far from her in the woods, book in his hand.

She sighed; now in deep slumber, the smell coming off the leaves a reminder of her nights spent in the forbidden forest; she felt at home, and safe for the time being.

Draco glanced back over at Izzy before holding the book in his hand. He read the incantation over and over again in his head, making sure he would have it right before actually saying it. With a sigh, he licked his lips and closed his eyes. He knew it would hurt. Izzy had said so and so did the book, but it had to be done.

"Verto Mio Anima." He said it in almost a whisper, his voice calm and ready for whatever was going to happen. When he felt his body make no change, both mentally or physically, he looked down at his hands, flabbergasted and confused. "Why didn't it work? I said the spell right."

Draco stood in the middle of the small clearing, glancing over at his skin, still light with its pinkish hue.

"Stupid book. What a load of rubbish." He snapped, and began his trek back. He walked about 12 feet or so when a sharp sting of pain shot through him unexpectedly. The book fell to the ground as his hands wrapped around his stomach in pain. He bent over, his breathing stopping for a second or two from the shock of the pain before he let out a scream so loud birds in a tree overhead flew away into the sky.

"Izzy!" He yelled, falling to the ground, landing on his knees and trying his best to fight the pain. "Isabella! Wake up! Please!"

She had to be hearing things, had to be; but Draco's loud cry brought her out of the world created from slumber.

"Isabella!"

She woke up instantly at the sound at his cries. Something was the matter. She looked around her and noticed Draco was indeed gone. Had he been captured? Was he in Danger? "Draco!" She called out desperately, stumbling on her own two feet, slipping on the crunchy branches. "Draco, where are you?!"

"Toretto!"

She heard him call out again from behind and ran to him as he writhed in pain, dropping to her knees, trying to figure out what was the matter. "What happened?! What's wrong?!"

He was still on his knees, his hands spread out flat, palms in the dirt. He was breathing heaving, letting out screams every few seconds as the unbearable pain only seemed to get worse. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at Izzy, fighting back tears now. "Animagus." He let out another scream as he felt like his skin was stretching, ripping from his muscles, he could hear the tearing in between screams.

That was when Isabella saw the book a few feet away.

"My mum. She gave me a book on how to do it."

"Draco! I told you not to try anything without me!" She was beyond angry with him for going behind her back and trying something so stupid.

Isabella remembered what had occured during her first attempt; she let her concentration drift for a second and her body was in the middle of a phase; Her heart stopped,almost killing her. Luckily, her mentor was there and forced her back to human form. Draco would suffer the same fate if he didn't calm down.

"Draco, listen to me. Clear your mind." Isabella said taking Draco's hand. She needed to stay calm for his sake, but inside she was screaming with fear. "Concentrate only on what and who you really are. Think of nothing else, not me, not what we're running from, nothing but yourself."

He let out a scream as he suddenly felt like his skin was becoming rock solid, the insides of his body feeling like they were spreading out ten times their normal size. He gripped her hand tightly when he felt the warmth of her skin against his, which felt as cold as ice, and quickly tried to fight back the pain, closing his eyes and trying his best to calm his breathing.

He was a boy thrown into a world he never belonged in. A world of evil.

_I am Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy, renowned Death Eater, enforcer of all that is wicked and cruel. I will not follow in his world. I shall not be contained, or restrained any longer!_

He mouth opened wide as he was hit with another strike of pain, but he didn't scream. He forced it away, doing what Izzy said and trying his best to concentrate on himself and nothing more.

"You're doing good. Keep going. You're almost there." Isabella put her other hand on his back. She watched as his body was beginning to change, slowly but assuredly. "I love you so much." She kissed the top of his head. "And I always will. Never forget that."

He hated his father and loved his mother will all his heart. He regretted everything he had ever done in the past and wanted to do everything in his power to prove he really wasn't that person anymore. He wanted to fight alongside the order, along Potter and the rest of the golden trio. And he loved Isabella. More than he ever loved anybody. And he always would. He felt his skin starting to stretch again, and looked down at his hands as he watched his nails and hands suddenly start to form into claws and talons, his human skin disappearing under pale white scales.

He let out another scream as he felt a sharp pain coming from his shoulder blades on his back, and dug his now _claws_ into the earth. He was in so much pain and trying to concentrate so much that he didn't even realize his scream had come out as a loud and deafening roar. His spine was being pulled, forcing him to stay low to the ground, along with a long muscular tail that was starting to grow from his lower back, entire body now being stretched to about seven times his normal size.

Isabella didn't know exactly how Draco was going to react after he phased, and was astonished as an enormous white beast now stood before her. She backed up cautiously and kept her distance for the time being. Once human, she forced herself to turn, and watched. It was safer for her this way, seeing as neither of them could use magic. This way, she could communicate with him.

"Draco? Are you ok?" She said, not moving from where she stood.

He turned his head to look at her, being in slight confusion as to why he seemed to much higher off the ground then she was, his eyes still a light grey, still kind and understanding. He felt fine, other than not being himself, he wasn't in pain anymore, thank god, but froze at the feeling of something moving behind him, an extra appendage; his tail whipped around and hit him in the leg. Slowly, he shifted his head to look at himself, taking in the long tail that now sat on the ground behind him, two wings sticking out from his side. He turned back to look at Izzy, eyes wide. He tried to smile, but not sure if it was actually visible or not, seeing as he didn't even know if dragons could actually smile, he let out a groan, the noise coming out as a light growl in the bottom of his stomach. He took a step towards Izzy, not having to go very far, and bent his head down, resting it lightly on her shoulder, letting her know he felt fine.

"You're a Dragon." Isabella laughed, taking in the sight before her. Looking up at his pearly white scales that shimmered, large and sharp claws that could tear easily through flesh and his wings. Which she was eager to see in action; Izzy sighed a breath of relief. "Thank god. You scared me to death when I heard you scream."

"If you do that to me again. You can rest assured I will kill you." She growled. At least he had morphed, and was none the worse for wear. "How do you feel?"

He lifted his head off her shoulder, but still kept his head close to hers. He had a long snout, and could see it in front of him, which he immediately found strange. He opened his mouth, tilting his head up towards the sky and let out a quiet roar, not enough so anybody in a nearby town could hear them, but enough to show that he was actually excited about this. He was only about 20 feet in length, his body a little larger than that of a horse, but he had razor sharp teeth, and he could breathe fire, at least he was hoping so, and he had wings. They could fly, get away from this place and do whatever they wanted. Draco would always be able to protect them.

She smiled, at him. Seeing the enthusiasm in his face, and laid down in the leaves again, long black paws in crossed out in front of her and watched him eagerly, ready to try out the new tributes he had just inherited. With that she rested her head in the leaves as well, her fur buried in the bright green shrubbery. "Try your wings out! See how they feel!" She urged.

He looked down at her once last time before looking up into the tops of the trees. He saw a small opening in them and took a couple steps away from Izzy before spreading out his wings. He looked down at them, watching the light reflect off his scales, causing them to shine in the bit of sunlight coming in.

He let out another small growl before getting a good run, moving his wings up and down as fast as possible, and then jumping into the air. He took off right away, finding it hard to not hit any trees, but he got a hang of it quickly. He took a quick turn, pulling his wings back against his side and heading back for Izzy. He wanted to see if he could actually breathe fire, but didn't want to burn the forest down, so without any thought, he flew up towards the opening he had spotted earlier and breathed in the fresh air as he flew right about the tree line. He took a quick look around before inhaling deeply, and feeling the heat in the pit of his stomach, blew. Fire shot out a good five feet in front of him, and he had to close his eyes to make sure it didn't back fire on him. But he had done it. He had breathed fire. He was so happy he wanted to laugh, and as he flew back towards Izzy, he knew he probably would once he turned back.

Isabella laughed, one of the most jubilant laughs she uttered in a while. "You did it!" She exclaimed. "I knew you could do it."

Now bounding around the forest, just like when they had their first of many encounters, except this one ended on a lighter note; she ran for his messenger bag, taking it in her mouth and throwing it on her back, sprinting into the brush. Quickly disappearing. It was nice to have things go right for a change; besides the slight change of Draco now being winged and scaly, but to be honest, he could have morphed into a ferret and she still would have loved him.

Draco laughed on the inside, landing as soon as she disappeared into the brush. She couldn't hide from him now, even if she wanted to. He walked towards the brush, sticking his head inside and looking around for her. When he didn't see her, he pulled his head back, getting up on his hind legs and looking for her. He stood a good 15 feet in the air, and with his long neck, he was able to look around the woods. When he saw her hiding now behind a tree, crouched low, he let out a small growl and lowered himself to the ground, quickly running over towards her. He sneaked up behind her, nudging her in her back leg with his nose.

She yelped and jumped surprised that he had found her so fast.

"Lucky first try." Isabella scoffed. "Bet you can't out run me though." She pranced around him before bolting straight ahead deeper and deeper into the woods. She wasn't afraid anymore, no one would recognize them while they were like this; even her parents were oblivious to the fact that she could morph into an animal. "Catch me if you can Malfoy! I'm not getting any younger!" She yelled. Howling loudly and cheerfully.

He ran after her, immediately taking flight. She was fast, sure, and in human form he wouldn't have a chance of catching her. Hell, he probably wouldn't even be able to catch her if he was a dragon running after her. But he could fly. He could get higher and she would have no way of escaping him. He flew over her, staying about ten feet above her, letting out a roar as he shot fire from his mouth, careful to avoid the trees.

Isabella had her head turned around looking back and thought she had lost him. She smirked, "Ha, knew he wouldn't catch me."

He looked down at her and when he saw he was a good lengths ahead of her, took a dive, landing on the ground right in front of her.

When she turned back around, running at top speed now; he was right in front of her and she tried to stop, her paws skidding against the earth, pulling up dirt and slammed right into him, knocking her to the ground. She shook her head and looked at him astounded, knocking the dirt out of her fur as she shook that as well, furiously. "How-What? That's not fair! I can't fly!"

Draco laughed, loving the surprised look on her face. He laid down on the ground, getting himself level with her before sticking out his snake like tongue and leaning forward, dragging it across the side of her face. He loved her and he knew wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And now, with his animagus being what it was, they finally could. They could finally be free from everything. And in a year when they could use magic without the trace, they would be unstoppable.

"How's it feel being something other than a human?" She asked after giggling as Draco ticked her fur with his forked tongue. "You can talk you know. I can understand you. That's the good thing about being Animagi, we can communicate with animals as well as each other without human speech."

"Really?" He tilted his head at her, this piece of information surprising him. "Maybe I would know that if someone was a better teacher." He teased, lifting up his big arm and wrapping is around her, pulling her against him. He laid his head on the ground, tilting his neck so his head was facing her. "But I think you'll have to do the talking to other animals. I can't see a squirrel talking to a dragon."

"Maybe I was planning to teach you, and you beat me to the punch." She licked his scaly cheek. "The squirrel wouldn't be very happy talking to me considering wolves eat squirrels." Isabella chuckled laying her heavy head against the ground and looking up at the tops of the trees above, batting at a few falling leaves that sprinkled down with her paws.

Draco laughed, watching her, his eyes smiling back at her. He was exhausted, especially after going through the transformation. "Maybe we should get some more sleep while we can before we head off. I don't think anybody's going to try and mess with a dragon." He pulled his wing off his side, lowering it on top of Izzy like it was a blanket. "We can finally get a decent night's sleep without interruptions."

Isabella yawned; a long nap sounded really good right now. She stood up and brought the bag back with her teeth, dropping it in front of her and dove back under his wing, resting her head on the bag. If anyone was stupid enough to try and mess with Draco, they would have to go through her to get the bag. At least this way, she could keep their wands close in an emergency. She sighed, moving her body closer to his. Draco was more toasty warm against the bustling wind now that he was a Dragon. "Good night Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Toretto." Draco brought his head a little bit closer to hers, sticking his tongue out one more time before giving her another lick, this time on the top of her head. "I love you so much." He said quietly, his eyes slowly closing as he felt his breath becoming heavier. He was asleep before he could say anything else, finally able to sleep without any nightmares, knowing that they were finally safe.

* * *

That night was quite a peaceful one. No fear, no nightmares, no interruptions, just pure bliss on both their parts. She moved herself closer to Draco's body, sighing happily, curled up in a ball; Draco's tail wrapped around them. Her body completely hidden under his wing. Isabella's ears pricked up at the quiet sound of hoots and calls. She flickered her eyes open, lifting her head gently and slowly in the direction of which it came from. "Hi, you two." She whispered, poking her head into view as their companions had found them yet again. "There's no escaping you I suppose."

"Well of course. Didn't think we'd just leave you two all alone did ya? We're not that disloyal. Well I'm not anyways, don't know about fluffy over here." Danger said, nodding in the Eagle owl's direction. Like Isabella, he wasn't without a quick-witted and playful personality, not to mention a bit crazy.

"Don't call me fluffy you annoying, black bucket of feathers. You're lucky I've put up with you this long." The eagle owl screeched, flapping his wings in protest. "I could tear you to shreds."

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like to see you try." The raven teased, cawing mockingly. "It's not like Izzy wouldn't eat you for it. Isn't that right, fuzzy?"

Isabella chuckled at the pair of birds and how they acted so much like Draco and herself. "Owl wouldn't settle well with my stomach. No offense." Her wolf head cocked in confusion, "What does Draco call you by the way? Haven't you got a name?" She asked, coming towards the two creatures.

The brown striped owl cleared his throat. "I'd rather not say. Privacy and all. You understand."

"Afraid your name a silly one?" Danger snickered. "I can tell her if you want. His name's-"

At that precise moment the owl jumped at the raven, catching his throat with his talons and pinning him to the tree limb. His other leg extending and retracting his claw inches from Danger's face, and spoke eerily calm, "I'm not a violent owl, but cross me and I won't think twice about ripping your neck off your shoulders."

"Oi! Stop that!" Isabella barked, in a hushed tone to the quarreling duo. Standing up on her hind paws, front pads against the tree trunk, "Do you want to wake him up?! He's had a bad night as it is. If you two don't shut your beaks, I'll eat both of you." She warned.

"Let him go! Now!"

The owl glared at the raven for a moment before releasing his grip on his neck, and moved over. "You're lucky she's here to protect you."

"You're crazy! Have you no sense of humor? It's no wonder you're so cranky!" Danger said, hopping closer to Isabella in case the owl wanted to retaliate.

"That goes for you too Danger. Stop bickering with that owl. Or I'll have Scales over here, burn you to a crisp." She gestured over to Draco who was still soundly asleep.

"Look, can you try to get along? For everyone's sake. We have enough problems without you two giving us another."

Her stomach growled again, and it was getting annoying to be frank. She needed to eat and soon. Draco more than anyone needed some food in him. He would be just as hungry as she was and had to keep his strength up. He wouldn't be happy about her wandering off like that, but it's not like she had a choice. Anyways, they were animals in a forest right? What could be safer? "Look, we need to find food. Can you stay here and keep an eye on him while Danger and I look for something to eat?"

The owl nodded and perched in a nearby tree. "I'll keep an eye on him, but be careful. You never know what you might find on a reserve."

"Call us if anything goes wrong." She called, grabbing a bag from her backpack and throwing it over her shoulders; going off into the forest, Danger perched onto her back.

"Why is it that I can't seem to get rid of you?" Isabella chuckled.

The Raven cawed, "Come on. You know you love me."

"I suppose you've _grown _on me." She shrugged.

"_Grown on you? _That's all I get. I've just grown on you? Oh well, that does it. I'm never speaking to you again."

"You know I'm joking. I've loved you from the minute I found you in the garden after that big rainstorm when you were just a chick and your nest was destroyed in the wake of the strom."

"Yeah sure."

"No really. You were so cute and tiny. I couldn't leave you there. I spent months making you strong and well enough to fly again, so I could set you free. Tell me how losing sleep for you isn't love?"

The raven grumbled, turning his head up at her.

"Danger, you know I love you. Otherwise I wouldn't have let you go."

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Because you didn't want to leave! I did the responsible thing and set you free."

"Well...Being responsible doesn't suit you." He shook his head, and jumped on her snout, blinding her vision and bringing her to a halt.

"Then what does?" She sighed.

"Not giving a shit about what's the best for anyone and following what you desire. That's what suits you."

The wolf sat, staring at the raven after his confession, cocking her head slightly. "I'm kinda already doing that aren't I?"

"And it better stay that way."

He jumped to her head, bending his neck low and looking her dead in the eyes.

"What?" She drawled, slightly annoyed.

"You love me fuzzy, right?"

"Of course I love you, silly. I wouldn't have risked the wrath of mum if I didn't." She smiled at him, looking up at him lovingly, bringing her paw up and holding him to her chest, lightly as she snatched him.

"So how long's that bloke been a Dragon?"

The wolf released him, watching as he flew up back to her shoulder, beginning their search yet again. "He managed to phase yesterday afternoon. On his first try remarkably."

"Maybe he's not so slow after all. For a Malfoy anyway."

"I'm going to ignore that." Isabella shook her head and caught a whiff of a familiar smell of something sweet, and went towards the scent. She had found a small but full shrub bearing fruit. "Blackberries. Well they're not much, but I suppose they'll do. Open my bag will you?" She said, setting the bag down after the raven pulled at the strings, untying it with his beak and began ripping a few branches off with her teeth and throwing them into the sack. When it was halfway full, and all the berries were stripped from the bush, she slipped bag on again.

"Fuzzy, you have to eat something."

"What are you talking about?" Isabella hitched a laugh in her throat, "I'm fine."

"At least drink some water or something if you're going on a _hunger strike_.

"Im NOT on a hunger strike." The ebony wolf snapped, pawing at the ground, feeling her stomach rumble. "I ate yesterday, you just didn't see me."

"I saw a lake nearby. Will you just come and drink? And then I wont tell Draco that you're secretly starving yourself." The Raven was negotiating and she didn't like it one bit. It wasn't in her nature to have another being keep the upper hand when it came to how she did things.

"Fine, but for the record I'm not starving myself."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Fuzzy. I'm just telling it like it is." He shrugged, flying up ahead and leading the way.

* * *

The two walked for a mile or so, "Are you sure you saw-" and she smelled it, now running in its direction. With her own two eyes, she saw a beautiful but hidden sparkling lake, covered thick with trees.

Isabella dove snout first into the lake, taking much needed gulps of water down, as her tongue lapped into the lake. The liquid felt invigorating as it hit her empty stomach. At least it would stop the burning sensation for a while.

"Told ya, you were thirsty. Stubborn dog." He muttered from the top of a tree limb he had perched himself on.

"What a beauty, a she-wolf. A black one at that. Rare in these parts."

"Go on Nate."

A sudden clicking sound, caught her attention and she lifted her head sharply, looking directly in the direction in which the sound came from. Growling and snarling at the voices hidden beneath deep and thick shrubbery.

_So much for being safe._

"Hurry up Nathan, before it runs off!"

That's when Isabella saw him, with his rifle pointed straight at her. "What an amazing creature."

When his bright green eyes looked into hers with sympathy and admiration, he astoundingly dropped his weapon and continued to stare at her; to her surprise, he was walking towards her unarmed.

"Don't Nate! That monster will kill you!"

"Danger. Go back to Draco. Let him know we're not alone in the wood and that he needs to go back to human form. If they see a dragon out here. They'll shoot him." Isabella said, keeping her eyes on the pair of hunters.

"I can distract them fuzzy, just let me-"

"NO! Go and warn Draco, now!"

"But what about you?" Danger asked. "I'm not going to leave you here by yourself!"

"There's no time to argue just go!" She snapped. "I'll distract them."

"Fuzzy-"

"Now!"

With that the raven took flight, disappearing above the branches that surrounded them.

A bit of sunlight crept through a clearing in the trees, it's bright light was reflecting off of her and blinded the hunters briefly. "What is that? A spirit wolf?" The younger of the two said, using his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light emanating from the creature.

"Don't be stupid. Everyone knows those don't exist!" The father gasped, trying to get a better look despite the intensity of the sun bouncing off of Isabella's glistening tags and charms.

"Look, there's something on its neck." The younger man pointed at Izzy, "I think this is someone's pet, or it's been tagged by a research facility. She doesn't look dangerous, otherwise she would have attacked me already."

He was now feet in front of her, and knelt down, reaching his hand out. "I won't hurt you."

Isabella backed away, the mane on her back on edge, stretched out from her neck to her tail, looking like one giant streak.

He continued to follow her, urging her to approach him. "Please, let me show my dad you aren't all heartless monsters." With those words she stopped, and gazed at him. "I promise I'm not a threat. Look see-" He held his hands out, showing that he was unarmed.

_We're monsters? Seems like you're the monsters. Hunting us like that._

It was that exact moment that she actually felt like a wolf. How it felt like to be hunted, even more so than before. Without hesitation, she backed up slowly, before running back to 'camp' as fast as she could, not taking a chance with these men. Isabella's paws pounding against the ground.

"Nate you idiot! Oh for gods sake, ghost wolf or not-" The gun cocked again.

"Dad, no!"

With a sudden bang, the gunshot went off, firing 3 bullets; it's loud metallic song rang loud in the woods, frightening the birds that were dormant in the trees, causing many of them to take flight; followed by a heavy thud and everything went dead silent again.

* * *

**This must be right torture for those of you who got this far. We're so cruel. I think there's a word for that...What's it called, let me think...Evil? ****~L & B**


	12. Hunted

The gun shot rang throughout the forest, followed by three more, and Draco, still in dragon form, shot his head up at the noise, eyes wide, mouth open slightly in confusion, bellowing a roar.

"Izzy, did you hear that?" He asked, looking around at the trees. He had never heard anything like it before, but he had read about muggles creating sounds like that with weapons before in books. "Izzy?" Draco yawned, stretching his front claws against the dirt and leaves. "Wake up Toretto, were losing daylight."

He lifted his wing, and turned his neck into his side; panic and fear coursing through him when he didn't see her sleeping soundly beside him like she was supposed to. He was on his feet in seconds, eyes scanning the area for her. "Izzy!" He looked up into the trees, surprised to see his Eagle Owl watching him from above.

"Finster! Finster, where's Toretto?" He sounded, snapping at his owl; he didn't care how his owl had even found him; his main priority at the moment was finding Isabella and keeping her out of harms way.

"She went off with that ruddy bird of hers to find food. She told me to keep an eye on her." The owl said, shook up by the sudden noise.

"I swear she's going to murder me." Draco muttered through gritted teeth, biting down on the inside of his cheek.

"How long have they been gone?"

"About an hour or two, before sunrise came." The owl explained, quickly turning his head at the sound of wings flapping furiously.

"Which way did they go?!"

"They took off in-"

"Malfoy!" Danger exasperated, landing on the ground with a light thud in front of him. "Hunters. They've got Fuzzy trapped. You have to come with me. I heard a gun go off. I think she's been shot!"

"Shot? What do you-"

"Shot! With a gun! Look, its a weapon muggles use to kill each other, and they may have hurt Fuzzy with it! Now shut up and follow me, dimwit!"

No. Draco's heart was racing against his chest.

"Izzy." He let out a soundless breath.

"Take me to her!" He transformed back into his human self, keeping his eye on Danger and Finster flying high above him as he sprinted as fast as he could after them, feeling like was flying as he jumped over each root that was shooting up from the ground; running blindly into the deep part of the wood, following the winged creatures. He felt his heart breaking after traveling a mile or so, when he saw the still body of a wolf, surrounded by men, the leaves under her, soaked cherry red along the mud encrusted earth as he reached a clearing, the sun just beginning to rise sending a beam of light down, brightening the desolate area as Draco left the darkness.

"Get the bloody hell off of her!" Draco yelled, running towards them.

"What are you doing out here?!" The older man shouted, seeing Draco come storming out of the woods like a mad man. "This is private property and you have no right to-"

"Right to what?! Kill an innocent animal like you lot did?!" Draco growled, "I am going to make you pay for harming her!"

As if coming back from the dead, like the creature of Dr. Frankenstein, Isabella sprung back to life, shoving the younger gentleman to the side and running past them, to Draco still in wolf form, wagging her tail despite the situation they had been thrown into.

"What the-?" The young boy said, his mouth open in shock. He turned to his father, "I thought you killed her?"

The father looked at the dark red wet leaves stained on the ground, and stared at the wolf with bewildered eyes. "I did! I had to have shot her! She fell immediately!"

Draco stared at her in confusion. She wasn't dead? He glanced up at the two men one last time before looking down at Izzy.

"Come on, before they get any ideas about you being mounted on their wall." He said.

He turned to glare at the two men one last time, hearing branches crunching under the wolf's weight, a sign that Isabella was already running off, before sprinting back towards where they had made camp before. Those two were muggles, and there was a possibility that they had recognized him from the headlines from yesterdays print; staying here and allowing them to put two and two together and decipher that Draco was the boy everyone was hunting for, would not be ideal to say the least.

"I told you it wasn't an ordinary wolf. It's obviously a protector of the woods. Like those native's say."

The father shook his head, taking his weapon and watched as the strange boy and wolf run off into the wood. "Don't be stupid Nate!" The man huffed, picking his gun and throwing it over his shoulder. "Whatever it was. It's lucky one way or another! Let's go before that kid presses charges. That wolf looked to be his. He's probably the kid of those rich folks who own this place."

"Don't tell anyone what we did or who you saw here. Or it's the slammer for both of us. Understand?" The father ran off, as fast as his legs could carry him, "Hurry up Nate!"

"At least you got away." He said to himself, smiling and staring into the empty space once occupied by the animal he became so enchanted with.

* * *

When they reached camp again, Isabella jumped to human form.

Draco on the other hand was fuming, nostrils flaring as he, in silence, walked with a heaviness in his steps.

"I'm sorry for running off again. Don't be mad."

"Mad?! You were almost killed!" He pointed into the woods that they had just come from. "We're wanted in every single world right now, Isabella! Do you realize that if they recognized one of us, we're dead?! What if I had to use magic to keep you alive?! We would have been discovered. Sticking together is our only way of surviving." He was pissed at her, there was no denying it.

"It's not like I wanted to leave!" She yelled, and slipped the bag off, which was stained a dark red hue. The back of her shirt was also soaked damp. "I only left to bring you these." With that, she unzipped the bag.

Upon seeing that the blackberries were completely useless, their juices running and around the bag and completely crushed; she threw the backpack to the ground.

"Damn! They're all ruined!"

"I appreciate you going to get me food, Izzy, but I would have lasted two more hours!" He wasn't going to let her guilt trip him like she always did. This was a serious matter, and she had to know that he was angry. "It's not like I was lying on the forest floor starving to death. Hell, you're hungrier than I am! And don't deny it! I had that bread and you didn't! You haven't eaten in days. If there's anyone who should eat it's you!" He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her.

"I can last a lot longer without food than you can!" She glared at him while he scolded her. "I can tell you're hungry. You're cranky! Don't lie to me! If you weren't starving, you wouldn't be acting like this. You wouldn't be yelling at me!"

His expression softened. He was still pissed at her, but she was alive, and she had tried to help him. Truth was, she scared the hell out of him when he saw her lying _dead_ on the forest floor. "Yeah, I'm starving, but so are you. You were squirming in your sleep the other day because of how hungry you were." He sighed, walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms gently. "I'm sorry I yelled. You scared the shit out of me."

_So she wasn't dreaming after all?_

"I just wanted to help."

He made a move towards her, ushering her to come forward, and gesturing to her blood stained shirt. "Come here. Let me see-"

"He didn't shoot me if that's what you're referring to." She sighed, "When he fired those shots, it scared me and I tumbled and landed on the berries. That _blood_ you saw was only berries." She sighed, "When I heard them running over to me, I faked death so they wouldn't go after you. And you could get away if you had to." Isabella admitted.

"And as far as the food goes, really I'm fine. Don't worry about me. My hide's tougher than yours, even though you have scales and I don't."

Draco kissed the top of her head, sighing, just happy that she was still alive. It had been a close call. Too close.

"I love you. I'm always going to worry about you. And regardless, you still need to eat. We can go searching together, hunt, or even steal so food from a grocery store if we need to. I can start a fire. We need to get our strengths up if we're going to be flying to another country."

"You hunt?" Isabella said, incredulously. "I didn't think Malfoy's knew the word: _hunt_." She shook her head and smiled. "There's no need to steal, we both have money. If we're that desperate to go to a muggle store, I suppose I could pretend to be your seeing-eye wolf, and you could disguise yourself. You are the one that needs to eat. You'll be flying not me."

Draco smiled at her. "Alright. But we need to make sure we don't leave anything behind so they can track us easily." He looked around the woods for any signs of any animals. "And as for hunting, you are the wolf. We'll go hunt together, me mostly hiding and not scaring the animals away, and then we'll cook. You're going to need your strength to hang on during the flight."

Isabella went up on her toes and planted a light kiss on his lips. "So what's the plan? Seeing as mine have a way of backfiring, I'll let you decide on what we're going to do."

"Give me the bag." Draco held his hand out for her to hand it to him, and when she did, he threw it over his shoulder. "I'm just going to go off on a wild guess here and say you've never hunted before."

"Really? Are you asking me that? I've never _hunted_ before-"

"You're going to stand there and tell me that you've actually hunted?" He raised his eyebrow at her, crossing his arms.

She scoffed, and then looked up at him innocently. "It's not that I don't know how to hunt, I just don't like killing or eating something that I saw alive before it died. I'm not capable of murdering an innocent creature."

"I know." Draco frowned at her, but leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm not either. But this is about surviving. And who knows what else we'll need money for. Maybe once we find a safe place, we can get a home together, live out the war away from everyone and return back to England when it's safe." He smiled at the thought of starting a life with her.

"Just don't talk to them, alright? It'll make it less personal. I'll follow behind you and stay hidden so I don't scare anything away. And..try and get something big. Maybe a deer."

"A deer? A cute fuzzy deer? That's like asking me to kill Bambi." She gasped remembering a muggle novel she read years ago about a fawn who was born in the forest and how hunters invaded it, and killed off many animals. The forest was nearly destroyed in a fire. "I'll live off berries and tree roots thank you very much."

"Izzy, we need protein. We're not going to last long off of berries and tree roots. Besides..." He leaned in closer to her, showing her he meant no harm by what he was about to say, that he was only being honest. "You act like I can't go and kill something. Which I will, by the way. I told you I was going to do anything to keep you alive."

"_You_ need protein. I'll find it for you, but you're on your own. You can kill and eat it. I'll gladly eat the berries if I have to." Isabella insisted, crossing her arms. She wasn't going to budge on the idea, no way was she going to kill another animal if there was another option.

Draco rolled his eyes. She was more stubborn then he was. And he didn't even know that that was possible. "Fine." Draco nodded towards the forest. "You'll cave eventually. Now, come on, we have to hurry. In case those hunters are still here."

"No I won't." She muttered under her breath and grabbed Draco's messenger bag that was on the floor and throwing it over her own back. She phased into her wolf form. "Come on you two, let's go; before bossy boots over here decides that there's something else he wants to do."

The Raven snickered, and perched comfortably on her back, daring a glance back at Draco, gaining a disapproving glare from the owl.

"I'm glad he can't understand you. Otherwise he'd be upset." The Eagle owl said, flying ahead.

Draco followed, eyeing Izzy. He watched her carefully, knowing he would have to transform at any time when she spotted their food for that day. She would eat. Even if he had to make her. He knew she was hungry, and berries wouldn't do much for her. She would be riding on his hard, scaly back for hours. It would be uncomfortable and if she was weak, she could fall off of him. And Draco, still being new to this, didn't know if he was going to be able to catch her.

"Oi, there's something up ahead." Danger whispered, jumping off her back and flying alongside the owl.

She quickened her pace, "I smell it too."

She sighed dejectedly and stopped. "Oh no. Not a hare." That poor little defenseless rabbit that was grazing on a few blades of grass, would soon know death.

"Couldn't you have found something less cute?" She whispered.

"Might as well catch him now, he's not much but why risk it. You might not find anything else." Finster explained, the voice of reason.

"Ugh, fine." Isabella looked to Draco and gestured to the rabbit who was eating a few feet ahead.

Draco looked in the direction that Izzy was nodded, and raised an eyebrow at her. A rabbit? He expected her to transform into a bloody dragon just to kill a rabbit. He sighed, doing it anyway and quickly before it could escape. He just hoped he was good at this. He crouched low to the ground, keeping his body as flat as possible and creeping towards the rabbit.

It sat up, perking its ears into the air, its whiskers moving quickly as the wind brushed Draco's scent in its direction. He was only a few feet from it now, and he knew he could pounce on it, but he had to do it quickly. Without a second to waste, he jumped, his claws digging into the dirt, the rabbit managing to run out from under them seeing as Draco missed, but with his long neck he was able to open his mouth and grab it just in time before it went back into his home. He put it on the ground, holding it with his claws, and without even thinking about the fact that he was about to kill an innocent creature, snapped its neck. It laid there lifeless under his claws, and Draco looked over at Izzy, knowing she wouldn't be happy with him.

Isabella turned around and closed her eyes, not wanting to see that once bouncing carefree rabbit, now dead. "You've got your kill. Can we go now?" She asked, her back still turned to him.

"I'm not happy about this either, alright?" He transformed back, grabbing the rabbit in his hand and following along behind Izzy. She wouldn't talk to him anyway.

"And keep that thing away from me." At that moment she wanted to vomit, and for a second, she thought she was, until she swallowed it and forced it back down her throat.

"But at least I know what it takes to survive out here. Which is surprising seeing the past I have. You know, being a pureblood and all." His anger towards her was coming back. He just wished she could see the seriousness of the situation that they were in. Because so far, it didn't seem like she did. He walked quickly, now walking in front of her and heading back towards the camp site. He would start a fire, skin the rabbit as best he could, and cook it. Regardless of what Izzy thought. He was starving. If she wanted to just eat berries, then fine.

_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was so awful to be a Halfblood. Of course, having a brother and best friend who went camping with you every once in a while didn't prepare me in the least. I can't do a thing._

She phased again, angry with him for killing that rabbit. They could have survived on the forest without killing anything. "Can't believe your actually going to eat that." Isabella commented; picking a few berries she had found along the way back. "There's a knife in my bag if you need it. Just be careful it's very sharp."

When they finally reached a site further away from where they first landed, Draco started a fire and Isabella ate what little berries she picked. Her back to Draco as he cut open the rabbit.

Draco pulled away the skin, cutting off the meat and running a sharp stick through it, letting it sit over the fire and cook. He turned to look at Izzy and sighed. "Look, I didnt want to kill it, okay? I don't agree with killing anything innocent. Do you have any idea how many times my father tried to drill that into my head? That there was nothing wrong with killing something or someone innocent. I'm not doing this for fun, Izzy. It's not like I killed it so I can stuff it and put it on a shelf in my library." He snapped. "This is about survival. It's the way of life. It's been this way for millions of years."

She sat in front of him, keeping her eyes off the rabbit and only on Draco. The lingering smell of blood and innards still very much there. "I don't feel like arguing with you, Draco; do whatever you want."

Isabella stood up, and walked a few feet out of view. Her stomach was going back into her throat relentlessly. If she didn't get some fresh air soon; she would surely vomit all over the place.

Draco knew something was wrong with her. You didn't go through what they went through together and not know when something was wrong with a person. So he followed her behind the tree after giving the rabbit a turn over the fire.

Coughing and spewing, she held onto her stomach again, one hand on the trunk of a tree away from camp and the other holding herself together. She could take it no longer and vomited; the pit of her stomach lingering with fire and body shivering with the continued torturing her body was thrusting upon her.

He stood behind her quietly, watching her vomit with his arms against his chest. He sighed. She was in bad shape. He just wished she would admit it. He slowly walked up behind her, putting his right hand on her back to try and soothe her as best as possible.

"I'm fine Draco." She insisted, gently pushing his arm away. "Go ahead and eat." Isabella vomited once more. Having no food in her stomach but a few berries, all she expelled was pure water and nothing more. But she felt a little better, at least now there would be nothing for her to throw up given that her stomach was now completely empty. "I'm ok." and moved sitting at the base of a boulder nearby, upwind from the pungent smell, arms clutched around her waist.

"No, you're not." He walked back over towards the campsite, grabbing the rest of the bread that they had and walking back over to Izzy. "Please eat this. It'll help to settle your stomach." He watched her not move to take it, and tried the last thing he thought would work. "If you love me, you'll eat this."

"I'll just end up throwing it up." She closed her eyes and took a few breathes of fresh air to calm herself. "If you love me, you won't make me eat." She wasn't regretting this whole, taking the 'noble' way out plan. Everything now seemed to make her feel nauseous. She'd give anything to be able to scarf that piece of bread down in one bite.

"That's not fair, Izzy." Draco said softly, sitting down next to her. "It's killing me, watching you suffer like this." He sighed, looking down at her sadly. "We should get you some water, something... anything. It's not like we can go to a hospital right now."

Isabella sighed, and opened her eyes again. "I'm not suffering Draco. You act like I'm dying or something." She chuckled, trying to brighten their less than favorable predicament. "And I did drink some water. A lot, even ask Danger. He led me to a lake, that's how the hunters found me. I was out in the open."

The Raven jumped down to face them and nodded his head with a guilty look in his eyes.

She stretched out her hand and stroked his black feathered head, "This will pass in a day or two, the smell of the rabbit set me off. I'm not sick." She felt and assumed, looked, like shit.

If this is what being pregnant felt like, she was not looking forward to having kids. If Draco wanted them badly in the future, he could adopt as many as he wanted. A smile crept on her face at the thought of their house filled with wild and mischievous children, and she laughed at how their fathers' would never visit but both Narcissa and Katerina would sneak over frequently to see their grandchildren.

"I must be crazy." She said to herself and lifted her hand from Danger's head. "When did I become so submissive?" Isabella sighed for the second time, "Damn it Malfoy, only because I love you." and rested her hand on his which laid upon his knee.

"Give me the bread. Now go and eat, quickly. The faster that rabbit disappears the better." There was no way in hell she was going to touch that rabbit, not even if he tried to shove it down her throat. "Oh and don't forget to feed these two. I'm sure they're hungry. Danger eats anything, dead or alive, the disposable parts of the rabbit."

Danger responded, though all she heard were caws and clicks, neither could understand the birds now seeing as they were human again. "Nah. We're fine. Fluffy and I got some lunch earlier."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Why not? I think fluffy is an improvement from Finster. And relax, they can't hear us right now."

The Raven jumped to her shoulder and perched there, nipping at her hair affectionately. "I'll keep an eye on her Malfoy. Make sure she eats. And if I'm not mistaken, your rabbit's burning."

Isabella giggled quietly and sniffed at the air, a sort of smoky smell was about. "Is something burning?"

Danger cawed loudly, and flapped his wings, "That's what I just said! Does no one listen to me?!"

"Shit!" Draco yelled, running over towards the burning rabbit. He pulled it off the fire and stared at the burning side. "Great, just great." He sighed, pulling it off the stick and staring at it. "This would be trash worthy if I wasn't so damn hungry."

"Sorry." Isabella apologized, looking into her hands. "I should have told you that rabbit cooks very quickly, and burns fast."

Regardless of Izzy assuring him that she would be fine, he wasn't going to just keep on going on like this with her being as sick as she was. He took the rabbit and bit into the un-burnt side of it. It was good compared to what they had eaten, which was nothing, but it still tasted burnt. "This is stupid. We can't keep doing this. Not with the way you feel. We need to get you some medicine."

"And I'm fine Draco. Really." She took a small bite into the piece of bread. It stuck to her throat and slid down her stomach, it was painful and soothing at the same time. She wanted to shudder at the feeling, but kept her composure. "See." She said. "I'm ok."

"I don't care." Draco quickly scarfed down what little he had that was salvageable from the rabbit and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Do you feel comfortable riding my back?" He asked, walking towards her. "I have a plan. But if you're not going to be able to hang onto me because you feel too sick then it won't work."

"Draco, I'm not letting you take me to a pharmacy or a hospital. Not while we run the risk of being caught. I don't care if you think I'm sick or not. I'm not falling for one of your tricks again." Isabella laid the bread back down onto the rock beside her and crossed her arms.

"One of my tricks again?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Izzy, first off I never tricked you into anything. Secondly, I'm not taking you to a hospital or a pharmacy. There's more places to get meds then just those places."

She shook her head, "And for the record, did you forget that you're good at potions? Just conjure something if you're that stubborn."

Draco rolled his eyes, still grumpy and took a step towards her. "We're going with this plan I have. I don't care what you say. I'm done arguing today. I'm a dragon. If you fight me I'll just pick you up and fly you to France."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "France?!" Isabella got to her feet, and stared at him in shock. "And what do you expect to do while in France? I'm not going and you can't make me."

"Watch me." Draco said dangerously. "I have a plan. And if you just trusted me, for ONCE, and stopped arguing with me, we would already be there!" He stared at her, nostrils flared in anger for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Don't make me carry you, Toretto."

"No." Isabella said simply, taking a few steps back. "I. Am. Not. Going. And if you dare try and take me there by force-" Her eyes darkened, the shade contrasting against her light skin even more so than before. "-I won't think twice about actually fighting you Malfoy."

"And when we're a thousand feet in the air, are you still going to fight me?" He asked, tone now serious. "Why can't you just trust me on this? What is so bad about France?"

In all honestly, the fact that it was further away from her family than she wanted to be. But she wouldn't tell him that. "Why do we have to go to France?" She answered the question with a question.

"Because my family has an estate there." He answered honestly. "With food, meds, everything we could want. We can get fresh clothes, blankets, things to shower with. And I'm not saying we have to stay. Because in all honesty that wouldn't be smart. But we NEED this."

A shower sounded wonderful right about now, considering she hadn't had a shower in about two days, her skin now feeling tight and slightly sticky. "Don't you think your parents will think to look for us there?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't think so, but we can't be sure. We'll have to be careful. It could be dangerous. But the meds... that's my main reason for going. If we can get that, everything will be a success in my opinion."

"I told you. I feel fine. This is nothing more than a stomach ache." Isabella smiled, coming back to him. "I don't need any medication. I promise."

Draco sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with her. "I'm sorry, but I really don't believe you. You haven't exactly been honest with me about your health lately, so excuse me if I still think you're lying to me." He looked up at her. "The wizard who cried dragon, right?"

"Ha ha, very funny. And it's cried wolf." She corrected Draco.

If they went, to France and ended up getting caught; it could be the final nail in their coffin.

"Please come with me." Draco walked up to her, grabbing her hands in his. "Please trust me on this. And stop lying to me. You don't feel well. I can see it in your eyes."

Isabella sighed, "Fine, I'll go. But I'm still sticking with my statement. I feel fine. The only reason I'm agreeing to go is only because I want a shower."

Draco smiled, leaning forward and kissing her on the top of her head. "Sometimes I think you're more stubborn than I am."

"Have you seen the family I have? I think it's safe to say that I'm a bit more than just stubborn."

He grabbed the bread she hadn't eaten and handed it to her. "Eat it. You need strength if we're going to be flying for a couple hours and I don't want you falling off when you're on my back."

"On your back?"

"Yes on my back. I'm flying you there, no sense in taking your broom when I can take you there just as easily. You're not feeling well; I'm not risking you falling off a broom. Besides, my back might be a bit more comfortable than a hard and thin broom."

"NO!"

"Toretto-" He warned, "Don't make me drag you there by force."

"Alright. Alright! Fine, I'll ride on your back." She grumbled, taking the bread from him and bit into it. "There, I ate. The faster we get to France, the better."

He pointed to the bread. "Eat the whole thing, I mean it. I don't know if I'm going to be able to catch you if you lose your balance and fall." He looked up at Danger and Finster, turning his attention to his owl. "You guys go ahead. Intercept us if you suspect someone of being in the estate."

"You mean I have to follow Fluffy?" Danger asked, astounded. "Geez, were bound to get lost then!"

Finster screeched and slammed into him, causing the raven to go a bit off balance. Then the two leaped into the air and flew off.

"I'm sorry! Lighten up!"

Isabella smiled at the two once more before turning her attention to Draco. He was still watching her, arms crossed against his chest. "I'm waiting." He said. Isabella rolled her eyes and took a few more bites. It took her a few minutes but she finished most of it.

"That enough?"

"No, but it'll have to do. We'll have to do a bit of a test flight first. Just to make sure you can hold onto me without falling off." He transformed, turning his head and looking at her once more before laying down on the ground so she could get onto his back easier.

"If it's anything like riding a horse. I think I'll be fine. I've ridden those and a Hippogriff once. That year when Sirius Black snuck into Hogwarts. If I remember correctly, Buckbeak scratched you and you thought your arm was going to fall off." She snickered.

"I think I'll be fine." And slid her foot over and around his back, holding on to the area near his long neck and shoulder blades. "Are you sure you'll be able to carry me though?"

Draco gave a small roar, turning his head and looking at her. He gently brought his head up to her and put the whole length of his head against her stomach, then pulled away, staring at her for a few more seconds before turning his head forward and standing up.

Isabella watched as Draco's wing's expanded, looking ready to take flight. Her grip around his neck tightened a bit, but not enough to choke him. But really, what chance did she have at choking a dragon?

He glanced back at Izzy, making sure she was okay before turning back and starting to take a couple steps, slowly quickening his pace.

"Whenever you're ready Mr. Malfoy." She said, kissing his scaly neck.

Draco let out another roar, this time louder, before breaking out in a full sprint and then soaring into the air, making sure he could still feel Izzy on his back. It was hard to feel her with his scales, but he could just make her out. They soared up into the clouds and Draco flew in the direction of his estate in France, all the while keeping his eye out for Finster and Danger. Any sign of them and he would bolt in a completely different direction. Either way, he was getting Izzy medicine.

"You fly quite well, considering you've only just learned to phase." She kept her eyes out on the view of the beautiful landscape they passed, mountainous ranges and forest. "It's beautiful out here."

She gasped suddenly after an hour of being in flight. Then that's when it got bad. They were beginning to pass over the ocean, and that's when she lost it. Isabella shut her eyes tight and hid her head in Draco's neck. Not daring to look down, and stayed in that position for the remainder of the trip.

Draco let out a small roar in the back of his throat, feeling Izzy becoming suddenly closer to her.

* * *

The flight went a lot faster than he had expected, and once he saw the city of France below him, he started to lower them towards the ground, head turning from side to side as he looked for his estate. And then he spotted it, hidden deep in the woods. He turned his head to look at Izzy, making sure she was okay before taking a dive towards the front lawn. Danger and Finster hadn't come to get them, so he assumed everything was safe.

Isabella felt her heart fall to her feet, which only meant one thing. They were descending, she opened her eyes and sighed in relief. The first thing she did when they touched ground was fall onto it.

"Land." She said, smelling the dirt with much happiness.

Draco quickly transformed back, pulling his wand out from his cloak and walking over to Izzy, keeping his eyes alert and studying the land, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. "I'd get your wand out... just in case." He suggested, staring at his parents estate.

Isabella stood up and pulled out her wand, laying it on the ground. "It's safer this way." She phased before him, taking her wand in her teeth, and standing beside him. She gave him a muffled yelp and nodded her head, looking up at the estate.

It was grand. A giant fountain in the middle of the front vicinity. Large double doors at the entrance to the home and a giant fence surrounding the entire area of land. It had to be at least 20 feet high, the fence. But then again, it didn't really come as a surprise to her. The Malfoy's were wealthy. Though in all truth, seeing as wealth wasn't something she was unfamiliar with, but then again, the Malfoys did over-exaggerate most things.

Draco walked up to the front gate, staring at it curiously. "Merlin, please don't let anybody be in here." He whispered to himself as they walked up the front steps and heading for the door. He reached for the handle and pulled it open slowly, letting Izzy in behind him before shutting the door, wand pointing towards the estate, being as cautious as he thought possible. If he saw anyone, he could curse them in a second, regardless of the consequences.

Isabella sniffed at the air for any scent of a human or any other being at the area. "Danger. Finster. Where are you?" She called, looking for the birds.

"Boys! Where are you?" And started to search for them in the estate. It was huge, they could be hiding anywhere. Isabella barked, hoping Draco would follow.

Which Draco did. He wasn't about to leave her alone, not here. This was by far, the most dangerous thing they had done so far.

"Izzy, something doesn't quite feel right. I think we should get what we need and get out of here." He knew she was worried about their pets, but right now they needed to worry about themselves.

"Danger and Finster will be fine."

"Oh, stop worrying so much, there's no one here." She explained, back in her human form. "I don't smell anyone in here. And look at these desks." Isabella took Draco's hand, and led him to some furniture. "See the amount of collected dust. No one's been here in a while. Relax. We'll be fine." She continued to walk deeper into the Malfoy estate. "Where are those Bloody birds?"

Draco, however, was still keeping his eyes peeled. "Just because there's dust on the desk doesn't mean there aren't death eaters lurking around, just waiting for us to show up. They found us last time, didn't they? Let's go to the infirmary and get some meds we're going to need, then we can head upstairs and get clothes, blankets, you know... all that stuff."

"You really should stop with all the worrying. I'll eat anyone that tries to attack us." She scoffed, "And you. Well, you'll cook them." Isabella took his hands again, "Come on, I'm dirty. I'm tired, and you're no better. Can't we stay here for a while?" and pulled him while she walked backwards.

He sighed, licking his lips nervously. "I don't know if that'd be such a good idea." The idea of a bed, a familiar bed, did seem like a marvelous idea though. And they were both dead tired. But falling asleep together would be even more dangerous than staying here. "But I supposed we could. Only for a few hours though. Then we're gone. I'm not taking any chances."

"I knew you'd see it my way." She said triumphantly and looked around the hall. "Now where's a room that has a bathroom. What I'm really craving is a shower. We both could use one."

"There's a staircase coming up on your right. My rooms the first on the right. We can use that one." Draco followed after her, turning his head around every minute or so to just make sure that nobody was following them. "Once we shower we should find you some meds though. Just in case."

Isabella, with her hand tightly held around his, dashed up the stairwell, and straight into the room that Draco had suggested they go to. After she released Draco; Isabella dove for the bed almost instantly and just laid there. "I missed you." She said into the pillow.

Draco smiled at her, not able to help himself. He walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her. He ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face. "Izzy." He said softly. "I need you to make me a promise."

Uh oh. This couldn't end very well. "You're not going to make me get get out are you? I know I should have showered first, but we haven't slept in a bed in days."

Draco laughed slightly, shaking his head. "No, you can sleep." His smiled faded quickly, tone serious again. "If... if something ever happens to me with the death eaters... if I get captured by them, I need you to promise me you'll run for your life and do anything to get as far away from them as possible. Don't try and save me."

"You're kidding right?" She sat up, looking at him dead in the eyes. "You're asking me to leave you here if you get captured? What do you think I am, stupid? I'm not about to leave you surrounded by death eaters. I'm not afraid of Voldemort or any of his idiots." She spat, "Trust me, after what they did to me-" She paused and lowered her gaze momentarily before turning to Draco once more. "-I'm glad to return the favor."

Isabella stood up and got out of bed, taking Draco's messenger bag with her. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to shower." and walked into the washroom and closed the door behind her.

"Izzy, wait. I seriously want to talk to you about this. Because I'm not kidding." He walked up to the door, knocking on it lightly. "Please come out and talk to me. This is a conversation that's going to happen one way or another."

Isabella turned the faucet of the shower head, letting its constant pitter of water hit the floor, drowning him out. "Sorry, I can't here you." and quickly got out of her dirty clothes and jumped into the bath. She looked at the vast array of soaps and shampoo's in the room. Fluffly towels apparating and waiting for her near the table.

_The Malfoy's had a small marble table in a bathroom? Oh Merlin. Really?_

"Izzy." Draco groaned, turning away from the door and folding his arms over his chest. He couldn't just sit here, didn't want to. He needed to check the rest of the house, make sure nothing was or nobody for that matter was in the same house as them. Then he could know for sure if they were safe or not. He took one last look at the bathroom door before turning away from it and walking about into the hallway. He started to make his way towards the infirmary. He could get Izzy her meds, they would knock her out and in a few hours she would be healthy again. And maybe after getting her meds he could go to the kitchen and get her something to eat, win her over and force her to make the promise he asked her to make. But as Draco turned the corner to go down the hallway that held the infirmary, he froze.

Standing in front of him were three death eaters and Greyback. He could have run, retreated quickly, but they had already seen him, and were quickly approaching. Draco wanted to desperately run, sprint away from them, but knew it was no use. They would catch him eventually. And with Izzy being in the house... he had not choice, he had to protect her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Greyback smirked at Draco, the four of them descending on him. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to actually come here."

"People do stupid things when their desperate, I guess." He said simply, eyeing up the death eater that had his wand pointed at Draco now. They knew Draco couldn't do magic, that they had him beat. And he knew it too. But Isabella had to be protected, no matter the consequences.

"Where's your girlfriend at, Malfoy?" Greyback said, taking small steps closer to Draco.

He didn't answer right away, biting his lower lip.

"I asked you a question. Where's your girlfriend, Malfoy?"

"Dead." He said, lowering his head to the ground slightly, mocking a broken heart. "Izzy's dead."


	13. Malfoy Manor

**You've made it this far. Congratulations are in order. *claps* Now as a treat for all of you, we have a bit of a surprise. I bet you're all dying to find out just how we envisioned Toretto and the rest of the cast. Well seeing as you don't seem enthusiastic we'll just keep this under wraps for now, eh?**

* * *

"Finally, he gave up." Isabella said as she heard the knocks on the door fade away. She opened a shampoo bottle after smelling quite a few, picking one that smelled like citrus. It had mangos, strawberries and some other fruit she couldn't put her finger on.

She could do it. Sleep in the shower. It's not like she wasn't already relaxed to the fullest.

With that in mind, she smiled and shook her head. "No. Draco wouldn't be happy about me sleeping in here."

After she cleaned off the rest of her body, Isabella stepped outside of the bath, taking one of the warm fluffy towels and wrapping it around her. Another magically appeared on the table and she used it to wrap it around her hair. "That was lovely." She said to herself, while digging through the bag for a new change of clothes.

* * *

Greyback's smirk only grew at Draco's news. "Good." He snapped. "Are you finally ready to come quietly, then?"

Greyback nodded at one of the death eaters who started to approach Draco.

Out of instinct, Draco took a step back. He wasn't ready to go, not ready to leave Izzy. But they had believed his lie, and if he fought, Izzy really would die.

"Don't ask me if I'm going to come quietly and then send one of your minions to snatch me up." Draco snapped back at the werewolf he despised. He should eat them alive. Transform and then he and Izzy could get out alive. But if the death eaters believed she was dead... they wouldn't keep looking for her. They would already have him and she would be safe to return home.

"I'll come quietly." Draco said, holding his arm out for the one death eater to lead. "I'll go return to the Dark Lord." Draco felt his heart really break at hearing those own words come out of his mouth.

* * *

After searching for what seemed like forever. She found a red jumper to change into and some jeans as well as her boots. After most of her hair was dried, Isabella put the clothes that were dirty back into the bag. When everything was cleaned up, Isabella stepped back outside into Draco's room. She was surprised to see he wasn't there.

"Maybe he's downstairs?" She said to herself, and laid on the bed. "He'll come back. I don't want to get lost in this house forever." She hitched a laugh in her throat.

Draco walked calmly from the house, making their way towards the front door where they would apparate back to Malfoy Manor. He might die. His chances were high. But as long as Izzy was safe, nothing else mattered. It was his fault she was in this situation to begin with. He wasn't going to let her pay the price for his mistakes.

They made their way into the foyer, and when Draco heard a small scratching sound coming from near a window, he looked over, spotting Danger and Finster sitting on the window sill, staring at him. He continued to walk, but stared at them for a good five seconds before he was following the death eaters out the house and into the yard, where they apparated away. Danger and Finster looked at each other, panic in their bird like eyes, now soaring through the house to find Izzy and tell her what they had just seen.

"What the hell was that?!" Danger exclaimed. "Why was he leaving with them? Why would he leave her here of all places?"

"I don't know! But those people, they're bad news. I've seen them."

"Fuzzy! Fuzzy where are you?!" Danger screeched looking for Isabella though every window. "I don't see her. Do you know where she would be?!"

"Fuzzy!"

* * *

"What's taking Draco so long?" Isabella thought, staring at the ceiling and to the door every few minutes expecting Draco to pop in at any moment.

Surely he wasn't playing a joke and hiding somewhere; even he didn't have that big of a sense of humor. There was a tapping at the window in Draco's room. "Draco Malfoy, if you're trying to scare me by jumping out of this window, I'll kill you." She warned and thrusted open the curtains.

When she saw their birds looking frazzled, Isabella panicked and opened the window. Again, all she heard were caws and hoots, as well as a few screeches. The two birds were flapping their wings madly, talking over each other.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop! I can't understand a word you're saying. Hold on." She phased and asked the two, "Ok, what's going on?"

"Death Eaters!" Finster said. "We saw them leaving with Draco in tow."

"Or he went with them willingly." Danger said, looking at the owl with uncertainty, and then turning to Izzy. "Would he betray you?"

Finster let out a loud hoot, flapping his wings in anger. "Draco isn't like that! And Isabella knows it. They took him by force!"

"No. No. No. No. This has to be some sort of mistake. There was no one here. We were all alone." Isabella insisted, sitting down on the ground in shock, staring at the floor. "They couldn't have found us, we were safe here."

Danger hopped onto the bed. "Don't believe that hooey. Maybe that was his plan all along, to go and lead you here?"

"Don't listen to this pile of black feathers. He's wrong. Draco didn't lead you hear on purpose. He loves you. And he wasn't hurt. Not physically at least. His eyes though, they looked heart broken."

Isabella looked up to the owl, quietly and slowly walking to him. Hoping this was all some sort of big mistake. "Finster. Was he hurt? Where did they take him?"

The owl stared at her, blinking for a couple seconds before finally speaking. "Malfoy Manor. That's where they would have gone."

"I'm going after him."

"Are you mad?!" The Raven jumped on Isabella's shoulder, "You can't go there. They'll kill you! Why would you tell her to go there, stupid owl?! You just signed her death sentence!"

"Quiet Danger. I'm going. I'm not going to let him get himself killed. But I can't just walk in. That'll be stupid." She turned her eyes to Draco's eagle owl.

"Do you know any secret passage ways into the manor?"

"A few, but they're only accessible to owls bringing parcels. The whole place has to be surrounded by now. I wouldn't risk going there, at least not in a blind rage." Finster clenched his talons. "I can go ahead and find out where they're holding Draco. Apparate to library in his mother's room. No one goes in there except for Mrs. Malfoy. I'll meet you there but wait, don't just take off or we'll all die."

"Ok, but hurry." Isabella urged.

The large eagle owl nodded, "You." His words directed at the raven. "Make sure she doesn't take off too soon, or I'll kill you myself."

"Will you just go already?!" Danger cawed angrily, "You're wasting time, fluffy!"

If owls could scowl that's surely what would have been featured on his feathered face as with one last look, he took off into the skies, flying off as fast as he could.

"Oooh. That bloody owl; he makes me want to chew off my own ears!" He screeched; then hoped to Izzy's shoulder.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Keep your eyes peeled."

The raven nodded his head as the two went off to investigate the estate searching for supplies and a fireplace that would allow them passage into Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Greyback shoved Draco forward as soon as they landed back on Malfoy Manor. "That's not necessary." Draco snapped, turning his head to glare at the werewolf.

"Yes it is, Malfoy. You're a blood traitor. It's completely necessary." He grabbed Malfoy's shoulder, turning him around so he was facing him. Hand me your wand." He said, extending his hand.

Draco glared at him for a few seconds before reaching into his cloak pocket and handing it over. Greyback smirked, giving Draco another shove. "Get moving Malfoy. The Dark Lord wants to speak to you."

Draco was shoved forward again. As they reached the house, he let out a groan, turning and glaring at Greyback.

"The sitting room, Malfoy." Greyback snapped, nodding towards the nearest room.

Draco glared at Greyback for a few more seconds before walking forward and pushing the door open. His hands were shaking with fright, but he was trying his best to hide it. He needed to stand tall, look brave. Once Draco was in the room, Greyback slammed the door behind him, leaving Draco standing in the room with his palms sweating.

He turned his head to the side when he heard the door open, licking his lips nervously. It was his father and he watched as he slammed the door behind him, turning to Draco and walking over to him angrily.

"It's about time we found you." He snapped. "What in the bloody hell is the matter with you, boy?" Lucius walked up to Draco quickly, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"Where's your boss?" He asked, forcing the smirk that he wanted shown, back down.

"Quiet! I have saved your life more times than I can count in the past few months, and _this_ is how you repay me?"

"Well, so much for that now, huh, father?" Draco snapped, glaring up at his father. "The Dark Lord is going to want me dead now."

Lucius smirked. "You won't be killed, at least, not really." Draco gulped as he looked at the danger hidden deep in his father's eyes.

"How did you manage to get out of Azkaban?"

"I have more power with him then you think, son." He grinned, "Escaping is quite easy when you threaten loved ones. I'm sure you would agree."

* * *

Isabella and Danger ended up landing right in the library, just as the Owl said they would. "Where do you think Draco is?"

"Fuzzy, you'll die here. Let's go home. What if we go to Romania? Draco could hide as a Dragon out there, and you'll be close to Dominic. And it'll be far enough away from the ministry for the wizengamot to be able to trace your magic." Danger said, nuzzling her neck. Too bad she wasn't in wolf form and heard what he said, his plan did sound like a good one.

Isabella took a deep breath peeked through a small opening on the door, watching as a few Death Eaters talked amongst themselves, guarding the end of the halls.

"You reckon Lucius will go through with this?"

"Frankly, I'm surprised he had enough balls to kidnap his own son like that."

"Nott? What do you suppose he has planned for the kid?"

"From what I heard, it won't be pretty. I heard he learned it from some wizard in Knockturn Alley. Supposed to 'do wonders'."

"Where is Malfoy anyhow?"

"Which one?"

"The dead one." The Death Eater said bluntly.

Isabella felt her heart drop, and lungs clench.

"Down in the Drawing room."

That was all she needed to know, as she backed up into the room, meeting eye with her Raven. "Stay here and keep out of sight." She whispered, planting a small kiss on his feathered head. "If I don't come back: I want you and Finster to go to Dom and stay there. He'll take care of you both."

He dove for her, pulling at her jumper with sad eyes.

"I want you and Finster to take care of each other, no matter what happens, alright?"

* * *

A few Death Eaters were now in the drawing room, Lucius standing behind them, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his son screaming mercilessly and withering on the ground below.

"This is for your own good Draco. A little discipline will solve everything."

Draco lay on the ground, breathing heavily as the curse was lifted off of him for the fourth time. He gulped, putting his palms flat on the ground in an attempt to lift himself up. He was weak, but he refused to just give up and show it. Once he was on his knees, he fell back down again as the curse struck him again, his insides feeling like they were being ripped to shreds. His screams echoed throughout the level of the manor, tortured. The Cruciatus curse performed on him over and over relentlessly by the band of Death Eaters surrounding him, all hungrily awaiting their chance.

Isabella stopped, pressing her back against a pillar as a Death Eater had crossed her path, his wand carefully aimed ahead, ready to strike like a cobra.

The sudden and loud screams that spread throughout the manor as she got closer, caught her attention; able to distinguish Draco's voice as the one suffering the smite of the wicked. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the drawing room. The very place she promised herself that she would never return; his screams pushing her to an even faster pace to the drawing room. Her wand clutched tightly in her hand and pointed straight out.

Draco lay on the ground again, the curse being lifted. He was on his stomach, his head lying on its side on the carpet as a little bit of blood trickled from his mouth onto it. He felt like he was going to pass out, like he was going to die on the inside. His eyes started to close from the exhaustion of it all when he suddenly heard the door open. He glanced over, not able to move his head, at least not until he saw enter.

"No." He said in his weakened state. Every Wizard in the room now had their eyes on Izzy, standing before them in the doorway. And somehow, Draco found strength enough to lift his head and look at her. "Izzy, no!"

"Let him go now! Or I won't think twice about cursing any one of you!" She growled. "Or are you cowards to afraid of fighting a girl? Go ahead, try me!" Isabella was being way too cocky for the situation she was in, but it seemed like the only way she wasn't able to show her fear. At least now, she didn't seem so scared; arrogant and stupid more than anything.

"How about you, Malfoy? Care to try and kill me again? Aren't you just dying to finish what you started? Or was me surviving not enough sport for you?"

Lucius smirked, turning his back on the Death Eaters and his son, who was now fighting his way to his feet, screaming for Izzy to run, and faced Izzy.

"Well, look who showed up. You know... it's odd, because Draco told us you were dead." Lucius chuckled. "He must be really good at telling the future."

Lucius removed his wand from his cane, holding it at his side. "If you know what's good for you, you'll surrender. It'll be less... messy."

"Aww..Isn't that a truth?" Isabella said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with the tip of her wand. "And for the record, _I_ was dead. But it's nice to know that your fate won't be as wonderful as mine." She raised her other hand slightly waved towards her, opening and closing her fist, "Give me your worst Malfoy!" beckoning him to come forward.

Lucius shook his head at her. "You are foolish, Toretto."

Lucius, still keeping his eyes on Izzy, directed for two of the Death Eaters to come and grab her. They approached quickly, wands extended, ready to fight her if they had to.

"Isabella! What are you doing?! Run!" Draco yelled, finally able to get the bottom of one foot on the ground, and just as he was about to push himself up to try and help her, one of the Death Eaters that hadn't walked over to help Lucius, put a foot on his back, kicking his back down to the ground.

"I'm done running!" Isabella said going to Draco, her wand still raised, "Get off him!"

"Stupify!" She shot a spell directly at the death eater that was pinning Draco to the floor. It hit the death eater, knocking him to the ground. "You need help Draco. Go! Run!" Her hand went to Draco's arm and she tried to pull him to his feet.

"I-I can't. Izzy, you have to get out of here!"

The Death Eaters were all getting ready to attack them, to start casting killing spells, and Draco knew what he had to do. With all the strength he had left, he transformed, finding strength in his Dragon form, but still not as much as always. If there was one thing he knew, it was that his scales would at least block Izzy. He stood up on all fours, turning his head towards the Death Eaters and blowing flames as far as they would reach at him.

But more Death Eaters were starting to enter the drawing room, and Draco knew the victory wouldn't last for long, especially when one of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at him, chains shooting out from the tip and wrapping around his neck. The Death Eater pulled his wand back, thrusting Draco's head to the ground.

"No!" Isabella screamed, phasing and lunging at the Death Eater, attacking him brutally in the shoulder blade, more beast than human.

Blood was drawn and the Death eater dropped his wand as he cried in pain. A large area of flesh removed, his muscles beating under the cold air as they laid exposed to the elements, her muzzle covered in blood, and he, now left weak and lying on the ground in his own pool of blood.

Isabella backed up towards Draco; an alpha protecting her pack. All the while, baring her teeth and growling viciously, eyeing each and every death eater.

_Touch him again. And I'll kill every last one of you where you stand!_

There were now about a dozen Death Eaters facing the two Hogwarts students in animagus form, all with their wands pointed at them. But the Death Eater slamming Draco's head into the ground only made him weaker, and having used all his strength to breathe fire, he fell to the ground, laying on his stomach, only enough strength to barely hold his head off the ground, watching the crowd nervously.

"Would you look at that?" Lucius said, stepping forward, shaking his head. "Two animagi." He laughed.

"And my own son, a dragon. And a... small one at that." He glanced at Izzy. "Yet another thing I'm sure you're responsible for." He lifted his wand towards the angered and deranged creature targeting him.

"You know, there's one problem with being an animagus and going against a wizard. You DON'T have magic on your side!" He flicked his wand at her before she could react. Creating one of the most powerful torture curses he had ever casted due to the hatred he had for the half-blood.

Isabella yelped and whined pitifully, falling to the ground. Her body cringing in pain as the curse coursed through her. She cried loudly, looking for moments like she was having a seizure. Air was becoming more and more difficult to reach her lungs on account that she couldn't breathe. These same blood curdling yelps of pain and torture were repeating themselves over and over. Being weak from the lack of rest and food, she and Draco were losing the battle, closer to death more than ever.

Draco let out as loud of a roar as he could, trying his best to stand up and protect Isabella. But it was no use. He was about to pass out from the exhaustion of everything. With the curse still on Izzy, Lucius nodded towards some of his fellow death eaters, who quickly walked over to her, grabbing her and restraining her, before Lucius lifted the curse.

"I don't care how you do it, but get this filth to the Dungeons where she can't can't interfere." With the death eaters lugging Izzy towards the dungeons, struggling against her, Lucius approached Draco, still in dragon form. He shook his head, glaring at him.

"And as for you... my son, I think it's about time we do what we should have done from the beginning." Draco growled at his father one last time before Lucius flicked his wand at him, and everything went dark.

A pair of death eaters grabbed Isabella by the scruff of her neck, and dragged her to the dungeons. With a wave of their wands; the gate to the dungeon's opened, and they threw her inside. Letting her fall against the stone ground. She lifted her head to try and retaliate running at the men. They proceeded to kick her in the face, and she yelped once more; sliding against the slippery floors and fell again; with one last bit of anger, the death eater lifted her and proceeded to throw her across the room. Isabella collided with a pillar hard, and there was a cracking noise, followed with more screaming.

As the men cackled evilly, they locked the door behind them, satisfied with their work.

* * *

The Manor was filled with a dense, deafening silence. In fact, Izzy sat in the dungeon the entire time without anyone even coming to watch or torture her; that was until late that night, around 8 when Lucius Malfoy, made the journey to the dungeons, standing outside of Isabella's cell.

All the while Isabella was in the dungeon, she tried to stand, not getting more than 2 seconds before collapsing. After trying for an hour, she gave up, and just laid there where she was thrown.

"You have made such a mess of something that should have been so simple." He shook his head at her.

Isabella lifted her head slowly and weakly, laying it back onto the floor, whining softly; Eyes closing again.

"I must be dreaming." She thought, and tried to sleep as her eyelids pulled downward. She worried for Draco, thinking the worst, and unable to do anything.

"Transform back, girl, and I'll take you to see your lovely _Draco _one last time before you die." He smirked. "Actually, I think you'll rather enjoy the NEW Draco." He walked over to the bars, using his wand to unlock the cell door and pulled it open, standing before Izzy with his wand pointed at her. "You better hurry, before I drag you up the stairs by your tail."

Isabella lifted her head again as the voice continued to speak. She turned to the door, and saw Lucius Malfoy standing before her. "What was his plan?" She slowly put her front paws stretched out and put her weight into them. They shook noticeably under her, she fell, and tried again. Passing a few unsuccessful tries; She finally stood up, walking slowly to Lucius and staring at him. Covered in blood that wasn't her own; still in her animagus form.

"Very well then." Lucius glared at her, grabbing her by her ear and throwing her forward. "You can lead since you find yourself incapable of changing back. I was going to tell you what has become of Draco, give you a fair warning, but seeing as you don't want to cooperate with me, then why should I, with you. So walk, to the library. We have cleared out a section of it for your execution."

She winced as Draco's father thrust her so forcefully and continued to walk the long hall of death row.

_We meet again death. So lovely to see you again. Our meeting should be an enjoyable and long one._

At least Draco couldn't see how pathetic she looked right now. She was going to die, and she was ready for it. She thought of Dom, her mother, Dexter; happy memories flooding back for an instant before being overshadowed with reality.

This war would meet the fallen of many, she merely added to the total.

Lucius pushed the door open to the library and he grabbed Izzy by the scruff of her neck, throwing her inside. There was, in fact, an area cleared out by the fireplace, and circling around were Death Eaters, heads now turned in her direction, watching as she and Lucius started making their way towards them.

Some opened up the circle as Lucius gave Izzy a kick, sending her flying to the ground. Everybody laughed, watching as she fell so easily in her weekend state.

And that was when she saw him. Draco, standing in the crowd of death eaters, laughing at her as well. He smirked down at her, but it wasn't his normal, playful smirk. It was full of malice and hate towards her. The very smirk he held when they were only 11. When he first came to Hogwarts and hadn't discovered that his father was wrong, that he was a better person then he actually believed he was. And as Lucius walked up next to him, he turned to his father and grinned.

"This is the mudblood?" Draco asked, glaring down at Izzy once again.

"Yes, my son." Lucius lifted his hand and placed it on Draco's shoulder. "She's too much of a coward to transform back into her human self. Too scared to die. So much for being a Gryffindor."

Isabella looked to Draco with saddened eyes, too weak and tired, to care anymore. She gave Draco one last look, tilting her head up at him and stared at him for a few moments. Wanting to remember his face. That was all she cared about. She didn't see anyone else, not the death eaters, not Draco's father, no one but Draco. Satisfied, Isabella laid her head back down and closed her eyes, forcing herself to fall asleep. That way, she could go painlessly. "Even when you're like this." She thought, a tear running down her face.

Lucius walked over to Izzy, grabbing her snout and forcing her to look at him. "HE'S going to kill you. As a matter of fact, HE wants to." Lucius chuckled. "As much as I hate muggles, there's one small thing I do admire about them. And that's their way to get what they want without the use of magic. And sometimes... sometimes using their methods can come in handy."

He leaned in closer so he could whisper into Izzy's ear. "It's amazing how something so simple as brain washing can give you everything you've wanted. And it's even more amazing; to me at least, that he remembers you. Not as the girl he loves of course, but as the pitiful Gryffindor in his grade at Hogwarts. The girl he wants to kill." He tossed her head to the ground, standing back up and turning to Draco.

"Be creative my son. Kill her. But remember... you are a dragon after all." Lucius smirked at his son, and Draco smirked back, morphing into his dragon form before approaching Izzy, growling at her.

"Go ahead Malfoy kill me." Isabella said, getting back to her feet. "It never would have worked anyway. We're too different people. I just thought that you should know that I did love you. And I hope that in this war, you find what you were looking for." She said, calmly. "Oh and take these." Isabella lowered her head, and bowed before him, letting the necklace fall from her neck and onto the floor. The two charms still attached, she nudged them towards Draco with her nose. "I won't need them where I'm going." She backed up a few steps and laid back down onto the ground.

"Now make it quick. The faster I get out of here the better." Isabella shut her eyes again as Draco roared.

Draco stood up on his hind legs, sticking his head into the air and staring down at Izzy, looking down at what only looked like a small piece of silver to him. He glared at the wolf in front of him, wondering what she was talking about. "Do you really think that's going to work? Pretending to love me so I won't kill you?" He fell back down onto his four legs, lowering his head to look at the necklace. It caused a spark to go off deep down in his stomach that Draco didn't think had anything to do with him breathing fire, but he had no other explanation for it.

"I'm not pretending nor am I trying to trick you. Now stop wasting time and just get this over with. Your father wants me dead more than anyone."

Draco glanced down at the necklace again, using his claws to pick it up and examine it closer. He turned his head, looking at his father, seeing the impatient look in his eyes, and then turned back to the necklace. A dragon and a wolf stood together as charms hanging from her necklace. His eyes started to soften, and he shook his head, suddenly becoming confused by the situation. "I... I don't...-" He gulped, looking down at Izzy again. "Who are you?"

"My name is Isabella Toretto. We ran away together because your father tried to kill me after you grew to 'care' for me." Isabella scoffed. "I was your, guess you could call me 'girlfriend', but obviously that didn't mean much to you as you're going to kill me. Oh and by the way, you gave me those when you decided running away was the only way out of this." She paused for a few seconds, "Along with this."

She phased back into a human, wincing slightly as she got to her feet, pulling off the Malfoy family ring and held it in her open palm. "You should take that back too. It was yours to begin with."

Draco picked it up in his claws, then glanced back at her, and suddenly... memories of everything that had happened to him over the past few months came shooting back to him. "Izzy." He said her name, but with her now in human form again, she couldn't understand him, and it came out as only a soft roar. He stared at her, his normal kind, grey eyes back, that was, at least, until he turned back to his father.

He may have been small, but he still packed a nasty bite. He opened his mouth and with all the strength he had, blew fire into all the Death Eaters surrounding them, throwing his head into his father, sending him flying against a nearest wall as hard as he possibly could. Draco didn't waste any more time thinking before spreading his wings, grabbing Isabella with his scaling claws, being careful not to dig his curved talons into her, and taking flight. He held her tightly against his chest as he flew through one of the tall glass windows, scattering glass all around and flapping his wings into the open air as fast as he could, carrying them far away from the Manor.

The sudden rush of fresh summer air hit them as Draco flew high into the black of night. His claws holding her close to him, exactly how long he could keep this up, was unknown.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked, "Why aren't you trying to kill me? Isn't that what you're planning to do?" She looked up at Draco, and then turned down at the empty space below them.

Now miles in the air; the manor just barely in view. It dawned on her. "Oh, I see. You're planning to drop me and I'll die instantly when I hit the ground. Brilliant plan Malfoy, not wanting to get your hands dirty." She sighed. "Stop dragging this out and just do it. This is stupid."

Isabella grew silent; she wasn't sure exactly why, but talking wasn't easy. In fact, it hurt.

Draco continued flying straight up into the sky, finally leveling out when he reached the clouds. There was no point in answering her when he couldn't speak to her. Not to mention the fact that he had absolutely no idea what had even gotten into him back at the manor. He had hated her more than he hated Potter, he wanted to kill her, rip her to shreds. But he loved her, and holding her now, even in dragon form, he knew that was something that deep down he never wanted to do. He looked down and saw the moon reflecting off a giant lake surrounded off trees, and took a dive down, dropping Izzy when she was about two feet off the ground, then landing himself, changing back in midflight and falling over onto his side, staring at the ground as he sat up onto his bum, thinking about what had just happened to them.

Isabella sat on the floor. She didn't say a word to Draco, in fact she couldn't. Something in her body was preventing her from speaking properly. When she breathed, her side tightened in on itself. She gently touched the lower part of her ribs on the left side and gasped. Clenching her teeth together right after, to stop herself from emitting a sharp groan. Maybe she had broken something?

Now was not the time to look weak however, Draco would wait for his opportunity to strike when her back was turned. Things were great now. She had no supplies. No means of getting around; her wand she had managed to conceal thanks to the fact that when she had been captured she was in her animagus form, but what was the point in it if she couldn't use it.

_Great, another injury sustained. Danger magnet._

Draco looked up at Izzy when he heard her gasps. He shook his head, trying to clear it. They needed to get farther away. The Death Eaters would be out looking for them again. There was no doubt that both of them would be killed if they were caught again. "Izzy, are you okay?" Draco asked, slowly getting to his feet. "I have absolutely no idea what got into me back there, but we really need to get going again. They're going to come look for us."

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed, instantly regretting it as her ribs hurt again. She closed her eyes and winced, getting to her feet carefully and backing away. With one hand wrapped around her chest, Isabella pulled out her wand and aimed it at him.

Draco's eyes widened at hearing her yell at him, and instantly threw his hands in the air in surrender. "Izzy... what are you doing?" He stared at the tip of her wand, licking his lips nervously. "I-I'm not going to hurt you. I... I love you."

"Get away from me!" Isabella said again.

_She really needed to just keep her mouth shut. _

Running away sounded good again, Draco was planning to kill her anyways. Her finger's trembled as they firmly held the end of her wand; the only form of protection and salvation that she couldn't use. What Irony.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. She was terrified of him. Whatever had made him act the way he acted back in the manor had just ruined everything the two of them had. "Please. Look... I'm just as confused as you are. That wasn't me back there. You know that!" He was pleading with her, trying to make her understand something he couldn't even explain.

"Yes it was." She groaned in pain while she spoke. "That same Slytherin we all knew you to be. The one who hates everyone, and thinks all muggle-borns and half-bloods are scum. Not to mention bloodtraitors, like the Weasley's right?" Her steps were becoming quicker as she still backed away, never lowering her wand. "Follow me and I'll kill you." She was running now, zigzagging through the dense forestation and trees; trying to lose him, all the while keeping the intake of air as little as possible, but that's kind of hard when you're sprinting.

Draco stood there staring into the space he had just stood for a few seconds before realizing that losing sight of her could be deadly. "Izzy, wait, please!" He stared chasing after her. He didn't believe she would actually kill him. She was scared and angry, but she wasn't a murderer. He saw her up ahead of him and kept running as fast as he could.

Isabella heard him coming after her, and like a rabbit, took many turns to get away. He was coming closer, that much she knew; she could hear branches breaking under his feet. Her heart now pounding against her chest at such a fast pace, she had to stop. Looking around for an escape, she ran into a small cave like hole made from a fallen tree. It seemed like a good place to hide. With her back to the trunk, and wand ready to strike; she waited.

Draco stopped a good ten feet from the tree, breathing heavily and looking around. He had lost her. She had disappeared and now he was never going to find her. "Izzy!" He yelled, her heart racing against his chest. "Isabella!"

He felt so lost, so confused. He just wished she would listen to him, trust him, let them figure out what happened to him together.

"Isabella, please! Please, talk to me! I'm sorry!" He continued to scan the forest, and when all seemed lost, he fell onto his knees on the ground, his head now in his hands as tears started to run down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

This had to be some sort of trick. Malfoy would fake this whole acting sorry thing and then when hit her when she least expected it. She regretted not taking his advice and going to the infirmary and grabbing a few supplies. She could have been cured by now, but no, her stupidity got the better of her. But to be fair, a shower did sound really good at the time.

"If I heal it now, they'll find me. If I don't, and the bone is broken, it will set wrong and heal in a bad spot." She thought, either way she was screwed.

He was crying softly now as he sat there on the dirt ground. He had to find her, but hate he had never felt before towards his father was starting to build up inside of him. He wanted to kill him. He had ruined everything. His whole life was a mess, and it was all because of his 'perfect pureblood' father.

Was Malfoy crying?

"Geez, Malfoy. If you're going to act, at least do it realistically." She whispered to herself. "No way would you cry."

Now what, she wasn't going to be able to get away with him right in front of her. And she couldn't phase, not like this. Palm on her face in defeat, she sighed mentally. That's when she felt a sticky sensation on her cheeks and lips, licking her lips, managing to grasp a taste.

Blood, dried blood.

"Oh my god."

The metallic taste in her mouth was revolting; she needed to wash out her mouth. She held out her wand again, hoping it would signal that water was near.

After what felt like forever, Draco fell further onto the ground, sitting on his bum again in the dirt. She was gone now. He had lost her, and she hated him. He sat with his hands in his lap, just staring forward. He wasn't tired, but his eyes were killing him from crying, and he knew that if he wanted to, he could fall asleep. So without even thinking about the fact that he was only a few miles from his Manor, he transformed and laid down on the ground, resting his head against one of his legs for comfort and closing his eyes, hoping sleep would find him before the death eaters did.

Roaming through the forest, Isabella's wand shot out a tiny puff of silver smoke from the tip. She stopped and looked at the ground, nothing but dirt. Keeping an open mind, Isabella phased, digging at the ground. The deeper she got, the muddier the ground became.

"Water."

And continued to dig, a small puddle of water began to seep through. Being careful not to drink any of the blood she was rinsing out; Her muzzle dropped into the small pool of water, swishing around to cleanse it. After the blood was removed from her face and she washed her hands, Isabella kissed her wand.

Draco moved in his sleep, hearing Izzy lapping up the water close by. One thing he found about being a dragon, was the keen hearing he had. Slowly, he opened his eyes, raising his head slightly to look at her. He saw her drinking from the water and sighed lightly, not enough for her to hear him. At least he had found her. And the urge to run after her was immense, but he knew if he did she would only run away from him. So he closed his eyes, keeping his ears perked up, making sure he could always hear her and know that she was still around him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

With that being said, her steps were retraced and she kept an eye on the dragon while he slept. Even if he did try to kill her; that didn't extinguish her love for him. Was that stupid, or just wishful thinking?

* * *

Dawn was approaching, too slowly for her liking. Branches twisted and curled all around the area, concealing them for the time being, almost like a labyrinth made completely from the earth. Isabella hadn't slept the entire night, keeping an eye on Draco from the safety of a high elm tree. Her back leaned up against it, and legs dangling from each side.

This sucked, her legs were asleep and she was on the verge of passing out; another 24 hours without a proper night's sleep. Isabella could feel her eyes stinging; she was sleepy but when her eyes closed they hurt and felt dry, keeping them open seemed logical. She looked down to the ground where Draco laid, still sleeping it seemed.

"Lucky Bastard." She muttered, arms crossed against her chest.

This whole being on the run thing was getting to be more and more problematic. All she wanted to do was settle down somewhere.

Stay in one place, somewhere safe and away from all this. Running for your life, constantly losing sleep and being hungry wasn't exactly fun. And it was making her more and more cranky by the minute, not to mention the very person who strived to protect her, now attempted to kill her.

_You know, typical day for them. _

To top it all off, they had left their entire lives inside the safety of the messenger bag, which was now trapped in the manor. With no clothes, no supplies, no money; the idea of running away seemed pointless. Now what were they going to do? Isabella did have one thing though, hidden in her boot; she had managed to keep this safe, nested in a sheath was her hunter's knife. At least she had that.

Draco opened his eyes a crack, watching her as she started to drift off to sleep. Very slowly, he lifted his head to look at her more closely. He sighed, the noise coming out as a small growl. He stared at her, waiting for her to make a move. He knew she was still terrified of him, and she didn't blame him. If he couldn't show her his kindness as a human, talking to her, then maybe he could try it as a dragon.

"Oh Merlin, help us." Isabella whispered, looking to the sky. She suddenly heard some movement down below. Draco being white against the black of the dirt, he stood out and she could see him.

His grey mesmerizing eyes looking up at her.

"Shit! Now what?!"

Draco stood up slowly, not wanting to make any quick movements. He slowly walked over to her, keeping his head low. He let out a small roar in the back of his throat, nodding his head at her a couple of times, then stared up at her with pleading eyes, his rear now on the ground.

Isabella's heart was pounding against her chest again.

Dragon's weren't heartless creatures, she knew this from past experiences; some were quite gentle. In fact, she had taken quite a fancy to them, it was the man behind the Dragon that struck fear into her heart. She started to climb further up the tree, leaving Draco further away from her. Her hands catching branches as she got higher and higher, nearly reaching the canopy.

Draco watched Izzy climb further up the tree, and fearing she was injured, judging from how she was clutching to her chest earlier. and was probably having a hard time climbing; falling would be horrendous. He spread his wings, jumping into the air and flapping them madly. He was as high as she was in seconds, landing on the same branch she was on and draping his wings over the both of them, making it so she couldn't climb anymore.

She froze. Heart now working overtime. The dragon would surely rip her to pieces, or char her until she was nothing but ashes.

Isabella curved her arms behind her, keeping herself locked to the tree so she wouldn't fall and shut her eyes, turning away.

Draco watched the fright in her eyes, and very slowly leaned forward, pressing his nose to her stomach, leaving it there and closing his eyes. He breathed in the scent that he knew so well to be Izzy's and hoped that she would grow to trust him again, because he didn't know any other way of telling her that he was sorry.

She was shaking like mad and then felt Draco touch her. She looked down slowly and opened one eye. "What are you doing?" She asked, with a quizzical expression; Feeling his warmth under the shimmering scales.

"I'm sorry." He huffed, hot searing breath blowing in her jumper as he exhaled.

"What exactly happened to you?" Gulping down fear, she backed up into the tree, its bark, carving into her back.

Draco slowly opened his eyes looking at her with his nose still pressed to her stomach. He sighed, letting his shoulder blades fall. "I don't know." He said, only wishing that she could understand him. He didn't know any better than she did what had happened to him back at Malfoy Manor. "I don't know."

"You do realize that your father isn't going to stop until I'm dead."

He shook his head, still in his other form, fearing she would escape if he transformed, bellowing out a soft roar.

"Did your father use the Imperius curse to have you try and have me killed?" She dared a question.

He let out a few mumbled growls, eyes full of guilt and regret, bowing his head into the crook of her neck.

"Don't do that again!" Isabella said, smacking Draco's head. "What's the matter with you, leaving me in the middle of nowhere like that?!"

"I thought you were dead!"

Draco closed his eyes again, relieved to feel her start to relax. He wanted to talk to her, actually speak to her. He nodded his head a couple times at her, then turned around, leaning down and turning his head to look at her. He glanced at his back, then looked back at her, wanting her to get on him so he could carry her to the ground.

"Don't worry. I climbed up here and I can get myself down." Isabella insisted, going to the trunk and sliding back down about 15 feet. Her feet hit the ground with a heavy thud and she fell over from the impact. "Well, one of my less than graceful landings." She winced, getting back up to her feet.

Draco landed quickly, immediately transforming back and walking over to her. "You're hurt." He said, looking at her ribs. "Did... I didn't hurt you, did I?" He looked suddenly nervous.

Isabella shook her head, "No, it wasn't you. After they took me away, two death eaters had a bit of fun; used me as target practice. I'll live."

Draco shook his head in disbelief, his mouth opening slightly from the shock of what had actually happened to her. "You weren't supposed to come after me." He said softly, walking over to her and running his hand over her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ears. "I told them you were dead. I wanted them to believe that. Wanted you to be able to go back to your life, even for a little while."

"And where am I supposed to go? The ministry is after me, Muggles think I killed someone. If you go, I go." Isabella shrugged.

Draco reached into his cloak, pulling out his wand. "I can fix it. But after I do we have to go. I can transform but you're going to have to hop on my back so we can fly away before the ministry gets to us again."

"Fix what?"

"Don't lie about this, Toretto. I know you're hurt."

"I'll live." She snapped.

"Like hell you will. You need those bones healed or it will only fuck us over even more."

"And how do you expect to fix that without any supplies. As I recall it, we don't have anything!"

"Well we're not walking back into the manor and getting it. We have a better chance of surviving out here off berries and tree bark then we do going back there." He sighed. "We almost died Izzy. I... I almost killed you."

"And just how long do you think that's going to work? You aren't _picky_ at all." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "There was money in that bag. Not to mention a kit, pre-made for emergencies. Be smart Draco!"

"Well steal food then. Hell, we'll even steal money. And as much as you hate it, we can even hunt for food." He grabbed her hands in his. "We are not, under any circumstances, going back to Malfoy Manor. We'll do what we originally planned. Go to another country, where nobody knows us. There we can settle down, start a life for ourselves. Far away from here."

Isabella continued to glare at him. He made her so angry sometimes. Though, she had to admit that settling down somewhere did sound like the best idea either of them had in a while. It sounded a lot better than sleeping in random forest every night and constantly running.

"What do you say?" He asked with a small smile. "Where do you want to go? Pick anywhere in the world."

She held her hands to the sides of her face, eyes closed and groaned. "Honestly, I don't care as long as it's somewhere that has a lot of rain and snow. I am not living somewhere hot and humid."

"Canada it is then." Draco smiled, laughing in the back of his throat.

He put the tip of his wand to her ribs. "You ready?" He asked voice low.

She shook her head quickly, and took a deep breath to relax herself. "Just do it." She said, shutting her eyes tight again, expecting an immense amount of pain to come on.

Draco leaned forward first, placing a kiss on her forehead before pulling away.

"Episkey." He mumbled, hearing the crack of Izzy's ribs. When she let out a scream of pain and started to fall to the ground from the shock of it, Draco caught her, holding her against him. "How do you feel?" He asked, eyes now on the sky, making sure nobody was coming for them already.

"Like shit!" Isabella gasped. No matter how many times she had performed that spell on herself before, the pain had never ceased to amaze her. It felt like a hot and dull knife cutting through your bones as they were being broken again. She looked up at Draco, nodding her head. "But I can breathe better now."

"Good. Because we have to go. Are you strong enough to hold onto me?" He asked, transforming into a dragon anyway, bending low and waiting for her to climb onto his back.

"I've got no choice in the matter do I?" Isabella carefully climbed onto his back, grabbing hold of his neck as a means to keep herself from falling. All the while looking to the skies and listening around her for a sign of Death Eaters approaching.

Draco soared into the air, flying as fast as he could up into the skies. He thanked Merlin it was a cloudy day, and squinted as a bit of sun shined into his eyes. At least up here above the clouds they could be safe. But the bad thing was he had no sense of direction, and already having no clue which way Canada even way, he found they were more screwed then he thought.

He took a sharp turn, putting his back to the sun and flying straight. He only hoped they would get there soon. He was hungry, and he knew Izzy was too. He also knew she was probably tired as she hadn't slept all night. She would fall asleep soon, and Draco would have to make sure to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't fall off his back and land in the ocean. Draco let out a roar, turning his head to look at Izzy, smiling at her with his eyes.

"Eyes on the road Malfoy." Isabella chuckled, turning his head back and straight ahead. "You silly lizard." Even in Dragon form he was still dorky, which she loved about him. He had such a hard and serious exterior, hence the scales. But was nothing more than a big softy. She yawned and laid her head on his back, letting the movement of the ride, lull her to sleep. She opened her eyes constantly as they closed, blinking.

Draco moaned in the back of his throat, telling her it was okay for her to fall asleep. He had slept in the forest for a bit while she was up in the tree. He couldn't help but sigh as he felt her laying her head on his neck, and with the air flying over his scales, he finally felt like everything was okay in the world.

No matter how mighty one is, sleep will always be victorious and before she knew it, fell asleep, limply hanging on Draco's back. His warm body and even warmer sun keeping her warm as the cold air above the clouds continued to blister.

Draco flew on, feeling Izzy starting to breathe heavier on his back, hearing her breathing becoming deeper. He knew she was asleep and that he now had to be cautious. He couldn't let her fall off. While he was sure that he could catch her if she fell, he still wanted her to be able to catch up on her sleep during the flight. He dove gently after a couple hours, taking note that they were over water now. He guessed it would be a few hours and knew Izzy would have plenty of time to finally sleep well without any worries, finally able to have a good dream.

* * *

The pair flew for about 4 long hours before catching any sight of land. It was miles away but still, it could be seen out of the corner of Draco's eyes. It was probably a good thing that she wasn't awake during their flight over the ocean, Izzy surely would have freaked out. He wasn't sure why, but she always seemed uneasy and frightened when she was around water.

Draco sped up, giving a little nudge to wake Izzy up. A happy roar escaped him as he was becoming quickly exhausted and would be happy when they finally reached land and he could go back to his human form again, finally able to relax and take a breather. And as they got closer, Draco took a deeper look at their surroundings. The water was clearer, with a look of icy chill to it, and the trees were darker, more evergreens then anything. He lifted his head to the wind, taking in the smell of their new home. He looked down further, and to his excitement, saw a couple inches of snow covering the ground below the trees, and nudged her again.

"Dom, I'm tired. Let me sleep." Isabella groaned, trying to doze off again after feeling someone try to wake her.

She wasn't one who liked to be woken up from her nap. It was quite normal to see her cranky if you happened to disturb her. She wouldn't let you off easy if you did.

Draco gave a louder roar this time, turning his head to look at her. When she continued to ignore him, only becoming more relaxed in her sleep, he took a quick dive, hoping it would make her lose her stomach and wake her up quickly.

Her body suddenly felt like it was floating, and she shot them open, screaming in fright, squeezing Draco's neck for dear life. "Draco Malfoy, you arse! What the hell is wrong with you?! As soon as we touch ground I'm going to kill you!" She yelled over the wind.

He let out a long, drawled out roar in his own defense. It wasn't his fault she wouldn't wake up to his normal way of waking her. And besides, who knew how dangerous it could be landing with her fast asleep on his back.

"Don't give me that back talk Malfoy! You unpredictable, blond haired, grey-eyed, mental, Slytherin! That gives you no excuse to give me a heart attack!"

The trees were now below them, and Draco turned to look at Izzy before looking directly down at the trees, trying to show her that they had finally made it. Slowly, he started to descend, finding an opening in the thickness of the trees and shooting for it. There, they could figure everything out. Work out a plan and finally, finally have a place to call home.

With that the hazel in her eyes reflected the green that surrounded her and Draco. The iris' shade was now a profound dark emerald that matched that of the pine trees that were near. Like the forbidden forest it was entirely covered with just an endless array of plants and foliage, and nothing else for miles. Home. Here she could live with.

Focused on the now in an attempt to have a little fun, something she was in dire need of; they both were; while Draco dived down, Izzy waited for an opportunity and jumped off his back onto a tree about 12 feet from the ground. Sliding down that as well, she landed onto the cushioned snow, falling on her back and laughed. It was cold and wet but she didn't seem to mind. Her red jumper, dark pants, and even blacker hair, made her easy for Draco to spot as she laid down looking up at the pine needles surrounding the bark and branches above. Letting the snow nestle underneath her finger tips, feeling mischievous, she readied herself for when Draco landed, balling up some snow under her hand.

Draco landed, instantly changing back into his human form and turning his head, looking at Izzy laying on the ground. He smiled at her, putting his hands in his pockets and walking over to her. "You have issues with laying in the snow and freezing to death, Toretto."

"Now I wouldn't say I'm freezing." Isabella said, looking up at the trees thoughtfully. She shook her head and smirked, giving Draco an innocent look before throwing the snowball in her palm directly at him and watched as it hit him in the shoulder. "But you might be."

Draco looked down at his shoulder, looking at the snow that was covering it. Slowly, he looked back up at Izzy. "Did you really just throw at snowball at me?"

"Yes. What are you going to do about it?" She smiled, now sitting up with her legs stretched out on the snowy ground and arms in her lap.

He starting to walk closer to her, bending over and picking up some snow of his own, rolling it into a ball in both his hands.

"You really don't want to do that Malfoy. It's not going to end well for you."

He raised his eyebrows at her, grinning. "Oh, really?" He tossed the ball into the air, catching it again and glancing at it. He looked down at her when he was standing only a couple feet in front of her. "You know what, you're probably right." He tossed it over his shoulder, holding out his hand for Izzy to take. "Come on."

"Chicken." She said, as Draco pulled her up and onto her own two feet. "You're just afraid I would beat you Malfoy."

A small sigh escaped her, "Now what? Where are we going?"

He grabbed her, lifting her over his right shoulder and sticking his freezing cold hand on the bare skin of her back. "Well for starters, you're going to pay for throwing that snowball at me!"

Isabella screamed in surprise, "Your bloody hands are cold! Stop it!" She wanted to laugh, but there was no time for fun; she had to get back at him for that. "Put me down Malfoy!"

"No, I don't think so." Draco said, mocking thought. He laughed as he lifted her off the shoulder, throwing her into a pile of snow by the side of a tree. He laughed at her, not able to hide the huge smile that was on his face.

"Ooh, you're going to pay for that Malfoy." She warned, shaking the snow away and off of her clothes. She could still feel the sensation of Draco's icy hand on her back, and shivered. Nevertheless, she smiled at him, and ran straight for him, hoping to tackle him to the ground and return the favor.

Draco caught her in mid run, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her in a circle. He threw her back down into the pile of snow, but this time, landed with her. He laid next to her, both of them laughing. When the laughing had disappeared, they were still sitting there, smiling at each other. Draco slowly brought his hand up to the side of her face, pushing the hair out of her face. "I love you so much." He whispered, his eyes wandering up and down her face.

"Feeling's mutual." Isabella nodded assuredly as she rolled over and laid on top of him. The thought of finally being together, filled her with such warmth and happiness, that not even the cold snow could freeze. "I mean I kind of have no choice right, seeing as I ran away with you to North America."

Draco laughed. "We should find a place to settle down. At least for a little bit. A real place. Not a tree in the woods." He ran his hand through her hair. "We could do this every night. Never have to worry about anything."

"There's no could." Isabella laid a kiss on his lips briefly, "We are. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Malfoy."

"That's a great weight off my shoulders. And here I thought I was going to have to drag you. Again."

"Got any ideas on where to look, or how to even get a place? We haven't got any money."

Draco shrugged. "Let's go rob a bank." He said with a small smile. "Take up a new identity."

"You rob a bank? No offense, but banks aren't what they used to be. They're heavily guarded now." She laughed, "We wouldn't last two minutes without the use of our wands or any weapons."

"I'm a bit more resourceful than you think me to be Toretto." He smirked.

Isabella carefully got off of him and sat beside him as he laid in the snow. "I mean all I got is this." She reached out to her foot and took off her boot, removing the sheath that held her knife. When she did, something else caught her attention, "What's the-?"

She laughed and looked to Draco, beaming with happiness.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it!"

* * *

**You didn't really think we were serious now did you? Honestly do you think us that cruel? Scratch that, do you think I would torture you lot so viciously?... Scratch that again.**

**Well the point is, we're allowing you first glimpse into our world. Enjoy; you'l find the character's pictures on our profile.**

**Let's all just stare at Malfoy's picture some more. As professor Slughorn would say, "For academic purposes of course."**

**Was this worth that wait? And did you all envision the characters like we did?**


	14. Obedient Soldier

"What?"

"I must be dreaming."

Draco sat up, eyes scrunched in curiosity. "What? What is it?" He looked around, wondering what could be inside to even remotely help them.

"Isabella, for Merlin's sake what is going on?"

The light from the sun caught the silver nestled in the snow and in disbelief of what was going on, bent down to pick up the beacon of hope shining below.

"Toretto, I swear if you tell me what that ruddy thing is-"

"By some miracle, fate actually dealt us a good hand!" She held up the box to him and opened it, "This is our ticket!" Isabella's eyes brightened, holding the sliver of luck.

"A box filled with 'cards'?" He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"They're more than just cards!" She explained, frowning.

"Then what are they? Magic cards?"

"Sort of. They're credit cards. Cards that could be exchanged for goods or money."

Draco looked at for a second before smiling. He looked up at Izzy and laughed. "You mean we can actually have a... a real life together?"

She nodded her head eagerly. "Yes!" Hugging Draco with such intensity that she thought for sure, she was suffocating him.

Draco hugged her back, patting her on the back in hopes that she would stop squeezing him so hard. He was happy too, that was for sure, but he didn't think she realized the strength she had. "Whenever you decide to stop trying to kill me, we should try and find a place to go. A place with a bed." He breathed

"Sorry." Isabella immediately let him go and backed away, sheepishly.

"Or had a decent meal." He leaned forward, giving her a chaste kiss. "I saw a town south of here when we were landing. What do you say? Want to go see our new home?"

"Honestly, a bed sounds much better than a meal." Isabella admitted, as if by some strange coincidence, her stomach growled.

It always had the best timing in the world.

"Let's go!"

Draco held his hand out for her to take, and when she grabbed it, he led the way towards the town he had seen as they passed over it. They walked for about fifteen minutes, and when they finally reached it, still standing on the outskirts of the small town with a very homey, personal feel to it, they stopped, just staring at it. It looked like a peaceful enough town. The kind you see in old films, where not much has changed over the smiled when he saw a cozy looking motel sitting on the corner of one of the streets. "Look, there." He pointed at it. "I hope they have room service."

"I forgot. You are spoiled." She smiled, looking to where Draco was pointing to and walking towards it. "If anything I can cook you know. I might not be the most lady-like girl in the world, but I do know my way around a kitchen."

"It's just a motel, Izzy." He laughed slightly. "I don't think they'll have a kitchen in there for us." He said as he followed after her, checking his hip into hers lightly. He couldn't help how playful he had become among their arrival. For the first time in months, everything felt right, safe. The two of them could finally laugh and just be whoever they wanted to be without a worry in the world.

"I didn't say they had a kitchen." Isabella looked up at him, "I meant that if the need arises; I do have the ability to. So you won't starve."

"You know... I don't think we ever actually had this." He scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

"Had what?"

"Privacy." He admitted, "Not with this type of freedom, anyway. Deep down, there was always that worry of who would see us and it getting back to either of our fathers." He paused, thinking. "I'm starting to like Canada."

"Canada's being very good to us." She added in quickly. They reached the door to the motel, "You can let go of me now Malfoy. I kind of need my arms to get the money out of my pockets; Unless you want to reach in and grab them for me." Adding a laugh into the mix.

"Don't tempt me." He smirked, pulling away from her and walking up to the counter, greeting the small woman at the desk.

"Hello." He said, smiling at her kindly. "One room for two please."

The blond haired middle aged woman sat for a moment, trying to put two and two together. She seemed to have a problem comprehending what was going on.

"Let me try." Isabella told Draco, before turning back to the woman and speaking in French.

It was then that the woman, smiled back and the two were now engaged in conversation. They shared a laugh and Isabella then gave her another thin piece of plastic and then signed her name in a book. She gave the woman a nod and took a silver key from her, thanking her before walking off towards the room where she and Draco would spend the night.

"I could have done that." Draco said, his pride scorn by Izzy taking over for him at the counter. "I know French. The basics anyway." He watched as Izzy stuck the key in the door and they walked into their new home for that night.

"I was only trying to help. She did tell me of a few stores we could check out for clothes, food: the essentials."

She took off her shoes and setting them down on the ground. Her jumper, that was a bit damp from being covered in snow, was also removed and set down next to the radiator to dry.

Just like she did at the estate, the first thing Isabella did was plop down on the bed. "Since when do you know French?"

"The estate in France, remember? You don't attend every shopping trip with your mother in Paris and not pick up some French along the way." He made sure to lock the door before walking over to the bed as well, lying down next to her. He laid on his side, facing her, closing his eyes and just relaxing in what he couldn't even believe was finally a bed.

"Now this is what I missed."

"A bed? You're telling me."

"No. I mean just laying here, next to you." He opened his eyes and smiled at her, moving closer to her and wrapping her in his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest. "Miles and miles away from any danger."

"I missed it too." Isabella sighed, wrapping one arm around Draco and the other holding onto his shirt as her head laid on his chest, looking towards the end of the bed. "You think it will last? This bit of freedom?"

"I don't know." Draco answered honestly. "Maybe. If we're really careful. We'll have to give up magic. I know that's not hard now, but even after we turn 17. I don't think they can keep the trace on us, but you never know. We are wanted criminals now."

_A whole year without magic?_

"Hold on a minute? Won't the ministry be unable to track us now that we aren't in the UK or anywhere in Europe? We are overseas now. And we aren't wanted criminals. We did nothing wrong. I still don't understand why they think we killed someone."

"I know." He sighed, "I know."

"Dexter's sure to disown me now." Isabella chuckled, playing with Draco's fingers, staring at them lovingly. "Maybe we should change our appearances a bit. Hair color and things like that. Or something that makes us look different." Isabella lifted her head from his chest and looked up at Draco, studying him with curious eyes. "Hmm, wonder how you'd look with Black hair?"

Draco's eyes got big. "Don't you even think about it, Isabella." He said strictly. "I'm not changing my hair color."

"Aww, come on! I'd think it would look good."

"No! Besides... are you sure we should be using magic. I mean, I get what you're saying about us being overseas and all, but... should we really risk it?"

"You're such a joy-kill. I don't think it would look bad." She smiled, and shook her head. "Keeping the 'famous Malfoy blond' alive are we?"

"Yes, I'm keeping the blonde hair alive. If there's one thing I want to keep about my old self in this new life we're creating, it's my hair. So at least when I look in the mirror I still see me. And since you're so keen on the idea, let's change your hair color." Draco looked up at her black hair. "See how much you like it."

Isabella immediately covered her head under the covers, "No. I'm not dying my hair color! How obvious would it seem to see a red or blond wolf running around town? And besides it's not like it's permanent. It'll grow out...eventually."

Draco looked at her stubbornly. "There are albino wolves. Besides, I'm not changing mine if you're not going to change yours." He knew it was childish, but he knew he also had her with that comment. She wouldn't change hers, and he was determined not to change his. He meant what he said. Hundreds of miles from home, he wanted to hold onto any memory he had. And in truth, his hair reminded him of his family and in turn... his mother.

Still under the sheets, they waved gently as she couldn't stifle a laugh that escaped her, "Uh huh. Am I going to have Pink eyes too, along with the coat?"

"No." Draco answered honestly, reaching his hand out and putting it on her cheek, caressing it. He stared into her hazel eyes with a smile on his face. "No, I love your eyes too much to change them."

"Aw, you're so full of it." Isabella commented, smiling at him with her eyes. Those same Icy grays that mesmerized her and caused her to go weak at the knees. Those same eyes that caught her attention and blanked her head of any thoughts when they met her gaze.

Draco suddenly grabbed her, pulling her up towards him and rolling on top of her, crashing his lips down onto hers before he even really knew what he was doing. They hadn't been able to do this in forever. And not only kiss, but just lay down and talk. Be themselves with one another. He ran his hands up from her hips to the side of her face, his fingertips running through her hair like snakes in tall, desert grass.

Isabella, still keeping the kiss intact, pushed against Draco, and without even thinking, started to remove some of his clothing: Starting with his cloak and then his shirt. She hoped he wouldn't reject her actions, or stop what she was doing.

Draco was a boy, a sixteen year old boy. He had his needs, and while he knew that they were on the run, that didn't mean they disappeared. He had in no way expected anything more than a snog session to come out of kissing her, but the second he felt her removing his cloak and shirt, he sought another chance to relish in all she had to offer. Slowly, he ran his hands down to the hem of her jeans, unbuttoning her pants and moving his hands up inside her shirt, cupping her breast as he deepened their kiss even more, moaning into it.

Isabella arched into him while Draco had his hands on her, unable to quake the shivers that ran through her entire body at the feeling of his touch. Her hand now on the back of his neck, gently caressing the pale and expectantly suave hair on his head. Rare for a guy.

She left his lips briefly and stared at him with a very playful and mischievous stare; now kissing his neck, before giving him a bite. One a bit harder than she had meant to, and kicked herself mentally for it.

Draco felt the pressure of her teeth on his skin and moaned lightly with release. He pulled her head up towards him, giving her a small smile and placing a light kiss on her lips, his eyes traveling down to her wrinkled up shirt now wrapped around the bottom of her breast.

She smiled at him, reaching up, and pulling their bodies close together, pale skin in contact with one another. She whispered in his ear, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you so much." and began to kiss him yet again.

Draco moaned, pressing his groin into her as he started to trail kisses down her neck, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifting it over her head. "I love you more Isabella Aria Toretto." He looked up into her eyes, then kissed her hard, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head.

Isabella's entire body trembled, not in fear but in a sort of suspended animation. As if she felt her body was floating, but she, herself was still grounded. The tips of her toes gently burying themselves into the sheet. She moaned quietly, grasping Draco's hands with as much pressure as she could muster.

Draco didn't seemed to want to let up. Maybe he was more into his animagus form than he thought he was. An exchanging of souls bound by their intertwined lips, locked, and tongues in combat.

Draco released the kiss, breathing heavily against her before bringing his hands down to her the hem of her pants, gently pulling them off, then doing the same for himself. He laid back on top of her, staring into her hazel eyes that he loved so much and kissed her, gently this time, yet still putting all his emotion that he felt into it. "Are you sure you want this?"

Isabella nodded her head letting it sink back into the pillow. Resting for a minute. Her chest rising and sinking at a rapid pace, catching her breath as well. "Almost as much as you want to." She breathed, "Don't think I could beat your level of enthusiasm." With a joking and snide comment.

"Hungry are we?" She added.

"Starving." He said with a smile, kissing her lips hard before letting out a groan as the two of them became one with each other. He could feel his inside's shaking with the satisfaction of needing to be closer to her finally gone.

Her night of passion with Draco was one unlike any other; perhaps better than the first. The way he held her, touched her; made her feel unique and extraordinary, and in some ways opened up sensations that she didn't even knew existed. Perhaps it was because she already had a taste of what he had to offer and hungered for more.

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open; her body aching and sore. Both obviously exhausted, and covered with a light sheet after a few other conquests that went on into the night.

Draco fast asleep and holding her in his arms. She smiled at him and nudged herself closer to his body, falling asleep again. Head nested in the crook where his chest and arm melded, and arms tucked in. The blanket draped over them, covering Isabella from the chest up, while Draco's chest was exposed, his right foot sticking out of the sheets as he snored ever so slightly.

Draco felt a small jolt surge through his body in his sleep. He inhaled deeply, still fast asleep, his father now standing before him.

Draco stared back at him in the dark and empty room, a hazy fog surrounding them as his father's voice was amplified and echoing.

"Draco." His father's black and slender walking stick, hitting the stone floor with a clunk and glaring at him with dead eyes from the other end of the room, standing tall and with disapproval, glaring at the boy, fist tightly clenched around the head of the snake's skull slithered along the hilt.

He surprised himself by not feeling the sudden sensation to tackle his father to the ground and mercilessly strangle the very thread of life out of his father for attempting to killing Isabella; instead he stood there, fully clothed, staring at his father, an obedient soldier, awaiting his general's orders.

"You have to kill her, my son." His father said, nodding his head slowly. "She is a mudblood whore! Sucking the very essence of life you need to have, right out of you."

Draco just continued to stare at Lucius, his hands balling up into fist, chilled anger coursing through his veins. But the actions weren't directed towards his father, but at the very thing he had devoted his life to protect from harm. Because suddenly, Draco knew his father was right. She had to be disposed of.

"Do it, Draco!"

She had to die.


	15. Beginning Anew

Draco awoke with another jolt, looking down at the girl in his arms and immediately falling from the bed, grabbing his pants and throwing them back on, staring at Izzy in disgust.

She stirred at the movement to her right side, slowly blinking, rubbing her eyes: an attempt at ridding her of the sleep.

"Draco?" She called, "What's going on?" And looked at him with a worried gaze, still not fully awake.

"How dare you speak my first name!" Draco yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her. "How did you get me in bed with you?!" He demanded. "Where's my wand! I want my wand!" He was hysterical, almost shaking with the need to cause her physical pain, and was quickly approaching her.

Isabella's eyes widened in shock, and she spoke softly to try and calm him down. "Draco. Relax. You're talking crazy. It's me, Izzy."

"Exactly. Stupid mudblood whore." He climbed on the bed, pushing her back down onto it and straddling her, holding her arms above her head, his grip so tight he was sure he was leaving bruises. "Now, tell me where my wand is and how you bewitched me so sleep with you, or else I'll make your death a lot more painful than it can be." He snarled.

"Draco, Stop!" Isabella cried, trying to squirm out of his hold. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him, trying with all her might to kick him off of her, with no avail.

"Because you deserve to die!" He yelled, squeezing her wrists even harder. "Now tell me where my wand is!"

"I don't know." She whimpered, "Stop it!"

"Tell me!"

"You're hurting me!" Tears had begun to run down Isabella's cheeks as he held her down with such hatred and force; a thirst for murder in his eyes, dangerously close to her fragile and exposed throat. "Please stop!"

Another jolt flew through Draco's body, sending a realization of what he was actually doing to Isabella. He let go of her instantly, falling back on the bed and letting his back slam into the foot board. His eyes were wide in horror as he stared at his hands, which were now quivering, slowly raising his head and looking at the red marks on her wrist from where he had been holding her down, taking in her shaking body. His breathing was rapid and his head buzzing with confusion. But there was no denying it. He had just wanted to kill her again.

"Izzy, I-"

Isabella shoved him in the shoulder, knocking him onto the bed, completely confused and fearing for her life. She snatched both of their wands from the dresser, running into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her; yanking a towel from the shelf and sobbing with more intensity sitting on the tile floor of the bathroom; weeping into the cloth that kept her from falling apart completely.

Draco stood up from the bed, quickly walking towards the door and running out towards the parking lot. He needed to get away from her, ashamed by what he had just done; soon finding a seat on a bench outside of the motel office, and stared at the stars in thought, not being able to help his amazement at how they were the same exact stars he would see at home.

* * *

Slowly, he glanced up at the room where he knew Isabella resided, the sky even darker than when he first took a seat. He was sure his father had done something to him back in the manor; though just exactly what that was, he wasn't too sure. But he needed to make sure he hadn't hurt Izzy too badly. He stood up, walking slowly towards their room. He pushed the door opened and looked around for her. When he didn't see her, his eyes traveled over to the bathroom, taking note of the small sliver of light coming out from under the door. He walked over to it slowly, gently knocking on it a couple times.

Isabella heard the door knocking. She didn't dare open it or respond, fearing he would try and hurt her again. Her breathing quickened, before she started to hyperventilate.

"Izzy, I'm so, so sorry." He said softly, his head resting against the wooden door as he hoped she would talk to him through it.

Isabella backed up into the corner of the bathroom, holding both of their wands, one in each hand and pointed them at the door. Using magic was unsafe, especially now. Who knew if the ministry would still be able to track them? But this was a matter of life or death and she wasn't leaving it to chance.

"I-I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me." Draco frowned, closing his eyes and fighting back tears. Even here, thousands of miles away from his father, he was still causing them pain. "I remember everything." Draco said softly, almost like he was speaking to himself.

"That wasn't me. My father... he must have..." Draco gulped, shaking his head in shame.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Isabella exclaimed from the other side of the door, looking down at her still aching hands.

"I'm sorry. So very sorry. It's killing me what I did to you. If you want to stay in there tonight...I won't blame you. At least let me get you some pillows... or a blanket-" Draco felt a frog in his throat as he fought back tears, his palms sweating as they pressed against the door.

"Stay away from me!" Fear taking over her completely, so much that she couldn't hear or think about anything else. She was tired but the adrenaline in her body surging through her, sleep seemed like something stupid. She need to stay awake, keep her eyes open and keep her guard up. Her body shaking fiercely as she laid on the cold floor of the even colder bathroom.

Draco's heart broke at hearing the fear in her voice, and pushed himself off the door. He walked over towards the bed, but didn't sit down on it. Instead, he let his back fall against the foot board and fell to the ground, holding his knees tight against his body, his head leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

She sniffled, wiping her tears with the sheet. She had never been so scared in her life. Being in Voldemort's grasps and held hostage by Lucius Malfoy wasn't nearly this frightening. Maybe that was because Draco was someone she trusted, someone who would protect her from something like this.

Draco fell asleep like that. Knowing his body would ache in the morning from the position he put himself him, but he didn't care. He deserved to be in pain after the pain he had caused her. He thought they would be safe here. Thought that nobody else could hurt them. And in reality, he was right. Because no one else had hurt them; Instead, it was he, Draco, who was destroying everything. They finally thought they were safe... and now everything was ruined again.

* * *

Isabella's eyes were red and swollen, nor could she stop herself from shaking. Even when the worst of it was over, she couldn't even stand or move without feeling clumsy. She was now in the bathtub, just lying there and staring at the tile near the shower head. She thought about the day Molly had found her hiding in the bathroom at the burrow, years ago when she had run away from home after breaking her mum's favorite vase while flying on the broom her father had given her; with specific instructions not to in the manor. And how she told herself about hiding in the bathroom for the rest of her life. Right now, it seemed like a good idea and her only option.

Draco woke up that morning to the sun shining directly into his eyes. He let out a groan of pain as he felt the tightness in his neck, but that didn't matter. He glanced over at the bedroom door and noticed it was still closed. He sighed, standing up and walking over to it. "Izzy." He called out softly. "Izzy, my love, please, at least talk to me. I... I don't know what to do."

Again, no response from her. Looking comatose, and frozen, like a wax figurine at a museum. Had she forgotten to blink or something? Mind completely blank, eyes stiff and just staring blankly. Her senses were closed off, she couldn't hear, think, see and she felt numb. At one point during the night, she bit down on her tongue so hard, it bled.

Draco immediately took her not answering as a sign that something was wrong with her. "Izzy?" He banged on the door, not too hard, not enough to scare her, but enough so that'll way he could be guaranteed that she heard him. "Izzy, please, are you okay? Say something... anything."

_What's there to say besides the fact that you tried to kill me? Why should I speak? My voice doesn't matter anyways._

Draco found a tear running down his face. "Please, Izzy!" He begged through the door. "It's me! It's really me! You have both our wands... Please."

"Avada-"

It hit Draco then what Izzy was planning on doing. "Izzy, no!" And with all the strength he had in him, he thrusted his body into the door, knocking it loose. He stared at her, his own wand pointed at her inside of her own hands. "Izzy!" He ran for her, diving at her and snatching his wand from her hand, reacting quickly and taking the other one from her as well.

"You were trying to kill yourself!" He yelled, breathing ragged. "How many times are you going to try and do that!?"

Isabella looked down at their arms as they were being held by an invisible force; she stared at them with curiosity. If Draco didn't know any better, he'd say she was drunk.

"What is this?" She asked looking out of it and amused with what was happening. Her wand began to glow with such a bright and blinding hue of light. Intensely and violently, the hazel wand shook in Draco's hand, getting ready to blast something strong out of the tip. Flickering and buzzing noises came from the light-bulb in the bathroom and the ground shook as well.

Isabella reached for it, and when her hand made contact with it, the bright light emitting from the wand shot straight through her arm and up through her body. The force from the blast sent Draco flying against the door of the room, slamming it shut. The light surrounded her in an opaque ball, it seemed to have small bursts of lightning crackling and surging from the outside of the shell.

"What's going on?!" She said, looking up at the bubble that enclosed her. She looked down at her wand, and how it was still glowing, in her hands now and she shut her eyes, trapped in a horrible, horrible dream. As the light became weaker and weaker, finally subsiding, and dissipating; everything went back to normal, at least in the room, besides a few sudden cracks in the walls and floorboards, minuscule but there nonetheless.

A strange sense of calm overwhelmed her, and she slowly opened her eyes, catching sight of Draco across the room almost instantly, and scrambled into the corner of the bathtub, pointing his wand at him.

"Stay back!"

Draco held his hands up in surrender, staring at Izzy with wide eyes. "W-what was that?" He asked, shaking his head slightly. He had never seen or heard of any magic like that. This was something new to him.

"I-I don't know." She said honestly, stumbling over her words.

Isabella shook her head and stared at him. "Get away from me!"

"I'm not coming near you." Draco answered softly, honestly. "It's me, Izzy... The real me." His eyes were soft, kind, hoping that Izzy would recognize them as the same ones she saw in the room of requirement, where their 'hatred' for one another blossomed into something more.

"I don't care." Isabella said, her voice stern and cruel. "Stay where you are."

She got on her own two feet and moved closer, backing Draco into the wall, edging him closer and closer to the bathtub as she made her way outside the bathroom. With another flick of her wand, Isabella locked the door, trapping him inside.

Draco banged on it. "Izzy, please! You have to believe me! That wasn't me! My father... he must have done something in the Manor to make me like that!" He had his palms pressed against the door. "Isabella, you have to believe me!"

"I don't care!" While Draco was safely locked inside, she dressed herself in a hurry. Keeping her knife in her boot and wand hidden in her jumper sleeve.

_My Father must have done something in the Manor. _

Draco's words stuck in her mind and she remembered what Lucius had told her:

_It's amazing how something so simple as brain washing can give you everything you've wanted _

This must have been a relapse or something. "Tell me something only Draco would know. Something only he has seen besides my animagus form."

Draco bit his lip in deep thought. "Umm... Oh, Merlin." And then, he remembered. "Your tattoo!" He yelled, almost pleading like through the door. "You have a tattoo of a.. uh... a lily!"

There was a still and long silence before the tumblers inside the door turned and it unlocked. Isabella sat on the bed, and stared at the door, waiting anxiously for it to open.

Hearing the door unlock, Draco slowly turned the knob, then pushed the door open. He stood there for a couple seconds before slowly taking a couple steps out. He saw Izzy right away and stared at her with sad, sorry eyes, not bothering to approach her. "Izzy... I'm sorry."

"What exactly happened in that Manor? Your father had the daft idea that he brainwashed you, but how?" She asked, making sure to keep her distance from him.

Draco stared at her curiously. "Brainwashed me? I don't even know what that is..." Draco answered honestly. "I remember being tortured... and then I blacked out." He shook his head slightly, partially in confusion, another in denial.

_Would his father really do this to him?_

"That's what he told me he did. And then you called me a mudblood and tried to kill me." Isabella whispered, and touched her neck sadly, feeling the bare and naked-like sensation across her skin.

"Izzy..." Draco breathed. "What happening to me?"

"I don't know. But frankly Draco it's starting to scare me."

He licked his lips nervously. "I dreamed of him, my father. He told me I had to kill you, that you were a-" He paused. There was no need to tell Izzy what he said. "Next thing I know, I'm filled with hatred for you. I WANTED to kill you. And then I woke up... and the feelings were still there."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." He said softly, mind running wild with thoughts of how to stop this. "I can try to control it next time it happens..." He reached into his cloak and pulled out his wand. "Take it. It's one less thing I can hurt you with. And at night when we go to sleep... you'll just have to tie me up. Just in case."

"I'm not tying you up Draco." Isabella said, taking his wand and putting it in her sleeve with her other wand. "Maybe you're just hungry?" She suggested, raising her head off him and looking up. "Maybe if you eat, you'll feel better."

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "I am hungry but that has nothing to do with what happened." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "If we die in this war, I'm not going to be the one to take you down. I'm not going to kill you. It'll only kill me in the end. Tonight, you have to tie me up, lock me in a room.. something. Then if nothing happens, we'll try a night without that."

She sighed dejectedly, "You didn't really hurt me Draco. It scared the shit out of me, but I'm not hurt."

He pulled apart from her, grabbing her hands, gently pulling up her jumper sleeve and studying her wrist. He felt a pang of guilt hit him at seeing her darkened skin. "This." He ran his fingertips over her bruises lightly, barely touching her. "This is me hurting you. I did this."

"It wasn't you Draco. Not the real you, and it doesn't hurt." Isabella raised her wrist and moved it up and down. "I just bruise easily, but I'm ok." She smiled at him, "Come on. Let's get some food in you. I guarantee you, you'll feel better."

"Alright." Draco said softly, head hanging low. He hadn't realized how badly he had actually bruised her until just now. Even if she did bruise easily, he still hurt her. He could hear her voice screaming in his head.

_You're hurting me!_

He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory. "Where are we going to go?"

"Don't know." She shrugged, "Thought we could do a little exploring around town and find something to eat." One thing was for sure, she would have to be careful, at least until they could find out a way to cure him. Or find out exactly what triggered his relapses.

"Okay." Draco said softly. He wasn't in the mood to eat, but after preaching all those times to Izzy about eating while they were in the woods back in England, he couldn't become a hypocrite. He walked towards the front door, pushing it open and holding it for Izzy.

Isabella took a step outside and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "If you don't lighten up Malfoy; I'll smack you all the way back to Hogwarts. That's a promise."

Draco glanced up at her for a split second before closing the door and turning his back on her. "Just come on." He said in a light tone. How could he cheer up? He was turning into the spitting image his father; a cruel and heartless bastard who only cared about himself. And he hated it.

"No." Isabella said, sitting down on the inches of snow that were in front of the motel. "I'm not going anywhere until you stop blaming yourself for everything. You get angry at me when I shut myself out from you, and you're doing exactly the same thing!"

Draco turned around and faced her, sighing heavily. "Alright, fine, I'll try and cheer up. Can we please go? I'm starving?" He held his hand out in her direction. Who was he kidding? He wasn't going to cheer up, and he would bet the Malfoy fortune that she wouldn't believe him either... but it was worth a try.

"I don't believe you Malfoy. You're going to have to do a much better job than that." And continued sitting, legs submerged in snow, as she nudged his hand away. "I'm the better liar, remember. I can tell when you're fibbing."

"Look, I'll get over it. Alright? I'm as stubborn as you are; I can't just let this go so easily. Regardless of who I was when I did that to you doesn't matter to me. It was me. I remember doing it. I hurt you. And right now, I just need to deal with this in my own way. So can we please go?"

Isabella was angry with him, but she followed him anyways, in silence. Keeping her arms folded against her chest, and looking straight ahead. They were both so stubborn, it's miraculous they didn't clash every time both were in the same room.

_Oh wait…_

They walked on, passing by plenty of shops that lined the main road before they finally came to a restaurant. Draco turned to Izzy. "Want to eat here?" He asked, glancing inside at what everyone else was already eating. He could feel his stomach growl in agreement.

She shrugged, "Whatever you want. I don't care. As long as it's not a deer or rabbit; I'm fine with anything."

_It's you that's going to eat anyways, not me._

"Fine." Draco walked into the restaurant, becoming slightly angry at how much of an attitude she had. He turned to the hostess and forced a smile. "Table for two, please." And followed her to their table as she grabbed the menus, not even bothering to check behind him to see if Izzy was following or not.

"I swear on Godric Gryffindor, if you so much as start arguing with me Malfoy in a public place.-I won't think twice about going all wolf on your arse." She mumbled under her breath, following him and sitting across from him, keeping her eyes on the menu; her stomach suddenly churned at the thought of being near the dead carcass again as she saw deer and rabbit on the menu.

"Isn't there anything not so...furry on the menu?" She quietly told herself, and set her menu down, looking out at the snow that was beginning to fall, lightly.

"Since when are you so picky?" Draco asked, unable to help the bit of attitude he had. He was still mad at her after all. "We haven't had anything real to eat in days. The least you could do is act like this is a feast." Draco spoke with his head still behind the menu, glancing down at all the breakfast items.

Isabella ignored his comment and continued to look at the falling snow. "Since when are you so much of an arse?" She said simply. "I'm not the one who thinks his whole life is going to ruins because he accidentally did something."

Draco lowered the menu, staring at her for a few seconds before raising it again. "I'm not going to argue with you here. Especially about that." He put his menu down, having finally decided.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Isabella muttered to herself; leave it to Draco to turn something as simple as a meal into an argument. "You'd think that after last night you'd be a little less grumpy, but noooo." She rolled of her eyes. She didn't like the idea of having to lock him up at night like some wild animal, and that was adding to her anger and frustration. But she tried to shake it off and eat her meal in peace; that was, until a certain individual showed up.

A young woman in her early twenties, holding a small notebook and pencil, was approaching them, and Isabella couldn't help the jealousy that consumed her; the girl was pretty, too pretty. The small white and red name-tag on her red shirt read _Melissa_.

She shook her head just slightly and scoffed quietly pulling her legs up and close to her body, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. Turning around completely and giving her full attention to the window and view outside.

"Hello there, I'm Melissa. Welcome to _Sweet Bites_. You two ready to order?" She asked, looking over at Draco; her soft brown eyes waving over him in a non threatening manner.

The red-head wasn't being flirty, not in the slightest, but Izzy felt it better to make her presence known than to take chances. "Go ahead _Lucius_, give Melissa your order."

"Just the breakfast plate for me, thanks."

_Was she being childish? Yes. Did she care? No, not really._

Draco stared at Izzy for a few seconds, hating the fact that she had called him Lucius. It might be his middle name, but it was his father's first, and he despised his father. He finally turned his attention from Izzy and looked up at the server. "I'm going to have the same thing. With extra bacon, please." Draco smiled at her, grabbing his menu and Izzy's and handing them over to the waitress.

She scoffed, hating this feeling of jealousy. In her mind, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Warning the girl to stop being so comfortable around her. What did she call Draco? What exactly were they? Dating? Her boyfriend? But when she came out of here reverie, everything was calm. The quiet sounds of food sizzling and crackling could be heard as they came from the kitchen.

Draco sighed, looking at Izzy. "Don't call me Lucius again, alright?" He glanced down at his hands now clasped together on the table. "We can come up with fake names later. But _don't_ call me that." He said under his breath.

"But that's your name." Isabella said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not like I was actually coming up with a fake one." The falling snow kept her gaze, the way it danced around in the air. Like tiny ballerinas all in sync in a ballet. She reached into her boot, caressing the knife; her thumb running over the blade absentmindedly.

"Yeah, well it's a name I'd rather not keep." He sighed. "We're finally safe and all we can do is argue." He mumbled, reaching for a sugar packet in the middle of the table and reading the back of it.

"It's a little late for that, Malfoy. And you're the one starting the arguments; I tried to make you see that I'm fine and all you're doing is mope around." She stated, taking out the knife completely, keeping it concealed under the table by her feet. She was flipping it open and closed, bored by this whole situation.

Draco looked at her, dropping the sugar packet and holding his hands out on the table. "Look, can we just stop this, please? Let's try and have a nice conversation for once."

Isabella sighed, "Well this isn't Hogwarts remember? Everything's not all sunshine like it used to be, so sue me for trying to be realistic."

He licked his lips, glancing over towards the kitchen to make sure their food wasn't coming yet. "Let's talk about where were going to go next. Maybe try and establish something more permanent."

It was then that she turned around and sat properly, giving him a rather confused look. She glanced to see if anyone was listening in and then spoke in a hushed tone. "I thought we were staying here? Don't tell me you want to move _Again_?"

"You used magic. Remember? I think we should move, just in case." He gave her a small smile. "We could get a house. A place to call our own."

"It's not like I meant to use it." Isabella laid her hands on the table and leaned forward a bit, "My father is an auror remember. I kind of have an idea on how things work at the ministry. They won't track us all the way over here. Trust me."

Draco sighed. "You may know how the aurors work, but I know how the death eaters work." He leaned in closer towards her too. "I don't want to move far. Next town over. Maybe two. Go far enough away where they won't be able to find us ever again."

"Fine." She sighed dejectedly, leaning back into the back of the stall they were sitting in. At least he had forgotten about the whole trying to kill her phase. "Well move the a few towns over. But no moving continents. I don't want to go any farther than a few hundred miles."

"Sounds like we have a plan then." Draco glanced up at the kitchen again, his stomach growling. "Muggles take too damn long to cook."

She scoffled, a laugh in her throat. "Don't ever change Malfoy. I mean it."

Draco looked over at her and smiled. "Too late for that."

When he saw their waitress walking towards their table, food in her hands, his let out a sigh of relief. "This better be good food." He said under his breath, but in reality, he was so hungry that he didn't even care. He gave Melissa a small smile as she started to place their plates on the table.

Surprisingly, Isabella thanked the waitress as well, and waited until she had left before sitting back into her seat and left her plate untouched. "Until I see every morsel of that meal off of your plate; I'm not touching mine. So you had better go and devour that Draco."

He opened his mouth slightly, ready to argue. "Me? What about you? You have to be just as hungry as I am."

"I'll eat when I see you finish everything. Until then I am going to sit here and make sure you actually eat something." Isabella said calmly, raising her hand as she spoke.

"How about for once... we just eat together." He raised his eyebrows at her, grabbing his fork and digging it into his eggs, then bringing them up to his mouth and taking a bite.

"We are..Just as soon as I see you eat a bit more. You go, I go, remember?" She smiled at him, and wondered just where exactly Draco was planning to take them next.

He laughed slightly, taking another bite of his food. "You don't have to babysit me, _sweetheart_." He smirked. "Trust me, I'm going to eat."

"You make me sound like I'm your mum. Which I can assure you is not the case. I'm just looking out for you." With that she finally raised her fork and took a few small bites of what she assumed were strawberries. The fruit was all chopped up into a bowl; the colors running together, much like an abstract piece of art.

"That's why I love you." Draco smiled at her, grabbing a piece of bacon and putting it in his mouth. "So tell me, exactly how much money do we have?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." she said thoughtfully and continued with her meal. "Don't worry we have enough. Leave it to me."

He stopped eating, looking her up and down. "Are you sure? We could always steal some money." He laughed at the thought.

Isabella put her fork down, and reached her hand over and took his. "Positive. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'm not just resourceful; you forget that I'm crafty." She threw him a wink.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, a small grin gracing his lips. "Oh, really." He grinned.

Isabella took back her arm and continued on her meal once more, "Let's just say I made rather good investments over the past few years."

Draco laughed, shaking his head and putting a forkful of hash-browns into his mouth. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" He asked after swallowing his mouthful, giving her a crooked smile. Sometimes he wondered how much he actually knew about her.

She looked up from her plate at him giving him a smile. "You wouldn't believe me if I did." And picked at her food with her fork, before finally taking a bite of the omelet before her. "But don't worry, it wasn't done illegally. Well not really."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Merlin, what did you do?" He chuckled in the back of his throat, picking up his cup of coffee and bringing it to his mouth and taking a sip. He pursed his lips in disgust, never really being a fan of the drink. He was raised on tea, and would always drink tea over this crap. But he supposed, since they weren't in England anymore, he should get used to it.

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?" She smirked, shaking her head. "I had someone on the inside at Gringotts. He would transfer funds to another account to a bank in the muggle world, converting the money and leaving it in another account under a false name. Kept it just in case of emergencies. Didn't ask him exactly _how_ he got the money over there but it did."

She saw the look of dread on Draco's face after drinking coffee, and couldn't help but laugh. "It's not so bad. It's just too dark, add some cream, caramel or even chocolate. It'll taste much better."

"We're going shopping. And we're buying tea." Draco said as he put the coffee down on the table and pushed it away from him, grabbing the small glass of water provided and taking a sip of that to wash down the taste of the coffee. "And as for what you did, isn't that illegal?"

Isabella finished her meal before speaking to him again. Then pushed the plate away and wiped her hands and face, on a napkin. "Probably, but what the ministry doesn't know can't hurt you."

He glanced up at her. "I may not know a lot about muggle things, but one thing I do know is money. My family... we didn't just kill muggles for sport all the time." He said the last part in a hushed tone, obviously not happy about admitting it.

What could he be talking about? Isabella reached into her boot again, slipped her knife into her jumper and took out her wallet, taking out another piece of plastic. "We can't talk about that here." She whispered, "Call that _girl_ over so we can pay and get out of here."

Draco shoved another huge mouthful into his mouth, finishing up, and then making eye contact with their waitress. He raised his hand, gesturing for her to come over, which she did, a huge smile on her face.

"How was everything?"

Draco smiled back. "It was wonderful. Can we get our check, please?" He asked, watched as she pulled out her notebook and ripped a sheet from it, placing it down on the table. Draco took the piece of plastic from Izzy and handed it to their waitress before she could walk away from them again. She took it, rang them up, and returned a couple seconds later, handing it back to Draco.

"Thanks." Draco said, passing the card to Izzy.

Isabella slipped the card back into her wallet and hid it back into the safety of her shoe. Then proceeded to walk out ahead of Draco, keeping her eyes peeled for anything that might seem out of the ordinary. She was afraid they might have been overheard by someone. Will a pull of the clasp, the door slid open and she ducked out of the diner. Walking a few feet into a high traffic area and waited for Draco to come with.

Draco walked up behind her, glancing around nervously. "Did we leave anything back at the hotel?" He asked, wanting to just move on and not go back there... for a couple reasons:

One, he was afraid that Izzy doing magic earlier would only give away their position, and the place would be surrounded by Aurors, or worse... Death Eaters. Second, he really didn't want to go back to the room where he had become a spitting image of his father. Where he had hurt Izzy. No, he wanted to put that behind him.

"Not that I know of, but we have to check out of there. Otherwise they'll keep charging the stay. If you want, I could be quick about it and you can wait here." She suggested, walking towards the motel. She didn't seem afraid by this whole situation, at least on the outside.

"No, no, no." He walked after her. "I'm coming. I'm not letting you go by yourself. We need to be fast though." He was now walking behind her, constantly turning his head and keeping his eye out into the surrounding woods. It was, in all honesty, a perfect place to hide.

"You can't follow me everywhere you know. Sooner or later, you're going to want to get away for a bit. Or I'll get out of sight and you'll be too tired to follow."

The Motel wasn't that far from the diner, so they were there within minutes. Isabella went inside the motel and like she said was checked out in less than 5 minutes. "I told you it would be quick. See, nothing to worry about."

"Alright, fine. You're right, I'm just-" He froze, having turned around to make a move for the exit door, but that was when he saw something that caught his eye. He looked to be an ordinary man, a muggle, only he was wearing a cloak, and to Draco's knowledge, muggles didn't do that. He grabbed Izzy's hand, pulling her out from the view of the window and glancing around for a back entrance, a way out. "Izzy, they've found us." Draco mumbled, the desk attendant watching him with a raised eyebrow.

She turned around, subtly, catching sight of cloaked men with wands in their hands; then quickly turned back to Draco. The woman at the desk, now perplexed.

"Don't mind him. He's got a bit of anxiety." Isabella whispered to the clerk with a smile. "We really should be getting home. He needs his medication." She pulled him along, trying to look calm despite her freaking out on the inside. "Come on dear. Let's get you home." She told Draco, nodding over to a door at the end of the hall marked EXIT.

Draco quickly pulled her along, turning to look at Izzy once they reached the door. "My wand, Izzy. You still have it." He said, feeling his pockets to make sure she hadn't given it back to him and he had forgotten. He was terrified that once they opened this door, there would be dozens of Aurors, all waiting for them to make a non obvious exit so they could catch the two of them off guard.

"Just go with my plan. Don't argue OK. Just do it." She handed him his wand, and slipped off her over-sized jumper. "Put it on and cover your face with the hood." Isabella looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"I'm going to go with our original plan of me being your seeing-eye-wolf." She soon phased, going to the door and standing on all fours, expecting Draco to grab onto the scruff of her neck as a way of being maneuvered around. "People here still use dogs to get around, so if anything, I just look like your pet.

Draco sighed, not completely happy with the plan. "Alright." He said, agreeing anyway. He threw her jumper on, putting the hood up and pulling it over his head as far as it would go. He glanced down at Izzy one more time before grabbing onto her fur, and pushing the door open, allowing her to walk out of the hotel first.

Isabella stepped out onto the cold snow that laid right outside the door. Walking cautiously, with her head held high and moving gracefully. She led him outside, her eyes scouring the area for any Aurors. Her heart was beating hard against her chest when she saw her own father with another fellow Auror; and quickened her pace, edging closer to the forest.

Draco licked his lips nervously, spotting what she spotted at the same time. "Merlin's pants." Draco mumbled under his breath, watching them from the corner of his eye as he allowed Izzy to lead them towards the thick forest. He kept his hand that wasn't hanging onto Izzy in his pocket, fingering his wand, ready for anything. The Aurors were already here. It didn't matter if he used magic to protect them for that moment.

Dexter glanced over at them briefly, and turned away, entering the motel and disappearing. As soon as Isabella saw, out of the corner of her eye, Dexter, duck into the motel; she went into a full sprint, right into the woods. Making sure Draco was still with her. She jumped over a root and phased back into a human in mid air, continuing to run. "I take back everything I said!" She yelled.

"We're probably one of the most wanted magical folk in all of England right now!" Draco yelled, running back after her. "They're going to do whatever they can to catch us. We need to get away from here as soon as possible. I can phase, fly us away!"

Isabella was constantly turning around; fearing Dexter might have gotten suspicious and decided to investigate the strange looking Bloke with a seeing eye wolf heading off into the middle of nowhere.

When she felt there was enough distance between the Aurors and themselves, stopped, leaning against a tree, trying to catch her breath. "You sure you can fly?"

"Positive." Draco pulled her jumper off his back and held it out for her to take, noticing her shiver in the cold Canadian breeze. "We need to get away fast. We'll fly up, try and find a town about fifty miles out or so. Hang out for a while before knowing for sure it's safe and finding a permanent place to live."

"Go Malfoy." She urged, taking it gladly and slipping it over her. "I've never been one to follow what I'm ordered to do but Dexter has unbelievable tracking skills. He'll find us in no time. Phase now while the going's still good, we can talk all about that later."

He quickly phased, getting low to the ground so she could climb onto his back easily. He glanced around the woods, making sure nobody was watching them before taking another look at Izzy. When she was on his back, and her grip tightened, he spread his wings and flew as fast as possible up into the sky, keeping his nose straight and wings moving fast, flying like lightning through the sky. He only hoped Izzy was holding on tight enough so she didn't fall off him.

"Bloody Hell!" Isabella exclaimed, clutching onto his neck very tightly. She tried to lock her legs as well, the same way you would on a horse, but it was a bit hard considering she was riding bareback. She prayed to Merlin that she wasn't going to fall meters straight into the hard earth. "I think we should go a bit farther than that. Maybe a hundred miles or so, just to be on the safe side." She yelled over the wind carrying over them.

Draco let out a tiny roar of acknowledgement, turning his head around to look at the town they had just come from, noticing it was a mere speck now. He started to slow down slightly, not wanting to take a chance on losing Izzy from his back.

* * *

She looked around the area, nothing but trees all around, but the farther they got out, the more modernized things became. There were more buildings, not to mention people and vehicles. It was still cloudy, which she was thankful for. Draco's pale white scales blended in well with the skies.

Draco glanced down at the ground as well, taking note of the same things that Izzy did. It was then that Draco realized how much more easier it would be to hide and start over in a populated place. Sure, back in London it would be the exact opposite, seeing as they were wanted criminals, but here... nobody knew who they were. They could easily blend in with all the people. They could be safe. Draco narrowed his eyes, wishing he knew a way to get to a city, or even a big town. But he could see nothing yet.

The duo traveled about 50 more miles or so and finally caught sight of a very busy and well lit town. A lot of the architecture was modernized, it looked like a small version of the town called New York, she saw on the telly.

"How about here?" Isabella commented, tilting Draco's head down so he could see as well. "I bet they have tea." She joked.

He let out a small roar, turning his head and smiling at her with his eyes. Tea sounded better than anything else right now. He noticed some thick woods sitting next to the small city and took a dive down, flying over the ground for a couple seconds before landing and waiting for Izzy to get off his back before changing back.

"We should find a place to take cover, stay low for the rest of the day. Just in case." He said, once he had finally morphed back.

"You mean in the woods?" She asked, her feet a bit asleep from the ride, and when she jumped off, they felt a bit wobbly. There was less snow here than up north where they were originally, but still an inch or so on the ground. It crunched quietly underneath her feet.

"No, we'll head into the city." He pointed towards the direction he knew it was, nodding his head slightly. "We can hide out in a building or something. Around people. Nobody will recognize us there."

"I hope you're right." Isabella sighed, she hated asking this, but that comment made by Draco would not leave her alone. It kept popping back up in the back of her mind, the entire ride to this new town they were in. "Draco. Back at the diner. What did you mean by not just killing for sport?"

He glanced over at her, licking his lips nervously. "Well, we, I mean they..." He sighed. He wasn't proud to admit it. He hated everything that was his family. "They'd go into muggle towns and kill just for the 'fun of it', as they liked to call it. But sometimes, they stole too. Took their money and kept it for themselves, or raided their house, took their personal belongings, usually burned them. It's like a game... a sport."

"Did you ever participate?" Isabella uttered as they walked, not wanting to look him in the face at what his answer might be. "Did you ever-" She gulped, hoping to wet her dry mouth, "Kill anyone?" She said in a barely audible whisper.

Draco lowered his head, looking down at the ground. "No. But... I- I did go." He glanced over at her. "But I didn't participate, I swear. My father dragged me, and when he was looking, I only pretended." He sighed. "I hated it. It was horrible. I think that was when I really realized that I didn't want to have anything to do with being a Death Eater."

She shuddered, not at the cold, but by the fact that she was imagining those poor muggles: chlildren. Being killed mercilessly.

"Izzy, I'm sorry." He walked to the front of her, grabbing both of her hands in his and stopping her from walking. "My father an evil man. He tried to make me like him... but you know I'm not. I shouldn't have said that at the diner. I should have just kept it to myself."

"It's not your fault Draco. We can't help what we were born into." Isabella sighed, "I'm the one that asked. I know you wouldn't do that to someone, let alone someone who was defenseless." Giving him a small smile, she nodded her head in the direction toward town. "Come on, might as well see where exactly we'll be spending the rest of our lives. Don't you think?"

Draco gave her a small smile, letting go of her one hand but still holding onto her other one, leading them towards the city that was now starting to come into view. "Are you hungry?" He asked, looking down at her. "We should get some tea." He said with a small grin on his face. Nothing like bringing back something from home.

"Not really. I'm just tired. If you want to stop for a bite to eat, we can though." She held, her head in her hands, groaning slightly, trying to make sense of what exactly happened back there. How in the world did the trace continue to work even though they were out of boundaries from England? "Don't worry, we'll stop for tea somewhere. Get you buckets of the stuff."

The closer Isabella got to what she thought was civilization, she couldn't help but feel a bit withdrawn. She was tired of constantly running, on the verge of being caught. She'd give anything to just stop, and rest. She was not just physically drained, but mentally exhausted.

A large sign staked into the ground read:

_Welcome to Vancouver_

"Home Sweet Home, I guess." She shrugged, and just as Izzy was about to take another step, something fell from the skies and dangled around her neck. "W-What?" Isabella asked no one in particular, and looked down at what in Merlin's name, exactly the mystery object was.

Upon realization of just what it was, nothing could hide the smile from her face, happy tears fell without warning. Her necklace; the one thing she prized over everything else. She held it in her hands, caressing every indentation. It gleamed and sparkled brightly, as if it had just come from the shop. "Come on Fuzzy. Didn't think you were going to escape me that easy did you?" A familiar caw came from the treetops above, and flew down to her.

"Danger! You sly little devil you! I could kiss you right now!"

The Raven perched on her shoulder, and cocked his head towards her, as if taking her up on her offer.

She kissed his feathered head and the bird flapped his wings in delight. "I missed you so much. You silly thing! Where's Finster?" Isabella asked, looking around for the large Eagle Owl.

"Oh Fluffy? Uh...he stayed behind with Draco's mom. Figured he'd keep an eye on things, let you know when the heat dies down a bit; you know?"

Draco turned around when he took notice of Izzy no longer walking beside him anymore. He smiled when he realized she was talking to Danger, and walked over to them.

"How in the bloody hell did he make it all the way over the ocean?" Draco asked, walking over and holding out his hand slightly, going to pet the bird. "Finster stayed behind I assume. He's older, probably wouldn't have made the journey."

The Raven nodded, jumping onto his arm and allowing him to scratch his head.

"Well that's rare. He's usually not so _nice_ around you. As mean as that sounds."

With a sudden flap of his large black wings, Danger, after having a quick scratch from Draco flew to the tops of the trees and pulled on something hanging from a branch. It landed on the snow with a soft thud. "Is that-" Isabella paused for a moment, "Is that our bag?" Her eyes widened.

Draco's eyes went wide as well, and a large smile grew on his face. He walked over to it, picking it up and looking at it. There was no way the bird had carried this all by himself. "I-Is this even possible?" Draco asked, glancing up at Izzy for a second before looking back down at the bag, opening it up and glancing inside.

If things weren't strange enough, they were about to get weirder. Isabella heard a soft hoot coming from behind her, but couldn't see what it was. Danger cawed as he perched on a branch above her head. She looked up and saw, "Shadow!" she exclaimed.

"Shadow?" Draco asked, glancing up towards the trees. "Who the hell is Shadow?"

"That's shadow." Isabella said, and black spotted eagle owl with bright yellow eyes came down. "Dominic's owl."

Draco suddenly looked excited, anxious. "Is there a letter? Why's he here? Is everything okay?"

"Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Isabella phased before him, hiding her nervousness,

"Why are you here Shadow?"

"Just checking up on you." He stated, "Nothing's the matter. I'm just here to help Danger bring you your bag." The owl looked to Draco, "His mum sent word with Danger to make sure it got to you. We didn't know where to look to be honest until we heard that Dexter had found you. So Danger came to me, and we flew to Canada looked everywhere. It wasn't until we saw a Dragon...You don't see many of those. That we followed you. And here we are."

"I can't stay long though. Too many suspicions if Dexter or Dominic notices I'm missing." The owl urged.

"My mum? Is she okay?" Draco asked, walking closer towards the owl, throwing the bag over his shoulder. He hadn't said anything to Izzy, but he knew that eventually the Dark Lord would find out that they had help somewhere along the line, and that it was Narcissa who had done so.

"Tell him that she's fine." He said with a chuckle.

Isabella smiled at the owl.

"Perfectly fine." Shadow looked to the skies once more, "I really must be getting off. Stay safe and out of trouble. If anything arises, have the Raven come and get me and I'll send help."

And watched as he departed into the skies.

Isabella morphed back into a human again. "She's fine Draco." She said, sensing his worry. "Shadow was only here to help Danger bring us the bag. That's all. Your mum is fine."

Draco softened up slightly at hearing the news about his mother, but still held worry in his eyes. He knew it was only a matter of time.

He watched the owl leave, biting the side of his lip in thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave England. They should have stayed behind, could have fought in the war had the opportunity come along. Could have saved the lives of the people they loved. They really didn't seem any better off here in Canada. But Draco quickly shook the idea from his head. "Come on. Let's go find a place to stay, let you get some sleep."

She yawned, and nodded at his comment. "A bed sounds lovely. I'd kill for a bed to sleep in for months."

Danger perched on her shoulder again, and nuzzled up against her. "What a trio we are."

He nodded, then glanced at Danger. "He should fly ahead, or wait here and we'll come get him when we have a more private space. We don't need the attention of a raven sitting on your shoulder while walking through a city."

Danger argued the statement, cawing at Draco loudly.

Isabella put her hand to his beak, trying to quiet him, "He's right Danger. The last thing we need is more attention on us. It's not that I don't love you."

He flew off into a few trees, glaring at Draco as he did. Some colorful language must have been cawed, judging by how loud his protests were.

"He's going to hate me again." Draco said as he watched the bird fly up into the trees.

He shrugged his shoulders, turning back to Izzy and giving her a small smile. "Come on. The city awaits us." He held his hand out for her to take, then started walking towards it, excitement and nervousness building up inside of him.

"He'll come around eventually." Isabella smiled.

Vehicles roared and honked, people speaking loudly, combined with the miscellaneous sounds of city the two reached the actual edge of Vancouver. Izzy was completely in awe at just how grand it was. Tall buildings surrounding them, as well as a large lake by the cliff they were close to.

"Home."

"Home." Draco repeated, staring up at the city himself. He turned to Izzy and smiled. "Come one. I see a hotel right over there. We'll stay there for one night, then move onto another hotel for a few more nights, then try and find somewhere stable." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of Izzy's head. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of not sleeping in the same bed for two nights."

"Think you're tired? My bum's sore from sitting on your hide for hours."

* * *

**Aww, things are finally looking up for Malfoy and Toretto. What do guys think of the story so far? Did we meet your expectations? And are you all team Malfoy? Or Team Toretto?**


	16. Finding Griffin

"Oh, Sherlock. You never cease to amaze me."

Isabella sat in the corner in the large armchair she had learned to love so much. She had spent most of the week in it. It's plush and inviting little enclave calling her name. Curling up and sitting there for hours lost in a book, it was becoming a daily habit of hers. She and Draco had just signed a lease for a large townhouse about a mile outside of Vancouver and had been living here for close to a month. She had exhausted Draco, having him move all the furniture they had bought numerous times; trying to get them positioned just right.

It was early afternoon, around noon. He was sleeping in the bedroom, after another one of Izzy's games of: _Hey Draco. Come and move this armoire for me for the hundredth time_. It was a quaint little home, a bit pricey but nice nonetheless, with 3 bedrooms and it had just been refurbished. They didn't have much of a front yard, but they did have a very nice living area and backyard.

Draco curled up on top of the sheets, too exhausted to even get under them. Izzy had woken him up at the crack of dawn, having him more furniture all over the house for a reason he could never figure out. He had kept his mouth shut and done what was asked of him, rolling his eyes at her behind her back. That was woman for you, he supposed. He remembered his mum doing the same to his father at a young age, Draco even jumping on the couches and waiting for his dad to move them with him on top of them. Lucius, of course, had the help of magic. Draco didn't have that luxury.

He let out a moan, digging his head further into the cold pillow. His mouth fell open slightly as he found himself quickly succumbing to the sandman's orders.

The vision came almost instantly, but it felt so real, so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it. His father was standing before him, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Draco with an unreadable expression on his face inside the same darkened room, a dim candle spreading some light around the room.

Lucius clenched his fist on the large and black leather arm chair; his other hand around his cane as he drummed his fingers against the furniture. "You failed me, Draco. You continue to fail me time after time. Don't you remember what I told you to do?"

"Father-"

"Kill her, Draco!" Lucius yelled, nearly leaping at his son. "She's the reason you're not home! The reason your mother cries herself to sleep every night!"

An unexplained anger surged through him. "Mum? She cries?"

"Yes!" Lucius glared at his son, now on his feet and pointing his cane at the door as it suddenly opened. "Now, go!"

"Kill her Draco! Or else she'll continue to purge your pureblood with filth!"

Draco's eyes suddenly flew open, and he sat up quickly, walking with determination towards the sitting room.

Isabella saw Draco coming to her, looking angry and setting her copy of Sherlock Holmes down on the small end table. "I'm sorry about this morning. Want me to make you a pot of tea? It's the least I could do." She offered, smiling up at him and still sitting in her chair.

Draco walked over to her, long strides in his anger. He approached the chair, grabbing her by her wrist and lifting her from the chair. "I don't want tea, you stupid mudblood."

She thought they had stopped; she really had. Draco hadn't had a relapse in almost a month and Isabella was hoping it would stay that way.

"Ow! Draco let me go!"

"Why should I?" He dragged her over to a wall, slamming her against it and grabbing her other wrist, keeping her pinned against it.

He smirked suddenly, looking her up and down. "You're rather pretty for a mudblood. Maybe I could have some fun with you before I kill you." He said as he brought his hand up to her hair and tucked it behind her ear mockingly.

Without warning, Isabella punched him in the face, and made a dash for the bedroom leaving Malfoy to tend to his newly blooded nose.

"You bitch!" Draco yelled, bringing his hand up to his nose and pulling it away, examining the ruby red liquid now dripping down his pale skin. He let out a groan of frustration, wiping the blood on his pants before glaring in the direction she had gone.

He slammed his fist on the door, rage building inside him. "Open this, right now!"

"No! Draco that's not you. Your father did this to you!" She pleaded, her back against the door desperately trying to keep him from breaking the door down. "Draco listen to me! You have to believe me when I say that you can stop this. Try and remember!"

"You're just trying to manipulate me! It's not going to work! I'm going to get in there, and when I do, you're going to suffer for that little... stunt you just pulled." He banged on the door again.

"Now... open this door!"

"Not until you calm down! You can scream at me all you want Draco; I'm not letting you in!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to break it down with magic!" Draco walked away from the door, heading for the sitting room and starting to rip drawers from dressers and throw books onto the floor, desperately trying to find his wand. For their safety and well being, Draco and Izzy had hidden them when they first arrived, and Draco couldn't remember where they had placed them in his current state of mind.

Isabella threw the door open. "Don't Draco!" She yelled tackling him to the ground and tying to subdue him.

"Are you crazy? There's no way in hell I'm moving again!" She had his arms pinned behind his back, but was struggling to keep him down.

"Get off of me!" He yelled, trying his best to wiggle free and turn over to put himself in a better position that gave him the control.

"No! The second I let you go. You're going to go all mental on me!"

She thought for a moment, "Tranquilizers?" Her mind racing.

_Did she have any she could force down his throat?_

"Filthy mudblood!" Draco wiggled his one wrist, it slipping from Izzy's grip. He gripped what was closest to him, which happened to be her shoulder, and with all his strength, pushed her, bucking her off his back and sending her flying to the ground.

Isabella groaned as her side made contact with the floor. Draco threw her hard and it stung. Just as she was about to pick herself up and try again, he grabbed onto her and held her down; now on his knees and pinning her wrists to the floor, squeezing them with all his might.

"You shouldn't have left the bedroom."

"Ow!" She cried out, "Stop!"

"You are going to die this time! I promise you that!"

"Draco, you're hurting me!" She screamed, using all her might attempting to break free.

Draco blinked, and suddenly, just like the last time, her cries of pain sent him back. He stopped what he was doing as a sudden surge of realization hit him like a moving truck. He pushed himself off of her, landing on his bum in front of her, eyes wide with horror and sadness, not believe that it had happened again.

She gasped, finally able to breathe again, and moved away from him.

"Izzy...I-."

Grabbing onto her stomach with one hand, and moving to the safety of the guest bedroom, without so much as a word or glance at him. Flicking the lights on, those same bruises she could feel beginning to form. Bright red streaks on her side and around her wrists.

Draco stared at the space she had been in, slowly closing his eyes. He put his head in his hands and sat there, in complete shock. He had hurt her, again. He thought he had had control over it, but somehow, his father or self-conscious, whatever was making him do this, had found a way around it. And this time...he had used his mother.

Slowly, he got himself back together and stood up, walking towards where he knew Izzy had gone to hide.

"Izzy?" He called on the outside of the door, not bothering to knock. "It's me again. I-I'm sorry."

"Just..Leave me alone." She said through the door, tears flowing down her face.

Draco nodded, but knew she couldn't see him doing so. He walked away anyway, wiping his hand again under his nose, blood still trickling from it. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, pressing it against his face before grabbing his set of the keys to the house and walking out the door, and walked down the street heading towards a coffee shop at the end of the block

Isabella heard the front door close, and sat up. She wiped her face of any tears that were still coming down, slipped on her black pea coat and scribbled swiftly on a piece of paper.

_Back in a little while.-Izzy_

Grabbing her own keys from the dish by the front door, she ventured outside; deciding to take a little stroll around the block.

* * *

Once Draco had reached the coffee shop, he ordered a large chamomile tea to go, and then started making his way back towards their home. He wanted to be there when Izzy came out of her room. He knew what he had done, and he needed to apologize. Even if she said she forgave him, that wasn't good enough for Draco.

He pushed open the door to their home and took note of the small slip of paper leaned up against the vase by the doorway. He let out a tiny sigh before putting his tea down on the coffee table next to it and then walking towards the bathroom, hoping to examine his nose. He thought maybe he should keep it that way. He deserved it.

Isabella reached the park a couple blocks from where they resided. Taking notice of the children playing. The wide open fields surrounding the area. She sighed, taking a seat on a nearby bench and staring at the trees. Their bright leaves gently twirling down like a cascading river and echoing laughter and bright cheer, surrounding her.

After two hours of being stuck out in the cold; She gasped as a wet nose suddenly began nudging her in the arm.

"You scared me, little devil." She said, turning around, taking notice of a large dog that ran up to her, begging for attention, laying his paw on her knee.

"Hello there."

She petted the large shepherd's head, smiling as he practically jumped in her lap, licking her face left and right.

"I hope you realize you aren't a tiny little kitten." She groaned under his weight, to which he grinned up at him, leaning up against her, wagging his tail like mad.

Isabella pushed him off, "Sit." She ordered.

The German Shepherd sat before her, tongue lapping out of his mouth as he panted, taking his collar in her hands and reading the name on his leather collar.

"Griffin."

He barked in acknowledgement, jumping on the bench and leaning into her again.

"Yes, I know you're cute, but you should be getting back home. Your owner will be worried sick."

She sighed again. It was close to around 5 in the afternoon now. Not realizing the time had gone by so fast, Isabella took a rash decision and decided to take him home for the night and begin the search in the morning.

"Its getting late." Isabella pulled at her coat, bringing it close to her body. "And no one we've asked knows where you live."

The dog whined, pawing at her leg again and brushing his head against her hip.

"Come on fuzz ball." She smiled, nodding her head in the direction of the street and walked; the dog happily following her down the sidewalk, wagging his tail.

* * *

Draco was starting to get nervous back at the house, wondering what could be taking Izzy and if she really wanted to get away from him that badly. He sighed, taking a seat by the couch that sat looking out of the front bay window. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees with a book in his hands, hoping to pass the time. But in reality, he was so worried that he had only read a few pages in the past couple house, continuously reading over the same sentences time after time.

When he heard the front door start to open, he suddenly perked up, eyes glancing at it, nerves suddenly setting in.

"Good boy." She quipped, gently leading the dog inside their home, setting her keys down on the table again and hanging her coat in the hall closet; holding onto the German Shepard's collar.

The dog rushed into the home and bolted straight for the kitchen, nose already sniffing at the stove.

"I know. I know, you're hungry. Give me a minute." She walked past Draco holding onto a bag and following the dog.

Draco slowly walked over to them, poking his head around the kitchen and staring at the dog, but not completely entering, still giving Izzy her space.

Isabella reached into the bag and grabbed out two bowls and a can of food. After opening the can and letting the contents fall into the dish, set it down and watched as the dog scarfed it down.

"Poor thing, I bet you haven't eaten in a while have you?"

They needed to talk about what happened, but it felt smarter to start on a lighter topic.

"Did you buy a dog?"

"No, I didn't buy a dog. Little guy found me in the park, the one down on Mayberry."

"Oh." Draco stared down at the dog. "Think it has an owner? I can go out and try and find them, if you want. You can stay here and watch him." He glanced up at Izzy, hoping she could see he was trying to make up for what he had done to her. He could already see small bruises starting to form on her wrist, and they sent guilt pouring through him.

"He's got a collar doesn't he? Let him stay here for the night." She shrugged, "I could use the company. Isn't that right Griffin?"

The dog barked in agreement after finishing his meal, jumping on her and knocking her to the ground.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but you're heavy." She laughed, gently shoving the dog off of her. It bounded around the room happily, smelling everything and everyone. He seemed to ignore Draco though, maybe it knew he wasn't much of a dog person or something.

Draco sighed, ignoring the dog himself as he kept his attention on Izzy. He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "Izzy, we have to talk about what happened earlier. I know you don't want to, I don't either, but we... we can't ignore this."

"I'm over it Draco." Isabella answered, bending over and picking up the dishes, washing them in the sink. Then putting them to dry on the rack beside her and drying her hands on a small kitchen towel.

He took a couple steps closer to her, determined. "But what if it happens again? Your cries of pain seem to make me stop every single time. Don't you think that's something we should talk about? Maybe that can help get rid of this."

"I'll just scream then, next time you hurt me." She hadn't meant to be rude; it just came out that way. Going into the sitting room again, and deciding to immerse herself in the pages of a book, she wiped her hands dry and moved past him.

"Isabella, please." He walked after her, voice breaking. "I don't want to hurt you anymore." He grabbed her hand in his gently, forcing her to turn around and look at him. "You can't push all your problems to the side."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, "I'm just as lost as you are. But it's always seemed to happen whenever you wake up from working all day. Or doing something that makes you tired."

"It must happen when I fall into a deep, uncontrolled sleep. A spontaneous nap in other words." He bit his lip in thought. "I always see my father. It's always him, somehow convincing me that the right thing to do is to kill you."

"No kidding." Isabella scoffed, "So the answer is. Don't fall asleep again." She said simply, stifling a laugh. "You can do that right?"

Draco rolled his eyes slightly. "Oh, yeah, definitely." He glanced down the hallway where he knew the spare bedroom was. He walked back in towards the kitchen and grabbed a screwdriver, then made his way towards the door of the spare bedroom. He couldn't lie, he was still exhausted. And he didn't want to take any chances, at least for tonight.

"What are you doing Draco? I think that room's taken." Isabella laughed at the enormous dog lying comfortably on the bed.

Draco glanced at the dog before kneeling down at the door and starting to unscrew the knob. "He can sleep with you tonight. We'll switch for now. I'm not taking any chances." He put the screws down on the floor as he pulled them out, surprising even himself at how well he could use a muggle tool like this. "I'm going to switch the handle so the lock is on the outside. You can lock me inside for the night." He glanced up at Izzy standing next to him and gave her a half smile, knowing she would probably disagree with him.

She watched in amazement as he actually knew what he was doing. "You will never cease to surprise me." And called the dog over to her, which by his large and heavy size squeezed through the doorway; shoving Draco in the process.

He groaned slightly at the surprise of the dog hitting him, but looked up at Izzy and gave her a small smile, then glanced at the dog before turning back to his work.

"Aren't you going to be jealous that another man is sleeping in my bed?"

"I don't think I have anything to worry about." He put the screws back in and stood up, giving Izzy a small kiss. "Besides, out of the two of us, I'm not the overly jealous one." He teased with a small grin.

"Are you really just saying that? What about Chase? Not to mention Geo-" Isabella stopped herself, about to utter the Weasley's name. It had been what, a few months?

She shook off, this was her life now. No more living in the past.

"Griffin." She called the dog which came rushing over, "Give Draco a goodbye kiss before bed."

The dog looked at her appalled and backed away, shaking his head.

Draco rolled his eyes, laughing slightly. "Animals hate me. Maybe he senses the dragon in me." Draco turned to Izzy and gave her another kiss. "I'm sorry. I really am. And I love you."

"I love you too." After placing another kiss on his lips, she trudged off to the kitchen. The dog in tow, "Let me know when you're going to go to bed, so I can lock you in."

"I was thinking of cooking something real quick actually." Draco said, making up his mind rather quickly and following after her. "Maybe a full stomach will stop me from transforming into the _other_ Draco." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking inside for something he could make in a few minutes.

"Like what?" Taking a pan out from one of the cabinets. "Want me to whip up something for you?" She asked.

He took the pan from her hand, setting it in front of him. "No. You go read or play with my new canine best friend over there." Draco nodded towards Gryffin who was sitting down on the ground, head cocked slightly to the side as he stared at them. "I'll cook something for the both of us. I owe you that at least."

The dog happily wagged his tail as he sat before them, whining and pawing at Isabella's leg, giving her those sad big eyes: just begging for attention. "Hmm...How can I be sure you won't burn the house down, Malfoy?" She said, squinting her eyes at him.

He grinned at her. "I can breathe fire, my love. I think I know how to control it." He laughed slightly. "Just trust me on this one. It may not be special, but I don't want you lifting a finger tonight."

_What exactly was he planning on doing? Feeding her until she exploded as an apology._

"You sure you don't want any help?" She offered with a smile, "I'm not saying you can't cook; I'm only asking if you want me to lend you a hand with anything."

"Go sit down." He said gently, turning around giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm capable of cooking. Go read that book you were reading before I interrupted you earlier." He turned back to the stove, glancing at it before walking over towards the freezer.

"Let's hope so."

Griffin stayed downstairs, watching Isabella head up the stairwell and into the master bedroom, sitting by the kitchen entrance waiting to see if Draco dropped any food while he was cooking. His eyes darting up and down at every movement Draco made with the cooking spoon, watching it carefully. Constantly licking his lips and nose.

"What do you want, furball?" Draco asked, glancing down at the dog. He reached over for a roll, ripping it in half and then tossing it to the dog. "Here. Now stop staring at me."

The Shepherd's went for the roll of bread and he sniffed it for a second before turning his nose up at it and snorted; leaving it alone and went back to his original seat right by the kitchen; focus now back on the stove.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked under his breath.

"You just wasted food." He said, pointing the spoon at the dog. "I hope you realizing that." He turned his attention back to the food in the pot, reaching up for some plates to set the table.

Griffin gave Draco the expression of: _I really don't care, feed me anyways._

* * *

About an hour later, Isabella came back downstairs wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and another oversized jumper, one with with the Hogwarts crest pressed onto the front; as well as black snow boots.

"Wow. You know, you didn't' have to dress up for me." Draco teased, leaning in the door frame of the dining room, smirking at Izzy, his tone sarcastic. Dinner sat behind him on the table, and the smell was reaching his nose and making his stomach growl.

Isabella looked down at her attire, stretching out her jumper and pulling up her hood, "What? Does this look horrible?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely horrid."

When she reached the table, she was amazed at just how nice it smelled. "I guess it's safe to say that you didn't destroy our house."

Draco laughed. "Bangers and mash." He sighed, his smile frowning slightly.

He glanced down at the Hogwarts crest on Izzy's shirt. "I guess you could say I'm a little homesick."

She sighed dejectedly, "I know. Me too."

Forcing a grin, she nodded in the direction of the table, "Let's eat, before-"

She ran for it, "No! Stop!" And pulled Griffin off the table as he started to gnaw at their dinner. His muzzle mere inches from the food as his tongue was desperate for a bite.

Draco sighed, glaring at the dog. "This mutt is killing me. I tried to give him a piece of bread, and you know what he did? Didn't take it. Picky son of a bitch."

Draco walked over to Izzy, taking Griffin from her and holding him by his collar. "Here, I'm going to go put him in the bedroom while we eat. Sit down."

"He didn't mean it Draco. He's just hungry." Isabella tried to explain, "He's been running around all day. Be gentle with him."

Griffin whined and fought his way as he was dragged into a room, literally sitting down to make it harder for Draco to pull him along.

"Well regardless, I want a nice meal with my girlfriend without any disruptions." He groaned, feeling the dog straightening against him.

"Alright, come on." He leaned down, and with all the strength he had, gripped the dog's stomach and lifted him into the air and carried him into the bedroom. He closed the door quickly before the dog could escape and smiled triumphantly, walking back over to Izzy.

"He's going to give you hell for that later." Isabella chuckled, sitting down at the table as the cranky dog barked from closed doors. "But well done."

She cleared her throat, her tone and voice serious and curious, "What is all this Draco? Why the desire to cook tonight anyways? I could have done that; wouldn't have minded."

Draco shrugged, taking a seat across from Izzy. "You don't have to do everything around here. Besides, this is our new life." He looked down at the dinner he had cooked. "We're living in the muggle world now. We can't even do magic till we're 17. So we might as well get used to this, start to act like this is normal for us." He licked his lips, glancing at her, slightly nervous. "I... I was actually considering trying to find a job."

Isabella was just about to dig into her meal but Draco's word froze her and she set the fork back down. "A job?" She inquired, "Doing what?"

But it didn't seem like a bad idea to work; take their mind off things and give them something to do. "Maybe I should get one too? Don't know what, but I guess I could find something." She shrugged.

"If you want, but you don't have to, just know that. Don't feel obligated." He brought his fork to his meal, stabbing it and then bringing it up to his mouth. "I don't want to have to live off you for our whole lives. I'd like to help out. I owe you that much."

"That may be true but just sitting around the house for two years doesn't seem very fun." She laughed again, "I don't want to end up like an old maid who has a million cats and goes crazy."

Draco laughed, not able to get the image out of his head of Izzy having a million cats roaming around her all day. It was then he heard Griffin pawing at the door, and a sudden realization hit him. He glanced up at the Gryffindor in front of him, eyes roaming towards the direction of the bedroom for a split second.

"Do you think he's safe?" He asked, tone quieter than usual. "The dog? Does it seem like too much of a coincidence to you?"

Something about this conversation was telling her that Draco wanted the dog out as soon as possible, "What coincidence? He doesn't want to be locked up is all; I'm sure he's fine."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just seems strange. His name being Griffin and all. And the fact that he just approached you out of nowhere. I mean, why you? What..."

He glanced at the door again, turning back to Izzy and speaking even more softly. "What if it's an animagus?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, now becoming frustrated, "Seriously Draco. Not every creature you see is going to be an animagus. His tag says Griffin; so what. It's just a name." She stood up from her seat and went to the bedroom, letting the dog out. As the dog ran to the table, she walked back to Draco.

"Look at his tag. It's got a phone number. I'll call it right now and get you to stop being so paranoid."

"Wait! Izzy, stop." He stood up from the table as well, chasing after her and grabbing the telephone from her hands.

"I'm serious here. Look, I know I might be acting paranoid right now, but what if they found us? What if the address on his collar is actually the hideout for the Ministry, or even the Death Eaters? They could be waiting for him to lead us right to them."

Isabella was beyond angry with him now, and groaned. She held her hand to her face in frustration, and grabbed Griffin, "Look." She said, gesturing to his collar.

"There's no address of any kind. Don't you think I would have taken him there myself if there was an address listed? Now give me the telephone." She ordered, offering her hand out to him.

Draco glanced back and forth from her to the dog a few times before sighing in defeat and handing the phone over to Izzy before walking away from her, but not before glaring at the dog once more, then muttering under his breath about how they couldn't go one day without having some sort of argument. He sat down at the table, back to Izzy, and continued to eat his dinner.

Isabella dialed the number listed on the dogs collar and then disappeared into one of the rooms.

* * *

When she reappeared, she slammed the phone back into the receiver and walked back to the dinner table, digging into her now cold food. Avoiding all eye contact with Draco.

Draco sighed, watching her eat. "Did you want me to warm it up for you?" He asked softly, feeling bad for starting the argument. But he couldn't admit it. His ego was too big at the moment.

"No. It's fine." She replied, looking down at her plate, picking at her food more than actually eating it.

"Izzy... I'm sorry." He blurted out, head hanging slightly low as he nervously bit his lower lip. "I'm paranoid. I can't help it."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. That number has been disconnected and is no longer in service." She shrugged, taking a few bites from her plate.

Isabella felt Griffin's warm head resting on her lap as he sat down beside her; as if apologizing for causing trouble. She looked down and forced a smile, stroking his soft head.

"So...what does that mean for him?" Draco asked, glancing at the dog. He really didnt want to keep the dog here in their home, but right now, he didnt feel like starting another argument. He'd let the dog stay, but only for a few days.

"Well if we can't find his original owners-" Isabella sighed and looked into the dog's eyes, filling with sadness, "-he'll have to be taken to the pound where they'll most assuredly put him to sleep."

Draco sighed, glancing up at Izzy. He ran a hand through his hair, taking in her sadness before glancing back at the dog. "How about we put up some pictures? See if somebody comes and claims him." He spoke quietly, not really wanting the dog in the house but also not wanting to break Izzy's heart.

In one swift motion, Isabella jumped from the chair, shoving the dog unintentionally out of the way, and throwing her arms around Draco. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She exclaimed.

Draco couldn't help but smile as he hugged her back, holding her tightly against him. "He needs to behave though. You know what can happen if I don't get my sleep." He glanced down at the dog. "Actually... he might be good for that. Protection, I mean."

"You can be nasty right? Give us your scariest look." She asked Gryffin.

The dog growled, baring his teeth and then stopped almost smiling up at her.

Draco rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. "Alright, alright. He can stay. But look, if he misbehaves just once, he's out. So... phase and tell him that or something."

He let go of her, walking towards the kitchen to clean up the meal that had gone to waste. "He'll head for the hills if I transform."

"What if he thinks I'm crazy and runs off?"

"Fine, don't tell him. But I mean it." He held up his index finger. "One time."

"I know you'll change your mind." She smirked, giving him a small kiss, before going back into the living room, and picking up her book. She laid on the floor and using Griffin as a pillow while she read.

"Ok. Let's see if Holmes did indeed find Moriatry." She said to herself, turning back to the page she marked.

"Hey, Missy. Before you get too comfy, why don't you come lock me in my chamber for the night." He gave her a small smile.

"But it's comfortable here Malfoy." She whined, getting up from her spot and walking to him.

"Well it will be more comfortable once you lock me in."

A playful and mischievous grin now crept onto her lips. "Not having other ideas are you, Draco?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, grinning. "Well... I wasn't." He answered honestly. "But now, I kinda am having a different idea." He grabbed her, pulling her into his body and kissing her on the top of the head.

"And what would that be?" She whispered, eyes wavering from his lips to his grey eyes, which again froze her.

"You know exactly what I mean." He leaned down, bringing his lips close enough to touch her, brushing his thumb against her bottom lip, but not giving her the satisfaction, teasing her.

"Well seeing as you did all that work for me-" She whispered again, leaning in closer, and then just at the last second, walking away. "-You're probably too tired for that."

"I don't think so!" Draco growled, grabbing Izzy and throwing her over his shoulder. "You're not going to fill my head with all those thoughts and then turn your back on me." He threw her onto the bed, and crashed his lips onto hers.

Isabella squealed as Draco literally dragged her into a bed, "You're not going to let this go are you?" She breathed in between kisses, quickly removing his clothes.

"Absolutely not." Draco said, his hands roaming under her shirt as his lips made their way towards her neck, leaving little hickies all along it.

She let out a quiet moan; adrenaline flooding through her, everything seemed like a blur. Then her hands reached behind Draco's back, nails digging into his flesh, leaving slight red marks along it.

Draco quickly started pulling off all her clothing, hands roaming all over her body as he felt his erection starting to press uncomfortably in his pants.

A slight whine came from the edge of the bed, and something started to tug on Draco's pants.

"What the-" Isabella whispered looking over Draco's shoulder.

"-Uh. Draco. We have company." She stated.

Draco groaned, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm starting to regret this dog already." He rolled off of Izzy, standing up off the bed and walking over to Griffin, pointing towards the door. "Get out. Before I drag you out."

Griffin looked to Draco then jumped onto the bed, using Isabella as a sort of shield, since she seemed like the only person in this household who liked him. She covered herself quickly with what little sheets she could manage, and ran her hand through her black and now messy hair.

"Suppose that's the end of that." She drawled.

Draco groaned again, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the dog, eyes narrowed. He looked like a little two year old pouting, but what could he say. Isabella had got him all riled up, and now because of this damn dog, he would have to go to bed without the satisfaction of a womanly touch.

"He's ruined everything so far." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Don't say that Draco." Isabella sighed.

"I'm really starting to rethink transforming and scaring him off."

"And if you scare him off. I'll never talk to you again."

Now leaning up against the headboard and glaring at Griffin, she said, "Did you really have to come in here? Now of all moments?"

His big brown eyes were apologetic while he looked up at the upset girl. His way of saying sorry, she guessed.

Draco sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, still staring at Gryffin. "We're going to have to teach him the house rules." He then looked back up at Izzy. "Might as well lock me in." He shrugged slightly, wanting this night of disappointment to be over.

"I'm sorry Draco." She said, knowing he was upset about all this, and she didn't blame him.

Crawling over the bed, behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not." He answered honestly, with a small sigh. "Just frustrated, I guess." He turned to look at her, smiling and giving her a kiss. "I'm fine. Come on, we both need sleep."

"At least I know that your hardware is still working." She joked, throwing her jumper back on. "I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Malfoy."

He laughed. "I'm 16. If my hardware isn't working at this age, then we have a serious problem on our hands." He blew her a kiss. "Goodnight Ms. Toretto."


	17. An Unexpected Visitor

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

A year. That's how long the peace had been kept among the home. An entire year without constant worry. The fights had lessened, almost to the point where the biggest thing they seemed to fight about was who did the household chores and such. The usual thing couples living together fought over. This all changed with a ring of the telephone.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

Isabella set her knife down, wiped her hands on the towel beside the stove, cleared her throat and picked up the phone as it continued to call out for her and answered it, "Hello?"

_"Hello there."_

"Hello."

The stranger chuckled quietly,_ "Sorry to be a bother this early in the morning, but I think you've found my dog."__  
_

This bit of news caused her heart to fall to her feet in shock as the phone slid down against the cabinet before hitting the floor with a loud clunk.

_"Hello. Hello?"_

Griffin ran to Draco, trying to grab his attention, pawing at his leg and pulling at his sleeve, begging him to follow.

"What? What do you want?" Draco asked, yanking his arm from the canine's mouth.

Griffin barked, running towards the kitchen.

"Go bother Isabella. I'm busy."

The dog persisted, dashing back and forth from the kitchen to the library.

Draco sighing and standing up from the recliner he was sitting it, placing the book he was reading on the counter.

"I swear, if she didn't love you so much, I would have given you away months ago." He grumbled.

It was true that the dog had grown on him, but not as much as he had grown on Izzy. Sometimes he thought she loved the damn canine more then she loved him.

When he saw Izzy standing there, he immediately walked over to her, giving her a questioning look.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, placing a hand on one of her shoulders comfortingly.

He heard someone talking frantically from the phone, and curiously, he reached for it, bringing it up to his ear. "Hello? Who is this?"

_"Who is this?"_

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I was speaking to a young lady over the phone and something must have happened over the line."

"Well she's unavailable at the moment. Can I ask just who is this?"

"As I was telling the woman who answered the phone, you may be the current household that is holding my dog. I did call the right number didn't I?"

"Depends." Draco cleared his throat and glanced over at Izzy, giving her an understanding look. He now knew why she was acting the way she was.

"If you are the owner of this dog, why the sudden need to call us? We've had those posters up for quite some time now. Frankly, I'm surprised you just found them." He said, turning his back on Izzy to talk to the man on other end of the line.

"I saw the poster while I was in town on business, but I had to depart early for a client meeting in Oregon, you see. My daughter really misses him, and we will reward you for taking care of him." The man said honesty in his voice. Or so it sounded like.

"Can you at least prove to me that it is your dog? I'm afraid my girlfriend, the girl you were just speaking to, has become very fond of him. I'd hate to send him off to the wrong owner."

The man chuckled, _"Oh of course. His name is Griffin. I have his license and his breeding papers. I can bring those along when I get him if you want-"_

Isabella stole the phone away from Draco, clean from his grasp, "It's not the same dog! Don't bother calling again, you won't get him back!" She yelled, and slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Isabella!"

Draco stared at her in shock. "Isabella, what was that?" His mouth was agape slightly, shaking his head at her. "I-It's his dog. He has a daughter who misses Griffin. You can't be selfish like this. This was our plan the whole time." He wasn't yelling, instead just trying to reason with her; understanding her attachment.

"I don't care. They probably just abandoned him somewhere." She spat, "Nothing you say or do is going to convince me to give him back to that man. If he calls again, disconnect the phone!" She went over to Griffin, grabbing his leash and her house keys.

"Izzy, come on." Draco pleaded, walking after her. "You can't be like this. I understand how you feel. I really do. While I still think he's an annoying mutt, he's grown on me too." He grabbed her by her upper arm, making her stop. "What if Griffin was ours originally, and then he disappeared for a whole year, and then someone found him. Wouldn't you want him back?"

Isabella pulled her arm away and turned her back on him. "We're going for a walk Draco." She stated, looking to the phone that ringed again, and then back to Draco. "We'll be back later. Don't answer the phone while we're gone."

"Fine." Draco said, raising his hands into the air and walking away from her, going back to his book.

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath.

"Come on Riffy, let's leave the bad man alone with his thoughts." Isabella said, slamming the door in anger and dashing up the block with her running partner following closely.

The sun wasn't that high up in the air and there was a slight breeze; perfect weather for going on a run on a summer morning.

* * *

As the clock hit the hour mark; the once silent house was filled with the constant ringing of the telephone as it continued to call and call to be picked up and answered; quieting for 10 minutes at a time before screaming again.

Draco sighed as he sat on the couch, biting his lower lip as he stared at the phone that wouldn't stop ringing. He felt horrid, knowing that he had confessed, ruined the chances of Isabella hiding the dog and keeping Griffin. Maybe if he just talked to the bloke, asked him for some time to convince Izzy, everything would be okay in the end.

"Fuck it." Draco mumbled to himself, throwing his book to the side and standing up once the phone started ringing again. He picked it up, watching the door nervously.

"Hello?"

Again the same man answered the phone, "Hello. This is Al. The man you spoke with earlier."

He sighed, "I'm sorry for all the calls you've been getting. My daughter overheard that Griffin had been found and well, took matters into her own hands and-"

"-And I only came to apologize on her behalf. I understand if your girlfriend doesn't want to give her up."

He sighed again, melancholy in his voice; "Look. What is it going to take for her to please give up the dog? Do you want money for him? I can pay you. Name your price."

The man was now desperate, begging over the phone. "Please."

"That really won't be necessary." Draco said quickly, running his hand through his hair. "I apologize for what happened earlier this morning with my girlfriend. I'll be sure the dog is returned to you. Look, why don't you come here now while she's out, and when she comes back with Griffin after his walk, you can take him. I'm really sorry about all this."

"Thank you so much." The stranger let out a relieved breath of air. "We'll be over in a few hours."

"What did you say your name was, again?"

"My name is Alonso but everyone calls me Al. And your name was-?"

"Draco. My name is Draco." Draco smiled slightly into the receiver, then gave the man their address and hung up the phone, unprepared for Izzy's wrath that would come when she returned home and Griffin's real owner was there to claim him. He sighed, sitting down on the couch and running a hand through his hair again.

Today was turning into a huge headache.

* * *

Draco stared out the window nervously as he saw Izzy rounding the corner. He sighed, turning to the man who was sitting at his kitchen counter. He had asked him to give him a few moments to talk to Izzy alone, that'll way she wouldn't be completely surprised.

He stood at the door, hands clamming up as Izzy opened it, exhausted physically but looking better mentally. He gave her a smile.

"Have a nice run?" He asked, holding his hand out for Izzy to hand him Griffin's leash.

"Yeah, but poor Griffin tired out just as we hit the eighth mile, so I had to come back." She sighed with a chuckle, "We both need about a gallon of water after that."

Griffin panted heavily, tongue darting in and out of his mouth as he sat at the door; looking up at Draco.

Isabella handed Draco the dog's lead and went into the kitchen and poured water into Griffin's dish. "Griffin come!"

"Honey, wait!" Draco chased after her, hoping to stop her from seeing Al before he had a chance to explain anything.

He bit down on his tongue when he saw her frozen, staring at Griffin's true owner. "I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I felt so bad. I-"

"Draco. Who is this?" Isabella asked, eyes widened and backing away, eyes searching for the dog. Her arm desperately moving around behind her back, grasping the handle of a knife along the counter.

"Where's Griffin?"

The man stayed quiet, his expression though, was of shock. He was still, as if he had forgotten to blink or breathe.

"I'm sorry. I really am. This is Alonso...Al. He's Griffin's real owner." Draco who was still holding onto Griffin's leash, now grabbed onto one of Izzy's hands with his only free hand, pulling the knife from her hold.

"Griffin belongs to him. I need you to understand this." He unhooked the dog's lead, giving Griffin free roam of the house, now reaching out and grabbing onto both of his girlfriend's hands.

"Look, I talked to him. He's going to allow you to come and see Griffin from time to time. This doesn't have to be goodbye. But there are other people who love him too, and you need to let him go."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, how could you?" She asked in a light whisper. "All I asked was for you to leave it alone. He was happy here." Her eyes darted over as Griffin went to the man and started to sniff and jump on him happily. Though for missing a dog for over a year, he didn't seem too thrilled to have him back. In fact he didn't seem to notice much of anything at all. He just continued staring at the girl as if by some strange force, entranced him.

"Excuse me? But where did you get that necklace?" Alonso asked, keeping his distance.

"I-" Draco went to defend himself to Isabella, to comfort her and explain that he would make it up to her, no matter what, but found himself turning to Al, his curiosity getting the better of him. "W-wh-..." He blinked a few times, now staring at the man. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"That necklace. Where did you get it?" He was practically fixated on it, studying it like it was some valuable object.

Isabella clutched onto her necklace and backed away, "It isn't for sale." She said simply.

"No, I don't want to buy it from you. I just want to know where you got it." Al said, walking a bit closer towards them.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, please?"

"I'm-I'm not sure. It was a present my father gave me when I was born." Her posture now defensive as she held onto Draco's arm.

Al looked on the verge of passing out, and leaned against the kitchen counter, turning his back at them, "It's not possible." he spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"What's going on?" Draco asked the man, wrapping his arm around Izzy's shoulder protectively. "What's with all the questions? You have the dog. What more could you possibly want?"

Alonso turned around and with a shaky voice spoke, "Isabella?"

This was now becoming extremely frightening, and she moved back again, but didn't answer.

Draco stared back between the two curiously. He stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling for his wand, just in case. "How do you know that?" He asked, standing in-between Izzy and the man, his stance protective. "How in the bloody hell do you know that!?" He himself was becoming a bit frightened.

"Sweetheart. Don't you remember me?" Alonso's voice was calm and almost happy now.

Isabella quickly shook her head, "Draco, get this man out of here." She whispered, shaking with fright and clutching Draco's arm tightly.

_Sweetheart? Why had he called her sweetheart? Wh- _

It was then Draco saw the resemblance between the two and everything clicked. The story of Izzy's necklace and how he had recognized it. How he had known her name. The same dark raven hair, light skin and those eyes...They were identical to Isabella's in every sense of the word.

"You've got to be kidding me." He spoke softly, still gripping Izzy's hand tightly.

"Izzy, its me." Alonso forced a smile.

"Are you Isabella's father?" Draco asked.

Izzy shook her head in denial, "No. No, he's not. This is all a trick. Don't believe him Draco. He probably just saw our names on the poster that we put up."

"If this is a trick, Then how could I possibly know that Dominic owns a pair of Dog Tags identical to yours?" Alonso sighed, "Turn the tag around, it reads: _Be who you are, not whom others thrust upon you_."

Isabella looked ready to pass out just like he did not moments ago; face completely stripped of color.

"I want you to leave." Draco said, now pointing a finger at the man. "Take Griffin and get the hell out of our home, and never come back! You fucking son of a bitch!" He was now approaching Al, fist clenched at his side.

"Calm down, boy. I'm not here to ask for anything." Alonso raised his hands defensively, carefully reaching down his other hand and grabbing a hold of Griffin's collar.

"I just want to talk. Isabella, honey, will you at least give me that?"

Izzy now knew where Dominic got his height from. Merlin the man was tall, almost as tall as Dominic. Almost.

"I told you to leave!"

It was then that Draco lost control, allowing his clenched fist to slam into the side of the the man's face, his hand actually shaking and aching from the power he put into it. But that didn't matter. He didn't want to give this man a second to talk to Izzy. The hit on the impact, from the blunt force of bone upon bone, emerged with a loud snap.

Isabella screamed as she saw the love of her life bash her father right in the jaw and watched as he groaned and held onto his cheek, "Draco stop this! Please!" She exclaimed, now seeing blood on her _father's_ face, as well as Draco's hand. "Stop it! I don't want you to hurt."

"Since you already know what we are, seeing as you left her life because of it, I don't feel any shame in cursing you to hell and back." He snarled through his teeth, and pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointing it at the man.

"How DARE you stand here and ask her to talk to you?! After everything you fucking did to her, how DARE you!" The tip of his wand was shaking from how hard he was gripping it, his knuckles bleeding.

"Leave now! And don't come back. I never want to see you again! Forget you ever found me!"

"But I was only trying to explain-"

"NOW!" She yelled again, pulling out her own wand and pointed it straight at his chest. "Leave this home and don't return. Or I'll let him finish you off."

Draco glared at the man, wishing he could have punched him in the face one more time before Izzy kicked him out.

But Al stared at both of them desperately, wanting to say something, before grabbing Griffin's leash and walking quickly from the home.

Draco breathed heavily, now feeling the pain in his hand from punching Izzy's real father as the adrenaline left his body; just as the roaring of the car dissipating meant that the intruder had indeed left the driveway.

He turned to Izzy and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. I mean, what are the chances."

He thought that this piece of news would cause Isabella to break down in tears and cry. But no, her reaction shocked him.

"Don't apologize, Draco. I mean, it's not like he was really there for me anyways. Hell, I barely even knew the man." She shrugged; her face void of all emotion.

"Anyways, how about a pot of tea? At least now Griffin won't whine whenever the kettle starts whistling." She forced a smile when she spoke. Gently taking Draco's hands away from her, Isabella went over to the bottom cabinet and pulled out a tea kettle. Then turned around, trying to reach the tea leaves on the top shelf.

"Can you grab those for me?" She asked.

Draco stared at her curiously, but reaching up and grabbing the tea leaves for her anyway.

"Izzy, are you sure you're okay?" He felt horrible for what he had done, but he couldn't help but find the way she was acting strange. If there was one reaction he had been expecting, this wasn't it. Anger, yeah, that was one of them. Sadness was also one. But acceptance. No.

"I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" She said nonchalantly, turning on the stove and then filling the kettle with water. Placing the tea leaves on the counter, she grabbed a few cleaning supplies.

With a terry towel and wood polish in hand; Isabella turned her attention to the furniture. Spraying some of the liquid on the table; she began her regime of cleaning. All this without so much as a word.

Draco walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm, stopping her from cleaning. "Love, come on. Talk to me." He spoke gently, turning his head sideways. "You're not fine. Your asinine father just walked back into your life, and I can guarantee he'll be back. Please, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Draco, I'm fine. Really. Stop worrying about me so much." Isabella said simply. "The house is a mess. Look around."

The house was spotless, not a book or speck of dust out of place.

"Anyways, I doubt he'll be back. He disowned Dom and I." She started to scrub the table angrily, "The only reason he came back was for that stupid, annoying, not to mention smelly, dog!" She spat, the bottle within her on the verge of overflowing.

Draco sighed, pulling her into him in an embrace. "He wasn't a stupid dog. And you bathed him almost once a week, so he certainly wasn't smelly." He knew Izzy was on the verge of breaking, and he felt like she needed to. Pretending to be okay wasn't going to help her at all.

"Yes he was. He wouldn't leave us alone." Her voice was escalating now, "All he wanted was a full belly. He never loved me." And then picked up a vase, very calmly, staring at its detail of artwork.

"He was just a stupid dog!" Then threw it as hard as she could against the wall, watching as it smashed into a hundred pieces shrouding the white carpet. That little act set her off; colorful swears were thrown, furniture was flipped over, glass was broken. Then she ripped off her necklace and threw it into the pile of class. "He was a worthless, good for nothing dog and I hate him. I hate him! I hate him!" She yelled, punching the wall and leaning up against it; sliding down, nestled in the pile of broken glass.

Draco had watched her rampage a little more calmly than anybody else would have. But he knew she needed to get it out of her system, and he was happy that she had. Slowly, he walked over to her sitting crumbled on the floor and got down on his knees in front of her. He brought his hands to hers, holding them as he brought one of his free hands up to her cheek, wiping the tears from her skin. "I'm sorry this happened, Isabella. I'm sorry we lost him." He spoke softly, calmly.

She sniffled, eyes red and watery, looking into his warm and comforting gaze. "Draco, get off the floor. The glass will go through your pants and cut your knees."

Speaking through choked sobs, Izzy looked at the destruction she caused, as it resembled the aftermath of a tornado.

"I'll go clean that up." She added in quickly, wiping her face and leaning over onto the floor and using it as a support to lift herself up. Hands pressing into the broken glass she seemed to have forgotten was there.

"No, come on. I'll clean up. You've had a rough morning and I'm sure you're exhausted after that long run you took. Go lay down." He gave her a comforting smile, standing up and offering his hand for support.

Isabella took his hand, riddled with tiny diamonds of glass, "If you're not going to let me clean up, at least come with me." She didn't want to be alone, at least not now. "Please. I'll clean this up later. Just come with me. You don't have to do anything, just stay with me. Please."

He smiled at her. "Alright. Come on." He leaned down, grabbing her and holding her bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom.

"You don't have to carry me." She insisted.

"I want to."

He pushed the door open with his hip, placing her down on the bed and climbing in with her. He wrapped her in his arms, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "I love you Isabella Toretto."

"I love you more Draco Malfoy." She whispered, feeling the warmth and scent of his body; her own form of tranquilizer. Eyes slowly beginning their decent as the sandman began to work his magic, and not 10 minutes after, she was out. The grip on Draco's shirt loosening as the sleep became deeper, but her hand never let go.

Draco sat there for an hour or two, eyes closed as he listened to her breathing becoming heavier and heavier. He knew what he had to do. One he had wanted to do for a while now, but the other was something he NEEDED to do. She missed Griffin, even if she wouldn't admit it. And having a dog had grown on him as well. Slowly, he made his way out from under Izzy's grip, laying her down on the bed and making sure she was still sound asleep before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I'll be back, my love." And he left the house, taking one more look at her before descending into the Canadian summer sun.

* * *

Draco had disappeared for about three hours, and when he came back home, a large wrapped box in his hand, he took a look at the mess that still occupied the living room, and knew that Izzy was still sleeping. He set the box down carefully, pulled his wand out of his pocket and with one flick, watched as everything started to mend itself, including the couches, now flipped right side up. He smiled at the sight, in disbelief that he had been able to last this long without magic. It just made so much more sense then how muggles did things.

He turned back to the box, remembering what was inside of it and picked it up, making his way towards the bedroom.

Pushing the door open, Draco walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, smiling at Izzy as she slept and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, honey, wake up..."

Isabella groaned, and slowly opened her eyes, "What?" She asked groggily.

"Let me go back to bed." She pulled the sheet over her head and attempting sleep once more.

"I bought you something." Draco said, smiling at her, putting the present on the middle of the bed and pulling the sheets off of her head. "Come on, open it."

"You love disrupting my naps, don't you?"

She groaned again, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, sitting up properly now.

"Its a rare fetish of mine." He scoffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"What's this Draco?" Izzy smiled, taking note of the strange but beautifully decorated, not to mention, large, box now in front of her and pushed a stray hair back behind her ear.

"Open it and find out."

She began undoing the large silver ribbon off of the bright and shiny emerald box.

Suddenly, pulling her hands away in shock as the box started to quiver and move on its own.

His smile grew, and he nodded his head.

"Go on." He said, not able to take his eyes off of her. He wanted to see her face when she saw what was inside of it.

This was just about the strangest thing Draco had ever done, but she didn't question it.

As she undid the lid off the box, a black and wet nose poked its way out of the crack.

Without a second thought, Isabella threw the lid off; her face was both of shock and delight as a squirmy and overexcited, sunshine gold, Golden Retriever puppy crawled over the edge of the box. It's tail wagging madly to no end.

Isabella covered her mouth and shook her head. "Draco, I.."

"Is this a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He smiled at her.

She looked down at the puppy, mesmerized by her big brown eyes and teddy bear face.

"You have to name her, still." He leaned forward and placing a kiss on her shocked face.

"She's adorable." Isabella cooed, lifting her up out of the box and holding her in her lap.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a strip of fabric. "I bought her a collar too."

"Quick put it on and see if it fits prop-"

Isabella's eyes widened even more, when she saw something sparkling from the puppy's evergreen collar. Upon closer examination she knew what it was, and covered her mouth again, just staring at the object and then back to Draco.

It was then that Draco got off the bed, kneeling in front of her and grabbing her hands in his.

"Isabella, we've been through so much these past months, and I never thought I could ever love someone as much as I love you. You've made me into the person I am today. You're my best friend. And you always will be." He took the collar from her hand, pulling the diamond ring from it and holding it up to her.

"Marry me?"

Isabella was frozen for a few moments before she actually started to cry.

Draco chuckled, "I need an answer from you, Toretto. Or are you just going to leave me kneeling forever?"

Moments passed before she nodded her head, "Yes. Yes, I'll Marry you." Then leaned over and kissed him, salty tears running down her face, not in sadness but absolute joy.

He kissed her back, standing up and smiling through his lips, pulling away for a second, laughing in happiness before kissing her again, lifting her off the bed in his arms and twirling her in circles. "I can't wait to call you a Malfoy." He said, staring down at the tiny golden retriever puppy who was yapping at them from the bed.

"Were you talking to me or the dog?" Isabella asked, pulling away from him for a second as he held her in the air. One arm curled around his neck, and the other wiping her teary eyes.

"Both of you." He said, smiling at her. "I guess she's about to become our daughter, in a weird sense."

She smiled again, her forehead pressed against his. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've been wanting to ask you for a while now." He kissed her softly. "I've never been more sure about anything else in my entire life."

These words were so honest coming from him. Never in a million years did she think she would be accepting a marriage proposal from a Malfoy. That he would be the one for her. The enemy she learned to love. The one who would own her heart for all eternity.

He brought his hand up to her face, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. He loved her so much, and as a sudden thought crossed his mind, he couldn't help but smile, even laugh slightly. "Our fathers are going to have a heart attack when they find out."

"Are_ you_ going to send them wedding invitations?"

Draco merely snickered, shaking his head. "I'll be sure to owl the letters first thing in the morning then."

"Oh my god." She gasped, "Here I am just smiling like an idiot, when there's that giant mess to clean up downstairs. Put me down love, so I can go clean it." Gently tapping him on the shoulder.

He laughed, kissing her on the forehead. "I already cleaned it up. I don't want you to have to worry about anything tonight. I'm going to take care of anything. Hell, I'll even cook."

"So what am I supposed to do?" She whined, pouting. "Just sit there and stare at you from the counter?"

"Well for starters, you can name her." He nodded towards the dog, letting go of Izzy so she could go to their new family extension. "And then shower. Because you smell." He teased with a smirk.

Isabella gasped again, her mouth dropping, and she threw the pillow at him.

"I don't stink!" Then smiled and stared at the puppy, pondering on what would suit her the best.

"Hmm...How does..No that doesn't sound right."

Scratching her head, she tried to come up with a name that would go with her personality, but nothing right would come to mind.

"Well she came in a box-What about Roxy?"

Draco laughed. "Boxy Roxy. I like it." He picked the dog up, holding her against his chest. "What do you think?" He asked her, who barked in response, leaning up and licking his face.

Draco ruffled the top of her head. "See, I like the puppies. They can't jump all over me."

"You didn't act like that when I brought Griffin home. I thought you were going to have a bloody heart attack."

She stared at him, arms crossed over her chest. "Draco Malfoy, the death eater, playing with puppies? The world is going to end." Isabella joked.

"I'm going to take a shower. Watch her would you?" She headed towards the doorway.

"Well, she's different. She's smaller, and besides, we can train her. Which I'm going to start while you're showering." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Anything specific you want your _death eater_ fiancé to make for you?"

Isabella laughed again, "Yeah. There is actually-" Then leaned forward and whispered into his ear, gently running her fingers through his hair, "Don't cook the puppy."

Then walked away into the washroom closing the door behind her.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a cook!" He yelled after her, then turned to Roxy as he started walking from the room and into the kitchen.

"Can you believe she thought I was going to cook you?" He asked her, putting her down on the floor gently and pouring her some food into a food bowl that he bought, then opening up the fridge and finding something to cook that night.

Roxy went for the food Draco had poured out for her; slowly and almost lady-like, consumed it. Then sent out exploring, yipping around, barking at her reflection she saw in the mirror located in the guest bedroom downstairs; pawing at it and ramming her head into it, thinking it was another puppy.

After about 3 minutes, she seemed to have gotten bored and then wandered into the library, sniffing around and investigating. She saw something shiny and went for it. Lying on the floor, holding it in her paws, the puppy decided to gnaw on it. It's crunching sound rubbing against her teething canine's and gums. Then out of nowhere the chewing stopped, replaced by sounds of choking and gagging as she staggered back into the kitchen. A small silver strand was the only thing hanging out of her mouth.

Draco glanced over at Roxy curiously, and then took note of the thing hanging from her mouth. He walked over to her, then bent down and gently forced her mouth open, pulling out the small silver strand. "What in the hell did you get into?" He asked, glancing at it curiously.

Roxy whined a bit, sticking her tongue in and out as her new _toy_ was removed from her mouth. The puppy cocked her head, confused, staring at Draco and then back at the shiny toy, smelling it, but not going for it a second time. At least she was smarter than Griffin in that sense.

Draco sighed, now standing up and staring at the necklace. It was bent in some places from Roxy chewing on it. "You bent your mom's most prized possession." He said glancing at the dog. "

Come on, you're gonna stay in the kitchen with me." He picked her up off the ground, and then placed her down on the wooden floor, picking his wand up and creating a wall, tall enough that she couldn't climb over it in-between the kitchen door so he could cook and watch her at the same time, placing the necklace in his pocket.

Roxy trotted off to her bowl of water and took a few much needed gulps from it; then walked back to her spot by the sink and just sat there watching Draco for a few minutes. Attention span short, Roxy sniffed at the ground turning in a circle and laid down, curled up and drifted off. Yipping quietly and jerking her paws in her sleep, obviously dreaming.

* * *

Two hours passed and Isabella came back downstairs, looking a lot different than the other night. Her hair was styled straight, and she was wearing a strapless and tight teal blue short dress, with a black bow tied around her waist. Her eye shadow was smoky and light, and eyelashes curled with mascara. Nails trimmed and painted the same teal but in a much lighter shade.

"Is this dressed up enough for you?" She joked, watching him cook from the kitchen entrance, a smirk on her face.

Draco turned to look at her, mouth opening slightly in shock. When he realized the look on his face, it disappeared and he smiled brightly at her.

"Quite." He walked over to her, holding his hand out to help her over the small wall he had built. "What's the occasion? If I had known you were going to dress up, I would have made something a lot better than spaghetti." He chuckled slightly.

"Nothing really. It's just that you were saying that I don't dress up for you; so I thought this would shut you up." Isabella said, stepping over the wall in a pair of black flats.

"She been asleep this whole time?" She whispered, looking down at the puppy, "And what's with the wall? I wasn't going to try and sneak in here to help you or anything."

"For a couple of hours now." He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head, then reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace. "She was walking around the house and got into this. So I put her in here and put the gate up so i could still cook."

Isabella's smile disappeared and she stared at the necklace for the longest time as it spun around as he held it up to the light, "Throw it away. I don't want it."

"What? No, I'm not going to throw it away." He put it back in his pocket. "I'll just get it fixed for you." He leaned forward and gave her one more kiss. "Don't act like that just because of what happened with your dad earlier."

"That man is not my father." She corrected, rolling her eyes and then jumping on the counter, "I'm just going to sit here and watch you cook. You'll have no privacy." Changing the subject seemed like the most logical solution.

"Who said I needed privacy?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. You're a very private person?"

He grinned, walking over to her and standing in-between her legs, leaning forward and kissing her. "Besides, dinner pretty much done. Just waiting for the bread to get out of the oven."

"So what do we do now, while were waiting. Wash the dishes or something?"

"Or something." He leaned in and kissed her again, putting his hands on her hips. He glanced up at the stove. "We still have 15 minutes." His grin grew.

"I'm at your disposal." She whispered, locking her legs around his waist, and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We can finally do this without interruptions now that Griffin isn't here anymore." He put his hands on her bum, holding her up as he starting walking them towards the bedroom.

"So that's why you locked poor Roxy in the kitchen." She grinned, using Draco's neck as an anchor to keep herself upright. "And you said it so she wouldn't get into trouble."

"Hey, I didn't know that you we're going to come out in a short dress like that. What do you want from me?" He said as they reached the bedroom, dropping her on the bed and laying on top of her.

"You should know me by now." She said, "Expect the unexpected. Remember?"

With the engagement ring placed on her finger, she looked up at him and smiled. Draco was wearing his typical black suit, neatly dressed. "You're not going to look clean for long." A playful grin on her face as she played with his tie.

"Well how about you?" He reached to her side, slowly bringing the zipper down on her dress. "You got dressed up for nothing. You should have just came down to the kitchen naked. Would have made things a lot more easier on my part." He smirked at her.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Her hands were undoing the buttons on his black shirt, and with a flick of her wand, had his jacket float over and rest on the edge of the bed. She could feel his heart beating against her chest. Her fingers now gently caressing his chest, her lips locked with his, pushing against him, all seemed to be in sync with this dance the two were creating.

"Isabella Aria Malfoy, does have a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She breathed.

"It was meant to be. That's how brilliant it sounds." He said as he ran the tips of his fingers through her hair and grinding his hip into hers, moaning as his body started taking control over him, his breathing getting heavier. "Dear Merlin, I love you so much."

She reached up and tugged on his blond hair, tilting his head towards her and propping herself up. Now panting slightly, "Don't bring Merlin into this. No doubt Salazar Slytherin is rolling over in his grave right now."

"Screw Salazar Slytherin. He's done nothing but give me trouble my whole life." Draco ran his hands up and down her thighs, sitting up on his knees on the bed as his hands slowly started traveling up towards her hips.

She shivered at his touch again. No matter how many times their skin crossed paths, the reaction as his skin made contact with hers was always the same. Seeing as their reunion was going to be cut short anyways, Isabella wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and then pulling the zipper down on his black slacks. Fingers trembling with adrenaline that came out of nowhere; head pounding and body now incredibly warm.

Draco helped her to pull his pants completely off, then grabbing her hips, he rolled over onto his back, putting her onto top of him and then lifting her dress right over her head, then leaning up into her and crashing his lips right onto hers, his hands going behind her back to find the buckle on her bra.

Isabella's tongue pushed against Draco's, and she moaned, then looked into his eyes for a brief moment before turning them to his lips to which she bit the bottom and slowly pulled away, teeth still clenched gently around it. Then gripped to the edge of the sheets, curling it up in her fist.

Draco moaned as he pulled her bra off and threw it off to the side, now grinding his hips into hers. "Oh, you can be such a tease." He mumbled, turning over and putting himself on top of her, his fingers digging into her love handles.

"Says the man who wanted me to come downstairs naked?" She smiled, reaching up and caressing his cheek. Toes tingly and numb at the same time, they dug into the inner part of the sheets.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

Draco pressed his lips to hers and used his elbows to hold himself up as he finally stopped the constant teasing going on between the two and made love to the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with, his fiancé, the love of his life.

* * *

With one last breath that finalized their engagement, they went limp into the bed. Gasping once more and looking up at each other, Isabella pulled him closer and just resting beside him; giving him one last kiss. Her arm around his chest and bright hazel eyes looking up at him. That look said more words than she ever could have spoken.

"I don't think I could ever love you anymore then I do right now." He pulled her closer towards her in a hug just as he heard the oven beeping in the kitchen.

"Merlin's pants, why do we always get interrupted in the middle of this." He jumped up from the bed, putting his boxers on and then running into the kitchen. "At least we got to finally finish the time." He mumbled as he walked out of the door.

"So you say." Isabella muttered under her breath, as Draco ran out the door.

She sighed and fastened her bra after picking it up from the bed, as well as her knickers. Seeing as the dress had already done its job, she slipped on Draco's long black shirt and looked into the mirror; hair a complete mess, and walked back out into the kitchen.

"Did anything burn?"

"No. I got to it in time." He turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Sorry to cut it short back there." He put the tray on the stove, the edges of the bread slightly crispy from being in the over longer than usual.

"Yeah, sure you are." She joked, grabbing the pot of spaghetti and pouring some in a large bowl for them to serve themselves, placing it on the dining table along with serving spoons. "

Hello Sleepy head." Fawning over Roxy, "Did you nap well?" Then bent to pick her up just as the puppy had finished stretching and yawning. "Come on, let's take you outside." And stepped over the wall, going to the backdoor.

"You're going to take her _outside_ dressed like that?" He raised an eyebrow at her as he grabbed the bread and put it on a plate to put that with the bowl of spaghetti.

Isabella turned around, Roxy in her arms, "Why? Got a problem with that?"

"Well, truthfully, yes." He said, putting the bread on the table. "What if the wind blows your shirt up and then you flash the whole neighborhood."

"First of all, it's _your_ shirt. Second of all, I'm taking her out on the balcony, where there's a blocked _area_. Who's going to see me?"

"Fine, fine. Just go." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, placing the last of the stuff on the table before walking back into the bedroom and putting a t shirt on so he wasn't eating half naked.

"Your daddy is such a jealous grump." Isabella said to Roxy, opening up the sliding door and letting her wander outside. After she did her business, they came back inside; Izzy stroking Roxy's ears gently as she sat in the living room, waiting for Draco to come back.

Draco sighed as he walked back into the kitchen, taking note of Izzy playing with Roxy and smiling at her. "You better train her right." He said, nodding towards the dog. "I don't want another Griffin."

"She's nothing like Griffin." With that Roxy left Isabella's lap and went to Draco, sitting in front of him, and looking up. "See. When did Griffin wait patiently? Hell, when was he even still for more than 2 seconds? If you ask me that puppy isn't normal."

"Well, I like her." He smiled at her, bending down and taking a piece of bread, from the table, ripping a small piece off and handing it to her. Roxy took it in her mouth, then walked a few feet over towards the kitchen floor and starting eating it. "And look, she even takes bread when I hand it to her."

"I like her. But I feel kind of bad that she's so-" She stared at her for a moment, "-reserved. Poor little thing."

Sighing again, "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." and went to the table, sitting down.

"She's not reserved. Just well mannered. Like her dad."

"Again. _Reserved_."

Draco grinned as he sat down at the table across from Izzy, grabbing the bowl of spaghetti and giving himself a large serving.

Isabella watched as Draco served himself a big serving of food, "Hungry, are we?" She commented, and served herself, grabbing a piece of bread and setting it on her plate.

Bringing the first bite to her lips, a nod of approval came soon after, "It's good. Very good."

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, unsure of himself. "You've always been the cook around this house." He shrugged, eyes landing on her ring he had just bought her. "So, when did you wanna get married, exactly?"

She nearly choked, gasping for air as the food had gone the wrong way. It took her a moment to regain her composure, and taking some sips of water, looked up at him.

"Honestly, I don't know." She coughed. "When did _you_ want to get married?"

He shrugged, taking another bit and swallowing before speaking. "I'd like to do it before we go back home." He took a daring glance up from his plate to look at her. "You know, back to England."

She set her food aside, crossing her fingers and laying them on the table. "Be honest with me Draco. Do you really want to go back knowing what's waiting for us back there?"

He nodded his head, looking up at her. "I've been a coward my whole life. If there's going to a war, if it's still going on over there, I don't want to hide out here in this country for the rest of my life. I want to go back home. I want to fight." He lowered his eyes to his plate again. "I want to help the good guys win. I-I want to be a good guy."

"Draco." Isabella ran a hand through her black hair, and lowered her eyes down and onto the table. "You're making this really difficult for me."

A huff left her and eyes met him once again, reaching her left hand over to him and grasping his, giving into his suggestion. "Set the date."

"I'll go talk to a judge this weekend when I go get your necklace fixed." He said softly, licking his lips. "I don't mean to make it difficult. But I'm not staying here in Canada for the rest of my life. I'm not. We belong back home."

"Ok. Fine." She said, not in anger or sadness but mere acceptance. "Make the arrangements."

* * *

July 10th 1997

The weather had been sunny and pleasant, considering the harsh winter they had at the beginning of the year. After Draco's relapses seemed to had stopped, the two were a lot closer, sleeping in the same bedroom now.

Their constant _bonding time_ as she liked to call it, though, now had her worried. Pacing back and forth, biting her lip and shaking with nerves. "Please. Please. Please. Please." Isabella prayed in the small space that was her master bathroom. Taking a deep breath of air, she dared a glance at the sink, ready to pass out from anxiety.

She looked down at the one pink line popping up the small clear window.

"Oh thank goodness."

A wave of relief overcoming her. She threw the small plastic stick in the trash, and walked out.

"I'm not pregnant."

Her constant nausea was probably only a stomach flu she was coming down with. As much as she liked children; having a child right now was not the best thing that could happen to him. For him to grow up in the middle of this war, would be a nightmare; another life to worry about, to protect.

* * *

July 25th 1997

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Who the devil is calling now?" She went to the kitchen picking up the telephone and answering it,

"Hello?"

"Hello Izzy." A somewhat hesitant voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"What the hell do you want? I thought I told you never to call this number again." She spat, venom in her voice.

"Sweetheart, listen to-"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your sweet anything." She was constantly looking over her shoulder, in case her fiance walked back in from his walk with Roxy.

"Sweet-" Alonso cleared his throat on the other end of the receiver. "Isabella. Griffin's missing."

She froze for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well I just thought that he might have gone back there."

"So not only are you accusing me of stealing Griffin, but now you're telling me that I would have the nerve to hide him from you?" Her voice now escalating.

"No. That's not what I meant-"

"I don't have your stupid dog! You probably just lost him. Better yet, he was probably tired of living with someone who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself! Call this number again and I swear to Merlin I will report you!"

With that she slammed the phone down again, holding her head in her hands in frustration; then proceeded to slam her hand into the telephone, knocking it loose and disconnecting it from the plug, sending it flying across the kitchen counter, now hanging off the side, swinging. A creak of the front door meant only one thing and Isabella perked up her head. The clacking of nails pattering on the floor as Roxy trotted to meet her, stumbling over her own legs that were now growing long and lanky. "Boxy Roxy!" And bent down, ruffling the top of her gold colored head. "Where's daddy?" She asked.

"I'm right here." Draco stated, walking into the kitchen where he heard the voices coming from. He froze, looking around with a confused expression on his face as he saw the telephone lying on the ground before him. "Uh... is everything okay?"

"Stupid telemarketers don't know when to stop. I swear they call one more time and I am cursing them back to the stone ages." She rubbed her fingers to her temple in circular motions, "I finally just disconnected the phone to shut them up." Isabella said, giving Draco a forced smile.

He still glanced around, not entirely convinced, but shook his head and walked over to pick the phone up from the floor, putting it back on the kitchen counter. "Was it really necessary to throw it onto the ground, though?" He went to plug it back it, but decided against it. "I don't even know why we have one. We don't know anybody to call of get calls from."

Isabella rolled her head in his direction, giving him a look of sarcasm. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Do you want to answer the phone next time?" She spat, now standing back up, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Draco glanced up at her, laughing and shaking his head at her sudden attitude. "Yeah, you know what, since the telemarketers are bugging you so much, maybe I will answer it next time." He snapped back, cocking an eyebrow at her. He hadn't done anything wrong. He wasn't going to take her attitude.

"Then bloody answer the phone, Malfoy! Don't leave me here alone if you know they're going to call!" She swaggered past him, making sure to shove into his arm on the way up to her room. "I'm going to bed. I already made lunch, go and eat your food." She called from the master bedroom.

"Then take your damn dog for a walk next time, MALFOY, and maybe I will answer the bloody phone!" He yelled after her from the top of the stairs. He stormed away, marching into the kitchen and throwing open the fridge to find whatever she had cooked.

"Damn piece of work, your mother is." He said, glancing over at Roxy who was sitting on one of the kitchen mats, head cocked to the side as she stared at him.

"Just because were married now-" She swiftly opened the door, yelling at the top of her lungs. "-Gives you no right to yell at me! If you didn't want the damn dog why did you bring her here in the first place?! You call yourself an intelligent man and yet you lack any incentive whatsoever!" Slamming the door so hard that it shook the chandelier on the second floor.

The puppy whined quietly, nuzzling Draco's leg and then sadly went to her bed in the living room. Curling up and resting, just watching him from afar.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. He stared at Roxy before walking over to her and giving her a tap on the head. "Don't listen to her. We both love you." He smiled at the dog before walking up the stairs towards the bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open, staring at Izzy. "Isabella, love, what's wrong?"

"Go away Draco." She muttered under the sheets.

"Come on, talk to me. Something's bothering you." He walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting his hand on her on top of the sheets.

Isabella nudged her body away and curled up closer to the middle of the bed and away from him. In all honestly, she didn't know what the hell was going on with her. She was just moody all the time, and tired. Two weeks ago she thought she was pregnant, but the test came back negative. So that couldn't be the reason. "You know what would make me feel better?" She blurted out, not giving him face.

"_Me_ leaving you alone is probably what you're going to say. But I'm not going to." He removed his hand from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can I finish without you interrupting?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes at her. "You asked me a question and I answered. But sure, go ahead and finish because I _interrupted_ you."

She sighed in return, letting out a small groan before speaking. "Can you go out and get me a watermelon? And some jars of peanut butter?"

He stared at her like she was crazy. "Watermelon? And peanut butter? Are you bloody kidding me?"

Isabella pulled the sheets back, her face completely serious. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Alright, alright, fine." He said in defeat, standing up from the bed and walking out the door without another word. "This better be a phase. There's no way I'm going to last with her PMsing like this." He mumbled to himself as he walked out the front door towards the corner store where they did all their grocery shopping.

* * *

He found everything he needed within a few minutes and quickly made his way back to the house. He sliced the watermelon up in a few pieces, putting them on a plate and grabbing a spoon, taking the lid off the peanut butter and stuffing it directly into the jar, then making his way up the stairs. He kicked open the bedroom door and stared at Izzy, the food in both of his hands.

"Thank you." She said rather sweetly, sitting up in bed with her arms stretched out on the white sheets and blowing the hair out of her face.

He handed it to her, sitting down on the bed next to her and watching as she quickly started eating. He raised an eyebrow at her, mouth agape slightly. "I'm sorry, but that's bloody disgusting."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it." Isabella said, digging her spoon into the jar of peanut butter and taking out a big scoop, then stuffing it into her mouth.

The peanut butter stuck to the roof of her mouth causing her voice to be a bit muddled. "I thinf you fecredly fant son."

"I-I'm fine. But thanks." He stood up from the bed, walking towards the door. "I'm going to go read. If you need anything, like you know, maybe telling me what the hell has gotten into you today, just call me. I'll be right downstairs."

She sighed as Draco left the room, guilt wrenched; the wolf swallowed her pride and after finishing all the watermelon and a quarter of the jar of peanut butter; decided to get dressed and meet Draco downstairs.

* * *

"What the hell?" Isabella said to herself, struggling to put on a pair of jeans that fit her for what seemed ages. She was having trouble fastening the button and looked down at her stomach. Feeling bloated for what felt like a week, she assumed it was her period, taking its sweet old time coming that month that was causing all this tiniest bulge peeking through, but still thin as ever. Frustrated, hormonal and a feeling a bit down, she slipped on a pair of sweat pants and headed back downstairs, going directly to her husband as of July 23rd. Her hair in a messy bun and wearing a red v neck on top of her grey pants.

"Draco." She whined, pouting and sitting beside him on the couch as he was reading a book in.

"Am I fat?"

Draco glanced over at her, eyes going straight to her stomach. The thought did cross his mind then that she did look like she was gaining a bit of weight, but he couldn't tell her that of course.

"Of course not my love." He smiled at her, bringing his hand to the side of her face and pushing a strand of hair away.

"You're beautiful." His eyes trailed back to her stomach. Weight gain, pmsing, and extremely odd cravings? He remembered once when his mother was pregnant with what was supposed to be a brother or sister to him, but something had happened to the baby.

Draco was young, and never really understood what, but all he remembered was that there wasn't a baby anymore. But the one thing he did remember was her sudden need to eat everything, and the oddest things.

"Then why do you keep looking at my stomach?" She inquired, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"You do think I'm fat don't you? I knew it. You just don't want to say it." Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

_What the hell was wrong with her? She wanted to cry, over something like this?_

"Hey, come on." He put the book down, scooting closer to her and wrapping her arm around her. "Fine, you have gained a couple pounds. But it's not that big of a deal. You're not fat. And I still love you." He kissed her temple, smiling at her.

So he went ahead and admitted that she was fat. What else did she need? She thought about arguing with him again, but for some reason, decided against it. Seeing as it would only cause her to cry and be more of an emotional wreck than usual.

"Izzy," He called, trying to comfort her. "Who else do you have to worry about caring other than me?"

That was a good point. They weren't at school anymore, so it wasn't like everyone was going to see her recent weight gain and judge her about it. The only other female in the house was Roxy and it's not like she was going to go and criticize her about it.

"No one I guess." She sniffled.

Draco smiled at her, giving her a small squeeze and kissing the top of her head.

"See, there's nothing to worry about." He spoke calmly, but deep down, he couldn't help the suspicion that something was going on with Izzy that they would soon regret.


	18. The Owl Sends Word

**As some of you have noticed, there is a line from the Vampire Diaries hinted in chapter 2. I'm glad to see that some of you caught that. One of us is a diehard fan. Klaroline all the way...Hehe, we won't say who. But one of us is, anyways, one of you asked why she didn't report this to Dumbledore. Well for one, if she did, her parents would have been notified and it at that time, Izzy and Draco were keeping their 'friendship' a secret. If either had gone to a teacher; its unlikely they would have been allowed within meters of each other again.**

**Sarahmichellegellarfan1: She's an animagus. Wizards or Witches can elect to change themselves into animals if they so wish to. Not all Wizards are animagi but they can become if they wish.**

* * *

August 8th 1997

Day after day went by, a week, nothing. And what made things worse now, was that she was greeted every morning by feelings of nausea and vomiting. Barely able to keep anything down for about 3 days now, her diet now consisted of about 6 crackers and a small cup of apple juice.

That morning started the same as the rest, little to no sleep and a mad dash to the bathroom; her best friend the porcelain bowl, leaning over and retching into the toilet.

Flushing the dreaded plague down the drain; Isabella stood up and splashed some cold water on her face, taking a look in the mirror; it almost stunned her how she really looked, like a jaundice type color, but still pale. She was becoming worried again. She couldn't be, right? The test already came back negative once and she hadn't slept with Draco for almost a month. But if that was the case; why all these symptoms? And why was she still late? Deciding to put her fears to rest, Isabella slipped on sweat pants and Draco's jacket: which seemed to be the only clothes these days that fit her.

"I'm going out for some fresh air to settle my stomach. Be back in a few minutes, Draco."

"Alright!" Draco yelled from the kitchen, getting Roxy's food ready for her morning breakfast.

Leaving the house, she went straight to the pharmacy about 7 blocks up the street. While waiting in line to make her purchase, Isabella couldn't help but notice the woman up at the front counter staring at her a bit too strangely. The brown eyed, blond haired woman had her hair in a ponytail, and gave Isabella a disapproving look as she rang up the item Izzy was purchasing. The brown eyes then fell on Isabella's left hand, at the sparkling ring.

"Pity." She muttered to herself, clicking a few buttons on her register.

Isabella glared at her, and handed her a thin card as her purchase was put in a brown bag.

When the card and purchase was handed back to her, Isabella simply said, "The only real pity here is the fact that you have nothing better to do but to judge people. If I were you, I'd rethink my occupation; no sense putting anyone else through your miserable attitude." Then walked out, calmly with a smirk on her face at the sound of a small humph and scoff, along with a, '_Well I never'_ from the woman. That little act committed by Izzy brought her a bit of joy among her small whirlpool of hell.

Draco had taken Roxy outside, curious as to where Izzy had gone off to. He sat on the stairs, elbows resting on his knees as he watched Roxy rolling around in the grass in the front yard. He laughed, shaking his head as her as he saw Izzy finally making her way back to the house.

It took her around 40 minutes to get to the pharmacy and back to the house but when she was coming up the street to their taupe colored townhouse with a chestnut colored roof, she panicked at the sight of Draco sitting there waiting for her outside.

"Crap." Isabella said to herself, holding the tiny bag in hand. As long as he doesn't look in the bag or ask what she bought, everything would be fine. "Act normal." She added, giving herself a little pep talk.

When she finally reached the house, Roxy ran up to her in excitement, going to jump on her and give her a hug.

"Roxy, stay down!" Draco said sternly before turning to Izzy, Roxy now sitting down on the ground, tongue out in the hot summer air.

"It's ok. It's only her way of showing affection, and frankly it's a nice change from how she usually acts." She smiled at the Retriever that was no longer a tiny puppy but almost stood up past Isabella's own knees.

"You alright?" He asked her.

Her eyes then turned to Draco, "Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? The air did me some good from this stupid stomach flu."

He glanced down at the bag. "Is that where you went? To get some meds?" He asked, without even realizing he was giving Izzy the perfect excuse to play of what she had actually bought at the pharmacy.

"Yeah. Thought it would calm my stomach a bit." Inside she was sighing in relief. Ignorance really is bliss, especially if the other person isn't suspicious to begin with.

Isabella started her walk up the steps, "You guys have fun. I'm going to go take my meds." She stopped at the front door and opened it bending down near the entrance, picking up a tennis ball from Roxy's toy bin,

"Here." and throwing it to Draco. "You can teach Roxy Quidditch."

"Oh, I'm going to make her into a seeker just like her dad." He said, catching the ball. "Come on Rox." He stood up from the steps, walking towards the back yard where they could play fetch. "Yell for me if you need anything." He said, turning to Izzy and smiling at her before opening the back gate and walking into the yard.

She nodded and ducked inside, literally dashing up the stairs after closing the door and locking it. Hanging Draco's jacket back on a hanger, she turned to the bag in her hand-while slowly coming back out of the walk in closet. Isabella went to the cold room on the right hand side: the lavatory. She should probably make the bathtub into a bed considering she practically lived in the bathroom now.

Making sure to lock the door behind her, hand reached into the bag and pulled out a thin white box, to which she burned with a flick of her wand. No sense in leaving evidence behind for Draco to find.

"Well here goes nothing." She shrugged, tearing the tab off the box, opening the small package and removing the white stick. Repeating the same process she did a few weeks ago and expecting the same result.

* * *

After waiting what seemed like forever, Isabella nervously went to the sink and peered into the basin.

Two bright pink lines, not one.

She rubbed her eyes, hoping to clear her sudden blurred vision. When she opened them again, the result, however, hadn't changed.

"Oh no." She said in a barely audible whisper, picking up the stick and shaking her head and sinking into the floor, staring at the test, and reading the instructions she had salvaged before burning the box. Its small ashes lying on the floor near the corner. Re-reading the entire pamphlet a dozen times now; but what use was it really; it wasn't like the result was going to change. The lines were still pink as ever in the window. She was holding her hand to her head, scrunching her black curly hair, and pulling on it to the point that it hurt.

"What's Draco going to do when he finds out?"

They couldn't provide a stable environment for a child right now. No matter how much they tried.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Head tilting up to the door again, getting uneasily to her feet, making sure to burn the instructions too.

Another flick of her wand, and the embers vanished, spraying a bit of perfume in the bathroom covered the last of her tracks. With the stick in hand she ran like a mad woman into the kitchen and threw it away into the garbage, covering it with a few tissues and then slamming the bin back into the cabinet where it nested as she heard the terrifying sound of the door knob turning.

Draco came inside from playing fetch with Roxy, her paws hitting the wooden floors in the kitchen as she came storming in first, not aware of her own weight as she went to jump on Izzy again.

"Roxy, come on." Draco whined, walking over to them both and grabbing the dog under her arms pits, pulling her away from Izzy and then giving her a small tap on the bum.

"Go take a nap." He said, pointing in the living room.

He looked up at Izzy after Roxy had trotted away, and frowned slightly, taking in the sudden stressed look on his wife's face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, calmly.

Isabella completely ignored the dog; too trapped in her own spinning twister of thoughts racing through her mind. Her face stripped of color, as her hands were gripping tightly to the counter, knuckles bleached white. Her face just watching the small cabinet with fear and anxiety, as if some monster were hiding beneath it.

"I'm f-fine." She blurted out, not daring a glance in his direction.

Draco walked over to her, bringing his right hand up to her forehead. "Merlin, Izzy, you're burning up." He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as he went to lower his hand again. "Why don't you go lay down? You don't look so good. Did you want me to call the doctor for you?"

Isabella shook her head quickly. "I'm fine Draco, no need to worry about me." In reality, she was ready to pass out, and hadn't even realized she was running a fever. "I was just getting ready to cook-" She gulped, feeling ready to vomit, as her stomach gurgled. "-Your lunch."

"I'm capable of cooking myself. You need to go lay down. Seriously." He glanced over towards the stairs that would lead up to their bedroom door.

"Come on, I'll help you upstairs." He held his hand out for her to take, staring at her with worry in his eyes, hoping she didn't pass out on him like she looked like she was about to.

"Draco, you really need to stop worry about me so much. I'm fine." Her hands were shaking, from both anxiety and dizziness, stomach constantly making a getaway to her throat, leaping and scratching to charge through.

"You sure, you're ok?"

"Perfectly fine, just a little under the weather." She forced a smile.

Izzy took another step, moving his hand, ushering him away; it was then that she felt like she was drowning; the sound of Draco's voice difficult to hear as he said something she wasn't able to comprehend. Her eyes feeling like they were rolling back into her head.

"Draco-" She muttered, staggering around, before collapsing.

"Isabella!" Draco ran for her, bending down next to her and putting his hand on her back, helping her sit back up.

"Are you alright?" He asked frantically.

"I'm ok."

"I told you you're not feeling well." He picked her up off the ground bridal style before she could protest and started carrying her up to their room.

She groaned, speaking very softly, hanging limp from his arms. "Draco, I'm ok."

The small burst of wind hitting her as Draco rushed up the stairs caused her to shiver, and she became cold. "I have to go empty out the trash and clean the house."

"You're not fine. Now stop being stubborn." Draco pushed the door open with his hip then walking over to the bed, laying Izzy down on it. He pulled the covers over her when he realized she was shivering and brought his hand up to her head.

"You're still burning up." He walked into the bathroom and got a washcloth, letting it run under cold water for a few seconds, completely soaking it before walking back over to Izzy and putting it on her forehead. "At least rest if you're not going to let me call the doctor for you. And stop worrying about little things like the trash. That's a Wizard's job anyway. I can take care of it."

"Merlin, that's cold." Isabella uttered, voice and body still shaking, tears slowly leaking out from the corner of her eyes.

"Of course its cold. I'm not going to put a hot compress on your head."

"More blankets." She pleaded, pulling the covers off, sitting up and letting the washcloth fall off of her and onto the floor. "I'm going to go grab a few more blankets." She stated, attempting to get out of bed again.

"No, Izzy." He gently pushed her back onto the bed, putting the small amount of covers they had on their bed back over her.

"You're running a fever. You have to give your body time to get back to its normal temperature and lots of blankets won't help you. I'm sorry." He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her with the same worry as before. He grabbed the washcloth and held it out for her to take.

"Please. Please listen to me."

She shook her head, "It's cold." She whispered, practically begging him to reconsider.

"Please."

It was then that something rare happened. Roxy who obeyed Draco's orders most of the time, came rushing in, jumping on the bed and immediately lying beside Isabella; who in turn, went to her.

Shaking as if an earthquake of large magnitude was occurring, she buried her body near Roxy's fur. This dog never jumped on a bed, but here she was staring at Draco right in the face as Isabella, clung to her like an infant.

Draco sighed, looking at even the worry in their dog's eyes. He stood up from the bed, walking over to the closet and pulling out one blanket. "I really shouldn't do this." He shook it out, and then threw it over her and Roxy. He grabbed the remote to the Telly and set it down beside her.

"Stay in bed, please. If you need anything, call me. I'm going to go take care of the trash. Do you want me to bring you something? Crackers, tea?"

She shook her head again, as Roxy whined, giving Isabella's arm a comforting lick before laying her head on the bed.

Gasping as the warmth of Roxy's body was finally beginning to hit her. she shut her eyes, burying her face in the golden's fur.

Isabella was already drifting off, and she wasn't really paying too much attention to what Draco was saying-to give him a direct answer, so she simply mumbled in response.

Roxy gave Draco a curt nod almost as if she understood what he meant.

"I'll be right back." He said gently, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead before walking from the room and shutting the door gently, but not before giving her one more look as he watched her slowly start to fade from exhaustion.

He ran a hand though his hair, sighing, as he made his way down the stairs. He immediately started up the kettle, getting out Izzy's favorite kind of tea, hibiscus, and pulling the crackers out of the cabinet, placing them on the counter.

He turned to see that the trash really was full; probably should have been taken out a while ago and decided to do it now, tying it tightly and pulling it from the can, then walking outside. It was heavier than usual, and right before Draco was about to put it in the trash can outside, the bag tore, and its contents falling onto the concrete.

"Damn it." Draco said, bending down and starting to pick up all the trash.

As he grabbed a handful of napkins, that was when he saw it, and his blood ran cold.

He dropped the napkins and picked up the test, reading the key printed on the front of it.

His suspicions towards the way she was acting over the course of these few weeks, were finally confirmed.

He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in, heart racing against his chest. He quickly started throwing the trash back into the bin, along with the pregnancy test, and then quickly walked back into the house.

"How could she not tell me?"

He started to go up the stairs, but suddenly froze. No, he couldn't go barging in and demanding to know why she had kept this a secret and didn't tell him. She was nervous, he was sure of it, and he didn't want to ruin any small excited part of her that wanted to tell him.

He sighed, turning back to the kitchen and grabbing her tea and crackers and then heading up the stairs. He would pretend he didn't know. He would let her be the one to break the news to him.

* * *

Isabella had already drifted off, completely closed off to the outside world.

Roxy keeping a close vigil on her, including grabbing the washcloth that Draco had left on end table in her mouth and gently placing it on Isabella's forehead. She was still running a fever, but Roxy never left, her ears perking up at the slightest movement or sound. She laid her head near her master's arm, as it was now wrapped around her golden coat. Every few minutes the cloth would fall off, Roxy would gently place it back on her head again. For a dog, she was a very good nanny.

Draco gently pushed open the door to the bedroom, placing the tea and crackers on the bedside table seeing as Izzy was fast asleep. He sat down in one of the chairs they had placed in the room, sighing as he stared at Izzy. Everything made sense now. Her mood swings, sudden cravings, weight gain. He wondered why he didn't think of mentioning something to her earlier.

He looked at Roxy who was staring at him.

"What are we going to do with a baby, Rox?" He mumbled, putting his head in his hands. "We've got enough going on as it is without bringing something else into the middle of this."

It was then that a sudden tapping hit the window behind him, and Draco's head shot up. He knew that tapping all too well, but he hadn't heard it in what seemed like years.

He whipped his head around and felt his blood run cold as what he saw. His father's owl was perched on the window sill, staring at him.

He got up from the chair quickly, walking over and throwing open the window before anybody on the outside could see him. The barn owl soared into the room, landing on the back of the chair that Draco had just previously occupied.

Roxy's head poked up from the bed, a growl growing in the back of her throat.

"Roxy, shhh!" Draco snapped at the dog, walking over to the owl and untying the letter that was wrapped around its ankle.

Roxy growled fiercely and lunged for the owl, knocking over the chair in the process. She was chasing it and barking loudly; it was causing Isabella to stir from her nap.

The Golden Retriever jumped back on the bed, pouncing on Isabella's legs, causing her to yell as the dog's heavy body put pressure on her aching bones. The dog continued to pursue the owl until it made a mad dash for the window and flew out, perching on a telephone wire nearby.

Roxy jumped on the sill, barking and growling, baring her teeth and snapping at the animal, who flapped its wings in response.

"Roxy, no!" Draco yelled. He ran for the windowsill, grabbing the dog by her collar and pulling her back. He threw open the bedroom door and gave her a push out into the hall.

"Bad dog!" He said with a stern point of his finger before shutting the door on her and ignoring her paws scratching at the door and whines for him to open up again. He walked over to Izzy, having watched Roxy hurt her. "You alright?" He asked with a nod towards her legs.

Isabella groaned, curling up into a fetal position and began nursing her legs slowly. She winced, knowing they were going to bruise. "Don't be angry with her. She didn't mean to hurt me."

Flickering her eyes open, she looked up at Draco confused, "What caused her to go ballistic like that? What did you do to her?"

"I-..." Draco's eyes found the letter that was now laying on the floor thanks to the chaos that Roxy had just caused. He walked over to it, staring at his name printed in his father's small handwriting on the front. He gulped, glancing at Izzy. "I just got an owl from my father." He said, nerves showing in his shaky voice.

She was completely awake now and even more frightened than before, "A letter?"

Her voice panic stricken, "He knows where we are. We have to leave, start packing. We have to get out now!" Isabella sat up quickly, still feeling horrible, and carefully sat up.

"Izzy, calm down. The owl found us, not him." He glanced down at the letter.

It was in bad shape. Wrinkled, torn in parts, and even looked water damaged.

"I mean, look at it. His owls been looking for us for a long time." His fingers ran over his name that was printed on the front. "What he could want, I don't know though." Draco said, almost to himself as his fingers broke the seal and he slowly opened up the letter; nervously licking his lips before reading.

_Draco,  
I have chosen my best owl for this journey because I do not even know if he will be able to find you. I must admit that you have done a remarkable job of hiding from us. Far better than I would have believed you would have, and unfortunately The Dark Lord thinks so as well. He is becoming tired of chasing after Potter, and blames you for leaving and not having the courage to kill Dumbledore and running away with that_ _mudblood instead. And since you have been so keen on avoiding us finding you, he is now taking everything out on your mother. _

_I am not a fool, Draco. I know she helped you and the mudblood to escape the night that you proved to me that you're the son I never wanted, but my love for her has kept her safe for now. But unfortunately, love can't create miracles, and your mother is being put to death for your betrayal. She has asked me not to tell you, but I believe you deserve to know that you're the cause of her death. She will be killed on the first of November._

The letter ended there. No signature, no initials, no nothing. And Draco felt his heart break and world fall apart with the words that were written.

He looked completely traumatized, as if someone had died. It finally hit her of that possibility, just as she thought it, and now feared the worst. Had they captured Dominic and were using him as a lure to bring she and Draco back? The dreaded nightmare came flooding back into her thoughts; of the lion being fed on by Dementors and how she wanted, attempted to reach him in time, only to fail and find him dead, alone.

Draco's grey eyes weren't warm, at that moment, they were opaque and chilled.

"Draco." Isabella spoke abruptly, thirsting for an answer. "What is it?"

"It's mum." He breathed out, barely audible. "T-They're going to kill her." He found tears coming to his eyes as the thought of his mother being killed because of him.

Isabella snatched the letter from him, reading the small passage about 5 times. Her eyes continued to drift to the line:

_You deserve to know that you're the cause of her death._

Guilt and worry began to build up within her. If it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened; Draco would have continued with his life and his mother wouldn't be on death row.

A deafening silence drowned the room, leaving it feeling heavy and empty, like a vacuum almost.

"I have to go save her." Draco said, suddenly set. Nobody was going to change his mind. His mother wasn't going to die because of him. No, she had done everything to protect him, and now it was his turn to protect her. Voldemort wasn't going to destroy any more of his life.

He walked over to the dresser, pulling out some spare clothes and throwing them onto the bed.

"No Draco. You're not going alone." She stated, feeling a rise of duty and loyalty to a woman who had done so much for her. Not to mention putting her own allegiance aside to lend her a hand. She pulled the messenger bag they had carried and guarded for a year and a half from the hall closet; striding back into the room.

Beginning to do the same and pack a few clothes, "I am going with you."

"No, absolutely not." Draco said quickly, grabbing the bag from her hand and taking the clothes she had put inside of it out, throwing them onto the bed and replacing them with his clothes. "I'm going alone. There's no need to put you in danger too. Besides, this will be easier by myself."

That was the truth, but there was another reason Draco wasn't going to let her come. She was pregnant, and if she was captured, anything could happen, including the death of not only her, but the baby. But he couldn't tell her that. He wasn't supposed to know, anyway.

"Are you crazy? You'll be killed." She grabbed the clothes Draco had removed from the bag and forcefully put them back inside. "I'm not going to sit here like a bloody idiot with worry, while you're out there signing your death sentence!"

Her teeth were now clenched, "I am going-there's no discussion."

"Isabella, no." He ripped the clothes out of the bag, walking over to the dresser and putting them back inside, pulling his wand out and locking it so she couldn't get them back out. "I have never been more serious than I am right now. You. Are. Not. Coming."

Her nostrils flared, and she glared at Draco, as she tried to pry the dresser open. "And I have never been more angry with you before! You're not my father! I am going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Isabella grabbed her own wand from the bed and pulled her oversized jumper off the hanger in the closet, slipping it on. "You may be my husband but that doesn't mean you own me." She warned.

"Yeah? And how exactly are you going to come?" He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her stubbornly. He didn't care how angry she was. He wasn't going to let her die for his want to rescue his mother.

"I'm the only one here who can fly across the ocean. And by the time you hop on one of those damn muggle flying machines, I'll already be heading back home. So go ahead, pack up your stuff all you want, because you're not coming!"

"That's what brooms are for!"

"Yeah, Isabella. Go ahead and fly on a broom for every one to see. I'm sure it wont raise any suspicions."

He had a point though. How was she exactly going to get there? She couldn't apparate there, it was way too far; and the idea of a plane did come to mind but Draco had just crushed that dream and pummeled it into the ground.

"What's to stop me from following you there?! I can easily climb on your back now and hitch a ride. It's not like you're going to be kicking me off."

He sighed, rolling his eyes and grabbing the bag off the bed, then walking down the stairs and heading for the kitchen.

"You're not coming. I'm done arguing with you about this."

Isabella stormed after him, or tried to. All of this moving around had her feeling even worse than before, not to mention Roxy had practically crumbled her legs. She held on to the rail as she made her way down following him, drowning again, but did her best to keep that from coming into view.

"Yes I am." Her hands searching blindly for objects to grab in order to stay standing and looking normal.

Draco pulled open the cabinets, ignoring her, stuffing small bundles of food into the bag just in case. "I won't be gone long. A day... maybe two tops."

"Draco, stop moving and listen to me!" She demanded, grabbing his arm. Her grip limp like a wet noodle. "Don't leave me here alone. Let me go with you. I want to help."

"Izzy, for Merlin's sake, you're pregnant!" His face turned from anger to a look of regret. He didn't mean to say it, but it was the real reason he didn't want her to come, and she wasn't listening. Maybe now she would. He sighed, but not giving up, his tone now softer. "Look at you... you can't even stand up."

"What are you talking about?" It took her a while to let the fact that Draco knew sink in.

"Cut the act, Isabella. I know. How I found out isn't important. What _is_ important, however, is that you stay here where its safe."

Denying seemed like the easy way out of the conversation, "You don't know anything!"

The grip on Draco's arm was even weaker now, and the room was spinning. Draco was nothing more than a blur, in her eyes he looked like he was fading out. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

_Had she gone deaf or something?_

Draco watched as she stared to go limp and slowly start to sink to the ground. He saw it coming, however, and caught her, holding onto her tightly and starting to lead her back up towards the stairs, practically caring her.

"God damn it, Isabella." He said under his breath as they reached the bed. He laid her back down in it, covering her up and feeling her head again. She was still burning up. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting down next to her. He couldn't leave now, not with her like this, not with her being pregnant. But he knew, he really had no choice in the matter. His mother's time was limited.

He glanced over at Izzy one more time, biting his lower lip in thought. Would she really be okay if he left her here like this?

Roxy came back into the master bedroom and sat on the floor, nudging Isabella's hand with her snout. Whining and whimpering, glancing at Draco for a second and then turning around and grabbing the washcloth which was now on the floor again and urging Draco to take it.

Draco sighed, glancing down at Roxy and taking the towel from her and bringing it up to Izzy's head, wiping it gently. "What should I do, Roxy?" Draco asked softly, still looking at Izzy. "I need to save my mum."

She barked softly, running out the door, down the stairs and back into the bedroom with the messenger bag in her mouth; moving her snout under Draco's hand, whining.

He slowly grabbed the bag from her, smiling slightly. "You're right. I have to do." He glanced at Izzy one more time before standing up.

"You need to take care of her, do you hear me? Don't let anything happen to her." He knelt down and ran his fingers through the hair on the top of her head.

Roxy climbed on the bed, giving Draco a bark of acknowledgement, and laying down beside Isabella, resting her head near the edge.

"I love you." He said gently, kissing her on the top of her head before standing up and glancing at Izzy. He walked over to her, leaning down to place a small, long kiss on her forehead. "And I love you too." He whispered.

"Goodbye." Draco said one last time before throwing the bag off his shoulder and walking down the stairs and out of the house, never looking back. He would go to the nearest forest before transforming and heading east towards the ocean, hoping against everything that he would return home safely, his mother with him.

* * *

Roxy went around the house, giving it a quick inspection; going into every room and making sure that everything was ship-shape. Satisfied with her search, she went back into Isabella's room, monitoring her closely.

Two hours had passed and just as Roxy felt like it was ok to take a few zzz's along with Isabella-There came a faint rapping on the side gate, along with the latch unlocking and a slight creaking noise came from outside.

Roxy perked her head up, and grew on the defense, letting a low growl come from the back of her throat. The back of her neck's fur was standing on edge and her tail was raised high. It wasn't Draco, she recognized the rhythm in his steps and the key turning in the slot as a sign that he came back home; this put her in an even more protective mode.

Something was trying to make its way inside the house; and it was coming in fast.

She ran down the stairs, slipping at the last few steps and sliding around a bit before gaining momentum and inspecting the home. The door was still closed but the dog door at the other end of the house was swinging just slightly. Something had come in here; and it wasn't something or someone she recognized. The Golden Retriever heard stirring coming from the kitchen and cautiously went to inspect. Another growl came from within her, a loud and aggressive one, as she finally saw what had just sneaked inside her house.

A scruffy, dirty looking long-haired German Shepherd was eating out of her bowl and making a mess. He tracked dirt in the house, and this seemed to make her even angrier, as she was now baring her teeth.

Upon the sound of another dog here, he whipped his head around, tilting his head in confusion and tried to approach Roxy; who protested and gave him a loud bark. The Shepard whined and backed away, crouching down, and showing his belly as a sign of submission; it didn't faze her and she turned her nose up at the ruffian.

A quiet groan came from upstairs, one that couldn't be heard by the human ear and it caused both dogs to look up in the direction of the second floor. A tail wag came from the Shepard; he zoomed past the Retriever and bolted right to Isabella's room.

Roxy followed, snapping at the other dogs back legs as he ran. He jumped right onto the bed, pawing at Isabella's arms. She stirred a bit from her sleep, and the two canines began to fight with one another. Roxy going after the strange dog, and rolling around on the floor with him. Nipping at him, not viciously, but more like a mother dog disciplines her puppies when they've done wrong. Leaping back onto the bed, she stood guard in front of Izzy's body, barking at him.

This roaring and commotion woke Isabella up finally.

"Roxy, what the hell?" Isabella yelled, lifting her head from the pillow and trying to make sense of what was going on. Her eyes widened at the sight of another dog inside her room; and she backed up into the headboard as Roxy continued to bark her head off, and growl.

"Get Out! Shoo!" She yelled, at the dog, who looked completely malnourished and very dirty.

The Shepard whined and crept closer, and Isabella had to hold Roxy back by her collar to prevent her from leaping at the mongrel.

Izzy stared at the dog that came closer around to the other end of the bed, and stared at her with warm and loving eyes. No. It couldn't be, Alonso had taken him away. Miles away to who knows where.

That was when Isabella reached out carefully, and wiped the dirt off his tag with her thumb, and the name shone clear as day.

"Riffy?" She asked in a low and surprised whisper. The whipping of his wagging tail confirmed everything, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You silly thing. What are you doing all the way out here?" And scrunched his face playfully. She had missed him, even if he wasn't hers anymore.

Roxy wasn't liking this one bit and snorted; staring the dog down.

After noticing this Isabella pulled away, "Oh Roxy. It's ok. He won't hurt anyone." She assured her, going over and scratching the back of her ears, causing her leg to thump with glee.

Roxy moved over, her way of saying, _Oh no. You're not going to win me over with that. I still don't agree with this._

This dog really was more like Draco, and Griffin more like herself.

"This is going to be fun. I suppose." Izzy shook her head and rolled her eyes, and lifted the covers off the bed, carefully stepping out of it and grabbing Griffin by the collar.

"You Mister, are getting a bath." She grinned, pulling him into the guest bedroom and into the bath. Making sure to close the door and start the water.

He was covered in burrs, caked in mud, grass, twigs, and even oil. He had to have been on quite a journey to make it all the way out here, and his coat showed it.

After washing and rinsing him about 5 times, Griffin finally looked cleaner, satisfied, she dried him off, and let him roam around the house. He attempted friends with Roxy, but again she refused him and huffed over to Isabella, sticking to her like glue.

"Honestly Roxy, at least try to make friends with him." After pulling out Griffin's old bowls and feeding him three servings of dog food; Isabella sat on the couch, with a heavy sigh, her eyes went to the phone. Alonso hadn't been lying, Griffin really did run away and here he was back in her home once again. He rested his head on her leg, and looked up at her with his big brown puppy like eyes, tail wagging just slightly as Izzy petted his head.

"What am I supposed to do? Why didn't you just stay with them Riffy?" She had enough problems. What with Draco being gone, ridden with worry, and her being pregnant with a child that right now didn't have a secure future ahead of him; she held her head in her hands and cried, feeling overwhelmed.

Both dogs were now by her side, Roxy tolerating Griffin for now as he was nudging her face, weaseling his way into her arms and into another hug, letting her cry in his fur as he laid down beside her.

Roxy glanced up at Izzy slowly, sticking her snout towards Izzy's face and sticking her tongue out, gently placing kisses on her face, licking up the tears. She wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that she would protect her against anything. She let out a small whine, glancing at the strange dog in the room, wondering how he had even come to play in their lives.

She couldn't hide him out her forever. Seeing as Alonso went through all this trouble to find Griffin, his daughter would miss him. Draco made sure to let her see reason, even if he wasn't here. With a heavy heart, Isabella ordered Roxy to bring her the phone on the counter.

_Ring Ring Ring_

She was hoping for another disconnected number and that Alonso had been too stupid to give him a new tag with their correct phone number. Just as she was about to give up and hang up the phone on the fifth ring, someone answered.

"_Hello_?"

_Shit_

* * *

There was a sudden knock on the door and the two dogs went mental and began to bark as they ran to the door. Roxy being the louder of the two.

"Both of you, stop that!" Isabella shouted, and suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her back and into her stomach.

"I have to stand up slower." She said to herself, moving to the door and opening it. When she opened the door, Isabella was shocked to see someone else along with Alonso. A girl around 15-16 years of age, maybe younger was accompanying him. She had hair that looked identical to hers, except her eyes, they were a piercing deep brown, like melted pools of chocolate. The girl was thin and tall for her age, and held to her arm, sheepishly, shifting her weight on each foot.

"This is Charlotte. She's my daughter." Alonso said, clearing his throat.

"H-Hello." The girl hesitantly said.

Griffin caught sight of the two, but strangely didn't go running up to them.

Roxy immediately ran in front of the two strangers, growling as she stood between them and Isabella. She had told Draco that she would protect Izzy, and there was no way she wasn't going to break that promise.

"Shh. Roxy it's ok. Vai a sederti con Griffin. Andiamo."

Roxy turned to Isabella giving Alonso and Charlotte glares before going over and lying down on the carpet next to Griffin, but not before giving them a few more warning growls.

"Come in." Isabella said, moving to the side.

Alonso and Charlotte stepped inside carefully, and took a seat on the couch in the sitting room.

"Vedo che non ha perso il tuo italiano?" He said.

"It's kind of hard not to lose my Italian when Dominic and I spoke it for the longest time when we were kids." Isabella shrugged, moving to the kitchen. "Would you guys like a pot of tea?"

"Sure." Alonso nodded and so did Charlotte.

"Thank you." Charlotte was incredibly quiet and looked at her dog with sympathy. "Come here Griffin." She asked, patting her knee.

The dog wouldn't move as if held by an invisible chain and linked to Roxy. She looked sadden by the fact that her own dog wouldn't go to her.

"Riffy." Isabella called, "Go to Charlotte. Go on." and nodded her head, smiling at him.

Only then did Griffin look to Isabella once more before going over to Charlotte.

Charlotte stroked the top of Griffin's back, taking notice in his soft and silky fur, "How did you manage to give him a bath? He hates them."

Isabella shrugged, "He doesn't really put up much of a fight when I give him one. Although, Draco had a very hard time getting him clean." She laughed, "Usually, he would be the one getting a bath and not Griffin."

She heated up the kettle of water with her wand; then summoned the tea and smiled as Draco left it on the top shelf yet again. Another sharp pain, went through her abdomen, causing her to bend over and groan.

"You alright?" Alonso called from afar.

"Yeah. Just had a cramp."

For a moment, Isabella thought she was having contractions, but then thought herself silly for it and dismissed the thought from her mind.

After quickly making up a batch of tea for the two of them, she brought them over and gave one to each of them. Alonso looked to Isabella, taking the cup from her, "Aren't you having any?"

Izzy shook her head, taking a seat in the armchair across from them, "I'm fine."

The silence was extremely awkward among the three, Charlotte paid attention to the dogs and drank her tea, while Alonso took a sip and laid the cup back down on the table.

"So, how's Dominic?" He finally asked.

That question cut Isabella out of her reverie, and she sighed, "He's doing ok. I don't see him that much anymore but he's doing well in his life. Studying abroad. Dragons."

"Dragons?" Charlotte's voice shot up, and she leaned over looking very interested. "Those exist?"

Isabella smiled, "Yeah. They're real. And they're quite scary when you first look at them. Dominic's gotten burnt a few times. The females are usually more aggressive than the males."

"And how many types are there?" Charlotte's eyes gleamed, and she held on to Isabella's every word, like a child during story time.

"Hundreds of them. Once when I was in school, we had a tournament you see. With three tasks. One of them had to do with stealing an egg from a nesting mother dragon. They were huge, and very intimidating. A friend of mine was in the tournament, and while the dragons were chained up; the most ferocious one: the Hungarian Horntail, got loose and started to chase him while he was on his broom."

Charlotte gasped on the edge of her seat, intrigued. "Then what happened? Is he ok?"

Alonso couldn't help but smile as he saw his two daughters getting along; and took another sip of his tea.

"Harry ended up winning it, he seems to pass every test that comes his way. Hence the reason why they call him _The Chosen One_. He's quite the golden boy." Isabella laughed, "I have pictures if you want to see them."

Charlotte nodded her head, and Izzy carefully got up and led her to the library, while Alonso stayed behind and relaxed on the couch.

* * *

"So you two got married? Just like that?"

"Well, actually were together for close to two years before Draco proposed." Touching her fingers to her lips and smiling at Charlotte, "He used Roxy as an icebreaker, tying the ring to her collar and then gave her to me."

The two were at this point sitting in the library. Isabella in the plush armchair she loved so much and Charlotte sitting across from her in Draco's chair. It had very intricate features, the feet were shaped like claws, yet there was a dragon slithering around the top of the chair frame in a platinum silver finish. Not to mention the fabric was an emerald green. Draco's favorite color. While Izzy's Red chair had a wolf running across hers in gold, with clawed feet as well. Yet hers looked a lot more comfortable than his. The entire room was filled with dozens and dozens of books, not one spot on the shelves was empty. The marbled fireplace was not lit at the moment, but even it had added its feeling of luxury and warmth.

"That's really romantic. He sounds like a great guy."

Charlotte looked over to a picture frame that sat near the fireplace.

"Is this him?" She brought the picture over to Isabella.

It showed Draco and herself sitting on a snowbank. She in his arms and kissing her, looking very toasty and comfortable in their winter attire. She was wearing a bright red beanie, her Griffindor Scarf, a black jacket, jeans and snow-boots. While Draco was wearing dark pants, and a black pea coat, with his own Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck. Griffin in the background pouncing and playing in the snow flakes that were just beginning to fall. The memory of that day swirled in her head.

_"Draco, stop throwing snow balls at me! I get it. You're a great seeker!" _

_Another snow ball hit her and Draco just stood there, smirking at her, ready to throw another._

_"You forgot rich, daring, brilliant-"_

_"Daft." She muttered._

_When he did, and it exploded on her shoulder; she gasped, "You're gonna get it!" _

_That was when he went for her and started chasing her. Her screams of delight going off, and he laughed as well. It didn't take long for her to get caught, but then again, she let him do so. He spun her around in his arms before they fell down in the snow. Both smiling at one another. A muggle passing by took their picture, and it was one of her favorite moments with him._

The clock struck at the hour mark, fading the memory back into the depths of her mind, and forcing her back to reality.

"Yeah. This was taken at the beginning of the year." Izzy ran her fingers over Draco's face, saddened.

"Where is he now?"

"He had to go and fix some stuff back home. I wanted to go with him but he insisted on me staying here, very protective that Malfoy."

"Well aren't all men protective of their significant others?"

"Yes, I suppose the good ones are." She chuckled and closed her eyes and wincing again, letting out a soft groan. Another sharp pain, came about again.

Her sister went over to her and rubbed her back worriedly. "Izzy, you ok? You don't look so good."

Dismissing Charlotte with a wave of her hand, she ushered her to go back to her seat. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just a little sick is all. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. It's just a cramp, probably one from the pregnancy."

Charlotte's mouth dropped, "I-Y-you. You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. We just found out."

There was another string of silence, even more awkward than the first.

"So how is it that you two can change into animals. I mean I know that you said he's a dragon and everything but how does one go about doing that?"

Griffin and Roxy came in the library. They bonded rather well over the course of a few hours. That might have been from the fact that they now had a common interest: Izzy. Though Roxy was rejecting Griffin's advances, she tolerated him. This didn't mean she had to like him, at least that's what it seemed like.

"I can show you." Isabella smiled, fighting off kisses from the two, as they jumped on her lap, asking for attention. "Though I don't know how Gyffin's going to take it. Roxy knows. When she was a puppy, it seemed to help her relax when I was in wolf form. Told me that I smelled like her mum, put her right to sleep every-time."

Charlotte again nodded eagerly, "Please, go ahead."

Taking in deep inhales, it wasn't long before she phased into her animal form. A black wolf was now sitting in Izzy's chair, a bit larger than Roxy about the same size as Griffin. He barked at the wolf, and Izzy barked right back, loudly. "It's me you silly dog!"

"Honestly, there's no need to shout. It's not like she's going to eat you or anything." Roxy drawled, going over and sitting on the floor beside her.

"But she's-I thought-How is she a wolf?! Isn't she a human?!" Griffin asked, while Charlotte tried to understand exactly what was going on. Still baffled at the fact that her half-sister was able to shape-shift.

Roxy was annoyed with Griffin's constant chatter. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You ask too many questions. Just leave it at the fact that she can phase. In case you haven't noticed, she and Draco are wizards. Why do you think they can make stuff appear out of nowhere and use those sticks?"

"But they-"

"Just stop talking. You're incessant whining is giving me a headache." Roxy groaned, rolling her eyes.

Isabella was stunned as Griffin didn't even bother to fight Roxy and instead slunk out and away from the room. "My. My. My. Aren't we the assertive one?" Isabella smirked, "If I didn't know any better. I'd say you liked him."

Roxy scoffed and shook her fur, letting golden strands dance around the room in the small amount of light peering in through the slit in the window's curtains. "I do not like him! He's dirty, smelly and-

"-And cute." Isabella added in quickly, smiling. "Protective, funny, not to mention-"

"Ok! Ok!" She sighed, "Well he's not horrid. But that doesn't mean anything. I have standards to maintain." Roxy huffed and tilted her nose up at the thought.

"Standards?" Isabella rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, "For Merlin's sake, you spoiled princess. I haven't got the foggiest idea why Draco drilled this whole, _spoiled_ persona in your head."

"I'm just going to head off to the loo. I'll be right back."

"Sure, take your time." Charlotte smiled; Roxy following Izzy into the downstairs bathroom.

Charlotte stood from her chair and examined the books on the shelves, looking around for one that caught her fancy to read while Isabella was gone.

A sharp pain, one stronger than the last, cut through Isabella like a hot dagger, causing her to bend over and wince. She tried a few breathing exercises to calm herself, before another shot through her, this one causing her to cry out and go to her knees. Panic set in as she felt a warm sensation falling in between her legs and looked down briefly, fresh blood seeping through her grey sweat pants.

Roxy ran to her, pacing and gently using her body as a crutch for Izzy. Griffin ran in shortly after, looking equally concerned.

"One of you get Charlotte. Now!"

The dogs looked to one another and nodded before Griffin ran back into the library.

"Well hello again Griffikins." She smiled, going out to pet him and withdrew her arm quickly as he cried desperately. Grabbing Charlotte's navy blue long sleeved shirt, and pulling her along; Griffin led her into the bathroom where her sister was struggling to keep her cries to a minimum.

"Oh my god; are you in labor?!"

"No. It's too early for that! But something's wrong!" Izzy screamed out that time.

"I'll go get dad!" Charlotte looked even more terrified than Isabella was, and she wasn't the one in pain.

"No!" She called out, stopping Charlotte dead in her tracks. "He can't know about this."

Panting and gripping to her stomach, moisture accumulating in her eyes, and feeling her body succumb to the pain, feeling weak and dizzy.

"Isabella, I can't just keep this from him; you need a doctor. I don't know anything about this."

"Go next door and get Ms. Collins. She has three kids of her own, and will know what to do. Hurry!"

"Izzy no! What if she's not home?!"

"Charlotte, go get her please."

"Ok. But let me help you up first."

"No, just go and get Ms. Collins. Trust me, I'll be fine." She felt her body giving way but pushed herself to keep her composure.

"Izzy, no, you're really pale. Come on, let me get you some water or help you get into bed and I'll go and get Ms. Collins."

Charlotte bent down and gently placed her arms under her sister who felt weak. When her movements were minimizing, panic sunk in.

"Izzy! Stay with me. Come on." Charlotte asked, sitting beside her and supporting her head. "I'll go get Ms. Collins but don't pass out."

She turned to the dogs, "Go get Dad! Both of you!"

"Draco. Get Draco." Isabella pleaded, grasping Charlotte's arm with her free hand. "Tell him to come home."

"I don't know where he is, and even if I could get a hold of him, he's across the globe. It would be hours before he would be able to get him down here."

"Send an owl. Just get Draco." She whimpered, sobbing in Charlotte's lap and clutching onto her stomach.

"I don't know how to do that." Charlotte looked around the room in a panic. "Just, breathe, ok?"

"Daddy!" Charlotte screamed, glancing down at Isabella's now stained pants and pale face.

"Izzy! Izzy, we're going to get help for you. Just stay with me, ok?"

"Just get Draco." Isabella sobbed, "Please."

Alonso burst into the room, jaw dropping at the sight before him, "Oh my god." He gasped.


	19. Order Of The Lion

Loud sirens and quick movements; the prodding and poking on her body, not to mention the blinking lights, caused Isabella to break from the curse keeping her under.

"Draco?" She called, catching sight of a blurred blond haired figure, who was also blinding her with a bright and focused light shooting right into her eyes.

"Miss, stop stressing yourself. We're taking you to a hospital."

The man talked into a radio. "This is Marshall in car number 254. We're on route with a female, looks to be about 17 years of age. Possible Trauma. Over."

_Roger, copy that Marshall._

"Miss, how far along were you?"

_Were?_

"What?" She muttered, eyes half open. "I can't go to the hospital, I need Draco. Where's Draco?"

"We'll call your family when we get there, but you really have to lie still. It's not good for you."

"Draco." She mumbled again, shutting her eyes as the blinking lights softened all around her, now hazy and blurring.

* * *

The house was strangely quiet, and felt colder than usual, as if Dementors had sucked all the happiness surrounding the area. As Draco turned the knob and opened the door, he sighed a breath of relief. At least something in his world was going right.

"Izzy, I'm home." He called, forcing a smile, but when the girl turned around, it quickly turned into a scowl and he shut the door behind him, rather loudly, dropping his bag and making his way towards the kitchen.

"Who are you? And what in bloody hell are you doing in my house?!"

Charlotte whipped her head around, eyes widened in shock, and she backed away into the corner. "Trying to make lunch." She said meekly, cowering a bit, eyes reddened and puffy. "You're-"

"Draco, the owner of the house you're currently residing in." He said as he took his first step into the kitchen, glancing around for any signs of Izzy. "Where's my wife? Where's Isabella?"

"Daddy!" She yelled, and not a minute later, Alonso came out from the guest bedroom, looking exhausted and with his arm bandaged, eyes looking sore and swollen, like he had been crying as well.

"You!?"

He sighed, "There's something you have to know." Alonso spoke calmly as his arm was held in a make-shift sling.

Draco quickly ran at him, fist clenched at his sides. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay away! Where is Isabella!?"

"Calm down; it's the last thing she needs right now."

"I don't bloody care if you think she _needs_ something. Get the hell out of my house!"

"Lower your voice. You'll agitate the dogs." He sighed and looked down at his feet, defeated and sullen.

"What are you talking about? Is Isabella up there?" Draco asked, pointing towards the stairs. "What happened to her, huh? What could you have possibly done this time?" Draco's voice was slightly lower, but it was still filled with anger and rage towards the man in front of him.

"I recommend you calm down before going up there." Alonso gestured to his arm, "Griffin isn't letting anyone inside. He attacked me when I tried to approach her. I tried to bring her food for two days now, and she won't eat." His voice quieted a bit, and his tone was soothing and full of sympathy.

Draco's face softened at this news, but not in a good way. His whole body filled with worry. "W-what happened?"

"Draco. We had to rush Isabella to the hospital."

He glanced up towards the stairs before quickly approaching then. "I need to see her. Let the damn dog attack me."

Alonso grabbed Draco's arm with his good hand, stopping Draco from going any further. "I implore you to calm down. Please."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." He snapped.

"Draco. He didn't make it." Alonso spoke in a barely audible whisper.

Draco froze, turning around to face his father in law. "Who are you talking about? Who didn't make it?" He asked as he yanked his arm from the man's grasp, not wanting to be touched, especially by him.

"I'm so sorry. The doctors tried everything they could but-" Alonso shook his head, looking back down onto the ground.

It was then that Draco knew what he was talking about.

"The baby..." Draco said in a whisper, biting his lips together to stop himself from falling apart at the news. It was amazing how something they didn't even plan; someone they weren't ready to welcome into their lives yet had grown so close to him in the past couple of days.

Draco looked down at the ground, shaking his head slightly. "I-I need to speak to Izzy."

"She hasn't come out of her room, since we brought her back. Maybe you can convince her to eat something. Roxy and Griffin only leave the room to relieve themselves but other than that; they haven't come out at all."

Alonso went to give Draco a comforting clap on the back but quickly withdrew his hand.

"Be gentle with her." And disappeared to the couch, sitting down and wiping the tears that were running down his face.

Draco watched the man cautiously, wondering now why he cared for her all the sudden. He wanted to ask, needed to, but his need to see Isabella was greater. He pulled his wand out, quickly heating up a cup of tea in minutes and carrying it in his hand up the stairs towards their bedroom. He climbed the stairs slowly, lightly rapping at the door a couple times before pushing it open and walking inside, shutting it tightly behind him.

The creak from the door caused Griffin to immediately jump to his feet, arching his back and growling viciously, all of his pearly white teeth in view.

Roxy was cuddled near Isabella's side, at the sight of Draco coming in, she wagged her tail slowly and turned her head to look at him briefly, before laying her head back down on Isabella's lap.

Draco knelt down in front of Griffin, holding out his hand for him to smell. "Shhh, it's just me."

Griffin smelled his hand and sat back down, calmly staring up at Draco, who gave the dog a small smile before standing up.

The white hospital bracelet on Isabella's arm very much in view, and the bruising of an IV on the top of her hand, dark against her light skin. Her eyes swollen and red, she was sleeping soundly for now, but the skin under her eyes was dark and sunken in.

He frowned when he saw the rough shape that Isabella was in. He approached her, sitting down on the side of the bed, placing the tea he made on the bedside table before bringing his hand to her face and running his fingertips through her hair, wishing now that he had never left in the first place.

"I should have been here. I'm sorry." He whispered, trying not to wake her up.

Isabella moved in her sleep and Roxy gently grabbed Draco's hand in her mouth and took it off of Isabella's head.

After this act, Griffin moved closer, blocking Draco and laying on the side opposite Roxy, both enclosing Isabella in a shield.

Draco sighed, running his hand over Griffin's back. "Come on, buddy, move over." Draco said kindly, gently ushering Griffin to lay by Isabella's feet.

Slowly, and careful not to wake her, Draco lifted the sheets off his wife and climbed into the bed with her, laying his head on the same pillow as her and reaching his hand for hers, holding onto it comfortingly.

Isabella flinched as something touched her sore hand, and winced, pulling it close to her body. She looked withdrawn and broken, much like when Draco brought her from the forbidden forest.

The pained look in her face went deeper than just physical injury, the tiny bump on her stomach now smaller than before, as if it was never there.

"I'm so stupid." Draco said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wand.

Years of living as a muggle had made him forget some of the simplest things that could be fixed with magic. He sat up in the bed, slowly pulling the covers of off her to see what she really looked like. He sighed as he held his wand over her bruises, wordlessly starting to heal her.

Draco raised his wand from her body when he had gotten most of her bruises healed. He sighed, looking her body over and over, eyes slowly traveling up to her face.

The scent of Draco's musk and cologne waved around the air, and Isabella was slowly awakening.

A splash of hazel; shrouded by crimson came into view as she opened her eyes; she didn't say a word to Draco. What was there to say?

_I've lost our son and there was nothing I could do to save_ _him?_

When he realized she was awake, he didn't seem shocked. He had expected her to wake, had hoped she would so he could comfort her. He forced a smile at her, but it quickly faded as an apology left his lips.

"I'm sorry. I never should have left you. I should have been here."

Again no response she turned around and looked away, staring at the opposing wall. Tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks, and she hugged Roxy instead, burying her head, like an Ostrich does when it's in danger of being seen; exhausted from sobbing for what seemed like an eternity.

Draco frowned at her, but reached for the cup of tea he had made, grabbing it and holding it out towards her. "Alonso said you haven't had anything to eat in a couple days."

"I'm not hungry." She whispered, not even bothering to push it away; feeling both emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Please... you need to get your strength up. You won't recover if you don't eat something." Draco practically begged. He reached for her hands again, now holding the tea in his one hand. "I know you're upset..."

"Upset? You think I'm upset?" Her voice was now full of anger and sarcasm, and shoved his hands away. She scoffed, hitching a laugh. "I'm not upset! You don't know anything."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know that this was going to happen. I never would have left had I known." Draco eyes were pleading as he looked at her. "I had to help my mum, you know that. Please..." He went to reach for her hand again

"Don't touch me!" Isabella cried, "I want to be alone. If you want to help me, leave me alone."

"Alright, fine." Draco said in defeat, standing up from the bed. "Be mad at me." He looked at her one more time before heading for the door.

"Regardless, I'm bringing you something to eat." He opened the door and gently closed it behind him, leaving it slightly open, heading for the kitchen now.

Alonso was still in the same spot as before, contemplating exactly what was he going to do, deep in thought. He heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up. "How is she?"

Draco glanced up at the man, wanting to hate him, but quickly realizing that if it hadn't been for him, no one would have been here to help Izzy after her left. He sighed, still walking towards the kitchen as he spoke.

"Better. That's the thing about being wizard. We have magic to heal people." He couldn't help the attitude in his tone. He had disowned his family for the fact that his wife and children were of magical background, and he couldn't help but rub it in his face that having magical abilities would help heal Izzy faster.

Alonso looked relived at the sound of this news, and watched as Draco pulled out a few pans and looked in the refrigerator.

He cleared his throat, "Charlotte already made some chicken soup. It's still warm if you're hungry."

"I just want to bring Izzy something." He sighed, grabbing a bowl and going for the warm pot on the stove, starting to fill it. "She probably won't eat it, but I'm not going to be the reason she won't feel better. She's already pissed off at me anyway, so this shouldn't affect her mood towards me at all."

His father in law sighed, and ran a hand through his raven hair. "I want to apologize about all this. I didn't want to intrude in your home and if you want to dismiss us; I'll understand completely."

"You don't have to apologize, at least for being here. If you hadn't showed up when you did, for whatever reason you did, who knows what would have happened to her." He turned with a bowl full of soup, facing Alonso. "That doesn't mean I don't hate your guts still. Because I do. You don't deserve to be in Isabella's life."

"That's what I want to explain. Isabella called us here." Alonso took a seat on the bar-stool by the kitchen counter.

"What?"

"I called a month or so ago after Griffin ran away. He was missing for two weeks and I phoned her asking if she'd seen him. She didn't take it well and hung up on me. Then I got a call three days ago that Griffin had made his way back here." He folded his hands and laid them on the counter, "I only came to pick him up. That's all." He insisted, raising his hands defensively. "But while she and Charlotte were talking to one another in the library. Charlotte screamed and I came running over to her. Isabella was laying on the ground; I couldn't just leave her there. I'm not asking to be back in her life. I know I don't deserve that."

"Good." Draco snapped. "Because you don't." He glanced out of the kitchen to where Charlotte was.

"How about her?" He asked, nodding towards the spare bedroom. "Does she know that you disowned your other daughter and then left her, her brother and her mother to take care of themselves? Does she know about how much pain you put Isabella through?"

"It wasn't like that." Alonso explained, standing up again and stopping Draco from taking another step.

"Oh please, enlighten me how its not the same."

"You don't know anything. I've lived with that guilt for 15 years. Not a day goes by that I don't regret leaving Katerina for Charlotte's mother. You think I love the fact that I didn't get to watch my children grow up? That I never got to see Dominic or Isabella off to their first day of school? Yeah I left them, but that doesn't mean that I stopped loving them."

He gritted his teeth, and decided to turn the tables on Draco. "And you're one to talk. How dare you leave her alone like that? Didn't you see that she was unwell?"

"You're the one who doesn't know anything. You know nothing about why I left, what I and Isabella went through at home to even be together. Why we're even in Canada to begin with." He glared at Alonso. "My mother is going to be murdered, so yeah, I left, because I wanted to save her." He spat. "So, sorry I can't tell the future. Isabella is my first priority. If I had known this was going to happen to her I never would have left. I'm not like you. I came back."

Alonso was so stunned with Draco's response that he was quiet for a few moments. He was about to speak out again when Griffin came running into the kitchen, grabbing Draco's pant leg and pulling on it urgently, barking and pacing back and forth uneasily from the stairs and back to Draco.

Draco quickly put the soup on the counter, running to the stairs after Griffin as fast as lighting. What could possibly be wrong? Had something happened?

Alonso followed Draco up the stairs and into the room. Griffin whined loudly, pawing at the sheets. There was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary in the room, except for one thing...

"Where in the hell did they go?!" Draco asked panicking. His thoughts suddenly went to his father.

Had he followed him somehow, taken Izzy and went back to England?

He quickly started searching the place, frantic, looking for any signs of where she could have gone.

"Don't panic. Maybe she's just in the loo." Alonso said making his way into the restroom. He jarred the door open.

Meanwhile Griffin continued to pace around the room, distressed. Whining loudly, the dog went to the window, and noticed it wide open, a slight breeze causing the curtains to gently rise up and wave. He barked grabbing Draco's attention, and jumping up on the sill, noticing a slight trickle of blood, leaving a thin trail of ruby red liquid stained on the carpet.

"Draco-" Alonso called from the lavatory. "-I think you should see this!"

Draco eyed the blood nervously, his heart pounding so loudly in his ear he was surprised he had even heard Alonso calling his name. He turned his head and started to walk towards the bathroom, not before turning around and eyeing the blood one more time before finally entering the bathroom. "What? What did you find?"

There were signs of a struggle, paw prints riddled the white carpeted mat with vague splashes of auburn. It looked like a crime scene at a homicide. The shower was spewing over with water; the tiny 3 inch guard along the edge of the wall and floor did little to keep the water contained. Alonso's feet caused water to splash along the top of his heavy and shined boots. The bathroom was flooded and water continued to leak out into the bedroom, spreading and embedding into the carpet.

A small piece of paper however, caught Draco's attention, and he bent down, near the basin of the tub. The paper soaked at the tips and sprinkled with blood read:

_Just thought I'd remind you of how wrong you are for her.  
_

Draco felt tears start to come to his eyes as he scrunched the letter in his hand, breathing now erratic.

"This is all my fault." Draco said under his breath, looking around the bathroom. "This is all my fault!" He ran from the room, walking over towards the bed and grabbing the lamp of the bed side table, throwing it to the ground, then turning to the dresser, throwing the drawers open and letting them hit the ground, anger taking over all his other emotions. "If I hadn't left, none of this would be happening!"

Alonso looked around for a sign of something that could lead them to Isabella. All he found was a hunter's knife, tainted with blood near the teeth of the blade. Bending down and upon further inspection, his face was now scrutinized as his eyes glanced around the room; ignoring Draco as he took his anger and frustration among the furniture in the area.

The dog immediately went in a frenzy, his nose locked on the ground, sniffing around.

"Too bad he can't talk. That would save us a load of work." Alonso said to himself, as he followed the Shepard around the room carefully.

Draco froze in his rage as Griffin ran in front of him, cutting him off. He watched the dog curiously, and that was when an idea suddenly hit him. Of course, Griffin had seen everything, would know who had taken her. He slowly turned to face Alonso.

"I'm about to do something that will probably scare the bloody hell out of you and Griffin, so I need you to hold him. But it's the only way to be a hundred percent sure of who took Izzy."

Alonso did as he was told, and with a confused look on his face grabbed Griffin's collar and wrapped another arm around his chest and neck. "I still don't understand what you mean by all this?" He asked, "But if you think it will help, I'll try anything." Griffin exchanged glances between his true owner and his adoptive _parent_, uttering a short whine in the back of his throat.

Draco didn't say anything, instead backed up a little bit to where the most space was in the room and glanced at Griffin. "I'm going to talk to Griffin." Draco said softly.

"Talk to Griffin?" He raised an eyebrow, "I know that sounded like a good idea but there's no way Griffin could tell us-"

Malfoy closed his eyes and transforming, immediately laying down on his stomach, keeping his head low as well as not to hit it on anything in the room.

Alonso's eyes widened in shock and he backed away, pulling Griffin with him as he tried to leap out of Alonso's arms, and wriggle free.

"Son of a bitch!" The dog cried, "What the hell are you?!" Griffin looked both defensive and scared all at once, his reaction the same as Alonso's.

"Griffin wait, it's okay!" Draco said, trying to make himself look as harmless as possible.

"It's not ok!" Griffin yelled, trying to run away, "You're a fucking Dragon!" He managed to get loose after giving Alonso a good kick where the sun didn't shine with his hindquarters.

"Please, it's me, Draco. I can transform into this, but it's still me. I'm not going to hurt you." He gulped, glancing at Alonso for a second before looking back at Griffin. "Who took Izzy?"

"Sorry Alonso but you're on your own!" And made a dash for the door.

"Charlotte!" The Canine shouted.

Meanwhile Alonso was too frozen to move, he just watched the dragon with his mouth agape.

Draco let out a sigh, shaking his head, and looking at Alonso in dragon form before changing back to himself. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and then falling to his knees in the carpet. His mouth was agape as he stared down at the now obvious struggle that had occurred. "How am I supposed to know who it was now?"

"How-What-" Alonso was stumbling over his own words, "You're a dragon!?"

Draco glanced up at Alonso. "Calm down, I don't need you freaking out like Griffin just did." He paused for a second before speaking again. "I'm an animagus. I have the ability to change into an animal. Isabella's one too. She's a wolf."

Alonso looked down at the ground shaking his head, "I've got to remember not to drink so much anymore. I thought you just said that you and Izzy were animals."

"Daddy?" Charlotte quietly stepped into the room, "What's wrong with Griffin? Why does he look like he'd just seen a ghost?" She looked down at the trembling dog that was tightly glued to Charlotte's leg and pulling at her arm to back up. Her eyes glanced around the room, "Where's Izzy?"

"Well not only is your sister missing, but it turns out-" Alonso pointed to Draco, his finger wiggling in the air shakily. "That she and her so called _husband_ are animals."

"Animagi, Dad." Charlotte clarified, "They're called Animagi, not animals. Draco's a dragon and Isabella's a wolf."

Alonso turned to look at his daughter, his mouth dropping even lower than before. "You knew?!"

Charlotte nodded, "She told me."

"Can we talk about this later?" Draco snapped, becoming impatient. "I need to find Izzy." He walked over to Griffin, kneeling down next to him. "Griffin, please, who took her? You're the only one here who can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Griffin backed away, hiding behind Charlotte even more, lowering his head and tucking his tail in between his legs. Charlotte moved back and gently pulled him forward. "Griffin. It's ok. I promise I won't let him hurt you. He's like Izzy remember?" She smiled at him. Griffin turned his eyes up at Charlotte and cautiously walked forward and sat. "I'll hold him Draco. Go ahead."

Draco transformed again, laying down against the ground like he did before. He nervously looked at Griffin. "Who took Izzy, Griffin? You have to tell me what they at least looked like. Please. Her life could be in danger."

It was then that she finally saw the dragon in the room. Impressed and in awe of the creature of which she had heard stories about; her eyes twinkling as she stepped further into the room, taking him in.

"Two men were here." Griffin explained, his voice submissive. "They just appeared in the room, out of nowhere. There was a bird, a black one. The one that always hung around the house that I used to chase away."

"Danger was here?" Draco asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion. "Wh-What did the men look like?"

Griffin nodded, "When he arrived, so did the two men. Before they came in, Izzy was going to take a bath and Roxy was with her. Just as she was about to go back inside with her change of clothes, the men came in and Roxy and I tried to protect her. She bit the other man, I didn't recognize him but he said he was a friend. And then the taller man went to Izzy and I bit him. That's why there was blood on the carpet. They took her away but she didn't seem too scared of them. One of them she called, some type of animal or something. Wally...Wimsy..."

Griffin cocked his head, "Warsley?"

Dracos entire face filled with anger and he found himself growling in the back of his throat.

"Weasley." He said under his breath.

"Yeah!" Griffin nodded eagerly, wagging his tail on a job well done. "That's what she called him, Weasley!" He took a step forward, "The taller man said the raven called them here after Isabella fell ill."

"That fucking bastard can't just accept the fact that he's lost."

"I'm going to kill him! They had no right to take her!"

He took a breath, trying to calm himself down. "Did they say where they were going?"

**"**Uh. They said they were taking her to the safe house of a 'Fenic'. Whatever that is."

"Phoenix." Draco shook his head, glancing up at Alonso and Charlotte who were staring at him desperately, wanting to know what he already knew.

"Thanks, Griffin." Draco said before transforming. He sighed and pulled his wand out of his pocket, waving it and cleaning up the room. "She's fine." Draco said to his new family, now calmer. "Not in danger or anything like that."

"Where is she?" Alonso and Charlotte both asked, looking very confused.

"And how can you say that?!" He gestured to the blood around the area. "Are you blind or something?"

"That's from the men who took her and there's going to be a hell of a lot more of it when I'm through with him." Draco quickly started grabbing clothes from the dresser, throwing them on the bed so he could take them downstairs and place them in the bag he had just returned home with.

"George Weasley took her. Her ex-boyfriend. Griffin and Roxy attacked them, that's why there was blood all over the place. I know where she is, and I'm going to go get her back. You don't have anything to worry about... he wouldn't harm her."

"So you mean to tell me that her ex-boyfriend kidnapped her?" Alonso asked, raising an eyebrow, his mouth slightly open, grasping Draco's arm and forcing him to stop and look up at him.

"And you aren't the least bit worried about her?"

"Look," Draco said, stopping everything and turning to face his father in law. "You don't understand what's going on, and I don't expect you to seeing as you left Izzy's life a long time ago."

Alonso opened his mouth to fight back, but Draco kept going, cutting him off.

"There's a war going on between the two Wizarding sides right now. My family, the Malfoy's, are one of the darkest families known in the Wizarding world. We're the bad guys, right hand man to the Darkest Wizard of all time, the one who started this war. But I'm not like the rest of my family. I don't want to be a bad guy... I want to be a good guy. And Izzy saw that in me, and when we started to date, people disagreed, including her ex-boyfriend. He hates my guts. But we ran away, and now that he knows where we were hiding, I'm not the least bit surprised that he came and stole her away from me." He paused to look at Alonso. "She's safe. But I'm still going to break Weasleys face in when I get back home."

Griffin ran into the bathroom and picked up the dagger that was on the floor in his mouth carefully by the handle and then handed it to Draco. When Draco grasped it in his hands, Griffin barked and then wagged his tail.

* * *

"Think he'll be mad?"

"Mad! For Bloody's sake, you two basically kidnapped me back there!" Isabella shouted at the Weasley. "I appreciate you coming to visit me, but I told you I was just fine back in Canada."

She glared over to Danger, "And you! Why did you tell them where I was? They didn't need to know I had gone to the hospital, at least you didn't have to come. Dom could have, but you didn't have to."

The Raven bowed his head, shamefully.

The room was a bit dark; with curtains of emerald tones and a large four poster bed in between two night tables. A giant armoire in the corner of the room by the window, which was now clouded with heavy and dense looking Drapery. Never did she actually visit the home belonging to the Black family; and frankly, she was still in shock, that she was here in the first place.

"Izzy, I wanted to." George forced a smile, coming a bit closer, "I haven't seen you in years, and I've missed you. A lot."

"That's still no excuse to go and do what you did! Malfoy's probably worried sick right now."

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever." The redhead frowned, "I just wanted to see you. Dominic wanted to come and get you, I was just back up."

George wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry for being an ass." He whispered into her hair.

"George." Her voice softened.

"What?" He asked, pulling away, looking into her eyes and smiling gently.

"There's something you have to know."

"What? What is it?" George asked, turning his face to look at her as Isabella stared down at the ground.

"Weasley. Draco and I-"

"Malfoy and you what?"

"I'm not a Toretto anymore."

"What are you talking about?" He laughed, shaking his head. "If not a Toretto, then what the hell are you? A Kingsley?"

She slowly let the sparkling ring on her left finger come into view.

"I'm a Malfoy." Isabella whispered.

* * *

Draco put the dagger on top of the pile of clothes, a mixture of his and Izzy's before grabbing the whole pile and heading downstairs to pack it all away in the bag. "I'll owl you two when I have Izzy and she's safe." Draco said to Al and Charlotte as they followed him down the stairs. "But I have to go now."

"You want us to stay here?" Alonso asked, looking to Charlotte and then back to Draco.

"Draco. We can leave." Charlotte added, "This is your house."

"Finster will be able to find you two wherever you are." He turned to face them one last time. "Actually, you probably should go home. I'm not a hundred percent sure if Izzy and I are going to be returning." He picked the bag up off the floor and threw it over his shoulder, grabbing the door handle and opening it. "Oh, and be careful of Finster. He can bite sometimes if he doesn't like you."

With that the trio watched Draco depart, before they themselves went into their truck, keeping Griffin safely inside now and drove off.

* * *

"So is that the reason, you were slashing yourself?" George said bluntly, as he pointed to Isabella's fresh wounds on the inner part of her arms.

She moved them out of view and held them close to her body, "Is anyone else here right now?" Isabella added in quickly, changing the subject.

"No. We're the only ones here." Dom said from the doorway as he sneaked in, eavesdropping. "Figured it would be safer than taking you home; seeing as Dexter has made every attempt possible to find you." He sighed, "Mum didn't take your leaving too well."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us what happened?" He snapped, staring down at her with disapproval.

"I just-"

"You what Isabella? Why the hell would you just run off with Malfoy to god knows where without as much as a fucking warning!?"

"Because you'd try and stop me."

"You're damn right I'd try to stop you! Are you insane?! Malfoy is the last person in this planet you should be putting your trust in." Dominic scoffed, "What's to stop him from turning you in to Death Eaters to save his own ass?!"

"Dad doesn't care what happens to me." She crossed her arms, glaring at the Gryffindor.

"For Merlin's sake our own mother thinks you're dead!"

Isabella felt her own heart begin to break. "Mum thinks I'm dead?"

"You really don't think Dexter gives a shit about you?" Dominic threw her a copy of the daily prophet, "Turn to page 13."

Isabella did as she was told, unwillingly and there it was, a picture of herself, a small article typed below, along with a large sum of galleons at the bottom of the headline. Her mouth fell open and she sat in silence, just staring at the picture as she held it deftly in her fingers.

"Now look me right in the eye and tell me no one gives a shit about you." He dared, snorting a soft whisp in frustration.

* * *

Draco landed in some nearby woods before changing back into his normal self, pulling his wand out of the bag and holding it tightly in his hand. He had remembered Izzy mentioning once that she had been told back at Hogwarts that the Order of the Phoenix was located at the home of Sirius Black, and Draco was lucky enough to know where it was, having being brought here once as a child; thankful for the fact that his mother was a Black. He walked down the street, keeping his eye on the house numbers.

"12 Grimwauld Place." Draco mumbled under his breath, stopping suddenly and staring up at house number 11 and 13. He brought his wand and taped it against the iron gate fence, watching as the two houses started to separate from one another, bringing into view number 12. He opened the gate and walked up to the stairs, using his wand to unlock the door and pushing his way inside, his eyes wary of shadows lurking about, the song singing creakily along as he stepped onto the old and barren floors.

"Someone's here." Isabella warned, "It's Dexter! He found me." Her body started to shake; she was upstairs with no way of getting to an exit and escaping.

"Stay here, and don't move." Dom whispered, pulling out his wand, "Weasley, stay here with her. Seeing as you can't really walk right now." and bravely venturing out.

His steps were soft and slow to prevent any loud noises from the old floorboards. He readied himself to scare the living daylights out of whoever decided to come snooping.

Dominic cautiously ventured into the shadows, shielding his wand in his pocket, disappearing.

Draco lit the tip of his wand, the house too dark for him to see anything.

"Isabella?" Draco called, his voice coming out in a low whisper. "Izzy, where are you?" His heart was beating out of his chest at the thought of someone from the ministry being here and seeing him, capturing him before he could ever find her.

"Toretto? Where the devil are you?"

Draco froze.

A pair of glowing eyes staring at him through the darkness, and pearly teeth glimmering in the small ball of light peering through his wand, but the intruder's face was hidden behind its glow.

Draco's eyes went wide and he felt his breath hitch and heart stop at sight of swishing tail; a muscular body and finally a dark mane. He backed away, tripping over something big and bulky sitting on the ground and falling onto his bum, dropping his wand in the process and watching as it rolled a couple feet in front of him; directly under the body of the beast.

It growled low and deep, creeping out from the hall and descending down the stairs; they bent under his weight and slightly creaked; growling ferociously and angrily, baring is long and sharp teeth, claws retracted and peering through its large paws; a loud deafening roar, shot through him like a bullet. The lion watched him, its tail continuing to swish back and forth like a pendulum, counting the beats of its heart as they thumped in its chest cavity.

He gulped as the creature approached him, sharp and razor like claws digging into the wood below its feet.

There was no chance to escape now. This beast was thirsting for blood, and Draco was at its mercy.

* * *

**We're sorry if we broke any hearts today. Trust us, it hurt us to do so but there can never be light without a dark. Don't hate us too much. We still love you guys. But on a lighter note, today, September 12, Marks the Anniversary of when Time Bomb began. And we couldn't be prouder to be part of this lovely journey of the Dragon who found his Felix Felicius & His Stubborn Wolf Companion. B & L**


	20. A Brother's Love

The lion gave one last and powerful roar, charging straight ahead.

Draco immediately shielded himself, grabbing a small table beside the wall and holding it in front of him, much like a tamer at a circus.

The beast merely chuckled, at the sudden gesture and swiped the table out of his hands, breaking it and sending the shards of wood onto the floor; creeping forward once again.

"Back away. I can kill you." Draco cried, now against the wall at the end of the hall.

A look of pure amusement spread over the lion's furred face and it stopped, still swishing its tail.

"I'll give you a chance to leave before I personally throw you out." An ounce of bravery left his lips; regretting the statement before his mouth and mind could connect.

The messy black mane on the animals back waved along his fur as he shook his head.

_"Kill me? Now that wouldn't be very wise would it?"_ He crept closer. _"I'm the one with the upper hand here, Malfoy."_

Draco's breath hitched in his throat, heart beating a mile a minute; that was until he noticed some thing familiar around the animals neck and it sent shivers down his spine and into his heart as his blood ran cold.

"Izzy." He whispered, fearing the worst, staring at the dogtags around the intruders neck.

But his fear suddenly turned to anger at the thought of his beloved in danger or worse.

"If you've harmed her in any way-"

A roar echoed throughout the house of Black, angry and defensive, snapping up at the blond.

What Draco saw next took him for a loop as the animal with whom he was deathly afraid of, became his worst nightmare.

"How did you find us?"

Draco stared up at the opponent; in awe. "You? You're an animagus?"

"No! I'm the wizard who's going to beat the shit out of you in a minute!"

"But if you're here-" Draco looked up at the man with widened eyes.

"Are you alone?" He snapped Draco out of his line of thought.

"Of course I am." Draco said from the ground still, his hands now up in surrender. "Is Isabella alright? Where is she?"

"Why do you care?" His wand now pointed straight ahead.

"What in the bloody hell does that mean, Toretto?"

_"Why do I care?"_

Draco stood up from the ground, not bothering to pick up his wand. "She's my bloody wife. And you have a lot of nerve pointing that wand at me after you and Weasley kidnapped her!"

"We didn't kidnap her. This was an _intervention_, you spoiled brat!"

"An intervention?" Draco questioned, looking at Dominic as if he were mental. "Let me guess, you wanted to try and persuade her that I'm not right for her." Draco scoffed, shaking his head.

"Why can't you people just leave us the hell alone?" He mumbled under his breath.

"In case you failed to notice _Malfoy;_ Isabella's not feeling up to par. Had you been paying attention; you would have noticed the signs. Didn't you see the blood in the bathroom?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, at a sudden loss for words. "That was from you and Weasley. After Griffin and Roxy attacked you out of instinct to protect her."

Dominic groaned, and shook his head, "Open your eyes Malfoy. Yes we got bit, but that blood wasn't all George's."

"I-I didn't-..." Draco lowered his head to the ground, ashamed. "I wasn't home when it happened. When she..." He paused, looking up at Dom again "She was mad at me, wouldn't talk to me. I didn't know."

"That still doesn't change the fact that it happened. You should know by now that she tends to go to extremes when she copes with things like that. You've seen first-hand how far she'll go. Did you think she was just going to go about her life as if nothing happened?"

Draco stared at Dom, eyes shameful. He couldn't believe that all this had happened in such a short amount of time. Everything had been so perfect for years.

He sighed, "Where is she? I'd like to speak to her."

"Give me one good reason why the hell I should even tell you?" The older Toretto crossed his arms over his chest and loomed over the blond. "I _should _report you to the Ministry for kidnapping my sister."

"For the millionth bloody time, I _didn't _kidnap her! She was in mortal danger alone at that school. I wasn't just going to leave without knowing if she was alright."

Draco stepped forward, daring Dominic to continue agitating him like this. "I'm not leaving here without my wife. Now tell me where the hell you left her or so help me I will tear this house apart and leave you wishing you had never woken up this morning."

"Try me." Dominic growled. "I'll snap your neck in two." He egged him on, "Go on. I _dare _you Malfoy."

"Toretto, where did you leave my wife_?" _He demanded, feeling his skin harden along his back and stretching as he breathed out a heavy exhale of impatience_._

_"You really think you can fight me?" _Dominic laughed, amused as he had to fight to keep himself from bursting out laughing. "Was my fist breaking your nose not enough?"

"I'm not leaving her here. If you want to stand in my way, I'll have no choice but to fight you."

The two stared each other down, as Dominic pulled his wand out of his pocket, throwing it to the side; glaring at Draco. "Fine, have it your way. We'll settle this the old fashioned way." He said dangerously, clenching his fists.

* * *

"Honestly Izzy. Would you relax?" George chuckled, "Worse comes to worse, I can just say that you're a pet."

"This is serious Weasley. We could all be in danger and you laughing isn't helping the situation."

Roxy jumped off the bed, away from Izzy's side and went to the door, wagging her tail fiercely.

"Impossible." Isabella whispered, eyes going for the door and watching with anticipation.

"What? Izzy, whats going on?" George fingered his wand in his pocket, looking to Isabella and then to the door.

The creaks were more coherent as the footsteps were becoming louder and louder; "Roxy only gets excited like that when-" and with a turn of the knob, the door opened.

Draco pushed open the door, his darkened eyes locking right away on Izzy. He let out a sigh of relief, smiling at the sight of her despite the pain surging through his arm and his entire body for that matter; pulling down on the black sleeves of his long dress shirt to hide his, what would eventually 'bruise' skin.

Roxy was now jumping on him and whining, trying her hardest to get Draco's attention.

"Alright, Roxy, calm down." Draco winced, kneeling down and petting the top of their dogs head before standing up and walking over to Izzy.

"Draco." Isabella said as he went to her, wrapping her in his comforting arms; happy to just have her back in his sights again.

"Merlin, you scared the hell out of me."

"Your face." She breathed, "What happened-"

Draco quickly cut her off, squeezing her a bit tighter.

He pulled away from her, putting his hands on the side of her face and placing a hard kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." He looked over at George, glaring at him, before turning back to Izzy.

"I thought my father had gotten a hold of you." He admitted.

Isabella shook her head and went to kiss Draco this time; this one longer than the first. "Dom dragged me here."

"I know." Draco said to Izzy with a small smile before turning back to George, glaring at him again.

"You're lucky that I'm not already beating your face in with my fist." Draco snapped, not able to help himself. He didn't care if it was Dom's idea, he had spent the whole flight here preparing to knock George out until next Tuesday, and that rage towards him was still inside of him.

George rolled his eyes, unfazed, and scoffed. His left leg wrapped up in a bandage as it laid sprawled out on the bed. "Well excuse me for caring about her! You should try it sometime. It's what normal people do."

Draco let go of Izzy, now on his feet and taking a couple steps towards George. "Back the fuck off, Weasley!" Draco yelled, fist clenched at his side. "You have no idea what both Isabella and I have been through the past week! I've always cared for her! Always! So don't you DARE tell me otherwise!"

"Tell it to someone who gives a damn Malfoy." George drawled, turning to look at the papered wall instead.

"You little-"

"Draco." Isabella's voice cut him off, and he looked over to see a pair of hazel eyes warning him from afar.

"Malfoy, I could care less what you have to think or say." The redhead mused, "Honestly, I'd much rather just sit here and count pygmy puffs than listen to your infernal chatter and idle threats."

Draco snapped, "Then why don't you leave and let me talk to my WIFE privately?"

George pointed to his bandaged ankle and forearm, "Uh, can't. Your guard dogs ate my leg and arm."

"Just go to another room, Draco." Isabella suggested and leading him out of the darkened room and into another.

Draco followed after Isabella, making sure she was okay to walk, but not before turning to Roxy who was sitting by the door and patting her on the head.

"Good girl biting the bad man." He said so Izzy couldn't hear him, turning around and smirking at George before walking from the room.

Another four poster bed was in this room, filled with a few cobwebs in the eves of the high ceiling; Draco sat down in it, pulling Izzy against him. "I'm so sorry, Izzy, about everything."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know something like this was going to happen, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that. I know you were only leaving to help your mum. I was being selfish, and it isn't fair to you."

"Regardless, I should have been there. I shouldn't have just disappeared on you like that." Draco reached for her hand and grabbed it, caressing it with his thumb, glancing down at the fresh deep scars on delicate skin surrounding her wrist.

"Why, Izzy? Why did you hurt yourself?" Draco asked, sincerely curious. "Was it because of the baby?"

She pulled her hands away like before and placed them in her lap, staring at her flattening stomach and then the ground in shame. The tips of her fingers gently grazing what was missing. The void had left both physical and emotional scarring.

"No."

Draco brought his hand to her chin, gently forcing her to look at him. "Then what?" His voice and eyes were kind; longing to understand and support in every possible way. "I want to help you, Izzy."

"I couldn't help him." Isabella whispered, "I couldn't do anything. I just laid there while they drugged me."

She managed to choke out, "I begged them to save him. To try everything they could. That it should have been me. They didn't listen and I lost him. I lost him Draco."

Draco pulled her against his chest, rocking her back and forth slightly. "Shh, it's alright." He said soothingly. "It's not your fault. Sometimes things just aren't meant to happen. Maybe with the war and everything, we weren't meant to have a baby yet."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. It wasn't his fault; He shouldn't have been punished. I should have been more careful, and then maybe we might not have lost him. He was only a baby."

"Some things aren't meant to be." He said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. These things just happen sometimes. It-It happened to my mum too. Twice actually. After I was born."

This didn't exactly make her feel better, but why tell him?

"How did you find out where I was?" She asked after a long moment of silence.

"Griffin." Draco grinned at the thought of what had happened only hours ago. "I changed form, asked him. Scared the bloody hell out of him and your father though." He said with a small chuckle.

"You transformed in front of them?" She asked, with a smile on her face, wanting to laugh. "I told Charlotte about us and phased in front of her and Griffin but when I told her that you were a dragon, Griffin wasn't in the room."

"Poor little guy; he must have been so scared. I can just imagine the look on his face."

"Not to mention Alonso." Draco laughed. "I actually rather enjoyed watching him almost fall to the floor in fright."

"How did your brother even get to Canada so fast? I thought he was studying Dragons with Weasels-Bees, brother?"

"Don't call them that."

He groaned, "Fine, whatever."

"Dominic was here for a meeting with them."

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Draco said, standing up.

"But I wanted to-"

Draco leaned down and gave her one more kiss. "Get some sleep, Toretto. There's something I need to resolve downstairs." He walked from the room, turning to look at her one last time before making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, hoping to find Dom.

* * *

"Toretto?" He called. "I suppose I owe you an apology."

"You're apologizing for having your face bashed?"

"No, I wanted to-"

"Look, just save it Malfoy. I don't want an apology. I want results. You want to be with my sister, you better show me you deserve her. Or I will beat the shit out of you again."

Draco licked his lips, looking around the room before turning his attention back at the man who's fists released fury in their wake. "I have some information. Whether it's to pass along to your order or to keep to yourself, that's up to you."

He breathed out after a moment of silence. "Potter, Weasley, and Granger are out destroying horcruxes. They've destroyed a couple so far. The Dark Lord is becoming desperate and even angrier because of it. More dangerous."

Dominic didn't seem very interested in the information that Draco was giving him, but perked up at the sound of Hermione's name, stopping what he was doing.

He seemed to be very deep in thought, staring blankly into the open space before him, his back to Draco and away from his gaze; studying the small china plates being secured in the old and sturdy cabinet. They looked so delicate, as if the slightest breeze would cause them to break. He didn't blink in what seemed like forever.

"There's something else." Draco said, staring down at his lap. "We ran into your father. Not Dexter, but you're real father. He visited us a couple times, despite me trying to keep him away from Izzy. Turns out him being around was a good thing. He helped get Izzy to the hospital when I wasn't around."

"I know he did; that ruddy bird of hers sent word; I was ready to knock his face in, but after I heard what happened to her, and saw what she was doing before I arrived, I decided just to take her away." Dominic mused, taking his knife and cutting the sandwich he had made from himself; the blade clattering on the plate as he sliced his lunch in two. "No sense in letting him have any more involvement in her life."

Draco nodded in understanding. "We'll need a place to stay, to hide, now that we're back home. I don't really fancy flying back to Canada anytime soon."

"Well you two can't stay here; you two would get caught quickly. And the Weasley's are out of the question." He grinned and let out a chuckle, "-I don't think either you or George would be very happy with that."

"I'd rather go live back at Malfoy Manor." Draco said, not amused by Dom's suggestion. "What about Romania, with you? I-uh..." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I'm an animagus too. A dragon, actually. I could hide easily. And nobody knows of Izzy there."

"You're a what?"

"A dragon."

"You? Malfoy, a bloody dragon?"

"Yes." Draco gave him a nod.

"How?" Dom raised an eyebrow. "Because you're the last person I would expect to know anything about animagi."

"I had my reasons why and Isabella helped me.

He crossed his hands as he laid them on the table. "How long did it take you?"

"Not long at all, honestly." Draco said. "I didn't have a choice. We had to flee. We were going to be caught. Things weren't safe for us anymore."

"You get one."

"Excuse me?"

"One chance Malfoy. You get one bloody chance to prove yourself. After that, I'll give you 24 hours to run before I hunt you down like the dog you are."

"That's not going to happen. I guarantee it."

"You will stay with me on the preserve, where I can watch you." Dominic nodded again, "And I _will_ be watching you."

* * *

He shut the door behind him as he sneaked into the room where he had left Isabella, after her brother gave him specific instructions not; moving over to the bed and smiling at his sleeping wife. He pulled the covers back, laying down next to her in the clothes he was in, too exhausted to change, and pulling Isabella closer to him, inhaling her scent.

Out of instinct Isabella snuggled into his chest, smiling in her sleep, which in turn caused Draco's own lips to curl into a smile.

Roxy tried to come in, whining and pawing at the door; when no one answered she huffed and laid down in the hall by the door way, resting and staring out into the hallway.

* * *

Draco was asleep before he even knew that he was trying. Everything was out of his control in his deep, exhausted slumber. Even his dreams, especially the one he was having now, the one he couldn't control.

_His father stood before him, smirking in the same empty room he always found himself trapped in, no windows or doors, just darkness as his father saw the whites of his eyes from afar and once again, he was at the mercy of the man he once called 'Father'.  
_

_Draco's wand in Lucius' hand along with his own, the exact opposite of what had just happened back at Malfoy Manor. Draco's chest rose and fell quickly, heart beating madly against its cavity, bursting so loudly he could barely make out what Lucius' was saying. He probably wouldn't have, had he not been shouting so loudly._

_"You think you can come in and talk to me like that, son?" He clicked his tongue at Draco._

_"That's not why I was here! I was only-"_

_"Quiet!" His father screamed, hand shaking as he held the tip of his wand._

_"I was here for a reason and you bloody know it!"_

_"Not without consequences." He flicked his wand at Draco._

_"Imperio!"_

_Draco felt his whole body becoming light, even more out of his own control now._

_"Wake up, Draco. And kill that wife of yours!"_

And as quickly as the dream began, it ended, his body in suspended animation as the puppeteer pulled at the strings and led him along Draco awoke with a shock, smirking at the feeling of Izzy pressed against him. He sat up slowly, staring at her for a few seconds before grabbing her and forcefully turning her around to face him, climbing on top of her and pointing his wand at her throat.

Isabella's eyes flew open at the feeling of being grabbed and thrown into a strange position.

"Draco?" Her eyes lowered down to look at the wand that was now being essential stabbed into her throat. Draco's heavy body putting pressure on her sore stomach.

She winced, "Please don't do this." She pleaded, trying to get him off of her. "You need to get yourself out of his. I love you."

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, bringing his hand to her throat and raising his wand to her face, letting the tip of it trace over her features.

He smirked, "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He reaching into her pocket and yanking her wand from her, throwing it to the other side of the room. "We don't want you defending yourself, now do we?"

"Draco Stop!" She demanded, slapping him hard across the face as Draco stole her wand from her, leaving her defenseless.

Draco looked deranged, and it was scaring the living daylights out of her. "I'm done with this whole brainwashing! Get off of me and wake the fuck up!"

"And I'm done with dealing with you, you stupid mudblood!" He got off of her, grabbing her by her upper arm and throwing her to the ground, pointing his wand at her.

Isabella hit the wood floors hard, knocking her head on the end table in the process, dazed and lightheaded.

"Crucio!" He yelled, gripping his wand so tight that his knuckles were as white as snow.

As she was trying to pick herself up, Isabella screamed. One of the loudest and most painful sounding she had ever uttered. She was crying and writhing around on the floor, her whole body shaking.

"Dom!" She yelled through the screams, "Dominic!"

Roxy jumped to her feet and barked loudly scratching at the door and gnawing on the doorknob, desperately trying to open it.

Dom came bursting through the door, Roxy following after him. When he saw what was happening, he pulled his wand out, pointing it at Draco.

"Expellariamus!" He yelled, knocking Draco's wand from his hand before shoving Draco against a wall, knocking him so hard that Draco felt himself going lightheaded, now bringing him back to normal.

Draco stared at Dom's wand now being pointed at his throat, jabbing it in further. He flinched, staring at Dom before his eyes met Izzy.

Isabella laid on the ground, clutching to her stomach and gasping for air; tears running down her face.

Roxy went to Isabella nudging her and licking her face, whimpering.

"What the hell was that?!" Dominic exclaimed and looked over to his sister, who was in extreme pain, moving looked to be difficult. "I'm going to kill you Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head, tears now falling from his face. "I-I'm sorry." He breathed, not able to take his eyes off Izzy. Slowly, he brought them to Dom. "My father... He-... I'm so so sorry."

"Sorry!? You're sorry?!" He jammed the wand further into his throat. "I'll show you sorry!"

Not a second later Dominic threw a punch straight to Draco's face, letting it slam hard against his jaw; his head slamming into the wall because of it, making him feel dizzy for a moment or two.

Draco fell to the ground with the punch, knowing he deserved it. Blood trickled from his mouth onto the floor, but Draco only looked up at Dom pleadingly.

"Wait until I send you to Dexter; I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to find the_ Malfoy_ he's been searching for."

"Please, no! My father, he brainwashed me!" He was holding his hand up to stop Dom from coming any closer to him, wanting to explain.

"He captured me and Izzy and one point and wanted to make me into the person he always wanted me to be! I-I have no control over it! I-I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to hurt her like that." Another tear fell down his cheeks.

"Dom." Isabella called quietly, still on the floor.

He went over to her, keeping his wand pointed at Draco as he knelt down beside her. "He's telling the truth."

Dominic carefully put his hand under her, to pick her up, but quickly recoiled as Isabella jerked and cried out.

"Sorry!" He apologized and then glared at Draco one again.

"There is no way I am leaving you here alone with her! Get out!" He stood up, putting himself in front of Izzy.

"Get out!"

Draco nodded, tears still falling from his eyes as he stood up, walking towards the door, now wiping the blood from his lips. He glanced at Izzy once more before walking from the room and shutting the door behind him. He threw his back against the wall, his whole body shaking as he started to cry, bringing his hands to his face to cover shame of what he had just done.

The walls were incredibly thin, though the door was closed, you could hear the conversation in the room Draco had just left.

"This is going to hurt, just for a little bit."

"Ready?"

"1"

"2"

"3"

There was another scream, followed by more crying.

"Stop Dom!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. You're ok. You're ok. Everything is going to be ok. Just don't move and lie still."

Draco sat there, listening to them, listening to Izzy cry out from the pain he had caused her. She didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to be treated this way. But he wanted to help her. He had done this to her, and he wanted to be the one to make it better. He reached for the handle, turning it and pushing the door open again, still standing out in the hallway, but watching his wife and brother in law.

"I-I want to help." He said through his sobs.

Dominic was running his hand through Isabella's hair, comforting her. "You've done enough." He let out a heaved sigh. "I should have stopped this from the beginning. You don't deserve her. I'm taking her back to Romania, alone."

When Draco took a step inside, Dominic turned around, looking fumed, fists clenched at his sides.

"You on the other hand, fend for yourself. It's obvious you have no problem torturing people if need be." His words sounded honest, yet cruel.

Draco shook his head, still upset, but determined not to lose her. "I told you that wasn't me." Draco pleaded, taking a couple more steps into the room. "I would never torture anybody, especially Isabella."

He glanced down at his wife before looking back up at Dom. "You can take her away from me, but I'll find her again. I love her more then I love myself, and nobody is going to keep me away from her."

Dominic glared at him, his bright hazel eyes looking blacker than the darkest night. "Oh really. Then explain this. Please. Tell me how _this_ isn't torture." He shoved into Draco, and at that exact moment he looked very much like Dexter in the way he stood, spoke and defended Isabella. "Let's not forget who actually knows how to control dragons; so any stunt you pull is going to be worthless."

Draco licked his lips, gulping as he looked up at Dom. "I can't let her leave my sight. I need to know that she's okay. Please."

His eyes fell slightly. "I know what I did. I know it was wrong. And I know I don't deserve her. But... s-she's all I have now." Thoughts of his mother still trapped in the cell at Malfoy Manor, about to be put to her death reminded him just how lonely he really would be without Izzy.

Isabella grabbed her brother's arm, and he slowly turned to face her at her touch.

Dominic sighed, "I'm sorry but there's no way you're staying here. You're coming to Romania with me. It's the only way you'll be safe."

There was a long silence between the three before Izzy reached up to Dom's cheek, "Dominic. Don't."

He groaned and shook his head, running his hand through his raven hair, "Fine. I'll bring him. But there is no way you two are living anywhere else but with me." His gaze fell upon Draco, "Understand? You hurt her once. Just once-"

Draco nodded. "It's not going to happen again." Draco said, trying his best to keep the happiness out of his voice and keep his cool in font of Dom. "You have my word." He glanced at Izzy and gave her a half smile, a thank you of sorts. He knew that she was tired of him acting like this, and of course he was too, but he had no way of stopping it.

"It better not." Dom smirked, standing up straight and overshadowing Draco, "I'm sure the Hippogriff's will be happy to see you again Malfoy." And gave him one last shove, making sure to bump into his shoulder as he went back downstairs, dragging Draco back with him.

* * *

Draco snuck back into the room later that evening; slowly opening the door and peering then turned to face Izzy, surprised she was awake. He didn't move or say anything. He didn't know what to say. He had cursed her. Had performed an unforgivable curse on the only person in the world who cared about him other then his mother. He lowered his head to the ground, not able to look at her. "Izzy... I..."

"You could have killed me. What if I was still pregnant? You would have killed the baby." Her voice was very low and quiet, and she staring at him, dead in the eyes.

"I know." Draco mumbled. "I'm sorry. I tried to control it, I really did. I tried to fight back this time, but he had my wand. He put the imperious curse on me. It... It was like he was actually standing in front of me." He shook his head, finally looking at her, a small tear rolling down his cheeks. "You know I would never hurt you..or any child at that."

"Dominic is right. Until we can actually stop this; we shouldn't be alone. Or at least without a means of protection. I mean, we have Roxy but, she can't protect us forever." She met Draco's gaze, and wiped the tear running down his face, "I'm going with Dominic, and you should come with us. Maybe he can teach you how to better control your dragon side."

Draco nodded, trying to swallow the knot in his throat. He lowered his head, not able to look at her. He sniffled before taking a step back from her. "I'll leave you alone then." He didn't look at her as he left the room, only shutting the door and headed straight out for one of the spare bedrooms, closing it gently behind him as well, locking it before laying down in the bed. It wasn't locked to keep people out, but merely to keep Izzy safe from himself.

"Draco?" She called after the door shut.

"Draco." Isabella knocked on the last door at the end of the hall after searching them all, finding the last one locked.

"Draco. Draco, don't shut me out."

_No answer. _

"Draco, please." Again, he didn't reply, but she knew he was in there. It was then that George came out into the hall, and noticed Izzy desperately asking for a reply.

"Izzy. Leave him alone." He laid a hand on her shoulder, and attempted to pry her away.

"I just want to talk to him." She explained, "Draco?"

George sighed, "Do you remember years ago? That night of firewhiskey? I tried to talk to you for hours and you wouldn't respond."

She went to knock again and then stopped midway at George's words.

"Come on. I know just what you need."

Nodding her head, she followed George, who was limping, downstairs into the kitchen. "I'm not taking no for an answer, you're eating something Toretto."

He smiled, "If my mum saw you, she'd kill you and scold you for being too skinny."

Isabella broke out into a light laugh, and gave George a hug. "You are so weird."

They entered the kitchen just as Dom placed another sandwich on the kitchen table. He froze slightly at seeing them. "I was going to bring this up to you."

He looked around, then frowned slightly. "Where's Malfoy?"

George pointed behind him with his thumb. "Upstairs. Thought she needed some air. Isn't that right trouble?" He ruffled her hair playfully, making it stick up and look wild.

She laughed, smoothing her hair back into place, "Stop doing that. For Merlin's sake, if it's not you its Dom. You two are the reason I can't have nice hair."

"You didn't have nice hair to begin with."

This earned George a punch in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for? I was only telling the truth. _I must not tell lies_, remember?"

"Don't even mention that stupid toad! I hated her so much. So glad I left while I had the chance."

Weasley grinned, looking very pleased with himself, "Well Freddie and I were expelled, remember? So technically we were kicked out. It's not all bad though, we have a joke shop now. And it's going very well."

Dom rolled his eyes at the two of them, turning to the stove to and set the tea kettle upon it. "Yeah, and you left your poor brother to take care of the place by himself." Dom said with his back to the two of them.

"I expect you'll go back when we go to Romania." He turned around as he spoke, now leaning against the counter.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to chain that husband of yours to the bottom of one of the hippogriffs on the way there. I'm not giving him any freedom as long as I'm around." He raised an eyebrow at Izzy to show how serious he actually was.

George's smile fell and met Izzy with a curious glance, "You're going to Romania?" Her silent nod was plenty an answer for him and yet he asked, "Why?"

Dominic sighed, letting his opinion and reason be heard, "Because it will be safer for her with me. Think of it as a sort of vacation and clinic for Ari."

"Don't call it a clinic. I'm not crazy." She frowned.

Her brother took a few deep breathes, closing his eyes briefly before opening them and speaking in a falsetto tone. Though his voice was quite deep so it sounded more like nails on a chalkboard.

"Fine, think of it as a lovely spa with comforting views of scenery and Dragons as the masseuses."

George bit his lip and turned his head, keeping his face hidden and stifling a laugh. It wasn't long before Izzy and Dom joined in and they laughed their heads off.

"What's so funny?" A voice came from the doorway, a soft, nervous voice. When all heads turned to face it, they realized it was Draco, who lowered his gaze to the ground when he saw the three sets of eyes staring at him in curiosity. Draco licked his lips, slowly looking back up at the three. "Izzy... can I talk to you?" He asked, his voice still quiet

Dominic glared at Malfoy with disapproval, nostrils giving a flare, you could swear he was ready to spit fire. George's face was a bit calmer but you could tell he wasn't happy, that much was certain. His furrowed brow showed that.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, turning around in her chair, and not moving from her seat.

Draco looked between George and Dom before licking his lips again, eyeing Izzy. "I'd really like to keep that between us."

Isabella turned to her two body guards who kept their eyes on Draco.

She got out of her bar-stool and walked to Draco.

"Ari." Dominic called, and she turned around. "Guardati le spalle e fate attenzione." He gave a nod in Draco's direction and then slammed his fist in the palm of his hand. "Pronunciare la parola e mi arrivano di corsa trovi."

Isabella nodded again and followed Draco.

"What did he say to you?" Draco asked when they were out of earshot, his voice still soft and nervous, still keeping his distance from Izzy and not wanting to touch her, to hurt her again.

"Nothing really." She shrugged, head low and staring at the floor. "To sum it up; he just threatened to kill you if you tried something again." This was Hogwarts all over again; the connection had come apart at the seams a bit and had to be stitched back together.

Draco nodded, completely understanding, leading Izzy into the bedroom that he had locked himself into not a few minutes ago. It was true that he wanted his alone time, wanted to avoid Izzy and be sure not to hurt her, but when Dom had threatened to take her away from him, it really struck him that she was all he had in the world now. And he wanted to tell her about his mum and what he said to his father.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't hurt her permanently.

"I'm okay." Isabella muttered quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Holding onto her other arm sheepishly, caressing it slowly and gently; knowing it was going to bruise, but decided not to tell him.

Nervousness set in for the first time in months, at least before the pregnancy anyways. Her wand was in the other room, and she eyed objects, looking for one she could use as a weapon had Draco happened to have another relapse, right then and there.

Draco took a seat on the bed with her, but kept his distance. When he noticed her looking around, he pulled is wand out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She practically snatched it from his hands, and gripped it tightly on top of her leg, like a block of ice.

"I... umm... wanted to tell you what happened when I went home."

"Is she ok?" Isabella whispered, suddenly wondering why Draco hadn't brought her back. She just assumed he left her somewhere safe for the time being. But the worry and quiet in his voice led her to believe a different story.


End file.
